Volviendo Amar
by Hima-Chan030
Summary: Hinata se encuentra con el corazón roto, ante la confusión de sentimientos encontrados de Naruto. Sasuke por contradicciones termina viviendo en la mansión Hyuga conviviendo día a día con Hinata, dándose cuenta de todo lo que tienen en común. Historia SASUHINA, advertencia contiene Lemon,y vocabulario fuerte, pasen y disfruten, espero comentarios. :D
1. Volviendo Amar

Summary

 ***Volviendo Amar***

Después de la cuarta Guerra Mundial Hinata se encuentra con el corazón roto, ante la confusión de sentimientos encontrados de Naruto y aumentándole el dolor que le provocó saber que Sakura por fin le dio el sí que tanto tiempo él había anhelado. Dejándola lastimada y desilusionada por las falsas esperanzas que le había dado. Por otro lado un hombre de Cabellera Azabache y ojos negros se encuentra volviendo a su antiguo y doloroso hogar conocido como Sasuke Uchiha, pero al el barrio Uchiha en condiciones deplorables por contradicciones este se ve envuelto en el gran embrollo de vivir en la Mansión Hyuga. Al estar conviviendo con la peliazul él termina quintándose la máscara de frialdad y egoísmo que siempre lo caracterizó, quedándose anonadado de lo que él y la Hyuga tiene en común.

Hinata se verá enredada entre sus sentimientos nuevos por Sasuke y los que siempre le tuvo a Naruto. Se verá entre el dilema de volver amar, o quedarse sumergida en viejos sentimientos hacia él rubio. Saca su faceta de guerrera ante su corazón roto, sorprendiendo a su clan como a todos sus amigos, la tierna Hinata se vuelve una tenaz kunoichi que le callara la boca a más del alguno que dudo de su capacidad, solo por ser la tierna y linda Hinata que todos conocemos.

Naruto ante lo que siempre creyó sentir y ante el cambio de la personalidad de Hinata; lo pensara dos veces, ante creer si realmente el amor que siempre le tuvo a Sakura era verdadero; O preguntarse el porqué de la rabia de ver a Hinata con Sasuke; ¿Intentara recuperarla? ; ¿Hinata por quien se decidirá?; ¿Sasuke realmente lucharía por Hinata?...

Las controversias comienzan, el Uchiha y el Uzumaki se volverán rivales de amor. Sasuke con ayuda de Hinata sacará a relucir su lado compasivo y enamorado.

¿Qué pasaría si nuestra peliazul se deciera por el Uchiha?, ¿Y qué camino trazaría para tomar una decisión así?...

El siguiente fic contiene lenguaje antisonante, es recomendado para mayores de dieciséis o mayores de edad ya que contendrá escenas subidas de tono y lemon.

Los personajes pertenecen a kishimoto pero la loca historia es mía, a los que leyeron mi primer Fic La Última Oportunidad sabrán mis estilo melodramático y romántico como lemonoso jejeje sobre advertencia no hay engaño; sin más espero que los disfruten espero sus Kawaiis comentarios.

Este fic va dedicado a una linda amiga **Alondra Carrillo** la cual me animo a sacar mi lado obscuro para escribir algo fuera de lo cannon, y la verdad me encanta. Quise plasmar el lado compasivo y romántico de Sasuke del cual tenemos el concepto de frio y reservado, así que ya se imaginaran que se aproxima, drama, rivalidad, pasión, humor y obviamente lemon, sin dejar de lado la tragedia jejeje.

Verán parejas como el Sasuhina obviamente SaiIno, hasta un poco de SeguKarin jejeje XD.

Que lo disfruten…


	2. Aprendiendo a Olvidarte

_Aquí les dejó el primer capítulo que lo disfruten créditos al creador de la imagen que utilice para esta historia y Khisimoto sensei por los personajes :D_

 _Nota de la autora **(-) Guión representa dialogo.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1: Aprendiendo a Olvidarte.**_

* * *

 ***Hinata***

Otro día mas, suspirando, pensando en él, él ya había tomado su decisión y prefirió a Sakura yo sabía que así era el amor pero ¿para qué me besaba?, ¿para qué me ilusionaba de esa manera?, si él sabía que no iba a corresponderme, la cuarta gran guerra ninja había terminado y yo me dirigí a ver a mi primo Neji, todavía se encontraba algo delicado, jamás tendría como agradecerle que él recibiera esas estacas que me correspondía por intentar salvar a Naruto-kun.

Tsunade-sama comentó que solo estaría un par de días más y eso era un alivio para mí, ya que tenía más del mes que él estaba internado.

En fin seguí mi camino, ahora con él corazón roto lo único que me quedaba era entrenar y volverme más fuerte día a día, yo sabía que esto podía pasar, él después de todo siempre estuvo enamorado de Sakura-chan.

Recorría los pasillos, del hospital intentando no toparme con Sakura-chan, todavía no podía verla a la cara, no quería ver su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Cuando escuche una voz muy conocida, ¿a caso era Sasuke-kun?, voltee y escuche que el quejido y la maldición venía de su cuarto al parecer también seguía en recuperación, su puerta estaba abierta así que por una extraña razón la curiosidad me llamo, me asome tímidamente para ver el porqué de su frustración, ahí estaba el maldiciendo ante no poderse servir un vaso de agua con una sola mano, después del combate con Naruto-kun ambos quedaron muy lastimados pero sin duda Sasuke-kun no se recupero tan rápido como Naruto-kun gracias a Kurama-san, pase sin ni siquiera preguntar.

Cuando me miró todo sorprendido.

-Ohayo Sasuke-kun, hice mi pequeña reverencia y me acerque a la pequeñita mesita que tenía ´por un lado le sostuve el vaso, mientras él me seguía con la mirada.

El entendió mi movimiento y se dispuso a verter el agua en el vaso.

-Arigato.

Pronunció secamente, mientras yo observaba que lo único que a pesar de todo no se veía desmejorado incluso por la venda que llevaba en su brazo amputado se veía bien.

Terminó de tomar el agua y me miro directamente, provocándome un ligero sonrojo.

-No necesitaba tu lastima.

Mi cara de impacto, me delato, sabía que era tajante pero jamás me imagine que tanto, pero entendí perfectamente su actitud.

Simplemente le sonreí

–Lose, solo que sabes yo hace tiempo en una misión me fracture un brazo muy aparatosamente y te entiendo se que cuesta trabajo, acostumbrase, pero tú lo conseguirás Sasuke-kun.

Me miro con algo de sorpresa y balbuceo.

-No quise ser tan….

-No te preocupes, le pronuncie mientras le sonreía, bueno Sasuke-kun que estés bien, vine a ver a mi primo Neji.

Salí mientras él callaba y simplemente me miraba.

-¡Hinata!

Djo Shizune, sorprendida.

-¿Tu visitando a Sasuke?

No quise dar explicaciones y simplemente le sonreí

-Siempre tan noble Hinata has de saber que nadie lo visita verdad, en veces es visitado por Naruto o Kakashi, pero con las misiones ha venido muy poco y me temó en verdad que él pobre se la ha visto solitariamente.

De verdad que lo comprendía después de que varios de los Ninjas de la aldea tuvimos conocimiento el porqué él se unió a Akatsuki como todo lo que había detrás de Itachi-san, yo me identificaba con él y comprendía en parte como se sentía. Yo tenía mi clan pero siempre había sido menospreciada por el mismo, e incluso por mi padre cuando esté intentando castigarme, me entregó a manos de Kurenai-sensei, pero lo que él no sabía que yo amaba ser ninja. Ahora que lo pensaba muy detenidamente comprendía el porqué Naruto se había apegado tanto a Sasuke mirándolo desde fondo no eran muy diferentes ambos crecieron solos y mirándolos la aldea de una manera denigrante ante su pasado. Les pasaba como a mí la heredera de la rama principal que no dejaba más que estar en boca del clan porque no era fuerte, porque perdió ante su hermana menor. A mí no me interesaba que supieran la verdad, yo prefería cargar con esa cruz a haber derrotado a mi hermana y haberla expuesto a la sanción que le esperaba.

-Neji-niisan

-Hinata-sama

Y ahí estaba mi primo sonriente ante mi visita, -te traje fruta dije señalando la canasta.

-Gracias Hinata-sama

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor

Y en un acto muy impropio de mí le di un pequeño abrazo. Nunca voy a tener como agradecerte que salvaras mi vida.

Se sonrojo

–Hinata-sama yo soy su protector, por favor cambiemos de tema.

-De acuerdo

Le asistí mientras hablamos de trivialidades, paso la hora de visita y antes de que me sacaran de la habitación de mi primo decidí salir por mi cuenta.

-Gracias Hinata-Sama –De nada Neji- niisan, mañana vendré a verte, sonrió cuando note la razón de mi dicha y sufrimiento.

-Naruto-kun dije mirándolo entrar a la habitación. –Ohayo Hinata

Me incomode ante a su presencia, se veía un poco sucio quizá había regresado de alguna misión. Me retiró permiso, vi la mueca de contrariedad de Neji y simplemente salí lo más rápido que pude. No quería estar cerca de él, no todavía, no podía.

 **Flash Back:**

Terminaba de entrenar con Kiba y Shino cuando Naruto apareció, ellos entendieron a la perfección que Naruto quería hablar con migo, me recargue en el arból secarcano, cuando el se acomodo justo aún lado de mí.

-Naruto-Kun, dije sorprendida pegando un brinquito ante el roce de sus labios por los míos.

-Gracias por todo tu apoyo Hinata pero no tenias por que arriesgarte así. Pronuncio con su sonrisa zorruna.

-Yo quise hacerlo Naruto-kun

Yo sentí que el piso de bajo de mi se desvanecía

-Quiero tratarte mas, quiero tener una cita contigo Hinata.

¿Naruto-kun me estaba pidiendo una cita?

-¿Que me dices Hinata?

Por alguna rara razón venia de ver a mi primo Neji en el hospital y yo sabía que él tenía que ver ante esta actitud del rubio.

 **Fin flash back**

No era ningún secreto para mí o para alguien más que yo estuviera enamorada de Naruto, aún que yo quisiera disimularlo, tan solo de tenerlo cerca me desmayaba.

-Camine velozmente saliendo del hospital, no quería estar ahí, ni tenerlo cerca aún no podía ni verlo a la cara después de lo que vi…

* * *

 ***Sasuke***

Volver a konoha era extraño, me sentía fuera de lugar. No tenía ni rumbo, ni camino que quisiera recorrer, tenía sentimientos encontrados, la aldea que acabo con mi clan, por la que mate a Itach, ¿Realmente podría ser mi hogar?

El dobe ya estaba en misión y yo me sentía, inútil y postrado en esta estúpida cama.

Ahora era la escoria de Konoha, gente de mierda, me veían como la peor de las pestes por haber sido parte de Akatsuki, ¿qué querían?, cuando me dejaron sin nada.

Siempre entre la inmunda apariencia, quizás es por eso, nuestra mutua competencia por el dobe, para sobresalir ante la frivolidad que una vez nos sumergió ante la desolación.

Por eso me encabronaba estar en reposo pensaba puras pendejadas.

Entrenar, viajar y estar solo era lo mío. Los sentimentalismo no iban con migo.

Una vez decidí dejarlos completamente a lado, cuando intente asesinar a Sakura o quería que realmente pensaran eso y lo conseguí, conseguí que me odiara y borrara el amor que sentía por mí, aunque el dobe nunca se rindió. A pesar de mis esfuerzos para que cedieran y se alejaran por completo de mí ya que yo cumpliría mi venganza con todo y contra todo. Y aún que muy dentro de mí lo negara mi equipo fue con el único que establecí un vínculo.

Seguía pensando estupideces, cuando mire por la ventana del hospital a la peliazul, era Hinata. Si que era rara, esa chica.

Pero sí que era torpe, tropezó, casi cae, caminaba rápidamente y mirando hacia abajo como queriendo desaparecer.

-Teme

-¿Que quieres dobe?

Dije mirando al estúpido rubio que tenía enfrente, que entraba a la habitación y yo retiraba mi mirada de la ventana.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-No es tu problema.

-Vamos miedosito, porque no has aceptado la prótesis que te ofreció la abuela Tsunade.

-No te importa. No quería deberle nada a esa vieja.

-Eres desesperante Sasuke.

-¿Y tú, que me dices perdedor? si no fuera por el chakra de Kurama estarías acompañándome en esta habitación

-Hay ya calle teme, me voy que Sakura me espera.

-Hasta que se te hizo dobe. Agradece que nunca le hiciera caso.

-¡Baka!

Me encantaba hacerlo repelar.

-Ya lárgate quiero dormir.

-Si sigues así nunca tendrás visitas.

-Idiota, hoy tuve una.

-¿Quien? - No es tu problema

-Me largo teme, que si me demoro Sakura-chan se pondrá de un genio del demonio.

-¿Mas?, que te de una buena tunda. Ahora ya sé quién es el uke

-¡baka!...

Abrí mis ojos por la luz que entraba por la ventana y nunca me imagine tomarme con su rostro nuevamente.

-Sasuke-kun Konichihua

¿Que hacia la peli azul en mi habitación?

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Eto, eto, vine a ver a mi neji-niisan, y pues te traje algo de fruta.

Se sonrojo y puso la canasta sobre la mesita.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Pues pasa de medio dia.

-¿Qué?

Sí que me había mandado.

-¿Porque haces esto Hinata?

-¿Hacer qué? - dijo, sonrojándose y escondiéndose en su flequillo.

-Eto, eto, pues la verdad no se

¿Que se tramaba esta?

-No quiero tu lastima Hyuga

Se paralizó y cuando creí que iba a salir corriendo, me encaró.

-No te tengo ni un mínima pizca de la lastima Sasuke-kun. Lo hago porque quise hacerlo y porque me recuerdas algo a mí.

¿Qué?, como nos comparaba, estaba chiflada esta peliazul.

-¿He? -Nada Sasuke-kun, disculpa por haberte molestado.

Hizo una educada reverencia y salió sin decir palabra más.

¿Recordarle?

-No deberías ser tan grosero Sasuke, Hinata es una persona muy noble y ahora no está pasando por buen momento.

Dijo la entrometida de Zhinzune entrando, la ignore.

-En dos días saldrás dado de alta.

Ya era hora, pero a donde me largaría la mansión Uchiha está en condiciones deplorables.

A la mañana siguiente nuevamente, ahí entraba la peliazul con una cesta de fruta, ¿esta que se tramaba?, nadie me visitaba desde que había vuelto a la aldea, por excepción de Naruto o Kakashi, ni siquiera Sakura y lo cual entendía, lo prefería así, el día que Naruto la trajo había sido incomodo, esa pelirosa era exasperante.

-Buen dia Hinata le pronuncie, pues ya que -…-

Se sorprendió y contesto en automático, -buen día Sasuke-kun.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Y antes de que le contestara la vieja Hokage entró a la habitación

-Sasuke listo para acepar la prótesis, es perfecto el momento ahora que serás dado de alta.

-No quiero nada.

-Sasuke, eres un terco, prefieres quedarte así. -Por supuesto.

La vieja salió hecha una furia, mientras Hinata me miraba seriamente.

-¿Porque no la aceptas?

Desde cuando la peliazul era entrometida, sin más recordaba parecía casi muda.

-Ha ya sea porque, dijo sentándose en la silla justo al lado de mi cama.-No le quieres deber nada a la Hokage ni a la aldea que sientes que te traicionó, simplemente no le quieres deber nada a nadie, ni parecer débil.

¿Pero qué rayos? ahora me daba terapia la mudita esta.

-Lo lamento

Se adelantó a decir

\- no es de mi incumbencia.

Al menos era coherente

-Porque no lo vez de esta forma, como una indemnización de todo lo que la aldea te debe, o como un tratado de paz que te ofrece la Hokage.

Mmmm así no sobaba tan mal, ¿pero qué?

Y sin decir nada más se coloco de pie, caminando a la salida

-Lamento haberme entrometido.

Ni siquiera le pude decir nada, cuando ya había salido. Una oferta de paz...

Ahora que tenía un brazo nuevo, como por fin seria dado de alta, pensaba, que era lo que me deparaba.

Con Naruto ni de chiste me hospedaría aun que me lo había ofrecido. Cuando una visita inesperada me tomaba desapercibido, entraba la vieja rubia de genio del demonio con un ojo perla, se parecía a la peliazul.

-Bien Sasuke como sabes ya estas dado de alta, y tanto como tu estancia en Konoha todavía esta aprueba, en lo que tu barrio se restaura esperemos y no tengas inconvenientes en quedarte en la mansión Hyuga; Hisahi Hyuga ha aceptado que te hospedes en su casa así que agradéceselo.

-Así es Sasuke Uchiha se te dará alojamiento en la mansión Hyuga, siempre y cuando estés dispuesto acatar las normas.

Si como no, de cuando acá pensé.

-Hemos decidido esto por tu estado, cualquier anormalidad que haya con la marca maldita, como con tu aún flujo anormal de shakra los Hyuga puede detectar rápidamente, como ayudarte en los entrenamientos visuales.

Esta vieja pensaba que yo era estúpido, aún tenían desconfianza de mí y tenerme en los territorios Hyuga por el Byakugan les daba la tranquilidad de que ningún movimiento mío pasaría prefería eso antes de tener que quedarme con el dobe o con kakashi, por lo que sabía los Hyuga eran serios como de carácter reservado y eso lo que yo necesitaba, nada de parloteo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en la mansión Hyuga.

El clan Hyuga me miraba seriamente pero no menos que bicho raro, Hiashi Hyuga se dispuso a mostrarme la que se suponía que sería mi habitación o más bien mi cuarto de observación.

-Hanabi, Hinata.

Grito el mayor Hyuga, cuando. Mi mirada se topaba con la peliazul.

-Sasuke Uchiha será nuestro invitado y se quedara aquí por órdenes de la Hokage.

-De acuerdo Otosan

Pronunciaron unísonamente.

Realmente que canijos estaba haciendo aquí, quizás debería de regresar a viajar, mi estancia aquí todavía no estaba decida, ¿que había que me detuviera aquí?

Intentaba dormir cuando un pequeño crujir, me despertó era muy tenue el sonido pero yo había desarrollado demasiado el oído como para detectar cualquier ruido por mínimo que fuera.

Salí por la ventana a quien engañaba ni sueño tenía. Ho sorpresita ahí estaba la peliazul en pleno entrenamiento, ¿que a caso esta niña no dormía?

\- 22 palmas, 44 palmas, 64 palmas, 74 palmas.

Esta niña sí que era subestimada, la observe por buen rato mientras incrementaba su nivel de chakra y practicaba su puño suave, su respiración se agito y yo me quede como idiota, cuando bajo el cierre de esta sudadera enorme que llevaba y se quedaba en solo la blusa ninja, ató su pelo en alto y continuo.

Activó lo que parecía una trampa que ella misma había hecho, ¿estaba loca?

Shuriquens y kunais la rodeaban por doquier no tenía ni un solo punto de ataque nulo, todo su cuerpo por cualquier ángulo sería atacado, esta niña era demasiado tierna para evitar un ataque así -!Byakugan! -pronuncio haciendo su pose de manos cuando activo la trampa y antes de una milésima de según los kunais como los shurinques estaban en el piso, pero esta peliazul era una cajita de sorpresas, había rodeado su cuerpo de un shakra purpura y sus manos eran tan flexibles que se movían tan rápido que tuve que activar mi sharingan para seguir sus movimientos, había desviado cada ataque.

Jadeando pero satisfecha por fin se tiro en el suelo y pronunció

\- Sasuke-kun

Fui pillado, el Byakugan si ante sus ojos no había nada que no pudiera ver igual que yo con mi Sharingan.

Brinque del árbol y me acerque a ella ya que más.

Y sin más se desmallo, pero que chica tan tonta y testaruda, había agotado todo su chakra.

La mire ahí tirada, estaba inconsciente pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, esta chica era algo muy diferente a lo que yo creí que tome en brazos y la lleve a su cuarto, aunque debería dejarla ahí tirada por torpe, me apresure y puse mucho cuidado a no ser descubierto.

Ya era de mañana y el mismo ruidito me despertó, pero que si que era terca ya estaba practicando nuevamente comprobé al asomarme por la pequeña Hyuga le grito y ella le sonrió entrando a la casa, baje dispuesto a salir a entrenar cuando una tentadora aroma me guio al primer piso de la casa.

-Buen día Sasuke-kun

Dijo Hinata, con el cabello algo húmedo y con un patético delantar rosita.

-Buenos días pronuncie.

-Mi padre te espera para tomar el desayuno.

Acerté y me dispuse a buscar al padre de Hinata, ahora entendía que durante mi estancia aquí tendría que adoptar sus costumbres como Hiashi me lo había advertido, necesitaba apurarme con las reparaciones de la mansión Uchiha para lárgame cuanto antes.

Tomamos el desayuno tranquilamente, y carajo sí que estaba delicioso, esa Hyuga realmente me sorprendió, había silencio en la mesa y eso me gustaba no tener que estar respondiendo cuestionamientos. Recorrí la mansión Hyuga como los campos de entrenamiento con Hiashi Hyuga, mientras una peculiar escena llamó mi atención ahí estaba Hinata sentada en una escalón con su hermana menor en la piernas le sonreía mientras le cepillaba el cabello, ocasionalmente la abrazaba, si que era cariñosa.

El tiempo paso y vagando entre los campos de entrenamiento mire a la Hyuga con la mirada perdida, soltando una que otra lagrima mientras se recargaba en el árbol en medio del campo y Neji Hyuga la observaba fijamente no a menos de unos dos metros cuando lo escuche pronunciar.

-Pero voy a matarte estúpido Naruto, hacerle esto a Hinata-Sama

¿El dobe? ¿Pero qué le había hecho el dobe, a Hinata?

-Sasuke, pronuncio sin siquiera mirarme atrás percatándose de mi presencia.

-Neji -le dije secamente.

-¿Qué le pasa?, en fin a mí que me importaba.

-Ya tiene días así, no lose muy bien pero tiene que ver con el estúpido de Naruto.

Ha ya lo comprendía esa peliazul siempre observaba a Naruto o se sonrojaba cada que estaba cerca de él pues claro, si esa niña siempre estuvo interesada en el dobe. Percatándose de nuestra presencia Hinata se puso de pie y camino hacia nosotros.

-Sasuke-kun, Neji-niisan

-Hinata-sama ¿qué le pasa?

-Nada Neji-niisan

-¿Me podrías ayudar a practicar?

-De acuerdo Hinata-sama

Y sin nada observe fijamente a la peliazul darle pelea a Neji.

Yo regresaba de reportarme en la torre Hokage, ya lo que necesitaba era una misión en que concentrarme cuando la enfadosa de Ino se atravesó por mi camino junto con una de chiquilla de conguitos castaña de la cual no recordaba su nombre, para lo que me importaba.

-Sí y como te decía la pobre de Hinata miro justo cuando Sakura y Naruto se besaban, para nadie es un secreto que Hinata siempre estuvo enamorada de Naruro pero yo realmente pensé que si tendrían algo.

-Si lo sé pero al parecer Sakura decidió darle una oportunidad a Naruto después de tanto tiempo.

-Esa frente de marquesina no es nada idiota si como Naruto va para futuro Hokage que vuela.

-Hay Ino que cosas dices.

-Hay Tenten por favor tan rápido le salió interés, Naruto se veía entusiasmado con Hinata y de buenas a primeras se queda con la frente de marquesina.

-Si esta raro, no hubiera querido estar en los zapatos de Hinata cuando lo encontró besándose en pleno campo de entrenamiento.

-Pero al final creo que lo tomó muy bien, al parecer aún le dirige la palabra.

Viejas chismosas, con que eso era lo que tenía la peliazul. En fin no era de mi incumbencia.

Regrese a la mansión Hyuga y me encontre con Hinata preparando la cena, me saludo tímidamente mientras yo me dirigí a tomar un baño.

La cena había pasado, y decidí salir por la ventana cuando me tope con la Hyuga nuevamente entrenando sin parar.

La observe durante horas, cuando cansado de solo mirar, y, ver una y otra vez como se equivocaba con el mismo estúpido golpe, brinque la tome de la mano y ella anonadada solo me observo -ladea tu mano y concentra el chakra en el centro, ahora inténtalo. Le dije soltándole la mano.

Acertó propinando un semejante golpe al troco partiéndolo por la mitad, igual que una chuchilla afilada, sonrió.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun, Su tipo de chakra era viento igual que el del dobe, o eso era lo que veía.

-No le conteste, y por fin pronuncio.

-¿Podrías entrenar con migo?

Reí -Te haría trizas

Mire algo de enojó en su mirada.

-Inténtalo

Dijo retándome. Esto sería divertido y breve pensé. Ella se rodeo de un chakra color purpura activo su byakugan. Y me ataco sin contemplación, si así lo quiere.

Esta niña era rápida, casi tan rápida como yo, bloqueaba y repelía cada golpe que yo le lanzaba, yo creí que tendría que reprimirme pero no estábamos peleando filo a filo, golpe tras golpe, puro taijutsu , pero era rápida y tenía fuerza, bastante fuerza más de la que aparentaba. Tenía razón su chakra era viento, cada que ese chacra purpura me tocaba me propinaba un buen corte, como daño. Esquivaba el golpe en la cara cuando tenía que repelerle el de alguna otra parte vital, me propino un golpe cerca de la mandíbula que pude repeler.

Ambos agitados por fin pidió descanso y yo lo agradecí sentándome por su lado mientras ella nuevamente se tiraba inconsciente en el suelo, carajo esto se le estaba haciendo costumbre agotar todo su chakra.

La tome en brazos y con desgano la lleve a su habitación, mire su rostro relajado y sonriente. Era hermosa, pero que cabrones estaba pensando…

* * *

 _Hasta Aquí espero que le den una oportunidad a la historia y les guste._

 _Me encantaría leer sus kawaiis comentarios así que los espero chicos, actualizare esta misma semana : D_


	3. Convivencia

_Bueno chicas (o), quise subir la continuación el día de hoy para que se vayan encariñando de la trama, me entusiasma ver que algunos ya me dejaron ver comentario eso es inspiración para mí, es lo que me alienta a seguir con mis locas historias; sin más aquí lo dejó que los disfruten…_

* * *

Anterior:

Ambos agitados por fin pidió descanso y yo lo agradecí sentándome por su lado mientras ella nuevamente se tiraba inconsciente en el suelo, carajo esto se le estaba haciendo costumbre agotar todo su chakra.

La tome en brazos y con desgano la lleve a su habitación, mire su rostro relajado y sonriente. Era hermosa, pero que cabrones estaba pensando…

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Convivencia**

 ***Hinata***

Auch me dolía el cuerpo, ¿pero qué?

Si yo estaba entrenando con Sasuke y solo tome un descanso ¿y? Diantres agote mi chakra y me desmalle de cansancio, pero entonces como estaba en la habitación...

¿A caso Sasuke-kun me trajo?, me sonroje tan solo ante la idea, el era muy diferente a lo que todos pensaban en este par de semanas conviviendo con él yo estaba segura que esa frialdad que mostraba era una máscara. Le pasaba lo mismo que a mí con mi timidez en ella me refugiaba para intentar no sufrir, y que tonta fui.

Me puse de pie, mire el reloj, y me espante al ver la hora, caray pero si pasaba de las diez de la mañana yo nunca dormir tan tarde, pero mi alarma, ¿porque no sonó mi alarma? Me di una ducha rápida y me cambie, entre a la cocina a prepararme algo de desayunar, sin mas no recordaba mi padre se había ido junto con Hanabi de viaje por algunos semanas por cuestiones del clan, como de tratados que mi padre llevaba por orden de la Hokage.

Desde que me había destituido de ser heredera de la rama principal no me involucraba en esas cuestiones y francamente no me importaba yo solo quería ser una digna ninja; antes lo hacía para alcanzar a Naruto pero no más, ahora lo hacía por mí, quería ser fuerte y capaz, demostrarles lo equivocados que estaban con migo. Se acabo la niña tonta.

Apenas y entre a la cocina no salía de mi cara de asombro ¿Sasuke-kun, cocinado?

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun

-Hinata

Simplemente dijo mientras seguía moviendo lo que fuera que cocinaba.

-¿Te ayudo?

-Puedo solo

Le afirme, era testarudo.

Simplemente me serví un poco de fruta, un jugo y me dispuse a desayunar en paz. -Se sentó y pronuncio casi en susurro

-deje un poco para ti.

Le sonreí y por alguna razón se sonrojo.

-Gracias

Tome, una pequeña porción y me serví dispuesta a desayunar en paz, en realidad no sabía que era pero de algo estaba segura tenía muchos tomates. Pero no sabía nada más.

Y de un segundo a otro no sé como termino ayudándome a lavar los platos.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-Dime

Dije mirándolo de reojo, viendo su cabello azabache, como su mirada malhumorada que acostumbraba.

-Gracias, por llevarme a mi cuarto, no tenías porque hacerlo.

Se sonrojo, dio la media vuelta y como un buen testarudo dijo.

-No sé de que hablas.

No quise incomodarlo más y cambie de tema.

-Podrías entrenar con migo.

Se me a figuro ver una mueca en su cara, ¿eso era un intento de sonrisa?

-De acuerdo Hinata, espero que ahora me des un poco mas de guerra.

Ja que creído si yo recordé verlo igual de exhausto que yo.

-Lo intentare -le dije.

\- ¿iras a reunirte con tu equipo?

-Si ya me voy le conteste,

-yo igual.

Y sin más terminamos yendo juntos a los campos de entrenamiento, ya que quedaban en el mismo sitio apenas y llegamos nos dimos cuenta que estaban los demás equipos ya estaban reunidos ya que había olvidado por completo la junta para las observaciones que se hacían sobre las misiones como la seguridad de la aldea.

-¡Hinata!

Dijo sorprendida Ino cuando por fin entramos en el campo.

-Konichihua

Pronuncie saludando en plural cuando las miradas se centraron en mi y en Sasuke-kun, Shikamuru murmuraba con Kiba, mientras una pequeña punzada de dolor me llegó cuando mire a Naruto junto con Sakura, que en cuanto me miró se puso algo cariñosa.

-Te veo más tarde dijo Sasuke

-De acuerdo Sasuke-kun

Cuando volteo a verme y levanto su brazo dándome dos golpecitos en la frente.

Y como si hubiera hecho una atrocidad los cuchicheos comenzaron cuando el camino a lado de su antiguo equipo. - Vaya, vaya dijo Said con un poco de ironía, yo lo ignore y camine directo a reunirme con Shino y Kiba, que me miraban con asombro, notando que ni Naruto ni Sakura dejaban de verme asombrados.

La reunión termino, marcando los puntos para reforzar la seguridad en la aldea después de que casi hubo una infiltración. Y mis compañeros se empezaron a dispersar, cuando Ino, Tenten se acercaron a mí en cuanto Kiba y Shino se alejaron.

-Hinata

-¿Que sucede? Ino-chan

-Hay Hinata solo Ino por favor.

-Estamos preocupadas por ti -dijo, Tenten.

Naruto-kun, pensé.

-No tiene porque estoy bien

-Hinata no por lo que paso con el baka de Naruto te ciegues y empieces con amistades como Sasuke, se te olvida todo lo que hizo, como que no es de confiar, Hinata nos preocupas.

-Pero Sasuke-kun, no es nada de lo que ustedes están diciendo.

-¡Hinata! - Abrió la boca de par en par Tenten

-Si es serio y tiene razón hizo muchas cosas pero eso es el pasado y es muy fácil juzgar, cuando no, nos ponemos en su lugar, ustedes escucharon a nuestros Senseis lo que pasó con Itachi-san, no creen que sus acciones están más que justificadas. Él no es una mala persona solo que nadie le da la oportunidad.

-¿Pero Hinata?

-Tengo que irme, le dije a Ino - gracias por preocuparte por mi pero se cuidarme sola.

-¡Hinata!, dijeron ambas sorprendidas, cuando sentí en el aire ese claro movimiento Sasuke-kun

-Lista Hinata

-Si Sasuke-kun

Dije al sentirlo detrás de mí y ver las caras paralizadas de Tenten e Ino, seguramente las miraba gélidamente. Se movió rápido y sin más le seguí el paso, apenas y entramos a los campos de entrenamiento de mi familia, soltó.

-¿Porque me defendiste? yo no te lo pedí, ni lo necesito.

-Lose.

-¿Porque Hinata?

-No lo hice por ti lo hice por mí.

-¿Por ti? Dijo, sorprendido.

-No me malentiendas pero ya estoy cansada de siempre es lo mismo solo se dejan llevar por lo que ven superficialmente, nunca se ponen a pensar que hay detrás o el porqué, mírame soy el claro ejemplo, por mi timidez y porque irónicamente no me gusta ocasionarle daño a nadie a menos que realmente sea necesario piensan que soy una debilucha o una ninja mediocre.

Afirmo un poco, y se acerco lo suficiente a mí.

-Y no piensas que tal vez es porque eres muy diferente a ellas, eres la única Kunoichi que no alardea de sus habilidades y por lo que visto eres capaz de propinarles una buena tunda.

-¡Sasuke! le dije sorprendida, él no me veía como una debilucha.

-Además no desperdicias tu tiempo coqueteando o de vanidosa, realmente vas mas haya Hyuga, entrenas fuerte. Y se podría decir que eres bonita.

¿Qué? estaba escuchando bien el testarudo de Sasuke Uchiha me estaba diciendo bonita. Se sonrojo bajando la mirada.

-Aunque no sé porque te escondes ante esa ropa enorme.

Mire en automático mi ropa, ¿acaso si era tan enorme?.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ese trapo morado o lila que llevas es horrible.

-¡Sasuke-kun! dije sorprendida.

-Hinata, solo digo lo que veo, empieza a ser tú y deja de tratar de pasar desapercibida siempre.

-¡He!

-Vamos a entrenar dijo.

Mientras yo estaba shoqueada, sorprendida y avergonzada. Duramos buen rato entrenando, pero Sasuke había sido llamado por uno de los halcones de Kakashi-sensei.

Yo no tenía nada que hacer sin Hanabi y mi padre en la casa, me encerré en mi recamara y antes de que mi martirio; Naruto, invadiera mis pensamientos.

Intente hacer caso de lo que Sasuke me dijo, y pensé porque no quizás un cambio de look como decía Ino era lo que necesitaba para empezar de nuevo.

Revolví mi ropa, hasta que por fin me decidí, tome un short, una blusa lila que me quedaba mucho más ajustada de los que yo la usaba, me coloque mis mallas de red, mis botas ninjas (el vestuario de The Last), y me gustaba lo que veía, decidí recoger mi pelo por una vez en una coleta alta y salí.

Cuando me encontré con Neji entrando a la mansión

-¡Hinata-sama!

Dijo anonadado.

-Neji-niisan, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada Hinata-Sama, solo que, queee, que, pues se ve estupenda.

Me sonroje un poco y le pronuncie -Arigato.

-Sasuke-kun.

Salude viéndolo entrar acercándose a nosotros, lo observe detenidamente mientras me veía pícaramente, traía el uniforme ninja y realmente le sentaba se veía muy bien, ¿pero desde cuando me había vuelto boba? -pues claro si yo nunca había tenido ojos para nadie que no fuera Naruto-kun

-Hinata, Neji

-¿Que pasa Neji-niisan?

-Bueno Hinata-sama vine por usted, para que nos acompañe un rato, todos nos juntaremos, iremos por una parrillada ya que nadie ha salido de misión.

-Ha - Se que me dirá que no pero quise insistir.

-Arigato Neji-niisan, si iré, iremos ¿verdad Sasuke-kun?, voltee dedicándole una sonrisa.

Y como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia, me miraron incrédulos de lo que había dicho.

-Hinata-sama

-Hinata, yo no fui requerido, además esos borlotes no son de mi agrado. -Dijo Sasuke en su típico tono tajante.

-Pues si no vas Sasuke-kun yo tampoco, le dije cruzando los brazos.

-No es mi problema.

-Permítame Hinata-sama – Agregó Neji

Se alegaron unos cuantos metros de mí y me volteaban a ver ocasionalmente, mientras Neji le murmuraba a Sasuke y este gruñía.

En unos instantes estaba frente de mí y asistiendo - Vamos.

Caminamos por la villa a paso de civil tranquilamente

Apenas y llegamos al lugar del encuentro Neji entró delante de nosotros, y en cuanto Sasuke entro al mismo tiempo que yo. Las miradas se centraron en nosotros, con lo que odiaba ser el centro de atención.

Y ahí estaba Naruto mirándome boquiabierto mientras Sakura le daba un pequeño codazo, Ino me sonreía satisfecha y los demás no quitaban la cara de sorpresa aquí Hinata-Sama decía Neji, sentándose a lado de Tenten.

-Konichiua

-Y ese milagro que nos honras con tu presencia dobe.- Decia Naruto.

-Que te importa teme

Me senté y Sasuke se coloco a lado de mí. Cuando lo hozados cometarios no se hicieron esperar.

-Valla Hinata, sí que te vez cambiada, dijo Sakura.

-Pues yo creo que se ve perfecta frente de marquesina.

-Cállate Ino puerca.

Simplemente guarde silencio notando la fija mirada de Naruto. Me dolía pero no más, no le iba a llorar ni una sola lagrima más.

-¿Y cómo te sienta la ex vida de delincuente?, Dijo Sai mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

-Sí, ¿no tendrás pensado volver a traicionar la aldea? -agrego Shikamaru.

Comenzaron a servir la comida pero nadie hacia caso ya que Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada

-Ya cálmense todos -Agrego Naruto

-No, a él nadie lo convoco dijo Choji, sin más Sasuke realmente molesto se levanto, no vine por gusto.

-Vino a acompañarme porque yo se lo pedí. Dije cuando él me miró sorprendido igual que todos los demás.

-Vaya, vaya dijo Sakura, pues ¿desde cuándo son tan cercarnos?

-Que te importa frente de marquesina

-Cállate Ino puerta.

Sasuke se levanto y sin más lo seguí, -gomen pero nos retiramos.

Todos voltearon a vernos mientras abandonábamos el lugar. Y Sasuke gruñía entre dientes

-No tenías porque dejar el lugar por mi culpa, a mí es el que no me tragan, para lo que me importa, Ni tenias porque defenderme.

Aumente el paso y lo seguí.

-Uno lo que dije fue la verdad, segundo tampoco yo estaba cómoda pero no puedo seguir huyéndole a las cosas y tercero quise hacerlo, quien fue él que me dijo que tenía que dejar de hacerme la invisible.

-Eres terca lo ¿sabías?

-Creo que si, le sonreí

-Ven vamos por dagos, tengo hambre.

Simplemente afirmo y seguimos de largo, comimos en silencio mientras él me dedicaba una que otra mirada y cuando menos me di cuenta terminamos caminando en el parque.

-Entonces dime qué fue lo que desayunamos el otro día.

-¿Porque?

-Estaba rico pero no supe identificar que era.

Era una receta de Itachi.

-Entonces creo nunca me la pasaras.

-No creo que la necesites

¿Que me habrá querido decir?

-Bien te juego una carrera de aquí a la mansión.

¿Qué, Sasuke Uchiha pidiéndome una carrera a mí

-Es para el entrenamiento Hinata, quiero ver que tan veloz eres.

\- De acuerdo le asistí.

Y en cuanto le asistí salió disparado como rayo. Que tramposo. Iba a una velocidad barbará pero logre alcanzarlo cuando note que Kakashi-sensei se atravesó en nuestro camino mirándonos asombrado, seguí de largo bricamos la torre hokague y logre igualarlo íbamos filo a filo cuando le sonreí al ver su cara de asombro.

-Nada mal Hyuga

Dijo aumentando la velocidad, aumente el paso y mande un poco de chakra a mis pies para moverme más ágilmente, lo volví alcanzar y al vernos a los ojos le sonreí diciéndole

-Nada mal Uchiha, me carcajee un poco y aumente el paso dejando un poco atrás cuando me alcanzo. Llegamos a la mansión agitados y apenas respirando, eso fue divertido pensé.

El me veía como su igual no como todos los demás que pensaban que tenía que protegerme, o como la débil.

-Tres de dos dijo Sasuke.

-¿Qué?

-Nada Hyuga...

Los días comenzaban a pasar, Konoha estaba pacifica, había tenido misiones de rango bajo nada fuera de lo normal, entrenaba con mi equipo y por las noches entrenaba con Sasuke-kun, no era el típico ogro que todos creían, el era compasivo y realmente había sufrido mucho, yo lo sabía por como su rostro se transformaba cada que salía su familia al tema. El no era muy conversador pero tenia días que platicábamos trivialidades, como paseábamos de vez en cuando por los campos. Recordaba cómo me conto con nostalgia como disfrutaba su niñez y como se había quedado con el entusiasmo de volar una cometa con Itachi. Aunque después se sonrojo pero él era una víctima de las circunstancias. Ahora entendía mucho su actitud.

Cuando él estaba cerca de mí el dolor y los recuerdos de Naruto se esfumaban. Y a pesar de los comentarios que escuchaban de él, ahora yo sabía que no había nada más alejado de la verdad.

-Hinata

-Perdón me quede pensado.

-Si ya lo note en veces eres tan despistada.

-Y tú tan gruñón.

-¿Entonces me acompañas?

-Ha si

Le dije poniéndomele pie, vamos. Nos pusimos en marcha a la mansión Uchiha, yo sabía que había sido mucho trabajo para el pedirme que lo acompañara y aunque él lo negara era porque no quería ir solo aun no se sentía preparado y cómo; si ahí había sido el inicio de su tragedia.

Pero lo admiraba por aun a pesar de todo querer regresar a intentar vivir ahí, era sin duda tenaz y valiente.

-Pasaremos al centro de la villa, necesito varias cosas. -Y pintura con urgencia.

\- ¿No lo vas a olvidar verdad? -No,le dije sonriéndolo.

La primera vez que lo acompañe a la villa quede horrorizada de que en la mansión Uchiha habían aun manchas de sangre en las paredes y para mí era urgente taparlas, yo le dije con la escusa de que la casa se vería mucho mejor, pero francamente lo que no quería que le trajera malos recuerdos.

Aunque no entendía como seguía cuerdo después del getjutsu en el que estuvo por tanto tiempo, cuando se enfrento a Itachi la primera vez, Hokague-sama afortunadamente lo había sacado del transe, y cuando Sasuke me comento en que había consistido el getjutsu; ver morir una y otra vez a tus padres, a tu familia; a toda la gente de tu clan. Eso era horrible, fue cuando entendí el porqué de su actitud como el porqué decidió unirse a Orochumarú.

El era todo menos el ególatra que quería que pensara que era, se enfrento a Itachi por impedir que se llevaran a Naruto-kun y ahora estaba cien por cierto convencida que los supuestos atentados ante la vida de Sakura había sido solo teatro para no arrastrarlos en su venganza, aunque él nunca lo admitiera.

Me quede mironeando los libros de la tienda a lado a la que Sasuke-kun, había entrado por la pintura y algunas cosas más que decía que necesitaba.

-Hinata me paralice al reconocer la voz.

-Naruto-kun, dije volteando a verlo.

-Hinata podemos hablar…

* * *

 ** _Rv:_**

miirellinu: No se ve te prometo que lo estará sacare ese lado que Kishimoto no nos mostro de mi amado Sasuke, jejeje, él es un loquillo ya lo veras.

Una Chica: Pues aquí está el siguiente jejeje y te lo prometo será genial esta pareja me encanta y si como leíste mi primer fic ya sabrás que habrá muchas sorpresas. No quieres Nejiten ¿y con quien te gustaría que lo shippeara? jejeje. Espero tu kawaii comentario, gracias y que el capitulo sea de tu agrado.

marcelaporras : Tu siempre tan Kawaiii me animas a seguir con mis fics, gracias y claro que será interesante eso te lo puedo asegurar le exprimiré la dulzura a esta parejita y ese Sasuke es un Tsundere, pero bien que dará su brazo a torcer. :D Que los disfrutes marce.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo :D, quise subirlo tan pronto por el hecho de que vean que la trama será interesante, como que rumbo llevara la historia, espero que me anime con sus kawaiis comentarios a actualizar pronto._

 _Sayonara, Chicos (a), nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, anímenme a actualizar lo antes posible, su comentarios son mis inspiración._


	4. Nuevos Sentimientos

_Holis ya estoy de vuelta jejeje bueno no saben lo feliz que me hace que les este gustando la historia, eso es solo mas cuerda para mi loca imaginación, sin más aquí se los dejó que lo disfruten XD…_

Cap. Anterior…

Me quede mironeando los libros de la tienda de al lado a la que Sasuke-kun, había entrado por la pintura y algunas cosas más que decía que necesitaba.

-Hinata me paralice al reconocer la voz.

-Naruto-kun, dije volteando a verlo.

-Hinata podemos hablar…

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Nuevos sentimientos**

 ***Hinata***

Los nervios se empezaron apoderar de mí, tenía que controlarme y voltear a darle la cara, esto no podría ser cada que me lo encontrara, se fuerte me repetía un y otra vez, dale la cara actúa normal, si y, ¿Cómo se actuaba normal ante algo así?.

-¿Como esta Sakura-chan?

Dije tratando de ser lo menos grosera que pudiera, para que entendiera que no me interesaba hablar con él, ahora que el dolor estaba pasando ¿qué quería?

-Hinata, yo solo quería disculparme por todo lo que paso, decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Yo solo no quería que te enteraras de las cosas así y pues con Sakura-chan, nunca pensé que se fueran a dar de esta forme, pero… Sabes necesito explicarte cómo ocurrieron la cosas dattebayo.

No me sostenía la mirada, movía las manos, yo lo miraba fijamente intentando aparentar fuerza, aún por dentro me estaba desboronando.

-Hinata

-Sasuke-kun dije aliviada, su voz me trajo alivio y calma, el había llegado a evitarme este incomodo momento, no quería escuchar nada del tema de la lastima y el remordimiento que sentía Naruto por mí.

-Dobe

-Teme

Se pronunciaron saludándose mientras Sasuke lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Nos vemos Uzumaki-kun, cuídate y ese tema hace mucho que ya quedo olvidado, no te preocupes, se muy feliz. Le sonreí

-Nos vamos dije adelantándome un poco.

-Nos vemos mañana dobe.

-¿Pero Sasuke?, Hinata tengo que hablarte.

Dijo Naruto mientras nos alejábamos y él simplemente se quedaba pasmado.

Sasuke no pronuncio nada del tema en el camino, al parecer entendió lo suficiente de que no quería hablar nada al respecto...

Listo dije satisfecha viendo el blanco inmaculado de la pared.

Cuando creí que esta alucinando, ¿estaba escuchando bien?, voltee para percatarme que fuera verdad lo que escuchaba, ¿Sasuke estaba riendo?, ¡Si Sasuke estaba riendo!

-Deberías verte la facha, estas todo chorreada de pintura y con esas dos coletas que te hiciste pareces jajaja pareces jajaja niña regañada.

-Mal agradecido, le dije refunfuñando.

Pero no estaba ofendida es que no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¡Sasuke riendo!, el reía, era verdad. Se veía tan joven, tan guapo, tan normal riendo, me abochorne ante mis propios pensamientos, ¿desde cuando yo lo miraba de esa manera?

-Ya deja de burlarte o no te volveré ayudar Sasuke-kun.

-Gomen Hinata

Dijo tomando un poco de aire mientras me jalaba al baño, es que mira.

En el mugriento espejo del baño me mire, caramba pero si tenía razón al estar muerto de risa, las dos coletas que me había hecho, en sus puntas tenían pintura; el overol que me había puesto estaba salpicado, pero mi nariz estaba blanca y tenía unos pequeños rayones en las mejillas que parecían bigotes.

\- Dios mío - dije poniéndome toda roja peor que un tomate.

-jajaja, jajaja.

Se volvió a escuchar.

¡Sasuke Uchiha se estaba burlando de mí!

-Ya fue suficiente le dije toda colorada, -¿nos vamos ya?

-Sí pero primero límpiate la cara.

Me volví a poner toda colorada.

-Ya lose.

Ya no pude mas con su cara de burla y aun con la brocha en la mano, le salpique la cara.

Me miro incrédulo.

-Ahora no es tan gracioso verdad.

-Lo merezco lo reconozco

Dijo sacando un pañuelo de su pantalón y me lo paso por la nariz borrando la pintura, y por alguna razón su cercanía me estaba poniendo nerviosa...

Después de mi entrenamiento con mi equipo, Sasuke-kun había pasado por mí como acostumbraba en las últimas semanas, Kiba y Shino ya se había acostumbrado e incluso Neji, todos asumían que era porque por las circunstancias de que se hospedaba en mi casa pero la realidad era más allá, Sasuke, era tan diferente a lo que todos pensaban, no era el ogro frívolo, como ególatra que creían. E incluso me había acostumbrado tanto a estar con él que aun recordaba el día que se había ido de misión, duro tres días fuera y aunque quisiera negarlo lo había extrañado.

Regreso a la mansión Hyuga serio, pero en cuanto me vio ambos nos sonreímos gustosos de vernos. E incluso como todo un tsundere medio una pequeña pulsera que me había traído de la aldea de la ola, con la escusa que no sabía qué hacer con ella, si como no, era color lila mi favorito, tenía caracoles de mar y pequeñas perlas, me encantaba desde ese día no me la quitaba, por alguna razón cada que los recuerdos me torturaban con solo verla sonreía un poco, apaciguando él dolor, era mi morfina preferida.

Salí de la torre Hokague junto con Kurenai-sensei. Habíamos sido designados a una misión a Tsuna, teníamos que llevarle unos documentos de suma importancia al Kasekage-Gara, que al parecer trataban de los tratados de paz con las pequeñas aldeas en reconstrucción después de la guerra, en parte sí que me daba entusiasmo ya que tenía semanas sin alguna misión de alto rango, moría por poner en práctica todo lo que tan arduamente había entrenado, como ponerme aprueba.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas?

-Una semana, cinco días, no solo bien, el camino a Tsuna es larga.

Le contestaba a Sasuke.

-Procura no incendiar la cocina por favor.

Rió un poco, todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarme a escucharlo reír, mientras terminábamos de entrenar, ya que mañana a primera hora saldría de viaje con mi equipo.

-Me llaman

Pronunció mirando hacia arriba viendo un halcón. Salió disparado y cuando yo estaba dispuesta a irme a dormir, me sorprendió entrando a toda velocidad por la ventana.

-Sabes tenemos puertas

-Te acompañare a la misión

-¿Cómo?

-Pues al parecer Kurenai-sensei, ira junto con otro de los Senseis a algún asunto que no quieren que sepan, fue de último momento, así que yo la cubriré y él rarito de los insectos nos dirigirá.

-Shino , le dije sonriendo.

-¿Y que pasara con tu equipo?

-No tenemos misión y en todo caso esta Said para cubrirme.

Le afirme, mientras por alguna extraña razón me alegraba...

Estábamos en la entrada a la aldea y ahí estaba Shino y Kiba esperándonos, Kiba con mala gana por la presencia de Sasuke, pero al menos no intentaba hacer conflicto.

Recorrimos el trayecto pacíficamente y acampamos cerca de la montaña. Ya todos estaban dormidos y yo simplemente no podía dormir, recordé la pequeña cascada que había a unos 300 metros active mi Byakugan para asegurarme que no había nadie, y me tumbe la ropa sumergiéndome en lo tranquilizante del agua.

Cerré mis ojos e inconscientemente comencé a recordar.

 **Flash Back:**

Iba directo hacia el campo de entrenamiento a encontrarme con Naruto-kun, quería saber que necesitaba decirme con tanta urgencia tocaba mis labios recordando el beso que me había dado días antes, diciéndome que quería que saliéramos y conocer más de mi, estaba entusiasmada. Camine directo, cruce los arbustos y me quede petrificada, Naruto y Sakura ¡Se estaban besando!, casi comiéndose el uno al otro en un beso tan apasionado que me sentía incomoda de estar presente, el pecho me dolía.

Me dolía de dolor, me dolía y mucho, la tenía entre sus brazos. Apenas se separaron y Sakura

Le pronunció,- vez nunca dejaste de amarme. Siempre he sido yo Naruto.

Y yo quería que mis piernas racionaran, como para salir de ahí.

-¡Hinata!

Dijo ahogadamente al darse cuenta de mi presencia y Sakura simplemente se quedaba callada mirándome satisfecha.

-Lamento haberlos interrumpido, dije sin más tratando de contener el llanto, no me verían llorar, no ahora no más niña llorona.

-No Hinata, espera lo siento, pero yo, yo quería, es que, es que Hinata dattebayo.

Balbuceaba, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Yo quería hablarte.

\- Ya no hace falta que digas nada, lo entiendo todo y me da gusto saberte feliz. Permiso, sonreí y cuando deje de escuchar sus voces, y me di cuenta que me había alejado lo suficiente, caí en llanto, tan perdida estaba en mis lagrima que ni siquiera note cuando Ino se acerco a mí.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Hinata?

Me avente a los brazos de mi rubia amiga en un doloroso y ahogado lamento, solo me miraba contrariada mientras me regresaba el abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Pero qué te pasa Hinata?

 **-Fin flash back**

Me sumergí más en el agua intentando ahogar mis pensamientos, ¿cómo fui tonta tanto tiempo amándolo?, sabiendo perfectamente desde niños que él amaba a Sakura siempre fue así, pero en el corazón no se mandaba. Solo me quedaba ser más fuerte, seguir mi camino ninja, y poner en práctica la cosas que me habían hecho enamorarme de él y sobretodo ser feliz porque él lo era.

Salí del agua, y me dispuse a caminar sobre ella era una noche hermosa, comencé atrayendo el agua hacia mí, utilice mi chakra para que esta se moviera al ritmo de mis brazos, brincaba y disfrutaba lo refrescante de la noche.

Cuando escuche un pequeño ruido y me sumergí en el agua.

-¡Estás loca!

-Sasuke-kun dije activando my Byakugan para verlo entre la penumbra.

-¿Cuanto llevas ahí?

-Lo suficiente.

Sentí el arder de mi cara, ¿me habrá visto?

-¿Hinata en que estabas pensando?

-Más bien no pensaba

-Ya medí cuenta, cámbiate antes de que alguien te vea.

Se volteo, y yo me apresure a cambiarme.

-Revise los 20 kilómetros al rededor, y no había nadie, no podía dormir, se supone que ustedes dormían, Sasuke-kun

-Sí pero desperté y me percate que no estabas en tu Saco de dormir, me preocucupeeeee.

-¿Te qué?

Se agacho

-Quise percatarme que no te metieras en ningún lio, ahora vamos a dormir Hinata.

¿Sasuke-kun se preocupaba por mi?, ¿yo le importaba?...

-Faltaba solo unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar a Tsuna, cuando con el byakugan me di cuenta que nos esperaba una emboscada justo antes de nosotros

-¿20 o 30?

Decía Sasuke

-30, 15 a la derecha y 15 a la izquierda.

-Estén listos nos espera emboscada nos decía Shino.

Unas bombas de humo aparecieron en el lugar y todo se nublo Sasuke y yo pegamos espalda con espalda

-¿Estas lista Hyuga?

-¿Y tu Uchiha?

Gruño mientras Shino y Kiba se preparaban para atacar.

-Mimetismo animal, hombre bestia,

Decía Kiba mientras se escuchaba volar los insectos de Shino.

Se escucho el crujir de la tierra y brinque hacia arriba, cuando me percate de dos presencias detrás de mi esquive los golpes, les golpee el pecho haciéndolos caer.

-Gran bola de fuego grito Sasuke

Y me uní a él con mi nueva técnica de viento, palma de viento ligero aumentando la potencia de su ataque, expandiéndose una cortina de fuego.

-Bien pensado

Avente unos kunais a los lados despistándolos en lo que evadían mi ataque y Sasuke los atacaba por detrás, cuando escuche el filo de su espada al ser desfundada

Me enfrente a dos que tenía detrás y mi oído se percato que Sasuke estaba canalizando su chidori a través de su espada.

Un estruendoso sonido llamo mi atención, gire en el aire propinándole a mi adversario con el puño suave un golpe latente dejándolo inconsciente, rápidamente busque a Sasuke, notando su cara de desconcierto al regresarle el ataque a un ninja que no poseía ninguna banda como para identificar a que aldea pertenecía. Hizo una posición de manos y un muro de tierra se levanto frente a nosotros justo para aplastarnos, gire, tome impulso y mientras Sasuke repelía su ataque con un Chidori y él se olvidada de mi presencia, aumente el chakra en mi palma y le di justo en el centro de su red de chakra.

Y en automático Sasuke lo terminó con un golpe en el pecho.

La nube de humo se había extinguido gracias a Kiba y akamaru y la alfombra que se veía de los ninjas tirados alrededor de nosotros se hizo visible.

Sasuke volteo a mirarme levanto su mano, y me dio dos golpecitos en la frente. Mientras yo me sonrojaba un poco.

Kiba y Shino solo nos miraban incrédulos.

-Hinata ¿desde cuándo utilizas ninjutsus de tipo viento?

Decia Kiba - Eso fue increíble agregaba Shino.

-Claro, si solo entre ustedes dos casi terminaron con todos los tipos y nos dejaron nula diversión, verdad Akamaru. -Guaff

-Deberíamos apresúranos a ver el Kasekague, pronuncie intentando desviar el tema.

Cuando afirmaron.

Shino paralizó al tipo corpulento de tez morena y espeluznante, con ayuda de sus insectos se lo entregamos a los ninjas de Tsuna para que lo interrogaran...

Durante el camino de regreso, Kiba y Shino no dejaban de mirarme ocasionalmente de reojo y más ante las insinuaciones nada discretas de Temari que realizó antes de nuestra partida. Sasuke, estaba callado como acostumbraba, de igual manera acampamos de regreso y yo solo pensé en una cosa mientras me recargaba en el tronco ¿porque me la habría dado?, tire la pregunta al aire, mirando la pulsera que Sasuke me había traído de la aldea de la ola, embelesada la observaba, cuando la ahora tan conocida presencia perteneciente al pelinegro se colocaba atrás de mi.

-¿No deberías estar dormida ya?

-¿Y tú, Sasuke-kun?

-Yo pregunte primero Hyuga

-No podía dormir, Sasuke-Kun

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Porque me la diste?

-Dije señalando la pulsera.

A pesar de la penumbra note su ligero sonrojo.

Apenas iba a emitir palabra

-Guaff, guafff

-Akamaru, pronuncie al notarlo aún lado de mí.

Se acostó patas arriba dejando libre la barriga para que yo se la rascara.

Reí un poco y me dedique a mimar a Akamaru, mientras Sasuke me miraba de reojo.

-Si sigues acariciando esa bola de pelos te llenaras de pulgas.

-Grrr

Le gruño Akamaru, mientras yo sonreí un poco de ver a Sasuke y Akamaru reñirse mutuamente…

-Y eso fue lo que paso, decía shino entregándole el reporte a Hokague-Sama.

-Muy bien hecho y pueden retirarse.

Me sentía satisfecha, feliz, había peleado filo a filo, había demostrado que no necesitaba que nadie perdiera tiempo en la batalla, preocupándose si saldría herida o no, se habían concentrado en su propio ataque y como equipo habíamos logrado sobresalir en esta misión, me sentía feliz.

Me despedí de Kiba y Shino.

-Nos vamos me dijo Sasuke, le afirme y salimos, a la mansión...

Salí de la ducha, tomando en mi mano la carta de mi padre, al parecer ya no tardaba en volver y no podía esperar pedirle un combate, demostrarte que ya no era la misma inútil que él creía.

Termine de cercarme el cabello y cerré mis ojos visualizando la risa de Sasuke.

Nunca creí que él riera de esa manera en este tiempo había conocido tanto de él.

Ahora que debía hacer mi cabeza era un embrollo y mi corazón también, pensaba en Naruto en todo lo que él había significado para mi, tantos años pensando en él, en caminar a su lado. Pero si él era feliz con Sakura solo podía alegrarme por él. Y ahora Sasuke, ¿que era lo que me estaba pasando con él?...

* * *

 ***Naruto***

¿Había hecho lo correcto? siempre creí amar a Sakura todo el tiempo quise estar con ella, pero ella siempre había preferido a Sasuke. Cuando pensé que eso ya estaba enterrado y quería darme una oportunidad con Hinata se aparece ella declarándome su amor…

Era lo que había querido siempre, pero por otra estaba Hinata ella siempre me amo, que era lo que yo siempre había deseado alguien que me amara...

Y la única persona que siempre creyó en mí, como que me amo incondicionalmente, había salido lastimada por mi culpa.

-Despierta Naruto.

Me decía Sakura tomándome de la mano y yo sintiéndome extraño.

Todos por excepción de Sasuke y Hinata nos habíamos reunido en Irachaku a comer ramen.

-Vaya, vaya esto sí que es novedad

-¿Qué? Decía Ino volteando ante las palabras de Said.

-El Apocalipsis, agregaba Tenten exageradamente. El Uchiha le sonríe a Hinata, ! rayos el Uchiha sonríe!

-Si lo estamos viendo Tenten, no escandalices, decía Neji.

Volteamos automáticamente con Sakura viendo a Sasuke y Hinata, caminando tranquilamente cargando unas bolsas al parecer con objetos para reparar la casa de Sasuke, como en la ocasión pasada en la que ella no accedió hablar con migo. Era impulsivo y negligente, ¿qué le diría?, lo siento Hinata por decidirme por Sakura, pero ahora me molesta verte con el teme. En realidad ni yo sabía qué diablos quería.

-No sé de que se escandalizan, ahora los vieran peleando juntos ese par son un peligro en combate.

Neji simplemente sonrió y preguntándole a Kiba,- ¿Porque lo dices?

-Porque Hinata ha sido mi compañera tanto tiempo y no tenía idea que tuviera ese nivel de ataque, ¿saben que usa ninjutsus de tipo viento?, nunca la había visto pelear de esa forma

-De seguro estas exagerando.

-Envidia frente de marquesina.

-Callete Ino puerca

-Bueno ya, kiba tiene razón no exagera -agregaba Shino- pero lo más extraño es que ambos complementaron su ataques como si conocieran a la perfección los movientes del otro, casi terminaron por completo ellos con el enemigo.

Y todos los mirábamos a Shino y Kiba incrédulos.

-Que problemático, decía Shikamaru.

-Eso es porque Hinata-sama ha entrenado muy duro con el Uchiha, decía Neji.

-Pero es que no creo que Hinata esté al nivel de combate de Sasuke-kun, todos conocemos su estilo de combate.

-Envidia frentona, Hinata es muy dulce y tímida pero no es ninguna debilucha como piensas. Ella no alardea.

-Nadie te pregunto Ino cerda.

-Calma a tu fierecita Naruto, me decía Sai.

-Ya paren todos cual es el escándalo, ¿que Sasuke y Hinata se lleven bien?, no es de extrañar tanto, ambos son igual de callados y Hinata es muy dulce como amable; es imposible que con su dulzura no se gane a alguien.

Repetia Ino, mientras yo veía alejarse cada vez más a Hinata y Sasuke.

-Una nueva pareja se está formando es la llama de la juventud.

-Kyyyya se imagina a Hinata y a Sasuke juntos eso sí que sería una sorpresa.

-Ya déjense de tonterías

Gritaba Neji reprendiendo a Tenten y Lee. Completamente cabreado, mientras una vena se asomaba por su frente.

-No me agrada la idea no recuerdan todo lo que hizo el Uchiha, agredo Kiba.

-Ya cállense todos

Decía yo exaltado mientras fulminaba a Lee con la mirada por su último comentario. Tome algo de cambio y lo deposité en la mesa mientras me levantaba cabreado dejando ahí a Sakura y a todos.

-Naruto no me dejes así

Me gritaba Sakura.

-Ya lo hicieron enojar por hablar mal de Sasuke- escuche oír a Choji pronunciar, cuando ni yo entendía mi reacción.

¿A caso Hinata y Sasuke están juntos?

Esto lo tenía que averiguar ahora, no podía seguir así tenía que averiguar él porque me molestaba, él porque no me agradaba la idea, tome el camino más corto a la casa del teme y me espere todo menos la imagen que tenía en frente…

* * *

 **RV:**

 **miirellinu:** Y espérate a ver el lado tierno y cariñoso de mi amado Sasuke será tan kawaii, pero necesita un empujoncito de Hinata, pero ya empezaron a moverse los nuevos sentimientos, créeme Sasuke peleara por ella no se la dejara nada sencillo a Naruto (eso le pasa por baka XD), se viene lo bueno jeje espero que el capitulo fuera de tu agrado.

 **Guest** : Arigato por leerme y como vez tome en cuenta tus recomendaciones, espero que disfrutaras el capitulo. :D

 **Guest** : Pues creo que ya te di un adelanto de lo que pasará y para donde va la historia verdad se viene lo Kawaii.

 **alejandra infant:** Que no le dirás mas bien y un placer que te gustara, se vera la rivalidad de Sasuke y Naruto jejeje, bueno espero que te gustara el capítulo :D

 **marcelaporras:** Tu tan kawaii como siempre no sabes cómo me animas siempre Arigato, se viene la miel o si eso te lo puedo asegurar, ese Sasuke tiene mucho para dar ya lo veras.

 **KiaraUchihalove:** Un gusto saber que te gusta, intento actualizar dos veces por semana y te prometo que cada vez se pondrá mejor :D Arigato por tu kawaii comentario.

 **Karol:** Claro esta es una historia de Sasuke por Hinata, amo a esos dos personajes y no pude evitar shippearlos así que esto es lo que ocurrió, me encanta Sasuke y sé que en el fondo es un Tsundere, aunque en veces sentía que era medio incomprendido que su frialdad era pura mascara, así que me anime a sacar su lado enamorado del que nunca vimos, se pondrá bueno te lo puedo asegurar. Espero tu comentario XD

 **Hima947:** Tu insúltalos jajaja no pasa nada, no, pues no demore tanto jeje actualizaré dos veces por semana o eso intentare jejeje esta historia tiene mucho para dar ya lo veas. Espero que te gustara el capítulo de hoy y gracias porque siempre me apoyas con tus comentarios.

* * *

 _Hasta Aquí y bien ¿qué les pareció?, comienza el drama, como los nuevos sentimientos ese Sasuke está dando su bracito a torcer o sí jejeje. Me encanta ver que me dejaron comentarios y que le están dando una oportunidad a la historia. Arigato por el tiempo que se toman para dejar su kawaiis comentarios son los que me dan inspiración para seguir con mis locas historias._

 _En fin espero tu opinión, díganme que les gustaría ver o que parejas quieren que Shippe jejeje, bueno actualizare esta misma semana quizás mañana XD_

 _Nos leemos en la próxima Sayonara chicas (o). XD_


	5. Cordura o Corazón

_Hola Chicas (o), ya volví jejeje aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, esto se está poniendo muy intenso jejeje bueno sin más que lo disfruten._

Cap. Anterior…

¿A caso Hinata y Sasuke están juntos?

Esto lo tenía que averiguar ahora, no podía seguir así tenía que averiguar él porque me molestaba, él porque no me agradaba la idea, tome el camino más corto a la casa del teme y me espere todo menos la imagen que tenía en frente…

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro: Cordura o Corazón.**

 ***Naruto***

Dattebayo, carajo estoy parecía una alucinación, ¿en realidad estaba viendo bien?, Sasuke no era ni del tipo divertido ni mucho menos del tipo sonriente o afectivo, era considerado medio emo hasta por mí.

Pero si no está alucinando joder.

-No, Sasuke-kun

Decia Hinata mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos y Sasuke la perseguía con una manguera.

¡Pero qué diablos!

Jamás, nunca, nunca carajo había visto a Sasuke de esa forma.

-Kyyyya, ¡ya Sasuke-kun!

Forcejearon un poco y Hinata logró quitarle la manguera, dirigiendo el corro a Sasuke

Maldición y el teme le sonreía

¿Porque me llenaba de coraje?, ¿porque?

La ropa de Hinata, toda mojada, se pega a su cuerpo dejando una imagen tan provocadora, dejándome con cara de idiota, la misma que ponía el sabio pervertido cuando espiaba a las chicas.

Y mientras forcejeaban por la manguera, mientras ambos se sonreían todos empapados, tierra blanda y lodosa se formaba de bajo de ellos.

-kyyyya

Grito Hinata cayendo al suelo de medio lado.

Sasuke, se apresuro cerró la llave.

-¿Estás bien?

-Auch

Decía Hinata intentando apoyar el pie.

Y lo que nunca creí ver, y que esta que la bilis me salía por la boca, la tomo en brazos y la introdujo dentro de la casa, Hinata estaba toda sonrojada diciéndole que no hacía falta, pero el teme cabron de acomedido hizo caso omiso llevándola en brazos adentro.

Maldición, ella se veía tan feliz, le sonreía a él de la manera que lo hacía solo para mí, ahora sus sonrisas ya no era solo para mí, si no también para él estúpido teme.

Carajo, ¿y si tocaba a la puerta?, ¿si pasaba?

Baka, ¿qué les diría?, los espiaba, ¿y cómo porque se demoran tanto en salir?

-No creí que fueras del tipo acosador Naruto

-Ino

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No que haces tú aquí?

-Solo pasaba por aquí.

-Aja, oculto detrás de un árbol, seguramente, Naruto deja en paz a Hinata, ella ya está tranquila y feliz, la hiciste sufrir mucho, ahora tú estás con la frente de marquesina, que por cierto esta como una furia buscándote.

-Dattebayo

Carajo que le contestaba si todo lo que me había dicho era cierto, me di media vuelta sin siquiera pronunciarle palabra a Ino, alejándome mientras la veía acercarse a la mansión Uchiha.

Pero no me quedaría tan tranquilo averiguaría si el teme y Hinata estaban juntos.

* * *

 ***Sasuke***

Me percate perfectamente de la presencia de Naruto, sabía que nos estaba espiando, y por alguna razón, que si era obvia desde tiempos inmemorables que me encantaba hacerlo repelar, pero aquí había algo más, que me molestaba porque se salía de los parámetros de mi control, como de mis fríos procedimientos.

Y cual era ese Motivo, Hinata, Hinata.

Hinata era lo único que invadía mi pensamiento últimamente, todavía recordaba la primera vez que se apareció en el hospital; en ese momento que fui tan grosero y cortante, siempre me encontraba a la defensiva pero nunca creí terminar desarmado ante ella.

Ella era diferente, no tenía que mostrarme rudo o tajante con ella, ella si ella lograba apaciguar mi mal carácter.

Ahora que haría, para no delatarme si cada que estaba cerca de ella, su sola presencia me alteraba.

Por favor la escena de ella en mi casa llena de pintura, había sido demasiado para mí como no poder disimular lo mucho que me gustaba su presencia.

Entrenar con ella iba a ser un verdadero trabajo. Pero carajo, cuando se paseaba por la casa creyendo que nadie la veía en su diminuto short, me volvía loco la condenada.

Quien podía imaginarse que debajo de esa bermuda y sudadera enorme estaba ese esquisto cuerpo, aunque en si no era difícil imaginarlo, pero verlo era para dejar sin aliento a cualquiera joder.

Estúpido Naruto como no pudo darse cuenta de la mujer tan bella que era la Hyuga. Pero sin duda se lo agradecía, le rompió el corazón por baka; pero odiaba admitirlo pero la idea de ser yo el que lo reparara me animaba y mas por una simple razón.

Con ella podía ser yo. No el prestigiado Sasuke Uchiha que todos esperaban que fuera. Estúpida gente de mierda, primero no me dejaban de acosar ni un momento, me largue a Akatsuki, regrese y todos me huían como la peste. Y en parte lo entendía, pero quien carajos me entendía a mí; cuando mate a mi hermano, ¿pensaron si quiera en lo difícil que era para mí?, cargar con eso, cargar con él odio que Itachi jamás mereció, cuando la misma aldea había tenido la culpa de toda la muerte de mi clan.

Ella era todo lo contrario; cuando todas las chicas en la academia se me lanzaban encima por ser el último Uchiha ella ni siquiera me miraba por estar observando bobaliconamente a Naruto; Y ahora que todos me miraban con repudio, o me huían, ella era la única que me tenía una sonrisa cálida, como una buena paliza de bienvenida en los entrenamientos si intentaba no pelear enserio.

Esa Hyuga era capaz de propinarme una buena tunda si yo me descuidaba.

Era la única kunoichi que pasaba desapercibida porque nunca alardeaba de sus habilidades, y por su personalidad tímida, introvertida, la pensaban débil o incapaz para la batalla, pero sí que era de pelea.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-Voltee y mire a la peliazul, la misma peliazul que últimamente rondaba mis pensamientos y sueños, maldición.

-¿Listo?

-Si, Hinata

-Dije levantándome, mientras ella se colocaba en posición de pelea, dispuesta a propinarme una buena tunda y eso me gustaba, su lado rudo, que escasamente alguien conocía si que era excitante joder.

-¡Chidori!

Corrí directamente ante ella dispuesto a atravesarla con mi chidori, sabiendo por supuesto que no lo lograría, giró en el aire, concentro chakra en su mano de un tono purpura, dándole forma de una fina espada afilada, !en la madre! me confronto con ella activando el Byakugan y sin chistear partió mi chidori.

Brinco hacia tras girando mientras su chakra se volvió en forma de tigre y me atacaba de frente con el, active el susano para no sufrir daño, gire hacia atrás cuando ya la tenía en la espalda. Esta chica es de cuidado, y mientras me embobaba con su sonrisa en mi mente me descuide y ya la tenía enfrente de mí con el puño suave directo a mi frente, sonrió y vi girar su cabello e impregnándome de su aroma, carajo ¿qué?, estaba en combate.

Y sin más me dio un pequeño golpe en la frente y rió.

-Sasuke-kun estas muy distraído hoy, ¿te pasa algo?

Deja de sonreírme maldita sea, me decía para mí.

-Lo siento Hinata creo que hoy no soy buen compañero de entrenamiento.

-Está bien tengo una idea.

Dijo brincando hacia el techo, y en un instante ya estaba enfrente de mí con una sonrisa dulce y una cometa en la mano.

-¿Vamos?

-Hinata no te parece un poco infantil.

-¿Y qué?, recordé que me contaste que siempre quisiste volar una, vamos no perdemos nada.

Carajo ella me escuchaba, sí que me escuchaba.

-Pues ya que

-Tsundere, dijo riendo entre murmuros mientras ambos brincábamos, dejando los campos de enteramiento de los Hyuga.

Miraba a detalle cómo se movía su cabello con el viento y al paso ninja que llevaba.

-Aquí

-Dijo parando en seco en un campo de flores de lavanda.

No dije nada, solo la mire como fascinada desheredaba el carrete para empezar a correr con la cometa.

-Toma Sasuke-kun

-Yo no corro con cometas Hinata

-Ni yo tampoco Sasuke-kun. Pero siempre ay una primera vez, además nadie nos ve aquí es mi lugar favorito, su quietud me encanta.

-Como el color lila, le dije pensado en voz alta.

-¿Como lo sabes?

Me sonroje un poco, bueno tu blusa, tu sudadera, se ve que te gusta el lila.

Sonrió, carajo esa maldita sonrisa

-Como a ti el azul marino y el negro verdad.

¿Que lo noto?

-Vamos Sasuke-kun

-Y sin más me tocó la mano jalándome.

-Vamos, dijo con esa maldita sonrisa, guiándome a correr.

Y ahí estaba yo corriendo como idiota, ¿cómo diablos me convenció?, corría con ella de la mano mientras llevaba la cometa, se paro en secó cuando esta se elevo en el aire. Y yo quede atrás de ella, viendo el movimiento de su cabello y adsorbiendo su aroma floral

-Vamos dame tu mano, me arrebato la mano y inconscientemente quede atrás de ella formando un abrazo con su trasero muy pegado a mi...

Es muy bonito.

-Si tú lo dices

Rio -yo se que te gusta

Y me quede embelesado disfrutando de su tacto, mientras la cometa se elevaba cada vez más alto.

-Vamos es tu turno

Dijo intentando quitarse, mientras me cedía el mando de la cometa. Rayos ¿porque se quita? y ¿cómo porque me molesta que se quite?

-Estúpida cometa

-Vamos Sasuke-kun

¿Qué diablos tenia ella para convencerme tan fácilmente?

\- ¿De dónde sacaste una cometa?

-La hice

Me dijo volteando de lado tímidamente, mientras doblaba un pie.

-Hinata un hoyo le dije. Viendo como se doblaba su pierna al pisar, solté el carrete y la tome por la cintura para evitar su caída. Pero qué pequeña, diminuta era su cintura, mi brazo giró completamente por ella acoplándonos perfectamente, se sonrojo y yo me quede estático como estúpido.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun

Estaba completamente sonrojada y yo no quería soltarla.

-Estas toda sonrojada como un tomate, me encantan los tomates.

¿Con un demonio lo dije en alto?, Y ella se carcajeó.

-Lose Sasuke-kun y sobre todo si es en sopa verdad.

¡Qué rayos!, la solté tan abruptamente que ambos perdimos el equilibrio cayendo encima de la lavanda.

Ella no emitía ningún sonido y voltee a mirarla para asegurarme que estuviera bien, cuando me encontré con sus orbes perlas mirando curiosamente. Me soplo en la cara, pronuncio

-Y yo soy la torpe.

-Hay lo pagaras - Hay sí, que miedo te tuviera

¿Que se creía?

Por un maldito impulso fuera de mí le hice cosquillas ¡si maldición le hice cosquillas!

Se retorcía de bajo de mi, riendo incontrolablemente, de un lado a otro como gusano, y yo admiraba sus piernas, si que se le miraba increíble ese short, y dale con el short esto no tenía nada de cordura ni de control carajo.

-Ya Sasuke-kun, me rindo si te temó, te temó mucho.

-Ahora te burlas de dije, aumentando las cosquillas en su estomago.

-Ya por favor

Me detuve satisfecho, feliz, ¿como una simple idiotez así, me podría hacer feliz?

Y en cuanto me detuve se medio levanto y asomando sus ojos de bajo del flequillo me sonrió pícaramente, y se me tiró encima, con un joder la Hyuga me regreso el jueguito.

Reia como un estúpido, si que tenía una fuerza barbara.

-Ríndete.

-Nunca le repetía.

Y hundió sus manos en mi abdomen, provocándome un nuevo ataque de risa.

Carajo esto era impropio de mi yo jamás me reía, nunca me reía. No era de mí para nada.

-¡Sasuke, Hinata!

Hinata, paro en secó y se levanto poco a poco ofreciéndome su mano para pararme, cuando reconocí la voz en automático y vi como los ojos de Hinata se entristecían.

-Hola dobe

-Uzumaki-kun dijo Hinata bajando la mirada, esquivando verlo a la cara.

-Pero teme escuche bien ¿tu riendo?

-Que te importa estúpido Dobe.

Se rascaba la cabeza, me miraba a mí y a Hinata intrigado.

-Iré por la cometa Sasuke-kun, dijo mientras se alejaba de nosotros, y yo lo agradecía no quería que Naruto la incomodara.

-Valla teme ese era una faceta que nunca creí conocer de ti.

-Como dije que te importa dobe.

-Tú y Hinata a caso...

Lo interrumpió, -Hinata diciendo la encontré.

-¿Que quieres Naruto?

-Teme tenemos misión, utilice el modo sabio para encontrarte.

-Es hermosa

Dijo bobalicomente observando a Hinata parada como a unos veinte metros lejos de nosotros su cabello se movía de una lado a otro a ritmo con el viento. Si la Hyuga era hermosa, realmente Hermosa.

Y me moleste ante el comentario de Naruto.

-Ya estoy enterado ahora lárgate, te veré en la torre Hokage. Llevare a Hinata y te veré ahí.

Me observo fijamente, mientras que de reojo miraba a Hinata.

-No teme yo la llevare, tu prepárate para la misión, yo ya estoy listo, quiero hablar con ella.

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso quieres volverla hacer llorar? ¡Naruto déjala tranquila!

-Quiero hacer todo lo contrario. ¿Y te molesta teme?

-Si dobe y no creo que Sakura está muy de acuerdo.

-Sakura-chan

Pronuncio Naruto, cuando miro a Hinata acercase a nosotros.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Tengo misión le conteste.

-¡Ho!, creo que será, mejor irnos.

Le acerté antes de que Naruto pronunciara algo.

-Yo te puedo acompañar Hinata.

-¡Rayos!, porque me molestaba tanto.

Hinata abrió como platos los ojos y estaba haciéndome a la idea de no darle en el culo con un Shidori a Naruto cuando pronuncio tan educada como ella sabía.

-Te lo agradezco Uzumaki-kun, pero me iré con Sasuke-kun, tiene que preparar sus cosas para la misión y con él quiero irme.

Un pequeño cosquilleo de gusto me lleno. Tontamente pero me agradaron sus palabras.

-Hinata

Dijo ahogadamente Naruto.

-Pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Estúpido teme.

-No, usted y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, hace tiempo nos dijimos lo necesario, como lo suficiente. -Nos vamos dijo, mirándome dulcemente, -Sayonara Uzumaki-kun

Me di la vuelta siguiendo a Hinata, gustoso demasiadamente gustoso de su actitud, se lo dijo secamente mirándolo directamente a los ojos sin temblar o dudar de sus palabras, corrimos a paso ninja y en diez minutos ya estábamos en la mansión Hyuga.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun

Le acerté y camine a la que todavía era mi habitación.

Escuche a Hinata hablando con Hiashi, empaque mis cosas para la misión y me dirigía a la salida de la mansión, cuando Hinata estaba en el umbral de la casa.

-¿Listo? Sasuke-kun

Le afirme

-Mucha suerte Sasuke-kun, toma,

Me extendió un bento -No lo rechaces por favor lo necesitaras.

Simplemente le acerté, y por alguna razón me sonroje.

-Buen viaje Sasuke-kun

-Arigato Hinata.

Salí rápidamente y brincando la barda de la mansión la mire de reojo, por primera vez me incomodaba abandonar un lugar. La Hyuga ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo conmigo?

Seria al parecer una misión de una semana, ir a la nación del rayo era un largo trayecto, pero la misión no era peligrosa, era simple si Naruto no metía la pata como acostumbraba, solo teníamos que recuperar un pergamino prohibido que intentarían entregar en la aldea del rayo a algún enemigo. Los jutsus prohibidos últimamente eran solicitados.

Íbamos a paso rápido, pero después de avanzar un buen trayecto Kakashi decidió que acampáramos.

Yo me dispuse a guardar silencio como era mi costumbre, Sakura buscaba cualquier escusa estúpida para estar a solas con Naruto y lo que de mi primero me hacía sentir incomodo ahora me tenia sin cuidado, como habían pasado los años hace tiempo era a mí al que acosaba sin piedad y si que era molesta, aunque creí haber correspondido sus sentimientos creyendo en el mundo de obscuridad que me encontraba solo la haría sufrir, ella se las arreglo rápidamente para olvidar el supuesto "amor" que me tenía, igual que la moletas chicas de la aldea; realmente me valía un carajo.

Tome mi bento que Hinata me había dado y me dispuse a intentar cenar con calma.

-Vaya, vaya Sasuke pero que manjar.

Y ahí estaba el rarito de mi sensei, casi derramando saliva encima de mi cena. -Hinata realmente se había lucido, aunque no era de sorprenderse en ella desde que vivía en la mansión Hyuga había comprobado que era una magnifica cocinera y al parecer era una faceta que disfrutaba.

Gruñí y me dispuse a cenar, cuando su intromisión me puso de malas.

-Sí que te va bien en la mansión Hyuga, había escuchado por Neji y por Naruto que Hinata era una estupenda cocinera pero viendo tu cena no me queda duda si sabe como se ve.

Medio coraje así que el dobe había probado la comida de Hinata, solo pensaba en dos cosas, ¿cómo y cuando la probo?

-Ya, ya entendi

Dijo Kakashi ante mi cara de pocos amigos.

Pronto estaría terminada mi casa en el barrio Uchiha, y tendría que dejar la mansión Hyuga, ella, ella me rondaba el pensamiento.

Estaba despierto, todo el equipo dormía o eso pensaba yo, estaba en una rama del árbol mirando el brazo de reemplazo que tenia, aun no me acostumbraba de todo a el y no entendía como

Hinata me había convencido para aceptarlo.

Ella tenía un poder sobre mí que ni yo tenía.

Seguía sumergido en mis pensamientos cuando note la presencia a mi lado.

-¿Que quieres dobe?

-Sasuke ¿tú y Hinata?...

-¿Yo y Hinata qué?

Me enderece para mirarlo a la cara y no te su cara de desconcierto.

-Ya dejate de estupideces Naruto y dime qué quieres.

-Sasuke dime ¿tú y Hinata están juntos?

Así que ha este idiota le molestaba la idea, o quería a Hinata de regreso eso me hervía la sangre ella no era un juguete.

-No es de tu incumbencia dobe.

-Que teme ¿te avergüenzas de que alguien más se entere?

-Idiota

Dije tomándolo de agarre del cuello, eres mas estúpido de lo que pensaba, si ese fuera el caso estaría más que orgulloso de que Hinata estuviera con migo, vergüenza le debería dar a ella a ver andado con un baka como tú, si tu y Sakura son tal para cual.

Me agarro de la misma forma, me miraba cabreado.

-¿Y tu porque la defiendes? teme.

Me solte de su agarre y lo avente, -porque eres un estúpido.

-Ella siempre te amo, que creíste que te defendió de Pain y expuso su vida por gusto. Yo no estuve presente y aún así lo entiendo, eres un baka Naruto y tú lo sabías pero por andar atrás de Sakura no te importaron sus sentimientos; cuando nadie te miraba y respetaba ella lo hizo hasta yo lo note idiota. La ilusionaste, la hiciste sufrir, así que no me vengas como más de tus pendejadas Naruto y déjala en paz.

Me miro asombrado, pero carajo si yo lo estaba, ¿de dónde me habia salido todo eso?, del coraje de volverla a imaginar llorando, o con sus perlas ojos tristes. Por detestaba los sentimentalismos, simple cordura o corazón; y yo en estos momentos era todo menos cordura.

-¿Y a ti porque te importa tanto Sasuke?, ¿te interesa Hinata?

\- Eso no es tu problema

-Si es mi problema teme porque la quiero de regreso, quiero recuperarla.

-Estúpido, estas con Sakura y la quieres de regreso Hinata no es un juguete. Sin más y completamente cabreado me le eche encima propinándole un puñetazo en la cara, el crujir de la rama se escucho.

Pazzz, el crujir de mis dientes sonó en mi cabeza al sentir el regreso del golpe, la rama del árbol se partió, caímos al suelo armando un embrollo, llevándonos de paso varios de los sacos de dormir y yo estaba encima de él golpeándole la cara, auch dije soltando el aire, mientras él me hundía una patada en el estomago.

-Deténganse, grito la pelirosa escandalosa de Sakura, cuando sentí el agarre de Kakashi encima.

-Naruto se levanto limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

-Aléjate de ella. Le grite encabronado quería atravesarle un chidori por el culo.

-Oblígame

-Claro que te obligare cabron, me vale una mierda perder el otro brazo en un combate contigo. Pero aléjate de ella o yo te mantendré a raya, ella no te quiere cerca y te lo dejó claro.

-Cálmate Sasuke decía Kakashi.

Me solté de su agarre y camine al lado contrario de ellos escupiendo sangre - me vale mierda.

-Estas dejándome claro Sasuke, que te interesa Hinata ¿Y que la quieres contigo?, ¡Contéstame Sasuke! …

-¿Sasuke tu con Hinata?

Decía Kakashi y yo voltee a verlos con mi frialdad acostumbrada

-Contéstame Sasuke ¿Amas a Hinata?...

* * *

 **RV:**

 **miirellinu** **:** No todavía no pero no tarda jajaja dame tiempo le tengo que crear la atmosfera ideonea jejeje, es Sasuke es un lindo cuando se lo propone. Espero que te gustara el capítulo de hoy

 **Una chica:** Muchas gracias por tu euforia y ánimos, jejeje se vendrá lo bueno eso te lo puedo asegurar o sí, creo que hoy te diste una idea ¿o no?

 **Marcelaporras:** Pues creo que ya te quite la espinita de que paso jejeje, y mira no tarde tanto no soy tan malvada, jejej y espérate se va a poner más kawaii.

 **Karol:** Tu emociónate jajaja, si yo también me enamore de la risa de mi emo vengador, muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario y por tus ánimos, créeme eso solo es impulso para mi loca imaginación. Espero que el capítulo de hoy fuera de tu agrado. Y no intento actualizar d veces a la semana a menos que tenga mucha carga laboral jejeje

 _Hasta aquí, jejejej y bien que le pareció, se viene la pelea campal de este parecito, como el drama ya saben que me encanta…_

 _¿Qué piensan que hara Hinata?, ¿qué le contestara Sasuke a Naruto?, bien pues se los dejó a su imaginación._

 _Espero sus comentarios que son los que me inspiran a continuar._

 _Me disculpo si hay falta de ortografía mi computador sigue muerta y no me he podido comprar otra escribo en mi cel y pues edito, como subo el capitulo en mis escasos ratos libres de mi horas laborales._

 _Arigato por leerme un capítulo más, Sayonara chicos actualizare lo antes posible, espero a mas tardar el fin de semana._

 ** _Espero sus kawaiis comentarios :D_**


	6. ¿Qué estás haciendo con migo?

_**Bueno mis queridísimos lectores ya estoy de vuelta la verdad pensaba subir capitulo hasta la semana entrante; pero ustedes me animaron muchísimo con su comentarios así que si más que lo disfruten…**_

-Cálmate Sasuke decía Kakashi.

-Me solté de su agarre y camine al lado contrario de ellos escupiendo sangre - me vale mierda.

-Estas dejándome claro Sasuke, que te interesa Hinata ¿Y que la quieres contigo?...

-¡Contéstame Sasuke! …

-¿Sasuke tu con Hinata?

Decía Kakashi y yo voltee a verlos con mi frialdad acostumbrada

-Contéstame Sasuke ¿Amas a Hinata?...

* * *

 **Capitulo cinco: ¿Qué estás haciendo con migo?**

 ***Sasuke***

¿Amaba a Hinata?

Esa pregunta me retumbo en la cabeza provocando un vuelco de emociones, ¿cómo se le podía llamar a lo que sentía cuando estaba al lado de la peliazul?

-¿A ti en que te importa o te perjudica Naruto?, se te olvida que estoy aquí.

Le decía Sakura, poniéndosele enfrente echando chispas por los ojos, mientras apretaba los puños.

-Ya basta se les olvida que estamos en misión, dejen sus tonterías para después.

Agrego Kakashi y yo aprovechando que la atención se desviaba de mí, me aleje no más del kilometro para meditar, y aún a pesar de la distancia escuchaba los gritos de Sakura hacia Naruto, mientras el pronunciaba dattebayo duele, que bueno ojala le diera una tunda.

Meditaba las cosas fríamente, pero ya no me podía engañar a mí mismo, había permitido lo que jamás en mi vida que mis emociones me controlaran antes que mi fría cordura; ahora como cabrones lo negaba la sangre me ardía tan solo de imaginármelos juntos, o que ella volviera a llorar por él, carajo me había enamorado de la Hyuga, estaba enamora de Hinata Hyuga y ahora ya no había marca atrás, una vez me hice un lado con Sakura porque sabía que a ese idiota le importaba, como yo no quería arrastrarlos en mi venganza, pero ahora ni madres; él no era digno de ella, ni yo era un santo pero Hinata así me había aceptado y yo la quería con migo.

Naruto no la haría sufrir y no me la quitaría cuando él se decidió por Sakura...

La riña duro toda la misión como de regreso Kakashi-sensei había intentado maternos a margen y Sakura se le notaba el enfado con el dobe hasta por encima, pero había algo en ella que no me agradaba, ocasionalmente me miraba de reojo como intentando leer mi comportamiento, algo se traía entre manos de eso estaba seguro.

Apenas y entregamos el reporte, y salí rápidamente sin ni siquiera cruzar palabra con ellos, Kakashi solo me analizaba y Sakura seguía con la mirada a Naruto.

Entre a la mansión Hyuga y en automático escuche la voz de Hinata entrenando, pase de largo deje mi maleta y salí a observarla dándole guerra a Neji, era extraño de describir era como si su voz me llamara, me atrajera como un imán, y realmente quería verla.

Ella estaba exhausta por lo que parecía.

-¿Hinata-Sama?

Ni siquiera Neji término de articular palabra cuando me miró en el umbral me sonrió con la calidez que ella emanaba.

-Sasuke-kun, Volviste

Decía caminando rápido a mí. Y en un chistar me dio un abrazo; Por favor, cuando tenía que nadie me abrazaba, cuanto tenía que no sentía esta calidez. Le devolví el abrazo con total inconsciencia de que Neji seguía ahí observando.

-¡Haaaahaaahaaaa!

Neji hizo un ruido con la garganta como aclarándosela, cuando Hinata y yo nos separábamos completamente sonrojados.

-Hare té

Dijo escabulléndose de mí mirada y la de Neji.

-Muy bien Uchiha tu y yo hablaremos.

-¿Y qué tengo que hablar contigo?

-Creo que no necesito decírtelo ¿o sí?

-Tenemos quince minutos antes de que Hinata-sama regrese.

-Bien habla

-Es simple ¿qué te traes con Hinata-Sama?

Mierda me volví a sonrojar

-Ella me interesa

-Si eso nos queda muy claro a mí y a media villa.

Tan obvio era. No me importaba, ya no había marcha atrás.

-Mira Uchiha, Hinata-Sama no es como la mayoría ella es muy dulce e inocente, por eso las personas la ven como vulnerable o tonta, pero ella es una gran persona.

-No necesitas decírmelo, y creo que se por donde va la cosa, todo esto me lo dices por el dobe de Naruto.

-Si tú amigo. Hinata-sama es tan noble que estaba dispuesta a recibir las estacas que le tocaban a Naruto.

-Lose -Y que te tocaron a ti

-Eso no importa, lo que te quiero decir que no pienso permitir volverla a ver llorar como la vi.

Esto me estaba cabreando.

-Y aunque odie decirlo ella volvió a sonreír hasta que tú apareciste, así que vete con pies de plomo Uchiha.

-Grrr, gruñi.

Simplemente le afirme, y aunque no me daba la gana le conteste.

-Neji, no tendría porque decirte eso pero ni yo estoy dispuesto a permitir que nadie la vuelva a lastimar.

Me miró fijamente, cuando note la presencia de Hinata.

-Neji-niisan, Sasuke-kun, ya está el té...

* * *

 ***Neji***

¿Realmente podía confiar en el Uchiha?, Hinata-Sama era muy noble y siempre se enfocaba en ver lo bueno de las personas no lo malo y es Uchiha no tenía un pasado muy sobresaliente.

Ahora el Uchiha me lo había dicho claro le interesaba Hinata-Sama y por alguna extraña razón la idea me agradaba.

Sasuke logró hacerla sonreír nuevamente y desde que él entrenaba con ella Hinata- Sama, había conseguido avances sorprendentes.

Era porque él y yo éramos los únicos que no subestimamos su poder.

Esto era bueno para Hinata-sama y mientras fuera bueno para ella yo no me opondría en lo más mínimo.

Pero es Uchiha se tendría que ir con cuidado.

Recordaba la escusa que me había dado Naruto en el hospital, al notar que Hinata-Sama huía de su presencia sabía que algo había pasado que ella me ocultaba.

 **Flash back:**

-Neji hay algo que debo decirte.

Lo mire fijamente mientras el brincotiaba imperativamente como era su costumbre.

-Estoy con Sakura-chan

Quería pararme de la cama y estrangularlo con mis manos.

-Sabía que eras estúpido pero tú rompiste tu propia marca de estupidez Naruto.

-Yo, no esperaba esto.

-Sí, hace días viniste a verme para hablar sobre que querías tener algo con Hinata-sama y con la idiotez que sales.

-Ya lose dattebayo

-¿Sabes el daño que le vas a ocasionar a Hinata-sama?, ella daría la vida por ti, estuvo a punto de dar la vida por ti, baka, si yo no me hubiera interpuesto Hinata-sama seria la que estaría en esta cama.

-Neji, lose dattebayo, me siento pésimo, pero Sakura-chan por fin me busco y me corresponde, yo no esperaba esto, pero no puedo corresponder de esa manera a Hinata.

-Lárgate Naruto, te dijeron se idiota pero tú lo tomaste como reto personal.

 **Fin flash back.**

Desde ese entonces la mirada de Hinata-sama era tristeza y no sabía exactamente que había visto o que era lo que le pasaba hasta que días después de que él Uchiha llegó a la mansión Hyuga que Tenten me lo comentó. Pero de algo estaba seguro si Sasuke era la sonrisa de Hinata-sama yo lo apoyaría para que sacara el mal recuerdo del rubio.

* * *

 ***Hinata***

¿De dónde había salido mi ímpetu para abrazarlo de esa manera?

¿Qué me estaba pasando?, pero él me regreso el abrazo. Sasuke era todo lo contrario a lo que las personas se imaginaban, pero me encantaba conocer esa faceta de él era como si fuera nuestro secreto. Ante mis absurdos pensamientos intente prestar atención mientras paseaba por el parque, con Ino, caminábamos y charlábamos como ya teníamos días que no podíamos hacerlo.

-Entonces Hinata ¿qué pasa contigo y con Sasuke?

-Eto, eto, yo me sonroje y mucho no sabía que contestarle.

-¿Que pasa de qué?

-Por favor Hinata todos nos damos cuenta, Sasuke no es el tipo que sonría como lo hace contigo, sabes perfectamente que tenía fama de emo.

-Lose Ino; pero porque tanto cuestionamiento.

-Hinata me preocupas somos amigas, simplemente también me siento en deuda contigo, tú en parte me animaste mucho con lo de Sai.

Solo le sonreí -no tienes nada que agradecerme Ino, como lo dijiste somos amigas

Curiosamente nos habíamos hecho buenas amigas, después de trabajar juntas en varias misiones.

-En fin Hinata confiare en ti. Al menos ya no estás triste por el baka de Naruto.

-Eso ya paso, le decía y me repetía a mí misma. Es feliz y es lo que importa.

-Hay Hinata siempre pensando en los demás.

-Bueno y sabes te diré algo no te ves nada mal con Sasuke.

-¡Ino! , Levantaba sus orbes azules llenas de picardía, mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa socarrona.

-Hay que es la verdad, y que casualidades la frentona y yo peleamos por él como todas las de la academia y mira al parecer quien se lo va a quedar serás tú.

-¡Ino!

-Hay ya, ya Hinata ya cálmate, no te pongas tan roja.

Me decía riendo mientras la cara me ardía.

-No te digo más que la verdad, jamás lo vi así con alguien, aún recuerdo el dia que fui a la mansión Uchiha a revisarte el pie, aunque tenía su cara de seriedad de siempre realmente le preocupas.

-Yo le comente que era exagerado hablarte para algo así, pero insistió.

Me dio un codazo soltando una sonrisa burlona.

-Vez te lo dije, bueno Hinata ya me voy, Sai me espera y no quiero llegar tarde.

Nos dimos un pequeño abrazo. Y vi a la rubia de mi amiga alejarse.

-Tienes que darme todos los sucios detalles del primer beso he.

-¡Ino!

Camino rápidamente muriéndose de la risa para ella misma.

Camine lentamente disfrutando la brisa como la ahora que emanaba el cerezo, no tenía prisa por regresar a la casa, además había quedado de verme con Sasuke, justamente en eso se ocupaba mi mente cuando escuche las voces tan peculiares, que provenía detrás del cerezo.

Era Naruto y Sakura.

-Es que no es verdad, mírame Naruto, porque me dices esto ahora, solo mírame

-Es que Sakura-chan

-Mírame Naruto

Impulsivamente me coloque de pie y mire a atrás del cerezo mirando como Sakura recargaba en el a Naruto. Mientras él no mostraba mucha resistencia, Sakura lo busco con sus labios y el lentamente le correspondió el beso y yo ahí como idiota volviendo a ver la escena.

-¿Lista Hinata?

-Sasuke-kun?, pronuncie pegando un brinquito ya que su presencia realmente me había tomado desapercibida. Voltee mire su cara y vi como me sonreía. ¿Lista para qué? pensé para mí.

-¡Hinata!, escuche pronunciar con sorpresa a Naruto.

\- Voltee saludando cortésmente konichihua Sakura-chan y Uzumaki-kun

Sakura simplemente sonreía sínicamente, mientras Naruto me miraba con tristeza, de seguro sintiendo lastima por mí, o pena como era su costumbre.

-Bien vámonos

Me dijo Sasuke extendiéndome su mano y por alguna extraña razón le recibí su mano, cuando él en un tierno gesto la beso.

-Nuestra primera cita nos espera.

¿Nuestra qué?, ¡CITA! Me guiño un ojo e intente seguirle el juego si era lo que tramaba.

-¿Cómo que su primer cita teme?, Hinata ¿tú y el teme están saliendo?

-¿Eso te importa Naruto?

Le decía Sakuta tomándolo del brazo. Yo simplemente guarde silencio y seguí a Sasuke que por alguna razón no me había soltado la mano. Llevando en mi mente nuevamente la imagen del beso como la cara de sorpresa de Naruto.

Avanzamos lo suficiente y pronuncie -Ya puedes soltarme Sasuke-kun.

\- Lose pero no quiero hacerlo.

-¿Porque?

\- Porque yo Hinata, quiero que realmente salgamos.

-¿He?

Se sonrojo, bajo la mirada, lo vi bufar, me miró y pronuncio.

-No soporto ver que ese estúpido del dobe te siga haciendo daño y lo que meno soporto es que tu lo permitas.

-Sasuke-kun

A que venía eso a caso ¿si me veía tan patética?

-Por eso no tienes por preocuparte Sasuke-kun, esa herida está sellada, no me puede lastimar lo que es obvio y comprensible, además si Uzumaki-Kun es feliz yo también. Le sonreí.

Me miro fijamente unos instantes como tratando de leerme y por fin pronuncio.

-No te entiendo Hinata

-¿En qué?

-¿Cómo puede hacerte feliz ver a la persona que quieres con alguien más?

-Sasuke-Kun cuando tu quieres a alguien realmente y sabes que no puedes dar la felicidad que necesitas o que simplemente no corresponde tu sentimiento, es reconfortante al menos saberlo feliz. Como tú cuando fingiste los atentados a Sakura-chan, me entiendes es lo mismo.

-¡Hinata!

-Sasuke-Kun, ya ni digas más y olvidemos el tema, eso ya no importa, eso ya paso y quiero concentrarme en el presente, en mi entrenamiento.

-Bien saldremos.

-¿He?

-Te dicho que saldremos, Hinata, te dije que quería salir y no era mentira.

Mire el sonrojo en su cara.

-¿A dónde, o cómo?, no entiendo Sasuke-kun.

-Por dagos.

Ufff ya, me había preocupado, pensé que Sasuke-Kun había hablado enserio cuanto a la cita, pero al parecer todo seria con normalidad como siempre.

-De acuerdo Sasuke-kun…

Caminábamos por los campos de entrenamiento cuanto nos sentamos simplemente a charlar, él se coloco justo a un lado de mí.

-Hinata, ¿alguna vez cocinaste para Naruto?

¿He?, ¿y eso?, ¿oí bien?, me preguntaba en mi cabeza, agacho la cabeza y esquivó mi mirada.

Conociéndolo por como lo conocía o callaba o le contestaba ya que el no dejaría que indagara sobre el porqué.

-Pues Sasuke-kun, cuando tú te fuiste de la villa Uzumaki-kun intento buscarte de muchas maneras y en una misión salimos en busca de un insecto si mas recuerdo el nombre era bicochu, era para poder rastrearte, fue una misión de varios días así que si llegue a cocinar para mi equipo y para Uzumaki-kun, después de eso salimos en algunas otras misiones y yo cocinaba.

-¿Porque?

-Pues nada más

No lo creía nada, sabía que había algo más que no me quería decir.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que obscurezca mas.

Me pronuncio mientras yo le afirmaba

-En un par de días ya estará terminada la mansión Uchiha.

-Lose, te extrañare Sasuke-kun.

-De verdad Hinata.

-Por supuesto Sasuke-kun, pero seguiremos entrenando juntos verdad.

-Si Hinata, aun espero que de verdad me des guerra.

-Presumido…

Cepillaba mi cabello, mientras me hundía en mis pensamientos, sus ojos azabaches rondaban mi cabeza, me tumbe boca arriba, eleve mi mano y mire de como las pequeñas perlas como los pequeños cristales de la pulsera brillaban a contraluz, comenzaron a pasar por mi pensamiento muchos recuerdos, Naruto todas la veces que lo segui, todas las veces que me hice falsas ilusiones y sembré en mi corazón una esperanza absurda que solo me pertenecía a mi; pero quien no alguna vez en su vida tenia sueños o aspiraciones.

Lo mio era el primer amor, el amor de la niñez el amor inocente que se obtiene del cariño, la admiración y la idealización.

Pensé que quizás nunca amaría a nadie más que a Naruto en mi vida, pues si tenía una vida amándolo.

Pero en esos instantes llegó a mi mente una epifanía, lo que una vez mi madre me había dicho y yo a esa edad no tenía razón para comprender la importancia de esas palabras, pero ahora las entendía.

"ama a quien te ama, no a quien te hace sufrir".

Sin duda, ahora me daba cuenta, que tenía que seguir, construir una nueva ilusión y sobretodo dejarle en claro a Naruto, que Hinata Hyuga no era plato de segunda mesa y que no por ser compasiva ni tímida era estúpida.

Ahora, el recuerdo de una bella risa inundo efímeramente mis oídos como si la escuchara en ese mismo momento.

Cerré mis ojos y mire su rostro, las sonrisas que me dedicaba que me hacían sentir especial y diferente.

Porque era para mí, eran solo para mí.

¿Pero que sentía Sasuke por mí?, tenía miedo, mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, este sentimiento era diferente era como dopamina no más bien morfina, si morfina que apaciguaba mi dolor, pero me llenaba de entusiasmo y adrenalina.

Sasuke Uchiha, me había hecho sentir fuerte, bonita, me había mostrado tantas cosas de mi que ni siquiera había notado.

Yo podía ser descohibida, reír y hablar largamente con él sin desmayarme, sin avergonzarme de ser yo. Me sentía cómoda siendo yo.

Analizaba mis palabras, las repetía y me aterre pero me emocione ante la conclusión eminente que tenía enfrente, me estaba enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha, él sano mi corazón, y él se estaba encarnando en el.

Pero la incertidumbre estaba presente, ¿él sentiría lo mismo que yo por él?, tenía miedo de repetir la historia pero no lo podía evitar, esto estaba creciendo en mi, había nacido del dolor, había nacido la esperanza como el entusiasmo, para no temer en el amor; ya no pensaría tanto las cosas, no me escondería siendo la niña llorona, nomas, conviviría y estaría a su lado como hasta ahora, porque quería, porque lo deseaba y ya no quiera ni podía soparme de él...

Seguro que es lo último Sasuke-kun.

-Si Hinata, es todo.

Mi corazón se estremecía porque realmente no lo quería ver partir, tenerlo bajo el mismo techo era reconfortante.

-Hinata, Hinata...

-Perdon, Sasuke-kun

-¿En qué piensas?

No pude verlo a la cara, bajo mi mirada e intentado no sonar patética, busca la forma de decírselo. Sentí su cálido tacto, deslizarse sobre mi barbilla.

-Mírame Hinata, ¿dime qué te pasa?

Mis ojos se toparon con sus orbes negras y sentí que el rubor emanaba mi cara.

-Te voy a extrañar

Lo pronuncie casi en susurro, intentado bajar la mirada pero su mano me lo impidió.

Escuche como el piso crujió ante el choque de su maleta en el suelo y lo siguiente que supe fue que me tenia abrazada rodeaba mi cuerpo con sus brazos, y yo absorbía el calor de su pecho sintiéndome cálida, protegida, segura, escuchando como el palpitar de su corazón iba al ritmo pausado de mi respiración.

Salí de transe cuando él se enderezó un poco, y beso mi cabello.

-¿Que estás haciendo con migo Hinata?

-Sasuke-kun, ¿qué quieres decir?

-¿Que quiero decir? todavía me lo preguntas

Su brazo derecho se deslizo suavemente por mi espalda, su ojos miraron fijamente los míos y su mano izquierda comenzó acariciar mi mentón, suave y lentamente, levanto mi rostro; mi corazón se acelero al sentir como nuestros rostros se acercaban lentamente, sentí lo tibio de su aliento sobre mi labio superior y cerré mis ojos, porque realmente deseaba en mi sentir reciprocidad al amor que estaba naciendo en mi.

-Hinata

Dijo ahogadamente respirando en mi labios, su abrazo se hizo fuerte y seguro, la distancia entre nosotros ya era inexistente, pase mis brazos por su cuello casi por inercia, parada de puntitas su agarre era el que me sostenía, un ahogado suspiro salió de su boca, y la mía imito el movimiento, cuando estas estaban por volverse una. Su boca se acercó a mi boca yyyyyy…

* * *

 **RV:**

 **miirellinu:** Apenas se esta armando, creeme va a haber guerra jajaja, ya sabes que se me da el drama, un gusto que te encanta. Espero que el capítulo de hoy fuera de tu agrado, gracias por siempre animarme con tu comentario.

 **Una Chica:** Si estará kawaii, pero se viene la lemonada de la buena o si, jejeje si Naruto es un baka pero no va a dejar a Hinata en paz tan fácil y pues Sakura hara de las suyas. Creeo que la vas a odiar.

 **Guest:** Un placer que te gustara, claro que seguire gracias por animarme, todavía falta mucho drama y lemon claro jejee XD

 **hime-nata:** Siempre actualizo una o dos veces por semana, no te preocupes esta historia me encanta escribirla y te prometo que cada vez se pondrá mejor. Esta semana subi tres capítulos por realmente su comentarios me animaron mucho.

 **Karol:** Muchas gracias, mira tanto me animo tu kawaii comentario que aquí te traje rápidamente el siguiente capitulo jejeje, pues que te dire si Naruto es un baka y pues sobre lo que querías leer creo que hoy te complaci jejeje. Sasuke y Hinata tendrán que brincar unos cuantos obstáculos pero su romance ya no tarda. :D

 **marcelaporras** **:** Ha te gusta la riña jajaja a mi también, si habrá sus buenos encontronazos entre este par, pero ni modo eso le pasa a Naruto por Baka. Un placer que te gustara haber qué tal te pareció el de hoy

 **Tieve:** Pues que te diré, Naruto es terco y no se va a resignar tan fácilmente, al parecer está entrando en confusión, lo importante aquí es que Hinata se está dando cuenta de lo especial que es Sasuke y de todo lo que esta sintiendo; espero que disfrutaras el capitulo.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí jejeje, bueno y bien ¿qué les pareció?, el melodrama se viene chicas (o), esto se empezara a poner turbulento o si. Jajaja este parejita ya casi esta lista para dejarse embolver por el romance, pero no les será muy facil._

 _Kof, Kof, Se aproxima el drama y la limonada o sí._

 _Bueno me emocione jeje, esta semana actualice más pronto porque la verdad sus comentarios me animaron mucho, espero seguirlos recibiendo y sobretodo que me dejen sus opiniones. Ya lo saben ustedes son mis inspiración. Por cierto me disculpo si hay faltas de ortografía._

Bueno sin más no leemos en el siguiente Sayonara, espero actualizar a principios de semana.


	7. Confesiones y Juramentos

Bueno mis lindos lectores ya estoy de vuelta, quería riña y melosidad o si pues en este capítulo se los traigo, la historia se está empezando a poner melodramática o sí y esta parejita ya está lista para la melosidad, como para la próxima limonada jejeje

 _Mucho drama, pelea y una que otra calamidad se avecina._

Capítulo anterior:

-Hinata

Dijo ahogadamente respirando en mi labios, su abrazo se hizo fuerte y seguro, la distancia entre nosotros ya era inexistente, pase mis brazos por su cuello casi por inercia, parada de puntitas su agarre era el que me sostenía, un ahogado suspiro salió de su boca, y la mía imito el movimiento, cuando estas estaban por volverse una. Su boca se acercó a mi boca yyyyyy…

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Confesiones y juramentos.**

Su boca se acercó a mi boca y poco a poco se buscaban para formar una.

-¡Onessan!

-Hanabi, dije soltándome rápidamente de Sasuke.

-Otossan te está buscando.

Pronunció, entrando a la habitación que aun pertenecía Sasuke. Nos miro suspicazmente, levantando las dos cejas, mientras Sasuke volvía a su cara de seriedad malhumorada. Levanto su maleta y el la tomo en su brazo dirigiéndose al umbral.

Enseguida vuelvo

Yo tome aire, camine lentamente hasta el despacho de mi padre, intentándome tranquilizarme y sintiéndome un tanto decepcionada por no haberlo besado, ahí estaba mi respuesta.

Mi corazón lo necesitaba, lo llamaba, mi cuerpo lo deseaba y él me correspondía, ¿pero me amaba, él me amaba?

* * *

 ***Sasuke***

Carajo la soledad nunca me había molestado, jamás, de hecho prefería estar solo por mi malhumorado carácter.

Pero me acostumbre, me acostumbre a su compañía, a su sazón en la cocina, a sus sonrisas y a su aroma. Joder era como el taba quimismo, Hinata era mi propia marca de nicotina.

¿Qué sabor tendrían sus labios?, una espina llena de estúpida melosidad recorría mi pecho, al recordar como casi probaba de su exquisita boca.

Ella sentía algo por mí, me correspondía, este sentimiento no nada más era mío, Hinata sentía algo por mí yo no le era indiferente. Pero no era ego lo que medaba alegría si no saber, que un ángel se podía enamorar de un diablo como yo.

Ya estaba en mi casa, pero me sentía inquieto.

Ya tenía una semana aquí, y aun que odiara reconocerlo la parte que mas esperaba era entrenar con Hinata, pasaba por ella a los campos después de sus prácticas con su equipo y me valía mierda la cara de perro de Kiba, lo que me importaba era con la sonrisa que ella me recibía.

Ninguno de los dos habíamos tocado el tema de nuestro último encuentro en la mansión Hyuga. Así que simplemente intentaría buscar el momento idóneo.

Odiaba las malditas cursilerías y ahora tenía que aprender como cortejar a Hinata, para hacerla mi novia; me sentía estúpido.

Tenía una amplia experiencia en batalla, una guerra agregada a mi lista, sin dudar la lista negra de criminalidad que aun me seguía. En batalla me sentía domínate, fuerte, perfectamente sereno como experimentando; Y en estas absurdas banalidades basadas en sentimentalismos era un novato, un ignorante en el campo, ¿cómo se suponía que debía decirle lo que sentía por ella? ¡Carajo!, ojala fuera tan fácil como dar una tunda, o hacer un chidori.

Practicaba con mi espada, para distraer mi cabeza, mis pensamientos y para dejar de extrañarla, se cumpliría una semana desde que Hinata se había ido de misión, junto con shino, kiba y Sai, me encabrono que no me designaran a esa misión con ella, pero yo anteriormente había salido a una con mi equipo, por lo que cuando llegue encontré en mi casa una carta de Hinata donde me decía que se había ido de misión.

Y desde entonces lo uno que quería era verla, las cosas con Naruto cada vez estaban más intolerantes a penas y no soportábamos, porque él no dejaba de sacar a Hinata al tema en cualquier estupidez y si a eso le agregábamos el genio del demonio que tenia Sakura, era peor, no entendía su relación, estaban juntos pero él no dejaba de joder con Hinata.

A la mierda no era mi problema, el no se acercaría a ella. Le tenía que agradecer a Neji porque aun pareciera tonto me apoyaba, aunque no me quitaba el ojo de encima, pero evitaba que el estúpido de Naruto se acercara a ella.

Partí el tronco que tenía enfrente, cuando por el reflejo de mi espada note a cierta rubia entrometida.

-¿Que quieres?

Al parecer era de gravedad ya que ni siquiera me había recriminado mi tajante tono como siempre.

-Es Hinata.

Solte mi espada y me di vuelta, la mire fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

Sabía que tanta maldita calma no era buena, ahora entendía porque mi inquietud.

-Está en el hospital mal herida, tuvieron emboscada.

Ni siquiera la deje terminar palabra, cuando casi por instinto, dirigido por la opresión que sentía en el estomago, como cuando se está enfermo, corrí como alma que lleva el diablo al hospital.

Apenas y obtuve la información requerida, antes de que la impertinente enfermera me coqueteara y viera mi cara de asesino en potencia.

Mire al cara de perro en el pasillo, al rarito de los insectos, como al pintorsillo. Estaban todos enlodados, ensangrentados, como con un aspecto deplorable, pero solo con heridas superficiales.

-¿Que fue, lo que paso?, ¿dónde está Hinata?

-La está revisando la Hokage agregaba Shino

¿Tan grave era como para que la vieja de genio del demonio la revisara?

-¿Que fue lo que paso?

Insiste gruñendo.

Cálmate Uchiha, estábamos a unos kilómetros de regresar a la adea, todo fue exitoso en la misión, pero fue un trayecto muy largo, como cansado habíamos descansado muy poco.

-Ve al grano Kiba ¿qué paso?

-Cálmate Sasuke, decía Shino.

-Carajo díganme que paso.

-Yo te lo diré

El pintorsito de Sai, al parecer el notaba mi cara de quererlos matar para sacarles la información.

-Veníamos de regreso, estábamos a unos veinte kilómetros de la entrada a la aldea, de repente Hinata, como Kiba nos alertaron que alguien nos seguida, no tuvimos tiempo de nada. Los ataques llegaron por todos lados, eran demasiados. Pero iban sobre Hinata un ninja que no pudimos identificar, utilizaba un jutsu de cristal, muy raro que ya habíamos visto una vez.

Repelimos cuanto pudimos pero ese jutsu es casi infalible, voltea tus propios ataques en tu contra.

-Ve al punto carajo, ¿qué le paso a Hinata?

-Dattebayo, ¿dónde está Hinata?

Y llegaba el idiota que faltaba.

-Shino, Kiba y Said, ¿dónde está Hinata?

-Carajo dobe te puedes callar y dejar de ser tan escandaloso.

-¿Qué haces aquí teme?

-No joder que haces tú aquí.

Sentía que me le tiraba encima para sacarlo arrastras del hospital.

-Que problemático, sepárense, tanto lio por una mujer.

Y este entrometido ¿a qué hora llego?

Voltee -dime Kiba con un carajo que paso.

-Cálmate, Sasuke, ella que anteriormente ya se había enfrentado a algo así, pudo cubrirnos del jutsu con su escudo de shakra, y al mismo tiempo repelió los ataques con el 8 trigramas, en ese momento Shino creó clones de insectos, mientras Kiba los distraía con el colmillo sobre colmillo. Pero el ninja venia por Hinata, pronuncio algo como princesa Byakugan, intento llevársela pero logramos escapar. Cuando notamos en el escape, que durante la batalla fue herida, por una de las lanzas de cristal del sujeto.

Estaba que me llevaba el maldito, coraje.

-Carajo se supone que ustedes eran tres, sin contar a la bola de pulgas, y no pudieron cuidarla, ella les tuvo que salvar el trasero.

-Eran demasiados Uchiha no pudieron hacer mucho.

-Voltee percatándome que la voz era nada menos que de Neji, mientras que el padre de Hinata, me miraba fijamente, como leyéndome y observándome...

La vieja salió al pasillo, e instintivamente me puse de pie, y la mirada fija de Hiashi Hyuga me seguía, mientras notaba burla en Neji.

Me valía madre.

-Abuela Tsunade como esta Hinata, ¿puedo pasar a verla dattebayo?

-Auch eso duele.

Genial la vieja rubia le había acomodado un buen golpe en su hueca cabezota.

-Cuanta veces te dicho que me llames quinta, o Hokague Naruto.

-¿Como esta Hinata-Sama, Hokage-Sama?

Centre mi atención en la última pregunta de Neji.

-Neji, Hiashi

Me miró de reojo la Hokage y continúo con su relato.

Estará bien solo agoto todo su shakra, al parecer su hija Hiashi fue la heroína de esta misión se enfrento a un jutsu casi invencible, tiene un hombro dislocado, pero lo que me preocupa un poco es que presenta una especie de alucinaciones, ya busque alguna especie de getjutsu en ella pero no hay nada. Pasara la noche aquí, dependiendo de su estado mañana veré si la doy de alta o no.

-Arigato Hokague-Sama

-Bien Neji, vamos no la podremos ver ahora, vendremos mañana.

-Es lo más razonable Hiashi

-Arigato

Y sin más me quede ahí pasmado, cuando mire a Hiashi perderse en el pasillo. Neji se detuvo se acerco a mí.

-Supongo que tú la cuidaras esta noche, así que compórtate Uchiha.

-¿Como que él la cuidara?

-He dicho que el la cuidara Naruto

-No yo puedo quedarme además Hinata y yo tenemos mucho que hablar.

-Ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo estúpido dobe esta convaleciente necesita que la cuiden no que la enfaden.

-¿Y supongo que tú la vas a cuidar muy bien no teme?

-Mejor que tu si dobe.

-Sobre mi cadáver.

-Pues prepárate para que te rompa el trasero Naruto.

Nos mirábamos fijamente, tragándonos con la mirada.

-Romper el trasero puede ser interpretado en muchas maneras Sasuke, ¿qué quieres decir?

-Sai no le eches leña al fuego.

-Kiba es que esto esta estupendo para mi chismografo

-Que problemático

-Se pueden callar, será mejor que nos vallamos todos. Hinata-sama, necesita descansar.

-Neji tiene razón yo cuidare de Hinata dattebayo.

-¿Tu cuidaras de quien Naruto?

Genial y se sumaba Sakura, mas escándalo, más ruido, mas borlote con estos ineptos.

-Sas la fea corran

-Cállate Said, quieres que nos mate.

-Lose Shikamaru, corre.

-Sakura-chan, ¿pero qué haces aqui?

-Trabajo aquí baka, o lo olvidaste.

Se acerco de golpe, lo tomo de una oreja y lo galoneo al final del pasillo.

-Eso duele Sakura-chan, dattebayo.

-Corres con suerte Uchiha, supongo nada te va a detener así que cuida a Hinata-sama.

Al menos Sakura me evito sacar a golpeas a Naruto.

Ni siquiera le conteste a Neji, pero tenia razón, quería estar con ella y ni la vieja me lo iba a impedir.

Entre a la habitación de Hinata, sin el consentimiento de nadie, me valió un palmo de narices, y ahí estaba con su larga cabellera extendida sobre la cama, tenía una expresión pacifica en la cara, su brazo izquierdo vendado y dormía pacíficamente.

Me tire en el sofá de aun lado, observándola, mientras analizaba mis propias reacciones, a las cuales ni yo les deba credibilidad.

Pasaban de las tres de la mañana y después de que la Hokague me gritoneo hasta que se canso el protocolo y reglas del hospital y yo la ignoraba como era mis costumbre, por fin se rindió y me dejo.

-No, no, no suéltame no me iré contigo, no, no, no yo no soy tu princessa, mis ojos, nooooo.

Hinata, me acerque a ella y la sacudí un poco para que despertara.

Suspiraba agitada, contrariada, confundida.

-Hinata soy yo Sasuke, mírame.

-Sasuke-kun,

Levanto su cara y apenas me miro, se me aventó a los brazos.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital, Hinata, los emboscaron.

Agacho la mirada, -ya lo recuerdo, Estoy tan feliz de verte, ¿qué hora es Sasuke-kun?

-Pasan de las tres de la mañana.

-Pero eto, eto, aqui a esta hora y mi padre.

-El se fue, yo me quede a cuidarte.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Porque?

Carajo, me estaba sonrojando

-Porque quería Hinata.

-Sasuke-kun

Se refugió en mi pecho, como una niña asustada.

-¿Que estabas soñando Hinata?

Sentí con su cuerpo se estremeció, como tembló.

-Solo era una pesadilla Sasuke-kun, por favor no quiero hablar de eso.

-¿Qué pasa?

De todas las personas que podían entrar, tenía que entrar la escandalosa de Sakura, nuevamente.

-Hinata se soltó de mi agarre y yo me senté nuevamente en el sofa.

-Sakura-chan

-Hinata, escuche gritos, pero vaya, vaya Sasuke, sí que no pierden el tiempo.

Ni siquiera me interesaba contestarle o gastar saliva con ella.

-Sasuke te tengo que pedir que te retires, no se permiten visitas y menos a esta hora.

-Hazle como quieras no me iré Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras me miraba una expresión de felicidad.

-Si así es el caso, espero no escuchar más ruidos. Intenten ser más discretos.

-Fue cosa mía Sakura-chan, tuve una pesadilla, gomen.

Ya lárgate, pensaba en mi cabeza.

La escuche reír burlonamente mientras salía de la habitación, al carajo joder.

-Sasuke-Kun, no tienes que quedarte ve a descasar.

La fulmine con la mirada, mientras ella se sonrojaba, me acerque le di dos golpecitos en la frente.

-Duerme Hinata aquí estaré...

Sentí un ligero golpe en la frente.

-Ino déjalo dormir

Reconocí la voz de Hinata

-¿Ósea que ya te preocupa tu amorcito?

-Ino,

Abrí los ojos fulminando a la rubia impertinente.

-Aquí no es hotel Uchiha, y si no te despiertas y te pones de pie te vas a encontrar a tu suegrito, como a la Hokage.

Rubia entrometida.

Me puse de pie y mire a Hinata toda colorada, peor que un tomate, me acerque a ella ignore completamente a la rubia, y casi como por instinto primitivamente bese su frente.

-Vendré mas tarde a verte y salí por la puerta, mientras Ino le hacía burla a Hinata

-¡Hey Sasuke!

Escuche gritar a la Yamanaka antes de llegar a la entrada del hospital.

-¿Que quieres?

-Ayer por salir corriendo, dejaste esto.

Ino me extendió mi espada, carajo había dejado mi espada en el campo de entrenamiento y hasta ahora lo recordaba.

-Esa Hinata si que te trae de cabeza

Grrrr, gruñi y la tome sin ni siquiera darle las gracias, perdiéndome por el pasillo...

-Después de haberme dado una ducha, como haber desayunado algo, camine por la villa para regresar a ver a Hinata al hospital, me tope con la florería de la Yamanaka y recordé que las flores lilas eran las favoritas de Hinata, quizás unas flores apaciguarían su pesadillas. Qué bonita fama el chico rudo y tajante de Sasuke Uchiha comprando florecitas a la mierda, Hinata lo valía. De todas maneras creo que ya había demostrado lo suficiente que ella era mi debilidad.

Entre directo a buscar las primeras que me agradaran pero que fueran de color lila.

-Esto sí que es para no creerlo Sasuke Uchiha comprando flores

Y dale con la rubia entrometida, ¿que no estaba en el hospital?

-Tulipanes, Sasuke

-¿Qué?, dije tragándomela con la mirada.

-Las favoritas de Hinata son los tulipanes.

Ay si tulipanes, muy sabionda la chismosa esta.

-¿Son para Hinata verdad?

La mire fija y fríamente

-Ya no hace falta que me fulmines con la mirada ya entendí, al parecer la única que calma tu mal carácter es ella.

-Tome lo tulipanes lilas que se encontraban de lado de unas florecillas sin chiste de color naranja y las puse sobre el mostrador para que la arreglara y así se distrajera, en vez de estar de boca floja.

-Salí de la florería y me dirigí directamente al hospital, entre rápidamente, gire el picaporte de la habitación de Hinata al haber llamado a ella varias veces sin obtener respuesta.

Estaba vacía, Hinata no estaba, carajo y esto.

Salí apresuradamente, topándome con Shinzune.

-Sasuke

No perdió el tiempo y chismorreo las flores que llevaba en la mano.

-Hinata fue dada de alta ya debe estar en su casa.

Pase de lado ignorándola por completo.

Me percate que la ventana de su habitación estaba abierta, y sin querer dar explicaciones, brinque hasta su ventana, entrando de golpe.

-Kyyyya Sasuke-kun

Mierda traía la pura toalla envuelta en el cuerpo, sus pechos se veía exageradamente tentativos y su piel húmeda se veía tan tersa al parecer había salido de la ducha.

Y de la sorpresa que le ocasione levanto los brazos y la toalla se deslizo por su cuerpo cayendo al piso en la madre, Hinata estaba desnuda enfrente de mí, con un carajo la tenia desnuda si desnuda.

Se llevo las manos a sus voluptuosos pechos y yo me voltee rápidamente. La cara me ardía y no nada más de vergüenza si no de todo lo que estaba imaginando mi mente y como repaso mí mirada rápidamente su cuerpo joder.

-No voltees Sasuke-kun, por favor no voltees.

Yo sentía que un derrame nasal se aproximaba y un bulto empezaba a crecer en mi entre pierna, no pude mas y salí disparo por la ventana que habíaentrado.

Carajo...

* * *

 ***Hinata***

Hahahahah sudaba, mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, esta aterrada, otra vez esa maldita pesadilla, desde que me había enfrentado ha ese tipo corpulento las pesadillas no cedían.

Algo no estaba bien pero no lograba recordar con exactitud, que era lo que habia pasado antes de usar mi escudo de shakra, el había utilizado algo en mi que a pesar de estar consiente era como si una película corriera por mi cabeza.

Sacudí mi cabeza y mire al buro las hermosas flores que Sasuke-kun me había traído, kyyya me habrá visto pues claro que vio, ahora como lo vería a la cara. Ay no.

Pero fue un accidente.

Me cambie con algo de dificultad ya que tendría que dejar mi brazo inmóvil un par de días pero eso no me impediría entrenar...

Los días comenzaron a pasar y Sasuke había estado evitándome, ¿pero porque?, algo había raro entrenamos solo una vez ya que había tenia misión, desde su regreso me veía se sonrojaba y siempre tenía una escusa para salir corriendo. Y eso me dolía.

-Con que aquí estas Hinata.

-Sakura-chan, dije volteándome de repente para toparme con su cara enfurecida.

-Eres una maldita mosca muerta.

-Disculpa, eto, eto ¿porque me dices eso?

-Todavía lo preguntas Naruto quiere dejarme porque quiere venir detrás de ti. Si muy seriecita muy calladita y estas con Sasuke y me quieres quitar a Naruto.

No pude evitar reírme ante su absurdo comentario.

-Te causa gracia Hyuga

-En realidad mucha

-Naruto es mío, escúchalo bien mío, siempre me ha amado, hoy y siempre he sido yo que te quede claro.

-Si tan tuyo es y si tan segura de su amor estuvieras no tendrías que estar perdiendo tu tiempo reclamándome.

-Haaaa,

Y lo próximo que sentí fue una bofetada en mi rostro. La sangre me hervía, sería muy discípula de la Hokage y una excelente ninja medico, pero a mí no me cargaría culpas ajenas ni me abofetearía de esa manera nada más.

Tome impulso y le regrese la bofetada.

Pude ver correr un fino hilo de sangre por su labio.

-Yo no tengo nada con Uzumaki-kun y ni me interesa quitártelo, ni tengo tiempo para niñerías de esa manera.

-Por favor Hinata, cállate toda tu vida lo espiaste lo seguiste y resulta que de la noche a la mañana ya no te interesa.

Estaba apretando los puños y mirándome fijamente.

-Eso es cierto, pero jamás le rogué tengo dignidad y me hice a un lado porque quería su felicidad. Y se suponía que esa eras tú. Pero al parecer no, porque vienes aquí con tus inseguridades a molestarme cuando yo no tengo nada que ver con esto.

-¡HINATA ESTAS BIEN!

-Ni siquiera me percate de la presencia de Ino.

-Frente de marquesina estás loca

-Cállate Ino puerca esto es entre la Hyuga y yo

-Yo lo arreglo Ino, no te preocupes.

-¿Pero Hinata?

-Vaya vaya esto se pondrá bueno, así que esto es una riña de mujeres.

-Cállate Sai - Hay Ino

-No te basta con Sasuke, Hyuga ahora quieres a Naruto, si no perdiste el tiempo teniéndolo en tu casa verdad.

Me hirvió la sangre como nunca y la abofetee.

-No te atrevas a volver a poner en tela de juicio mi moral.

-No porque seas de familia acomodada Hinata quiere decir que seas muy decente

Enderezaba el rostro, y estaba lista para regresarme la bofetada, cuando disperse mi escudo de Chakra por mi cuerpo no me volvería a tocar un pelo. El mismo impulso que le propino al ataque que me iba a dar la aventó no a mas de de dos metros enfrente.

-Vaya, vaya al parecer perderá la fea.

-Cállate Sai ay que separarlas

-No Ino espera, se viene lo emociónate.

-Eres un arguendero ayúdame a separarlas.

-No te metas Ino esto lo arreglo yo.

-¡HINATA!

-Ya oíste a Hinata no te metas Ino

-Sai tu por chismoso ayúdame.

Sakura se puso de pie y me miro fijamente.

-Vaya, vaya si que has mejorado, yo pensé que habías subido de rango gracias a las influencias de tu padre, ya que te destituyeron de ser la heredera mínimo de ninja tenias que dar algo de pelea.

Estaba buscando la manera de sacarme de mis cabales y no lograría.

-Shannaro

Propino un golpe al piso partiéndolo en dos, intento golpearme con su taijutsu pero intente moverme rápido para esquivar sus golpes y así lo hice, pero era rápida realmente era rápida.

-¡Byakugan!

No, pelearía así con ella y menos por una estupidez de esta clase, le daría en su red de shakra para que se calmara y me dejara tranquila.

-Kyyya Pero dattebayo, Sakura-Chan Hinata ¿qué está pasando aquí?

-Idiota,

-Duele dattebayo ¿porque golpeas Ino?

-La frente se marquesina vino agredir a Hinata por tu culpa.

Escuchaba los comentarios atrás de mí

-No se queden ahí Sai, Naruto sepárenlas.

Arriba, abajo, por un lado venían sus golpes, realmente estaba enojada furica y yo no quería lastimarla por una tontería así.

-Puño ligero de viento.

Y la pelirosa fue arrastrada varios metros atrás mientras me aproximaba, para darle en su red de shakra para terminar con esto.

-Vaya si usa jutsu de viento.

-¡Hinata!

Voltee en seco, reconociendo perfectamente la voz de Sasuke.

Me miraba desaprobatoriamente, justo a lado contrario de Naruto y los demás.

-Shannaro

Y por la distracción Sakura ya estaba a un instante de mi de propinarme un buen golpee, expulse mi escudo de Shakra, aventándola nuevamente al piso.

-Sas y le patearon el trasero a tu fierecita Naruto.

-Cállate Sai dattebayo

Sasuke se acerco a mí rápidamente.

-Nos vamos, me dijo secamente, con furia en los ojos.

-De acuerdo Sasuke-kun

-No te la llevas teme, Hinata y yo tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué?, Pero Naruto con un demonio estoy yo aquí.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Uzumaki-kun

-Pero si Hinata hace un segundo tú y Sakura-chan estaban peleando por mí.

Esto era el colmo, Sasuke agacho la mirada.

-Yo en ningún momento pelee por usted Uzumaki-Kun su novia me agredió y yo lo único que hice fue defenderme y aquí enfrente de ella le dejo en claro a mi no me interesa nada con usted, así que arregle sus cosas con ella y no me vuelvan a poner en medio. Eso ya paso y hace bastante tiempo murió.

-Pero Hinata

-Todos me miraron anonadados con los ojos abiertos llenos de sorpresa.

-Sas y que te batean Naruto

-Que te calles Sai

-No me vuelvas a ofender ni a molestarme con tus tonterias de favor Sakura-chan, porque no porque sea amable quiere decir que vaya a permitir que pongas la mano encima.

-Huuuuuy ni modo fea perdiste.

-¡Sai!

-Hay ya, ya me callo. Déjame anotarlo.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraban fijamente aventando chispas sin emitir palabra.

Comencé avanzar llena de furia y en automático sentí como Sasuke me tomo en brazos, ¿pero qué?, Y comenzó a avanzar conmigo.

-Me bajas por favor puedo caminar sola.

Y ahí estábamos afuera de plena mansión Uchiha

-Ha el enojo también es conmigo

-¡Sí! ¿Porque has estado evitándome Sasuke-kun?, ¿Dime te hice algo?

-Hinata es cierto lo que le dijiste a Naruto en los campos de entrenamiento.

-¿Si porque?

Camino lentamente a mí, pude mirar el nerviosismo en sus manos, y como sus ojos me miraban fijamente pero su cara se sonrojaba.

-Creí que realmente estabas peleando con Sakura por Naruto.

Abrí los ojos como platos, estaba cabreada ¿como podía pensar eso de mi?, cruce los brazos hice un puchero y le bufe.

-Jajaja

Ahora el sin vergüenza se burlaba de mi.

-Sabes que te vez muy linda cuando te enojas

-No me cambies el tema, porque has estado evitándome Sasuke-kun

-Hinata, es que...

Y su cara en automático cambio a angustia. Caminaba de un lado al otro, se pasaban las manos por el pelo y yo creí que iba a marear con tanta vuelta.

Me acerque a él, me estaba desesperando lo tome de las manos y pronuncie.

-¿Dime qué te pasa?

-¿Qué me pasa Hinata?, ¿qué, que me pasa?, que me estas volviendo loco eso me pasa, ya no puedo pensar con claridad eres tu todo el día todo el tiempo, y esto me está sacando de mi cabales yo soy frio, calculador. Y tú me estas quitando mi cordura. Carajo.

Se sentó justo en la pequeña jardinera que estaba detrás coloco su manos en la cabeza y podía notar que estaba aterrado.

Pero si yo lo estaba.

-¿Dime como se hace esto? Hinata, soy el más odiado en Konoha, tengo un genio del demonio, una reputación de asesino en potencia y nada de eso me importa un carajo porque tú, tu si tu eres lo único que me interesa.

-Sasuke-Kun

Se puso de pie y me miro fijamente a los ojos, su sharingan estaba activado, entonces esto era cierto el Sharingan estaba conectado con sus emociones.

-Hinata dime algo, mañana voy a partir a rastrear un enemigo peligroso, por eso fui a buscarte porque no quería marcharme sin despedirme, no sé cuánto tiempo me vaya a demorar, pero no quiero irme sin saber si tengo algo por lo que valga la pena regresar.

-¡Hinata Te amo!

Yo estaba pasmada, estaba anonadada pero mi corazón brinco de regocijo, estaba feliz si yo también lo amaba, ahora lo entendía lo amaba. Y me dolía saber que se iría. Estaba impactada y sentía que iba a desmayar, no te desmayes Hinata, me repetía.

-Júrame que vas a regresar.

Dije ahogadamente abrazándolo fuertemente, hundiéndome en su pecho. Empezando a sollozar, ya no lo quería lejos, no me imaginaba no verlo, ya no podría con otro dolor así.

-Sasuke-kun, yo te voy a estar esperando, pero júrame que vas a regresar.

Levanto mi barbilla con su mano. Y el Sharingan se había desvanecido y veía alegría en sus orbes negras.

-Te amo

Dije espontáneamente sin siquiera haberme dado cuenta en qué momento salieron esas palabras de mi boca.

Pude mirar la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro y como poco a poco nuestras bocas se acercaron, su aliento cálido comenzaba a esparcirse en mi labio superior y cerré mis ojos, sus brazos me agarraron fuertemente por la cintura, su beso comenzó algo tosco, pero su boca se relajo al ritmo de la mia, su beso emana ternura delicadeza pausada, calidez; me besaba tiernamente mientras sus brazos me buscaban desesperadamente, pase mis manos por su cuello, y con una empecé a explorar su cabello. Su sabor extasiaba mi boca, su cálido aliento llenaba mi alma, lo húmedo de su lengua buscaba desesperadamente la mía, y me faltaba aire pero no quería separarme de él, no quería dejar de besarlo.

-Hinata

Dijo ahogadamente, tomando un poco de aire, mientras regresaba desesperado buscando mis labios y yo recorría al encuentro de los suyos.

Grrr gruño en mi boca, yo me sentía desfallecer en sus brazos. Pero no quería detenerme, era una necesidad, un goce un verdadero regocijo para ambos estar unidos por ese beso.

-¡Kyyyya! ¡Hinata, Sasuke!, ¡O por Dios lo sabia!, si lo sabia kyyya.

Me separe bruscamente de Sasuke y él de mi, ambos completamente sonrojados miramos a Ino, detrás de nosotros, junto con Sai, con la boca de par en par.

* * *

 **RV:**

 **Una Chica** : jejeje y que me dices te dije que la odiarías más jajaja, en fin si esa pareja es miel, lemon y mucho amorx, en fin espero que te gustara el capítulo de hoy.

 **miirellinu** : Pero mira te lo recompence o no?, pues creo que ya tienes la respuesta pero creeme Naruto no va a seder, o si mucho lemon y del bueno jajaja mi mente malvada lo pide. Y con esta pareja sería imposible no escribirlo.

 **Karol:** No tienes idea como me entusiasmo tu comentario de verdad, muchas gracias por ser tan kawaii pero es lo que busco transmitir emociones por créeme que le pongo el corazón a este fic. Espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado y espero tu kawaii comentario :D

 **Marcelaporras** **:** Creo que ya descubriste que paso jajajaja y te dije que esto se pondría intenso y creo que ya comprobaste que no te mentí. Espero tu opinión.

 **Guest:** Claro que continuare y un placer que te gustara, espero que te gustara el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

 _ **Y como soy un poco malvada jajaja les dejare un pedacito del siguiente capítulo…**_

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y sentí en brazo un peso adicional, como un calor muy cerca en mi pecho. Abrí los ojos y me tope con la larga cabellera de Hinata, carajo Hinata, si Hinata dormía entre mis brazos tranquilamente, se veía hermosa. En unas horas partiría y no quería hacerlo, no ahora que apenas la tenia conmigo. Pero ahora tenía porque volver, tenía una razón, después de matar a Itachi como saber la verdad de las cosas mi vida había dejado de tener un propósito.

Siempre había dicho que era un vengador. Pero ahora quería reconstruir mi clan y que mi vida tomara el rumbo y al parecer ya había encontrado la razón principal Hinata.

 _¿Qué les dice su imaginación?... Los dejare en la duda habrá pasado lo que suculenta mente les dice?, jajaja lo sabran en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Bien chicas (o), pues hasta aquí el dia de hoy, gracias a varios comentarios decidí actualizar más pronto pero no sabía si dejar el capitulo así de largo o cortarlo, preferí dejarlos así a pesar que eran once páginas espero que les gustara, aun que me desanime un poco porque sus rewievs bajaron, aun que no lo crean estos son inspiración como motivación para mí ya que escribo la historia con la mejor intención de que la disfruten. Me disculpo si hay alguna falta ortográfica._

 _Bueno sin más espero su opinión, nos leemos en la próxima y les agradezco seguirme un capítulo más Sayonara._


	8. Amor y Contratiempos

_Hola mis queridos lectores ya estoy de vuelta con mi loca imaginación, actualice más pronto realmente pensaba subir capítulo hasta el sábado, pero les diré algo sus kawais comentarios son los que me impulsaron a actualizar antes, realmente estoy entusiasmada de que esta historia les este gustando, porque como le dijes la escribo con mucho cariño y empeño para que les guste, como que la disfruten._

 _Bueno pues el drama comienza y al por mayor; sin más aquí se los dejó que lo disfruten…_

 _Nota de la autora: **(-)** Guión representan los diálogos_

 _ **Capítulo anterior:**_

Dijo ahogadamente, tomando un poco de aire, mientras regresaba desesperado buscando mis labios y yo recorría al encuentro de los suyos.

Grrr gruño en mi boca, yo me sentía desfallecer en sus brazos. Pero no quería detenerme, era una necesidad, un goce un verdadero regocijo para ambos estar unidos por ese beso.

-¡Kyyyya! ¡Hinata, Sasuke!, ¡O por Dios lo sabia!, si lo sabia kyyya.

Me separe bruscamente de Sasuke y él de mi, ambos completamente sonrojados miramos a Ino, detrás de nosotros, junto con Sai, con la boca de par en par.

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: Amor y Contratiempos**.

Me separe bruscamente de Sasuke y él de mí, ambos completamente sonrojados miramos a Ino, detrás de nosotros, junto con Sai, con la boca de par en par.

-Carajo pero sí que es una tarde calurosa

Agrego Sai, y lo siguiente que supe fue que mi vista se empezó a nublar y escuche como Sasuke e Ino me gritaban a lo lejos.

-Sí que la sobrecalentaste Sasuke tanto que se desmallo.

-No empieces Sai

Empecé a sentir una aroma intensa a alcohol, y mi vista comenzó a ver difuso, mientras su bello rostro se hacía visible enfrente de mí -Sasuke-kun, dije sonriéndole, mientras el algo sonrojado me ofrecía un vaso de agua.

-¿Que paso? kyyya pero si ya recordé el beso, me ruborice y me desmalle.

-¿Ino y Sai? Sasuke-Kun

-Se fueron después del que pintorsillo se puso por demás impertinente y lo amenace con el raikiri.

-Típico de ti

Reí un poco, aunque en automático llego el rubor a mi cara cuando se acercó sentándose justo a un lado de mí.

Sus brazos me rodearon rápidamente, me acogí en su pecho. Por un momento hubo silencio, hubo calma y quietud, pero a ninguno de los dos nos importo, no era un silencio incomodo, yo tan solo me complementaba con su presencia.

-Hinata ¿qué haremos ahora?

Me pregunto bajamente.

-¿Que quieres hacer tu?

Me miro fijamente mientras me tenía en sus brazos. Se sonrojo tanto que casi creí que realmente tendría fiebre

-Estas cursilerías no van con migo pero, Hinata quiero que seas mi novia, quiero intentarlo, no ser un ogro y que tú me ayudes con eso, quiero, carajo solo sé que quiero estar contigo.

Sabia como lo conocía el trabajo que le daba haberme pronunciado eso, realmente lo apreciaba. Le sonreí de oreja a oreja

-Si quiero ser tu novia, mi emo vengador.

-¡Qué!, ¿cómo me dijiste?

-¡Ups! lo dije en alto.

-Creo que sí.

Y su melodiosa risa inundo el lugar

-Solo en ti permitiré un apodo tan tonto, donde lo escuche en voz de alguien más que se prepare para un chidori gratis.

Se acerco rápidamente a mi rostro y sus labios se volvieron a fundir con los míos. Pasaban de las nueve de la noche, y yo no quería irme, él se iría mañana y no sabía cuánto tiempo lo tendría lejos, podía ser el mes o menos o hasta mas, nada era seguro esta misión había sido designada a él en especial junto con Kakashi-Sensei y yo me sentía intranquila realmente intranquila, no me gustaba saberlo a tanta distancia.

Ambos preparamos la cena y como una mala corazonada rayos comenzaron a escucharse como una gran tormenta. No era época de lluvias y esto seguía sin gustarme algo en mi pecho no lo quería dejar ir.

Tome me mi móvil y le escribí un menaje a Neji, donde le decía que por la tormenta me quedaría con Sasuke, que confiara en mi y que por favor mantuviera a raya Hanabi. Por fortuna mi padre nuevamente estaba de viaje en reunión en la Aldea del Rayo, probablemente llegaría mañana pero eso me daba tiempo para estar con Sasuke antes de que se marchara.

Tome mi celular en manos mientras leía el mensaje de respuesta de Neji.

 _Esto no me agrada Hinata-Sama, más le vale al Uchiha comportarse y ¿Cómo porque está en su casa?_

 _Tienen mucho que explicar._

 _Y claro que confió en usted Hinata-sama…_

Sonreí un poco al ver el mensaje de Neji, al menos Sasuke le agradaba ya que no me había amenazado con venir a estrangularlo.

-Hinata ya es muy tarde, pero mira esta lluvia, no podremos salir así. Tendrás que quedarte pero Neji, vendrá de revoltoso.

-Lose ya lo arregle con él, pero necesito irme a primera hora.

Una mirada lasciva cruzó su mirada.

Una luz atravesó el cielo obscuro, y un estruendito ruido se escucho en la casa, kyyya pegue un gritito, era un rayo un maldito rayo. Y toda la casa se obscureció.

-¡Rayos los fusibles!,

Dijo Sasuke, parándose de la mesa donde terminábamos de cenar.

-¿Tienes velas?

-Si en el cajon de la alacena, me levante y tome unas cuantas velas encendiéndolas.

¿Donde se metió Sasuke? Byakugan, y ahí estaba al otro lado de la casa revisando los fusibles.

Entro completamente empapado,

-Carajo están fundidos, no puedo hacer mucho tendré que esperar a mañana.

-Estas empapado, le dije mientras veía como se sacudía el pelo...

-Si

Sacudió su cabello, se quitó su camisa y quedo con el torso desnudo enfrente de mí, yo sentí sonrojarme, pero mis ojos no dejaban de mirar fijamente su abdomen marcado, su brazo vendado solo lo hacía ver un poco rudo, pero las finas gotas de agua que caían de su cabello se paseaban sínicamente por su bien trabajado estómago. Me avergoncé ante mis propios pensamientos.

Y él me miraba algo ruborizado consciente de mi mirada, ¿desde cuándo me había hecho tan boba?, pude mirar sus ojos obscurecerse y en un instante casi como poseído, me tomo en brazos y me puso encima de la mesa, me beso, me beso desesperadamente, y mis manos se perdían en su desnuda espalda. Y yo lo besaba con la misma necesidad, jamás me había sentido algo así era como magnetisante, una sensación desconocida para mí, pero por alguna razón me gustaba su tacto era firme pero delicado al mismo tiempo. Podía sentir la necesidad en su beso, como su miedo por la falta de experiencia como la mía. Éramos unos novatos aprendiendo amarse, en vueltos en el amor y la pasión un terreno desconocido pero maravilloso…

* * *

 ***Sasuke***

Grrr Carajo que sabor tan delicioso tenía, que exquisita era su boca, su piel era tan suave y cálida.

-Sasuke-Kun

Me murmuro ahogadamente cerca del oído, y un animal nació en mí, mis malditos instintos primitivos querían hacerle el amor ahí mismo, era una sensacional descomunal como nueva en mi pero era una necesidad abrupta de ella. Me había dejado llevar por estas absurdas banalidades mundanas.

-Para Sasuke-Kun

Carajo no quería parar pensé cuando comencé a saborear su cuello, pero ella tenía razón si no me detenía no iba a poder parar.

-Mmmm

Salió de boca y nuevamente el impetud se desplomo. Tenía que parar, Hinata era un querubín y yo un demonio que debía valorar y respetar su pureza aunque algo entre mis pantalones estuvieran gritando por un desahogo.

-Lo siento Hinata, le dije mientras me separaba de ella.

-Está bien Sasuke-Kun yo también quería besarte.

Se acurruco en mi pecho mientras seguía sentada arriba del comedor y yo solo observaba su bella piel al reflejo de las velas...

-Vamos a dormir Hinata

-Si sasuke-kun

-Pero ¿donde dormiré yo?

-En mi cuarto.

-Kyyya Sasuke-kun

Se hundió en mi pecho aun mas escondiendo su rostro, esos pequeños gestos de inocencia, como de pena eran lo que me habían cautivado.

-Tú te quedaras en la cama y yo en el sofá. Levanto su rostro más tranquila y convencida.

Estaba recostado sobre el sofa, esperando a Hinata saliera del baño para poder apagar la vela y descansar cuando mire la tersa piel de sus pies descalzos asomarse por el marco de la puerta y ahí estaba ella completamente apenada con solamente una blusa mía, encima.

El derrame nasal se aproximaba ante la escena erótica que tenía enfrente me dispuse apagar la vela e intentar dormir, antes de que mis traicioneros instintos me metieran en un lió.

-¡Sasuke!,maldito teme.

Carajo pero si esa voz era del dobe, me despertó de golpe, ¿Qué carajo hacia aquí y a esta hora?, mire a Hinata, al parecer el grito de Naruto no la había despertado, salí solo para topármelo en la entrada de la casa, aún seguí lloviendo a chorros y él estaba ahí, con la mirada llena de furia mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres dobe?

-Sasuke tu y yo tenemos que hablar antes de que te vayas de misión con Kakashi-sensei.

-¿De qué?

-Como que de que de Hinata

-Y a ti que te importa mi NOVIA

-¿Tu qué?

Carajo me encantaba hacerlo repelar, siempre había sido mi pasatiempo favorito, pero decirlo era satisfactorio, porque era cierto, Hinata era mía y este cabron ni nadie me la iba a quitar.

-MI NOVIA, no oíste bien ¿o qué? dobe, ya lávate las orejas MI NOVIA, cabron Hinata es mi novia, así que a ti no te incumbe nada que tenga que ver con ella.

-Ella me ama a mi Sasuke, aún que lo niegue y este contigo solo para darme celos, siempre me amó y de la noche a la mañana tú crees que se le iba a olvidar el amor que toda la vida me tubo. Así que prepárate por que esto es guerra, la quiero de regreso, deje a Sakura-chan, porque no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza.

-Eres un baka, que creíste que te iba esperar siempre, me vale una mierda lo que pienses pero ella ahora está conmigo. Y me ama a mí.

De la cólera el raikiri comenzó a emanar por mi cuerpo y yo sentía que le daría la tunda de su vida.

-Hablemos con calma teme, déjame pasar está lloviendo a cantaros.

Este no pasaría y menos con Hinata haya dentro.

-No vas a pasar, lárgate Naruto no tengo tiempo para tus idioteces y te advierto acércate a ella en mi ausencia y acabare con tu existencia antes de que sea Hokage.

-Ay ya vas con tus amenazas de muerte, ya no seas tan escandaloso dattebayo.

Asomo su mirada a un costado de mi pierna.

-Espera un momento.

Se agacho rápidamente y casi me levanto, voltee para mirar que era el signo de su admiración, ¡Carajo!, la bota de Hinata.

-Así que ella está aquí, por eso no quieres que pase, ¿a que la obligaste Sasuke?, Hinata es del tipo de chica con él que uno se casa no con él que uno hecha un polvo.

-Idiota, tú no me vas a decir a mí que hacer, le arroje un puñetazo a la cara. Tú fuiste él que la lastimaste y jugaste con ella en un principio y bienes a darme clases de moral eres más idiota de lo que pensé.

-¡HINATA!

Comenzó a gritar escandalosamente.

Le solté otro puñetazo para sacarlo, al que él respondió formando un rasengan en la mano.

-No puedo creer que llegaras tan bajo teme, mira que obligar a Hinata a estar contigo de verdad que Orochimaru te dejó pésimas mañas.

Salí por completo de la casa, esto sí que era el colmo que este viniera a mi casa a decirme abusador era el colmo, estaba consciente de mi lista de crímenes y que no era un santo, pero no era un maldito depravado para abusar de una joven y menos de Hinata.

Comencé nuevamente a emanar el raikiri, pero ahora sin ningún control.

-Tú no eres digno de ella Sasuke, realmente crees que Hiashi va a permitir que estés con ella, Hinata es una ángel y tu él exintregrande de Akatsuki. Ella no merece cargar con tus culpas Sasuke.

-Ya cállate

-¡Rasegan!,

-¡Raikiri!

Justo nos atacábamos frente a frente sin ninguna contemplación, cuando un rafaga purpura se apareció justo enfrente de nosotros, ¿pero qué?

Chakra purpura se acrecentó en forma circular, mientras nos hacia chocar ambos saliendo a la dirección contraria al ataque. Gire en el aire, caí sobre mi pie izquierdo mientras que el dobe, chocaba con el árbol de atrás.

¡Era Hinata!, Hinata nos había detenido en seco. Se paro justo enfrente de los dos mientras me miraba enojada, carajo Hinata también se enojaba.

-Estas bien Hinata dattebayo, ¿Qué te hizo el idiota del el teme?

Decía Naruto levantándose y sobándose la nunca, instintivamente me puse delante de Hinata.

-Vámonos Hinata te llevare a tu casa dattebayo.

-Ya basta Uzumaki-kun, escuche perfectamente todo lo que le dijó a Sasuke-kun, estoy cansada, de qué manera tengo que decirle ya no lo amo, eso ya paso déjeme en paz y deje de difamar a Sasuke-kun de esa manera él no me obligó a nada, ni es nada de lo que se imagina y aún que así fuera es mi novio. Porque así lo decidimos él y yo. Se supone que usted es su amigo él que más lo conoce y por el que lucho tanto para traer de regreso ¿y así dice conocerlo?, cuando lo acusa de una atrocidad por la que le pasa por la cabeza. El es tierno, detallista, tiene tantas cosas buenas que me llevaría horas describir. Jamás me miró menos y mientras usted corría detrás de Sakura-chan seguro de mi amor, él me procuro, cuidó y se gano mi corazón. Y todas esas cosas son las que me hacen amarlo como lo amo.

-Así que ya basta, porque si alguien sabe lo que siente en su corazón soy yo. Usted no me ama esta emberrinchado con migo, por la competencia eterna que tiene con Sasuke, y yo no soy un juguete, ni hoy ni nunca.

-Hinata dattebayo, ¿él teme tierno, bueno?, te tiene en un getjutsu ¿a caso?

-Ash es por demás. Lo amo, amo a Sasuke Uchiha, le guste a usted o no, o a media aldea. Yo sé lo que es él y nadie tiene que decírmelo.

Se metió a la casa realmente enojada, nunca la había visto así. Una estúpida sonrisa burlona cruzó mi cara llena de satisfacción, Naruto estaba estupefacto, mientras la lluvia lo terminaba de empapar.

Me miró fijamente y sin emitir palabra alguna, se desvaneció entre la penumbra.

Las palabras de Hinata retumbaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza, emanando una calidez desconocida en mi pecho, a pesar de estar empapado y con un frió bárbaro.

Escuche ruido en el baño por lo que supone que Hinata se encontraba en el me tire la piyama húmeda y me coloque ropa seca.

Voltee y me tope con la mirada de Hinata siguiéndome, se sentó en un borde la cama.

-Ven

Me dijo bajamente, mientras yo me colocaba a lado de él.

-Sasuke-kun ¿realmente tú crees las cosas que digo Uzumaki-kun?

Me tomo con sus pequeñas manos el rostro acercándolo al de ella.

-Tú no eres una abominación, ni un animal ni mucho menos el monstro que muchos te quieren hacer pensar, si tu viste un pasado obscuro, pero escogiste la luz y la redención yo creo en ti Sasuke y yo se que tú no quieres ser ese monstro. Por favor no dudes de mi amor…

Sin más intentamos incorporarnos a dormir, me recosté nuevamente en el sofá mientras la vi hundirse en mi cama.

-Kyyya Yo no soy la princesa Byakugan, sueltame, déjame. No mis ojos deja mis ojos Noooooo

Hinata dije despertándome en seco, estaba teniendo nuevamente esa pesadilla igual que en el hospital, me metí rápidamente a la cama y note que estaba sudando, se movía y temblaba.

-Hinata despierta, aquí estoy soy Sasuke.

Su cuerpo se relajo, se escucho crujir el cielo por un rayo, y ella abrió sus orbes aperlados, aventándoseme a los brazos.

-Perdon Sasuke-kun no quería despertarte.

-Hinata ¿que son esas pesadillas?

-No lose Sasuke-Kun, solo abrázame por favor cuanto tu lo haces me siento protegida, tranquila.

Carajo es como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, nunca me imagine estar así, que yo me dejara llevar por este tipo de emociones. Pero Hinata era mi antídoto a mi propia amargura. Y después de esta noche de tanto borlote yo no sería el mismo…

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol estaban por la ventana y sentí en el brazo un peso adicional, como un calor muy cerca en mi pecho. Abrí los ojos y me tope con la larga cabellera de Hinata, carajo Hinata, si Hinata dormía entre mis brazos tranquilamente, se veía hermosa. En unas horas partiría y no quería hacerlo, no ahora que apenas la tenia conmigo. Pero ahora tenía porque volver, tenía una razón, después de matar a Itachi como saber la verdad de las cosas mi vida había dejado de tener un propósito.

Siempre había dicho que era un vengador. Pero ahora quería reconstruir mi clan y que mi vida tomara el rumbo y al parecer ya había encontrado la razón principal Hinata.

Ahora sabría que me esperaría y tendría que confiar en ella como ella lo hacía en mí, ese estúpido Naruto donde me enterara que la molestara le atravesaría un chidori por el culo, pero sabría que Neji lo mantendría a raya.

Ahora solo tenía dos cosas en la cabeza termina cuanto antes la misión, como regresar por Hinata.

-Sasuke-Kun dijo moviéndose mientras abría poco a poco sus ojos perlas.

-Ohayo

-Hinata

La abrace contra mí y bese su frente, por primera vez no quería salir de la cama...

Ya pasaba de medio día, Hinata se había ido a su casa a primera hora, antes de que el histérico de Neji viniera por ella, ni siquiera desayunamos juntos.

Ya me encontraba en la entrada de Konoha esperando a Kakashi-Sensei que como de costumbre y como tenia memoria siempre llegaba tarde.

-Sasuke-Kun

Voltee reconociendo perfectamente la voz de mi peliazul, venia corriendo, con algo en las manos, a lo cual no prestaba atención por mirarla a ella.

-Hinata

-Sasuke-kun, te alcance

Me recorrí un poco alejándome de la vista de los entrometidos Shinobis de la entraba que murmuraban, al parecer Hinata lo entendió a la perfección siguiéndome. Cargo lo que llevaba en una sola mano y se acerco a abrazarme, enseguida le correspondí el abrazo, carajo no quería irme.

-Prométeme que me vas escribir Sasuke-kun

-Te lo prometo Hinata

Mire hacia abajo percatándome que sus orbes perlas se entristecían.

-Volveré pronto.

-Te creo Sasuke-kun

-Toma

Se separó de mí entregándome en las manos una pequeña mochila

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un pequeño botiquín y te prepare comida para hoy y un poco para mañana, es un bento para ti y otro para Kakashi-Sensei para que no te quite la comida.

Rio un poco

-Arigato, dije y valiéndome una mierda la cordura, la rodee con mis brazos y la bese.

-Sasuke-kun.

-Hinata mantén al dobe a raya, porque si se que te ha molestado juro que cuando regrese solo quedara de él su cabellera.

Rio un poco, y me regreso un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Haaaaa haaahaaa

Mierda, bonito momento se aparase Kakashi.

-Sasuke tenemos que irnos.

Hinata estaba sonrojada y completamente avergonzada. Pero levanto su cara, y pronuncio aun con la pena.

-Buen viaje Sasuke-kun y Kakashi- sensei.

-Arigato Hinata.

-Es hora de partir Sasuke

Sin más le di dos golpecitos en la frente, mientras mire a lo lejos como se despedía con la mano.

.

.

.

Estaba sentado, la noche era fría y demasiado quieta, pasaban de las diez de la noche si no me equivocaba, el cielo esta estrellado, completamentedespejado.

Sin más Tome mi bento para comenzar a cenar, cuando note a Kakashi fisgoneando a lado de mi su contenido.

Grrrr

Saque el otro y se lo extendí, antes de que me pusiera de mal humor.

-Vaya, vaya Sasuke que amable.

-No me lo agradezcas a mi si no a Hinata.

-Pues claro que se lo agradezco a tu novia.

Carajo todavía no me acostumbraba a esa palabra.

-Mira que suertudo eres Sasuke te quedaste con la chica más linda, dulce y tierna de la aldea, de buena familia, como buena cocinera.

Entrometido, que la tenía que andar mironiano, pervertido, si bien que leía cochinadas, no era de extrañarse.

-Podría haber jurado que se quedaría con Naruto, pero Naruto siempre ha sido un reverendo despintado.

Casi me atragante con la comida ante su no menos idiota comentario, ese Naruto donde yo supiera que se intentaba pasar de listo, de verdad que conocería el demonio que llevaba de dentro.

-Creo que no debí haber dicho eso mmmm ni modo, en fin. Hammm seguiré comiendo, avanzaremos al amanecer.

Hasta que se callaba, yo hacia la primera guardia y me preguntaba qué es lo que había detrás de todo esto, esta misión de rastreo era algo mas yo no era idiota, como mandarme con Kakashi, algo había aquí.

Y tenía que ver con la familia Hyuga, los viajes que estuvo haciendo el padre de Hinata, la emboscada de la cual ella era el objetivo.

Por ese mi interés por aceptar la misión. Pero cuando nombraron a Orochumaru entendí perfectamente todo algo quería de Konoha, como de Hinata y los Hyuga "el byakugan", el traía algo entre manos y estaba seguro que el tipo corpulento que intento atacar a Hinata era su nuevo títere.

Después de todo si alguien conocía a serpiente mal pararida era yo...

-Sasuke, hay algo que tienes que saber

Lo sabía, guarde silencio siguiéndolo por el extenso bosque.

-Puede ser que en esta misión nos encontremos con Orochimaru, tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que trama con los Hyuga. Y sobretodo capturar al ninja que ataco a Hinata, para interrogarlo. Algo no anda bien y creo que ya te percataste.

Pasaba por mi mente la salida de los Senseis, las alucinaciones de Hinata.

Era el "Byakugan", algo tenía que ver en esto el Byakugan, estaba seguro y mas ese Orochimaru y sus experimento locos, sin olvidar a Kabuto.

-En esta misión nos designaron a ambos porque tiene que ser con la mayor discreción posible, la aldea puede estar en peligro de algún atentado.

-Los Hyuga tienen que ver en esto verdad.

-Como siempre Sasuke, ya lo sospechabas. Al parecer si...

Los días comenzaban a pasar y yo me desesperaba seguimos el rastro del ninja por diversas aldeas sin encontrar nada que sirviera, hasta que en mi patrón de recuerdos, el trayecto me pareció conocido.

-Por aquí

Claro una de las cuevas de Orochumaru estaban cerca del desierto de Tsuna, si había algún indicio de algo ahí lo encontraríamos, y llegaría el momento de ajustar cuentas pendientes.

-Seguro Sasuke

-Es por aquí, vamos directamente a una de las cuevas de Orochimaru.

Entramos al hospito desierto, cruzando rápidamente.

-Yo te cubro

Cubrirme ¿de qué?, payaso.

Le señale la entrada subterránea detrás de una gran roca.

-Jutsu de invocacion,

Apareció, una bola de pulgas de Kakashi, y hizo varias anotaciones en un pergamino entregándoselo.

El perro desapareció, y nos adentramos.

Las imágenes regresaban a mi mente, la gente que mate, la máquina de muerte y venganza que era en esa época. La inmensa amargura en la que me hundía y como el odio me gobernaba. Tenía sed de poder. Pero recordaba el rostro de Hinata y eso ahuyentaba la oscuridad en mí.

Avanzamos sobre el inmenso pasillo.

Cuando el mis oídos se percataron de la sabandija arrastrándose sobre el suelo.

-Comencé a emanar el raikiri, preparándome para atacar.

-Sasuke ahora

Dimos la vuelta al pasillo y como una jugarreta mental no había nada.

Enfrente se topaba, uno de los calabozos y por inercia derribe la puerta.

Dos cuerpos estaban entre la penumbra, encadenados y amordazados, mis ojos visualizaron con asombro la familiaridad de los rostros.

¡Pero si era Karin y Suigetsu!...

* * *

 ***Hinata***

Ya eran varias semanas en las que Sasuke se había ido. Tomaba en mis manos repasando su última carta como por quinta vez…

 _Hinata_

 _Aun mi regreso no es seguro, no damos con el paradero del enemigo; ya estoy harto de las impertinencias de Kakashi._

 _Y la comida de aquí es un asco._

 _Espero no demorar una semana más._

 _¿El estupido de Naruto te ha molestado?, si es así que se prepare para el amaterasu._

 _Espero que Neji y el cara de perro como Shino realmente te estén cuidando y no estén de ineptos._

 _Te escribire en un par de días espera mi halcón._

 _Te amo, Sasuke_

Como niña tonta enamorada, apreté la carta en mi pecho, tirada sobre el pasto, riendo un poco recordando el contenido de la carta siempre queriéndose hacer el duro, y sabia el trabajo que le había costado escribir ese "te amo" y mas dicha me daba, porque como él lo decía las cursilerías no iban con él, pero por mí las intentaba. Mi emo vengador, realmente se estaba esforzando por cambiar.

-Aquí estas Hinata.

-Uzumaki-kun

-Deja de decirme asi Hinata, no me puedes llamar Naruto como antes.

Me enderece colocándome de pie mientras lo miraba a la cara y doblaba la carta guardándola en mi shorth.

Lo mire a la cara, mientras me pronunciaba.

-¿Es carta del teme?

Ahora a que se debía su curiosidad como empeño de hablarme, desde el enfrentamiento de él y Sasuke en la mansión Uchiha, pensé que todo había quedado claro. Solamente calle, sin pronunciar palabra esperando que entendiera el mensaje y se marchara.

-Al parecer lo es, Hinata por favor tenemos que hablar, ¿realmente amas al teme?

-Uzumaki-kun, no le deje claro que ya no quiero problemas ni con usted ni con Sakura-chan

-Dime Naruto dattebayo, me haces sentir viejo. Hinata, tú me amaste toda la vida, o eso pensé y de repente de la noche a la mañana estas enamorada del teme, no te creo, no será que quieres darme celos, porque crema que lo estas consiguiendo.

Pero que creído, no podía dar credibilidad a sus palabras unos cambiaban para bien y otros para no también por lo que veía. Yo solo sabía el trabajo que me había dado volver amar, volver a creer, como arriesgarme.

Orbite los ojos poniéndolos en blanco y cruzando las manos le bufe.

-Como dices Uzumaki-kun, lo ame, si lo ame y como una reverenda tonta y usted egoísta y seguro de mi amor pensó que lo esperaría siempre, pues lo siento. Y ante su pregunta si Amo a Sasuke Uchiha, el se gano mi corazón, y se lo repetiré las veces que haga falta hasta que lo entienda.

-No te creo Hinata sé que me lo merezco y que me dices todo esto para hacerme rabiar. Tú sabes todo lo que hizo, Hinata no te creo.

-Hinata-Sama, ¿está bien?

-Neji-Nissan

Salude sin mirar atrás al escuchar la voz de Neji, se acerco colocándose a mi lado, mientras note como Naruto se rascaba la nuca.

-Hasta luego Uzumaki-Kun, espero le quedara claro.

-No te creo Hinata y no voy a ceder.

-Naruto mas te vale que la dejes tranquila.

-Es que acaso Neji la prefieres ¿con Sasuke?

Vi a Neji sonreír de medio lado, mientras yo avanzaba.

-No es lo que yo quiera si no que Hinata-sama decidió.

-Upz y ya te gusto la bateada, verdad Naruto.

-Tú de donde saliste dattebayo.

-Estoy esperando a Ino, pero me quede chismorreando arriba del árbol a Hinata mientras leía la carta de Sasuke, quería rectificar lo que leí en mi último libro, dice que cuando las chicas se enamoran de verdad, duran ratos largos fantaseando o suspirando y pues Hinata lo hacía mientras leía la carta del emo de Sasuke entonces sas ya valiste Naruto, te tocara quedarte con la fea.

-¡Callate dattebayo!

Yo escuche poniéndome toda colorada, mientras avanzaba lentamente con Neji

-¡Hinata!, espera.

Era Ino, voltee y me acerque a ella mientras Neji me imitaba y Naruto y Sai, discutían.

-¿Qué pasa?, le dije al mirarla aterrada.

-La Hokage, me mando llamarte, pero Hinata cálmate por favor, pero al parecer Sasuke y Kakashi desaparecieron.

-¡Que!...

* * *

 **RV:**

 **Guest:** Y preparate porque se viene drama mucho drama kof, kof, claro que no lo parare, gracias por tu kawaii comentario y espero que el capítulo de hoy fuera de tu agrado :D

 **Marcelaporras:** Kyya qué bueno que te gusto, cuando leeo como tus kawai comentarios siempre me inspiran jejeje a seguir con el drama, ese Sai es un loquillo jejeje, bien espero que disfrutes el capitulo marce

 **miirellinu:** Ho si se viene el lemon eso te lo puedo asegurar, ya les di un poquito de lime, pero el lemon no tarda solo necesito desarrollarlo propiciamente jejeje. Gracias por siempre dejarme tu opinión y espero este capítulo también te encantara.

 **Guest:** Holis jejeje gracias por darle una oportunidad ami fic, pues creo que con lo de Naruto ya te estoy dando gusto jejejee, y si a Sakura también le tocara lo suyo jejej.

 **Kurumireii:** Si me disculpo por lo de mi ortografía es que en veces cuento con muy poco tiempo para revisar e intento ser constante con mis lectores y actualizar pronto jejeje, intentare ser más cuidadosa. Y claro que te daré mas esta historia tiene mucho drama aún y romance, o si y si prepárense que el lemon se acerca. Y pues intente sacar ese lado de Sasuke que no hemos visto. Por cierto gracias por tu kawaii comentario espero que el capítulo de hoy te gustara

 **Tatty :** Pues bienvenida jajaja kyyya no sabes cómo me entusiasmo tu comentario muchas gracias eso busco que le guste y se emocione, créeme que le pongo mucho entusiasmo y corazón a mi fic.

 **Cuatro:** Pues lo habrá ya casi te lo prometo ya no tardo jajaja XD, solo necesito poquita paciencia pero ya no tardo, esta parejita son una bomba o si jeje.

 **tatty jcl:** Pues mira gracias a sus kawaiis comentarios como de los demás no tarde mucho, espero que disfrutaras el capítulo y tu opinión :)

 **karol:** jajaja si pero ella se lo busco si Hinata es buena pero no tonta, muchas gracias de verdad que kawai eres, y gracias por sus comentarios y emoción es por la que continuo dándole con mucho corazón al fic.

 **ambarinski:** Si ese Sasuke es un amor cuando se lo propone, Hinata le está quitando lo emo jeje, espero que el capítulo de hoy te gustara

 **Una Chica:** Pues creo que hoy complací tu petición jejeje, gracias por tus ánimos y todas tus recomendaciones deberás y pues ya se acerca no desesperes lo prometo.

 **wendyl0327:** Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y por tu kawai comentario, creo que si me acompaño porque volví muy pronto solo dos dias después, y pues gracias por agregarme a favoritos eso solo es mas cuerda y motivación para mi loca imaginación, espero que el capítulo fuera de tu agrado y te aseguro que falta muchas emociones más, esta pareja tiene mucho para dar

* * *

 **Un pequeñito avance:**

No podía creer lo que mi ojos veían la furia me emanaba, aun que la marca de mi hombro era insoportable, me pare consiente de toda mi fuerza de voluntad y que tenía que sacar a Sasuke de este lugar a cualquier precio no me iría, sin él, era mi momento de demostrar todo lo que había crecido y aprendido. Sasuke creía en mi y en mi capacidad, no lo defraudaría no me defraudaría a mí misma.

-Vamos Sasuke, muerde, le decía Karin.

Y yo sentí que la rabia inundaba mi alma, la marca se comenzó a expandir sobre mi cuerpo y yo lo único que quería era eliminar al que me había hecho pasar las mas angustiosas noches de mi vida.

-¡No! , Hinata no uses ese poder.

Todo se nublaba y mi furia crecía pero en ella escucha la voz de Sasuke, llamándome a lo lejos, cuando mire mi chakra desprendiéndose de mí sin control.

-¡Para Hinata!

* * *

 _Y bien ¿qué les pareció?, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ya ven chicas (o), como si cumplo su reviews son mis inspiración, me sentí tan contenta que de sus comentarios que no pude evitar actualizar hoy._

 _Les agradezco seguirme un capítulo más, ya verán que no los defraudare, en fin, lo turbulento se acerca o sí._

 _¿Que más les gustaría ver en la historia?, déjenme sus opiniones, y me disculpo si hay faltas de ortografía en veces cuento con muy poco tiempo para revisar._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente mis sexys lectores, si el lemon se acerca ya no me demoro mucho lo prometo jejejeje XD. Espero actualizar el fin de semana o más tardar a principios, Sayonara._


	9. Tú Debilidad

_**Hola chicas (o), lamento la demora pero fue una semana laboral muy pesada, conté con muy poco tiempo en esta semana, pero sin más aquí se los dejó.**_

 _ **Que lo disfruten…**_

Capítulo anterior.

-¡Hinata!, espera.

-Era Ino, voltee y me acerque a ella mientras Neji me imitaba y Naruto y Sai, discutían.

-¿Qué pasa?, le dije al mirarla aterrada.

-La Hokage, me mando llamarte, pero Hinata cálmate por favor, pero al parecer Sasuke y Kakashi desaparecieron.

-¡Que!...

 _Nota autora: - Guión representa dialogo_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Tú Debilidad**

-¿Como que Sasuke desapareció?

Las manos me temblaban y unas lagrimas de desvanecían por mis mejillas.

-Hinata-Sama, cálmese.

-Es que no puede ser Ino debiste equivocarte, eso es imposible Sasuke-kun me mando una carta hace dos días, "hace dos días", repetí para mi, él halcón de Sasuke tendría que llegar hoy.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Pasan de las tres de la tarde Hinata-sama.

A esta hora siempre tenía ya mi carta, el halcón de Sasuke nunca llegaba mas tarde de la una de tarde. Naruto me observaba fijamente, mientras Sai, anotaba intensamente en su libreta.

-Entonces esto es una angustia por amor.

-Sai no es momento.

-Camine rápidamente, vamos Ino dije adelantándome.

Al parecer todos me siguieron, yo sabía que algo no andaba bien esa tormenta antes de que él se marchara había sido un presagio, esa punzada en mi corazón me decía que el estaba bien y lo iba a encontrar.

En menos de un santiamén me encontraba frente de la Hokage.

-Bien Hinata, necesito que me digas todo en cuanto sepas de Sasuke.

-Hace dos días recibí su última carta pero no me dio datos de donde estaba, ¿cómo sabe que desapareció?

-Hace igualmente dos días Kakashi mando un pergamino con su ubicación actual casi específica, al parecer iban a entrar a uno de los escondites de Orochimaru y desde entonces no tuvimos respuesta de ellos, ni mucho menos que paso.

-Necesito que me digas todo lo que Sasuke te comentara, algo que nos diga que pudo haber pasado, sabemos que eres muy cercana a él y quizás el pudo darte indicios de algún plan que tramara o algo.

Mire fijamente a la Hokage, como a Shinzune detrás de ella, Naruto, Ino, Sai como Neji guardaban silencio detrás de mí.

Cuando la puerta sonó, entrando Shikamaru.

-Deje me ver si lo entiendo esta insinuando Hokage-Sama que Sasuke-kun puedo traicionar a Kakashi-Sensei y unirse nuevamente a Orochimaru.

-Si Hinata así es.

Agacho la mirada viéndome con lastima.

-Pues está equivocada Sasuke-kun no es el monstro que cree él cambio, él realmente se estaba dirigiendo como un buen Shinobi, él no tenía ninguna intención de traicionar la aldea y mas por todo lo que implicó con Itachi-San, usted lo sabe Hokage-sama.

-¡HINATA!

Todos dijeron unísonamente mirándome sorprendidos.

-Entiendo que lo defiendas Hinata tú y él son buenos amigos pero Sasuke ya tiene un pasado criminal y eso deja mucho que desear.

Como me hervía la sangre.

-No soy su amiga Hokage-sama soy su novia y como su novia que soy lo conozco, se que usted está equivocada en sus teorías.

Y nuevamente el asombro, se volvió presente en la habitación

-¿Ella también se hará emo vengadora Ino?

-Hay Sai cállate esto es delicado.

-Hokage-sama con todo respeto, quiero formar parte del equipo de rastreo de Kakashi-Sensei y Sasuke-kun, le pido algo de tolerancia por favor para demostrarle que Sasuke-kun no es ningún traidor. Y en caso que así fuera le doy mi palabra, de que yo misma lo entregare.

-Que problemático.

Agregaba Shikamaru.

-Hinata-sama

-Está bien Neji-Nissan. Yo sabía lo que hacía, Sasuke, no era ningún traidor y yo creía en él y lo demostraría.

-Lo siento Hinata, pero no puedo mezclar conflictos de este tipo con cuestiones personales.

No me podía dejar afuera, no me iba a dejar fuera de esto.

-Hokage-Sama con todo respeto usted ya me mezclo desde el momento que me mando llamar, necesito ir a esa misión, en esta habitación solo hay dos personas que conocemos a Sasuke-kun completamente y que le puedo decir que el está en peligro igual que Kakashi-sensei.

-¿O no es así Uzumaki-kun?

Naruto simplemente callo, no argumento palabra alguna, me observaba, solo eso.

-Al parecer solo soy yo Hokage-sama, iré a esa misión con su conocimiento y sin él, si eso amerita una sanción o la destitución de mi cargo ninja ya sea que me equivoque o no la acepto, pero no me va impedir asistir.

-¡Hinata!

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Mientras un silencio descomunal se formaba.

-Tanta fe tienes en él Hinata, ¿como para poner en juego tu rango Ninja?

-Si Hokage-sama, ciegamente.

-De acuerdo si es así, no puedo hacer más, partirán en unas horas, esta misión es de alto rango, y tienen que estar preparados, ya que quizás estemos evitando un atentado hacia la aldea.

-De acuerdo Hokage-sama

-Muy bien el equipo se formara de la siguiente manera, Neji y Shikamaru quedan a cargo, Ino iras como ninja medico ya que Sakura está en otra misión, Sai cuento con cualquier tipo de infiltración de información como que nos tenga al tanto. Y sin mas Hinata, espero es mas no espero muero porque me demuestres que me equivoque.

-Arigato, Hokage-sama

-Vieja se olvida de mí

-Que es ese respeto Naruto, claro que no tú ya sabes perfectamente tu papel, no cometas estupideces y trabajo en equipo, sin más vayan a prepararse.

-Si Hokage-Sama

.

.

.

Me encontraba desesperada en la entrada de la aldea, era la primera llegar nunca creí sentir una angustia más grande que la sentí cuando Naruto-kun se enfrentó a Pain, pero ahora la sentía esta angustia como necesidad de saber de él me estaba matando, era una opresión en el corazón que no tenía palabras para describirla. Nada me importaba en esos momentos más que dar con su paradero, entre a mi casa rápidamente, prepare lo esencial para la misión y apenas escribiéndole tres escasos reglones en una hoja de papel a mi padre comunicándole mi partida me dirigí a la entrada de la aldea, justo donde me encontraba ahora.

Una cabellera rubia se hizo familiar, ahí venía Ino, cuando se acercó a mí dándome un pequeño pero cálido abrazo.

-Lo encontraremos Hinata ya lo veras.

-Lose. Le acerté.

-Me sorprendiste tanto ese Sasuke si que te ha cambiado, más bien tú has cambiado para bien Hinata, nunca me imagine que le digieras eso a la Hokage, me siento orgullosa de ti.

Y si probablemente tenía razón en otro caso hubiera aceptado la orden la Hokage sin chistar, quedándome en mi casa como la niña llorona que era. Pero Sasuke me necesitaba y la niña llorona hace bastante que estaba bien muerta y era momento de demostrarlo.

-Ino, ya estoy aquí.

Agregaba Sai, mientras Neji se acerba a nosotros igual que Shikamaru y por último se sumaba Naruto extrañamente callado, como nunca, solo me observaba.

-Bien estas son las últimas coordenadas que envió Kakashi-Sensei nos tomara tres dias llegar.

-No con las aves de Sai, a lo mucho nos tomara dos días. Agrego Naruto

-De acuerdo vamos.

-Espera Shikamaru puedo ver las coordenadas antes de que partir.

-Si Hinata

Me miraron extrañados mientras me extendía el pergamino, hice un rápido sello de manos y recordé todo lo que aprendí con Sasuke,

-Jutsu de invocación

Y Yaruda la hija de Garuda el Halcón de Sasuke apareció frente a mí, la cual me enseño a invocar por si alguna vez me encontraba en peligro, él me había enseñado tanto yo no podía fallarle tenía que encontrarlo.

-Hinata-chan

-Oyaho Yaruda, necesito de tu ayuda por favor, le extendí el pergamino con las coordenadas como un pequeño mapa de la zona, cuando los demás me seguían observando con cara de asombro.

-¿Qué no se supone que Garuda era invocación personal de Sasuke?

-Así lo es, pero yo no soy Garuda él es mi padre mi nombre es Yaruda y Hinata-chan puede invocarme.

-Sasuke-kun me enseño, le conteste secamente a Naruto mientras volteaba a verlo.

-Yaruda, necesito de favor que me ayudes a revisar este patrón, yo se que tú conoces perfectamente como tu padre los lugares por donde viajaron con Sasuke-kun y si tú me ayudas podemos reducir el área de búsqueda y hacerla más precisa. Ahora necesito saber si tu o tu padre han sido invocados por Sasuke-kun, por favor Yaruda.

-Buena idea Hinata

Me decía Shikamaru mientras Neji miraba con burla a Naruto y yo me concentraba en hablar con Yaruda.

.

.

.

Íbamos en pleno vuelo y después de casi seis horas de trayecto, la nostalgia comenzó a invadirme él tenía que estar bien, la penumbra comenzó a expandirse en el horizonte y bajamos a acampar, yo hubiera preferido viajar durante la noche pero a excepto de Neji y de mí nadie vería nada, montamos el campamento y yo me aísle en uno de los arboles del fondo, mi mente comenzó a traerme memorias de meses atrás a ese día en el que Sasuke me había enseñado el jutsu de invocación.

 **Flash back:**

-Bien Sasuke-kun, ¿porque me trajiste aqui?, ¿no era donde anteriormente entrenabas?

-Así es, me pediste que te ayudar a entrenar, ¿querías avanzar no?

-Si Sasuke-kun.

-Entonces no me discutas y observa.

Hizo una posición de manos que reconocía, mordió su dedo.

-Jutsu de Invocación

Un halcón enorme apareció enfrente de mí.

-El es Gaota. Quiero que aprendas este jutsu Hinata, si algún día necesitas escapar o realmente estas en peligro, como un ataque aéreo Gaota sin duda es el mejor.

El halcón me miraba fijamente, observándome.

-Gaota es invocación personal mía pero podrás invocar algún otro halcón pero primero tenemos que hacer el procedimiento que se debe.

Apareció un gran pergamino y en el Sasuke-kun, me hizo firmar mi nombre con sangre, para después empezar con la canalización de mi chakra.

-Vamos Hinata puedes hacerlo inténtalo una vez más.

Mire como Sasuke me animaba, como realmente creía en mí.

-Concéntrate como si de esto dependiera tu vida, acumula el mayor chakra que puedas en esta invocación, vamos.

Después de horas de práctica, de arduo esfuerzo. Lo intente por última vez, fijamente dispuesta a conseguirlo, ya no aparecería ni mas diminutos pajaritos, ni pequeñas palomas, tenía que ser una ave majestuosa digna de este jutsu. Hice el sello de manos, visualice en mi mente el chakra y mordí mi dedo.

-Jutsu de invocación

Un ave casi tan grande igual que Gaota estaba enfrente de mí.

-Kyyyya, grite entusiasta dando de brinquitos en el pasto.

-Lo lograste, Hinata lo sabía.

Decía Sasuke-Kun, mientras me revolvía el pelo, tomando en brazos dándome una pequeña vueltita en aire.

 **Fin flash back.**

-Hinata, Hinata

Me limpie las pequeñas lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas con mi mano izquierda.

\- ¿Que pasa Ino?

-Eso me pregunto Hinata tengo buen rato llamándote, pero estas como atrapada en tus pensamientos.

-Lo siento Ino, pensaba en Sasuke-kun

Sentí como su abrazo cálido me rodio.

-Hinata realmente me sorprendes nunca te había visto si, ni siquiera con Naruto, realmente es verdad te enamoraste de Sasuke.

-Claro que es verdad Ino y hasta yo misma me sorprendo, si lo amo irrevocablemente, no tienes idea de cuánto lo extraño, el cree en mí y tengo que traerlo con bien, te juro que no es ningún traidor el realmente cambio.

-Te creo Hinata cálmate, ya verás que daremos con él y Kakashi-Sensei.

-Lose, Ino, creo que deberíamos dormir.

Le dije después de la opresión que sentía en el pecho, me decía que tendría que ser fuerte y prepararme para lo peor algo no estaba bien y lo enfrentaría, traería a Sasuke de vuelta a como fuera lugar.

* * *

 ***Naruto***

Baje de la roca en la que me encontraba, realmente era cierto Hinata estaba enamorada de Sasuke, la decepción me cayó como un balde agua fría encima.

La tierna Hinata que me sonreía tímidamente, la que se desmayaba cada que me veía se había esfumado para nunca volver por mis estupideces.

La angustia por la que se preocupaba por el teme, la forma tenaz con la que se enfrentó a la Hokage por defenderlo, tan grande, limpio e inocente era el amor de Hinata y lo deje ir por estúpido.

El coraje me quitaba el apetito, la envida que sentía por Sasuke era como una llaga abierta que me lastimaba el orgullo, el corazón como el espíritu diariamente. Cada que la veía suspirar, cada que la miraba sonreír y sabía que ya no era yo el que le provocaba esas sensaciones si no Sasuke.

La vida me había dado una cachetada con guate blanco, cobrándome la factura caramente, mientras yo la deje como la vela encendida, seguro de que su amor ahí seguiría incondicionalmente, la lastime por dejarme llevar por mi absurdo entusiasmo con Sakura-chan.

¿Y ahora que tenía?

Nada, recuerdos ficticios de lo que pudo ser, una relación que se estaba yendo a la basura con Sakura-chan, porque no podía sacar a Hinata de mi cabeza, unos celos del demonio por saberla con él. Y un verdadero embrollo de sentimientos encontrados en mi cabeza y corazón, entre lo que siempre quise y lo que ahora egoístamente anhelaba.

Y un letrero de baka en la frente, Sasuke creyó en ella, la entrenó, nunca dudó de su capacidad y se ganó su corazón limpiamente aún que yo no quisiera reconocerlo y eso me provocara un coraje descomunal. Verla llorando con Ino por el teme fue demasiado para mí, esta pelea ya la tenía perdida y ahora tenía que aceptarlo.

¿Pero realmente podría aceptarlo?

* * *

 ***Sasuke***

Maldita la hora en la que por estúpido me deje llevar por sentimentalismo, no estaría en esta situación ahora si hubiera sido control, cordura, frialdad al mil por cierto como yo lo acostumbraba. Hinata sin duda era lo mejor que me había pasado, pero ahora la estaba exponiendo a este peligro innecesario, ella vendría a buscarme lo sabía y venia directamente a la trampa.

Tenía que soltarme, tenía que escapar, tenía que conseguirlo, Orochimarú no se quedaría con mi cuerpo y mucho menos permitiría que se quedara con Hinata.

 **-Flash back:**

Me acerque a desencadenar a Karin y Suigetsu.

-Sasuke-kun

-Vaya ya era hora Sasuke

Se colocaron de pie y Kakashi me miraba desaprobatoriamente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Orochimaru nos capturo nuevamente al parecer no desistirá de poseer tu cuerpo y tiene nuevos planes para los que nos necesita.

Dijo Karin

-Pero como esta escandalosa no se callaba Kabuto nos encerró aquí.

Mire a Suigetsu, y me dirigí al inicio del pasillo nuevamente al escuchar a ese par discutir nuevamente.

-Bien Karin guíame por donde se encuentra Orochimaru

-¿Y cómo porque tendría que ayudarte?, no se me olvida que quisiste matarme.

-No estés de sentidita Karin y ayúdalo o de aquí nadie saldrá vivo

-Está bien pero quítate Suigetsu.

Avanzamos por el pasillo y reconocí perfectamente la entrada a la que Orochimaru llamaba su santuario, le hice la seña a Kakashi.

El crujir del suelo se escucho

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Sasuke

-¡Kabuto!

-No tienes nada contento a Orochimaru y ha llegado el momento de ajustar cuentas.

-Tienes razón voy a terminar lo que empecé.

Desenfunde mi espada y Kabuto se fue sobre mí.

-Sasuke-kun

Era la voz de Hinata, para en seco, brinque alejándome de Kabuto buscando de donde provenía la voz Hinata.

-Sasuke reacciona es una truco, ¡Sasuke!

Me gritaba Kakashi, no, era la voz de Hinata, estaba casi seguro. Entre la penumbra apareció Orochimaru, arrastrándose, asomó su estúpida cara, pero lo que traía entre las manos me provoco pavor.

Era Hinata, inconsciente, desvanecida entre sus asquerosas manos.

-Raikiri

-Cálmate Sasuke es una ilusión

Kakashi, ataco de frente a Kabuto mientras yo me concentraba en Orochimaru, active mi Sharigan y me di cuenta que no era un ilusión, lo que Orochimaru llevaba en la manos era el cuerpo de Hinata, la furia me emano, el amaterasu comenzó a surgir en mi de la furia contenida.

El arrojó el cuerpo contra la pared y antes de que este callera, tome a Hinata ente mis brazos y en menos de un segundo tenía a Orochimaru rodeándome el cuerpo.

Me aprensó, murmurando a mi oído

-Por fin encontré tú debilidad, Sasuke realmente creí que no tenias emociones jajaja.

Vi el cuerpo de Kakashi azotar inconsciente mientras Kabuto lo rodeaba, de una fina soga que era hasta ridícula. Este cabron si que se había hecho fuerte, su apariencia ya era lo más alejado a uno humano. El cuerpo que tenía aun entre manos ya no era Hinata, si no el cuerpo de uno de los experimentos de Orochimaru, la fina capa que aparentaba a Hinata se había desvanecido, dejando al descubierto un cuerpo putrefacto.

-¿Te gusta mi nuevo jutsu prohibido Sasuke?, no te preocupes la Hyuga no tarda en llegar en cuanto te sepa en peligro, te hemos observado de cerca a ti y a ella.

 **Fin Flash back**.

-Ahora dime ¿para qué cabrones quieres a Hinata Hyuga?

-Digamos que tu amiguita me sirve perfectamente para mi último plan, sabes hay alguien muy interesado en ella, que está dispuesto a pagar lo que sea necesario por tenerla, pero de igual manera en ella corre la el chakra como la descendencia de Hamura y eso es de gran utilidad para mi, para una inmortalidad digna y el poder que estoy buscando. Verdad Kabuto.

-Su ojo blanco proviene de la rama principal, es de los más puros en su existencia así que nos será de gran utilidad, para poder desencadenar el…

Un estruendoso ruido se escucho, mientras las paredes temblaban el techo se desmoronaba y yo no me podía soltar de los malditos grilletes antichakra, que casi me lo absorbió por completo, Kakashi estaba justo al lado de mi, todavía inocente por el efecto de la soga antichakra que Kabuto le colocó.

-Desencadenar ¿el qué? Kabuto

-Al parecer ya llego la Princesita Byakugan, no la hagamos esperar Kabuto, vamos.

Los vi marcharse, mientras que el piso seguía temblando.

-Karin escucharme tienes que soltarte y liberarme o vamos a morir, me entendiste, suéltate maldita sea.

-¡Rasengan!

Era el estúpido del dobe, el estaba con Hinata, celos, furia, confusión me rodearon en un maldito momento tan impertinentemente.

-Karin carajo

Estaba inconsciente, era el único lucido en esta maldita habitación.

-Jalone los grilletes, dos, tres, cuatro veces, con toda mi fuerza física para soltarme.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Mientras la tierra temblaba, mire la silueta de Hinata acercarse a mí entre la cortina de polvo que se formo.

-No te acerques Hinata, vete es una trampa, ¡escúchame vete!

-Ya estoy aquí y no me iré sin ti

Se arrodillo enfrente de mi me abrazo rápidamente y beso fugazmente mis labios.

-Te voy a desatar

Rodeo su mano de su Chakra purpura, igual de afilado que una navaja cortando el grillete. En cuanto me desato, se me lanzó a los brazos.

-Vámonos de aquí Hinata

-Pero que melosidad, si que has cambiado mi obscuro Sasuke.

-Esto es entre tú y yo Orochimaru a ella déjala libre de esto.

-Por supuesto que no, si a ella también la necesito.

Hinata emano un poco de su Chakra y como lanzando pequeñas navajas desamarro aún a pesar de la distancia a Kakashi y Karin como Suigetsu.

Yo quise incorporarme pero mi maldita debilidad no me dejaba, mi vista se nublaba.

-Ayyyy

Hinata gritó y ya no estaba a mi lado. Abrí los ojos obligándome a estar consciente, observando a Hinata evadir los ataques de Orochimaru. Logró propinarle un corte en el rostro y su Chakra funcionaba como defensa igual que el Susano en mí, ¿desde cuándo tenía tanto control de su Chakra?, Karin se empezaba a mover.

-Vamos despierta carajo no es momento de dormir tienen que salir de aquí.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué pasa?

-No es tiempo de preguntas estúpidas despierta y ayuda a Kakashi como a Suigetsu, ¡Vamos Karin!

-Eres buena Princesita Byakugan, pero no lo suficiente.

Tenía que pararme maldita sea, me puse de pie, pero en un parpardiar de ojos…

-No, te atrevas Orochimaru, suéltala, te daré lo que pides pero suéltala maldita sea, deja la fuera de eso.

-Ayyyy

Grito Hinata en cuanto Orochimaru le clavo los colmillos en su hombro, maldita sea. Mi ojos ardían y en un esfuerzo descomunal me moví rápidamente, soltándola de su agarre golpee su frente y su estomago, puse a Hinata en el piso mientras se desvanecía y sentí que mi conciencia se esfumaba…

* * *

 ***Hinata***

Me sumergí en una dolorosa penumbra mi hombro, mi cuello quemaban, era como tener una brasa ardiente en mí, la cabeza me explotaba, algo se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, algo en mi se estaba expandiendo como si fuera electricidad, no encontraba palabra para describirlo era una energía descomunal la que me estaba absorbiendo. Pero algo obscuro quería quitarme mi conciencia y razón.

-¡Aaaaaa!

El grito de dolor de Sasuke me sacó de transe, el me necesitaba, no podía flaquear ni fallarle, no ahora. Me pude de pie, aún con el gran dolor descomunal que se sentía. La furia se apodero de mí a ver a Sasuke en el piso, con el pie de Orochimaru sobre su cuello, cortándole el aliento.

-Tú solo eres una molestia Sasuke, serás mi nuevo cuerpo, me lo debes, en el mundo Shinobi no encajas, eres mi creación. El monstro creado a mi imagen y semejanza para mis propósitos. Tú no eres dueño de tu lastimera existencia, eres y siempre has sido un títere.

-Ya basta

Sorprendiéndome de mi propia velocidad y aún a pesar de sentir en mí recorrer la marca que llevaba, avente a Orochimaru lejos de Sasuke y me fui sobre él, le proporcione una patada efectiva en el tórax, mándalo unos cuantos metros lejos de mí azotando contra la pared, mientras esta caía a pedazos encima de él.

La pared cayó por completo y yo quede anonada, voltee a ver a Sasuke, incorporándose poco a poco, mientras la chica pelirroja Karin se acercaba a él. Un dolor intenso me inundo de golpe, caí de rodillas apenas soportándolo.

No podía creer lo que mi ojos veían la furia me emanaba, aun que la marca de mi hombro era insoportable, me pare consiente de toda mi fuerza de voluntad y de que tenía que sacar a Sasuke de este lugar a cualquier precio no me iría sin él, era mi momento de demostrar todo lo que había crecido y aprendido. Sasuke creía en mi y en mi capacidad, no lo defraudaría no me defraudaría a mí misma.

-Vamos Sasuke, muerde, le decía Karin.

Y yo sentí que la rabia inundaba mi alma, la marca se comenzó a expandir nuevamente sobre mi cuerpo y yo lo único que quería era eliminar al que me había hecho pasar las mas angustiosas noches de mi vida.

-¡No! , Hinata no uses ese poder.

Todo se nublaba y mi furia crecía, pero escucha la voz de Sasuke llamándome a lo lejos, cuando mire mi chakra desprendiéndose sin control.

-¡Para Hinata!

Hice caso omiso al llamado de Sasuke, tenía sed, sed de probar dolor en esa despreciable criatura, miraba los cuerpos de niños pequeños en recipientes, como de mas personas en las planchas de cirugía y pensé en sus familias, en el dolor que pasaron. Estaba llena de furia.

Tome la miserable sabandija que tenía enfrente la levante en el aire aventándola nuevamente.

-Esto era lo que quería ver Princesita.

Se defendió ante mi ataque e incasables golpes comenzaron a venir hacia a mí en una gran velocidad.

-Rotación celestial de los ochos trigramas.

Volví a mirarlo fijamente y al sentir tanta cantidad de Chakra en mí

-¡Byakugan!

Me volvió a tirar al piso el dolor intolerable que sentía al usar mi Byakugan

-Hinata para no uses ese poder, detente, ¡No Hinata!, no.

Sasuke me gritaba y yo tenía que sacarlo de aquí, no podía permitir que lo usaran como recipiente de algo tan abominable. Orochimarú venía a gran velocidad hacia a mí, escuche emanar el Raikiri de Sasuke y tenía que parar con esto cuanto antes.

-Ocho trigramas ciento veintiocho palmas

* * *

 ***Sasuke***

-Para Hinata, detente.

Estaba emanando un inmenso radio de chakra casi descomunal como si la marca se estuviera apoderando de ella, su cuerpo se comenzaría a desfigurar si no la detenía. Tenía a Orochimaru dentro de una especie de barrera y los golpeaba tan rápidamente que apenas podía percibirlo con el Sharingan.

-Hinata-sama

Grito Neji entrando con Naruto y todos los demás.

-Ho por Dios, es Hinata.

Agregaba Ino y el techo se colapsaba, se desmoronaba ante nosotros por el radio tan extenso que emanaba su Chakra.

-Para Hinata

Termino de golpearlo y lo aventó de una patada contra el muro. Se tiro de rodillas al piso desplomándose y yo me abalance a levantarla, el techo caía ante nosotros cuando…

* * *

 **RV:**

 **Karol:** Muchas gracias como te digo tú siempre tan Kawaii, pero creo que ya te resolví tus dudas, esa Hinata si que dara pelea. Espero que disfrutaras el Capítulo .

 **Marcelaporras:** Es que es Sai es un loquillo y que gusto que disfrutaras el capítulo marce , ese Sasuke-kun es un amor cuando quiere, es todo un Tsundere.

 **ambarinski :** Me encantaron tus cuestionamientos jejeje me dieron nuevas ideas, muchas gracias por tu kawaii comentario, creo que ya resolví tus dudas pero al parecer aparecieron más verdad?, espero que disfrutaras el capítulo.

 **miirellinu :** Ese Sasuke nos han espantando a la pobre de Hinata por andar de bago jajaja, pues si le adivinaste a lo de la marca de maldición y pues aquí te dejo el otro capítulo espero también te encante jejeje

 **tatty jlc :** Si soy un poco malvada, pues no tarde mucho, espero que también lo disfrutaras, lamento no traer adelanto en este pero realmente tuve muy tiempo.

 **Tatty** : Creo que ya resolví algunas de tus dudas pero creo que también deje nuevas verdad? Jejeje y gracias por tu comentario, pues que te diré, esta historia todavía tiene mucho para dar ya lo veras.

 **Abbi:** Pues gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi fic, pues en cuestión a Naruto creo que este capítulo también te lo conteste, pero sabes es terco y no va a ceder tan fácil, digamos que está en conflicto de intereses jejeje. Espero que te gustara el capítulo Y muchas gracias, espero tu también tengas una linda semana.

 **Kurumireii:** Hola, no te preocupes al contrario gracias eso me hace ser más cuidadosa, de nada por sus comentarios es que actualizo lo más pronto que puedo, y si el lemon se acerca jejeje paciencia plis es que lo tengo que poner en el momento idóneo.

 **Makaa-chan :** Muchas gracias es un place que te gustara y le dieras una oportunidad, pues muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones ya las tome en cuenta, espero en este capítulo no tuvieras problemas y fuera de tu agrado.

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias pues mira aquí te la traje sin demorar tanto :), espero que el capítulo fuera de tu agrado.

* * *

 _Bueno Chicos (a), hasta aquí, lamento no haber dejado avance, como demorarme más de lo planeado, tuve una semana un poco difícil jeje dormir relativamente poco. Lamento si hay faltas de ortografía, como les comente aún no tengo computadora paso a mejor vida; entonces muchas veces escribo en mi celular y edito como subo el capitulo en mis escasos libres laborales. Intento ser constante y sobre todo nos fallarles en cuanto actualizar mínimamente una vez por semana, aún en veces se me complica._

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo tanto para leer mi loca historia como para dejarme su comentario.** Sin más intentare actualizar lo antes posible, no demoro más de la semana lo prometo. A por cierto el lemon ya casi jejej ténganme poquita paciencia es que quiero que quede perfecto y que lo disfruten, y, por lo tanto tengo que buscar el momento idóneo, pero ya no tardo deberás._

 _Besitos y abrazos, nos leemos en el próximo mis kawaiis lectores._

 _Sayonara_


	10. Termina de Repudiarme

_Hola mis queridos lectores lamento la demora deberás, pero tengo justificación, tuve una semana laboral muy pesada, estoy por salir de vacaciones así que ya se imaginaran que tengo que dejar todo en orden en mi trabajo para poder irme. En fin a pesar de todo, aquí les tengo el capítulo. El lemon se viene les deje un pequeño adelanto, nuevas sorpresas como personajes se suman a la historia. Comienza el drama o sí._

 _Que lo disfruten…_

-Para Hinata

Termino de golpearlo y lo aventó de una patada contra el muro. Se tiro de rodillas al piso desplomándose y yo me abalance a levantarla, el techo caía ante nosotros cuando…

* * *

 **Capitulo nueve 9: Termina de Repudiarme.**

Termino de golpearlo y lo aventó de una patada contra el muro. Se tiro de rodillas al piso desplomándose y yo me abalance a levantarla, el techo caía ante nosotros cuando se desgajo por completo, active el Sunano para cubrir a Hinata. Naruto protegió a los demás con el chakra de kurama, y yo sentí que mi cuerpo llegaba a su límite.

¿Qué paso?, me cuestione ante la penumbra en la que estaba ¡Hinata!, quise incorporarme de golpe, abrí los ojos y mire como me sonreía burlonamente el estúpido pintorsillo y Kakashi inexpresivamente observaba la situación.

-¿Dónde está Hinata?

Apenas y me podía mover, eso grilletes tenían algo mas, o eran recolectores de chakra o no entendía el porqué de mi debilidad, casi dos dias con ellos puesto me había dejado tan exhausto como nunca recordé haberlo estado.

-Aquí esta Sasuke

Me incorpore mirando a Ino, aún costado de mí, Hinata en los estúpidos brazos de Naruto, junto de ellos Karin y Suigetsu. Me pare casi poseído, tambaleándome un poco pero con los celos al tope.

-Quita tus pervertidas manos de Hinata dobe.

Se la arrebate de los brazos, colocándome en el suelo con ella, él solo bufo entregándomela de mala gana. Seguía inconsciente y la marca aún no había retirado por completo se veía un pequeño rastro por su cuello, casi imperceptible, su cabello lo disimulaba. Las risas impertinentes y fuera de lugar del pintorsillo como de Suigetsu llenaron el lugar, mientras yo sentía que les atravesaba el culo con mi espada.

-¿Pero Sasuke?

Decía Karin. Les tire una mirada fulminadora, mientras vi acercarse a Neji.

-No hay rastro de nadie, Kakashi-sensei

-De acuerdo; ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos del lugar del derrumbe acamparemos aquí, ya está obscureciendo y así daremos tiempo a que Hinata se recupere.

Agrego Kakashi

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Hinata-Sama?, Sasuke

Me decía Neji mientras Kakashi me miraba fijamente.

-Ino, Naruto y Sai, ayúdenle a Shikamuru a levantar el campamento, Sasuke cuidara de Hinata.

Agregaba Kakashi y yo por fin estaba de acuerdo en algo de lo que salía por su boca, Naruto gruño y Ino solo se dedico a obedecer, me coloque en la posición que Ino estaba y movi un poco la cabellera de Hinata para dejar la marca visible.

-Tú también ayuda Suigetsu

-Ya vas de mandona Karin, todo con tal de no estarte aguantando.

Vi como ese problemático par se esfumaba detrás de los demás. Neji volteo verificando que nadie nos observara y por fin soltó

-Ese maldito

Apretó los puños insultando a Orochimaru, mientras Kakashi hacía gestos de preocupación. La misma frustración pasaba por mí, por no haberla protegido, por haber sido tan estúpido, un Uchiha jamás debía dejarse gobernar por sus emociones.

-¿Desde cuándo Hinata-sama pelea de esa manera?, ¿desde cuándo hace las 128 palmas?

-¿Neji que paso con Kabuto?, lo evadí con otra pregunta.

-Naruto lucho con él y lo golpeo con su Rasengan, pero entre el alboroto del derrumbe no supimos más, te escuchamos gritar, como a Hinata-sama, entonces fue cuando dimos con ustedes gracias a mi Byakugan.

-¿Estas consiente Sasuke que tendré que sellarla?

Apreté los puños de coraje y una fina línea de sangre salía por mis muñecas aún lastimadas, tendría que pasar por ese maldito dolor casi insoportable.

-¿Sellar qué? Kakashi-sensei

-Neji Orochimaru le dio la marca de maldición a Hinata y aquí hay algo más esto lo tiene que saber cuanto antes la Hokage, la aldea está en peligro como Hinata.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que el campamento provisional se había levantado Hinata estaba ardiendo en fiebre por la marca y yo pude notar, que esta marca no era igual que la mía en ella había algo diferente, brotaba pequeños hilos de chakra purpura por ellos, esto no era bueno.

-¿Como sigue Hinata?

-Igual

Le conteste secamente a la rubia entrometida.

-¿Sasuke qué fue lo que paso? Ya intente curarla, pero nada funciona.

-Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun

Hinata reaccionaba. Ignore a la rubia y me acerque a Hinata retirándole la compresa que había puesto en su frente.

-¿Qué paso Sasuke-kun?

Ino sabiamente decidió retirarse, ante mi gélida mirada, antes de que le gritara que se largara. Hinata se incorporó, me miró cálidamente, ¿pero cómo diablos podría estar tan tranquila?, debería ser una furia una completa furia después de haber recibido el sello maldito. Se arrojo a mis brazos y yo seguía igual de impactado. Caí para atrás por su impulso, con ella sentada en mis piernas.

-Eres una tonta imprudente

Abrió los ojos mirándome burlonamente.

-También te extrañe Sasuke-kun

-¿Tienes idea del todo peligro en el que te expusiste?, mira Hinata.

Extendí su blusa para que mirara la marca, esta cabreado, realmente enojado, todo había sido por estos estúpidos sentimentalismo, ella corría peligro. Y casi por un impulso salió de mi lengua viperina.

-Hinata, tenemos que terminar, esto no puede seguir así, estas en peligro, mira lo que te paso por mi culpa, quizás deberías pensar más lo que dicen los demás y alejarte de mí. El estúpido de Naruto es un completo imbécil pero al menos estarías a salvo con él.

No podía creer ni yo mismo lo que le estaba diciendo a Hinata, sí que estaba jodido, pero era la verdad mi obscuro pasado me estaba trayendo consecuencias y yo tenía que enfocarme en acabar con Orochimaru y averiguar porque la quería con él. Y dejándome llevar por mis emociones o estando ella cerca de mí solo estaría en peligro. La prefería con el dobe, mil veces a pesar de mi rabia a saberla con él, pero con migo estaría en peligro constante. Levanto el rostro, y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Como me dices eso Sasuke-kun?, esto no solo es decisión tuya si no también mía, mírame, Sasuke-kun.

Sentí como su suave y cálido tacto comenzó a deslizarse por mi rostro acercándome a ella.

-Esta marca pudo haberme ocurrido en cualquier otra misión, Sasuke-kun nunca vuelvas a decirme algo así. Es mi decisión estar contigo y con migo no tienes que poner esa mascara de frialdad y lo sabes, no me interesa lo que dicen los demás, te amo a ti, con todo lo que con lleva, me escuchaste de la única manera que van alejar de ti va ser matándome. Porque aún que te quieras hacer el duro con migo yo sé perfectamente lo que hay aquí.

Su cálido tacto se posiciono justo en mi pecho, en donde se suponía que un ser abominable como yo tendría su corazón. Por un maldito impulso, otro maldito impulso la rodee con mi brazo izquierdo, la vi sonreír de medio lado y la aprisione por la nuca fundiendo mis labios con los de ella. Esta necesidad casi intolerable de ella me quemaba y lo único que calmaba esa llamarada incontenible era ella, su cálido tacto, la dulzura que emanaba por los poros de su tersa piel, ella si ella, calmaba mi propia furia, el rencor; como me ponía en un estado de inocencia donde por un momento podía olvidar que era Sasuke Uchiha y solo concentrarme en que era Sasuke, el Sasuke que nunca dejaba salir y que se enamoro como estúpido de esta chica de orbes perlas.

Se soltó de mi agarre para tomar aire y sonrojarse.

-Nunca vuelvas a decirme algo así Sasuke Uchiha porque entonces me conocerás enojada, escuchaste.

-Grrrr, gruñí.

Mientras la volví a besar antes de que cualquier entrometido entrara a la tienda.

-Eres tan terca, tan molesta, tan imprudente.

-Y tu tan gruñón, obstinado, necio y dominante, estos días fueron los peores de mi vida Sasuke-kun.

Carajo si también había sido los más tediosos y insoportables para mí, aún a pesar de sentirme exhausto, confundido y completamente cabreado su recuerdo, como la promesa de regresar fue lo que me mantuvo lucido aún que quisiera negarlo.

Me volví a perder en su delicado pero exquisito sabor, en lo tibio de sus labios.

-No seas estúpido Naruto, si haces eso solo derrumbaras el árbol completo, solo queremos una rama.

-Claro que no Shikamaru observa.

Mientras disfrutaba de la boca de mi peliazul, escuchaba a ese par de revoltosos, a unos cuantos metros de nosotros y justo termine de besar sus labios, ya que era una imprudencia, me coloque de pie, mientras ella toda sonrojada se levantaba y escudaba en mi pecho, cuando escuche.

-¡Rasen shurinken!

Una brisa considerable saco la casa de campaña improvisada volando, dejándonos a mí y a Hinata al descubierto ella refugiada en mi pecho con sus brazos al redor de mi cuello.

-No pues si que te recuperaste, con eso, era lo que necesitabas.

-¡Ino!

Grito Hinata, mientras su rostro se ponía de color carmesí desmallándose en mis brazos de la vergüenza.

-Naruto idiota ahora todos moriremos por tu culpa. No los podías dejar terminar sus arrumacos agusto, como a ti la fea solo te golpea.

Decía acertadamente el pintorsillo mientras yo colocaba a Hinata en la bolsa de dormir y me ponía de pie.

-Entonces no eres gay solo eras emo pero no gay, yo creí que este rubio desabrido nos seguía a donde quiera que tú estuvieras porque tenían una especie de amor enfermizo jajaja pero no.

-Vez Naturo todos pensamos lo mismo

-Callate Sai

-Que problemático - agregó Shikamaru.

Impertinente Seguitsu, idiota Naruto y entrometido pintorsillo.

-Yo con el teme ni de chiste que asco y a quien llamas rubio desabrido, dientes de serrucho dattebayo.

Mi aura asesina salió a relucir, comencé emanando el raikiri, sus ojos se redondearon y salieron de su cavidad, y en cuanto camine así ellos salieron corriendo Naruto, Sai y Seguitsu como doncellas en peligro, chocando con Kakashi y Neji.

Bola de entrometidos, escandalosos…

* * *

 ***Hinata***

Esto quemaba ardía, era insoportable.

-¿Lista Hinata?

-Si Kakashi-sensei

Me encontraba sentada rodeado mi cuerpo de simbolismos hechos con mi misma sangre, Sasuke estaba enfrente de mí, mirándome desaprobatoriamente, podía ver como de frustración apretaba los puños y tiraba al aire bajamente una que otra palabra altisonante. Yo tenía sentimientos encontrados como vergüenza por solo encontrarme con el sujetador rodeada de una venda enfrente de Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke, como preocupación y la rabia que esto me ocasionaba. Era confusión porque enfrente de mí se estaba marcando un camino desconocido el cual tendría que recorrer. Orochimaru vendría por mí y por Sasuke, tenía que estar preparada y ser fuerte para todo lo que me deparaba, pero ahora más que nunca creía en mí, tenía a Sasuke a mi lado y eso a pesar de todo tranquilizaba mi corazón. Un dolor insoportable me rodeo el cuerpo en cada fibra, cada célula en cuanto Kakashi me toco el hombro izquierdo y pronuncio.

-Supresión del sello maldito

Grite hasta que mis pulmones lo soportaron, había sido el dolor más insoportable de mí vida, perdí la conciencia, cayendo en la penumbra, de extrañas visiones que me provocaban escalofríos en mi alma.

.

.

Quería abrir los ojos, para ver donde me encontraba, cuando aun en la penumbra de mi mente escuche a lo lejos.

-Retírate Sasuke Uchiha

-No lo hare Hiashi-San

-Como te atreves mi hija, es una Hyuga

-Y yo un Uchiha.

-Un Uchiha marcado con un pasado muy desalentador.

-Lose Hiashi-san y lo estoy cambiando, mire realmente amo a su hija y por eso estoy aquí dándole la cara. Y no me voy a ir a menos que Hinata me lo pida.

-Idiota, entonces yo te echaré a patadas. Estas maldecido por Orochimaru, tus manos están manchadas por sangre inocente ¿y tú te crees digno de una Hyuga?

-Suéltalo Otossan

Dije sentándome en la cama, con dificultad, cayendo en conciencia que estaba nuevamente en el hospital.

-Hinata por fin despertaste.

Dijo Sasuke mirándome tristemente, mientas mi padre lo soltaba del cuello observándonos detenidamente.

-Hinata dile al Uchiha que se largue.

-No Otossan

-Como te atreves a desobedecerme Hinata, ¿a caso este marcado y tu realmente tienen algo?

Sasuke orbito los ojos acercándose a mí.

-Así es Otossan yo acepte ser la novia de Sasuke Uchiha y estoy muy feliz de serlo, no es el mostro que piensas.

-Hinata como te atreves, este es colmo de tu desobediencia, piensas decepcionar más al clan, ¿y con permiso de quien salen?

-Otossan ¿tú no quieres a Sasuke-kun porque fue marcado?

-Así es, además de todas las abominaciones que hizo.

-Entonces termina de repudiarme

Le dije haciendo mi cabellera como la bata a un lado para que viera la marca.

-¡Hinata!

Sus ojos eran el reflejo de la frustración como del coraje.

-Si padre Orochimaru me marcó, me maldijo también.

Rápidamente se acercó a mí y sentí como su mano se acerco para bofetearme y me prepare para sentir el impacto, cuando Sasuke detuvo en seco su mano en el aire.

-No voy a permitir que la lastime Hiashi-san

-Esto no es de tu incumbencia Uchiha.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con Hinata es de mi incumbencia.

Sasuke, sus palabras fueron aliento y fuerzas para mí.

-Y como le dije de la única manera que me alejare de ella será porque ella me lo pida. Sus miradas se encontraron, llenas de furia. Justo cuando mi padre iba a emitir palabra, el picaporte giró y la hokague entró.

-Hiashi, tengo que hablar con Hinata, por favor espera fuera.

-Hokage-Sama lo lamento pero me quedare esta niña merece una sanción.

-Hiashi tu Hija fue capaz de enfrentar a Orochimaru, ¿qué sanción le vas a dar?, ese maldito le dio el sello de maldición y ella está en peligro, solo te preocupa la sanción. Tu clan y la aldea están en peligro, hay algún interés en particular en Hinata y eso es lo único que te preocupa. Salgan por favor tengo que hablar con Hinata y revisarla, han sido tres días en los que ha estado inconsciente, necesito revisarla vuelvo a repetir.

Mi padre me miro enfurecido mientras se dirigía, a la puerta, sabía que esto iba implicar mi destitución completa o un gran problema con mi padre pero por el momento era lo último que me preocupaba. Sasuke camino a la puerta, siguiendo a mi padre. . .

.

.

.

¿Ahora que iría a pasar con migo?, Sasuke dormía en el sofa del hospital pobre, no me podía imaginar lo cansado que estaba, tres días en el hospital, si que había sido mucho.

 **Flash back:**

-Hinata tienes que tener cuidado de ese poder del sello que te puso Kakashi funciona mediante tu voluntad, esta marca no es como la de Sasuke alguna modificación especial le puso Orochimaru, quizás quiera controlarte mediante ella.

Realmente me preocupa cualquier cosa anormal que veas comunícamela.

-Si Hokage-sama

-Algo más Hinata, no debes permitir por ningún motivo gobernarte por ese poder, duraste tanto inconsciente porque se sello una enorme cantidad de chakra pero hay algo que todavía no puedo comprender. Y hasta entonces necesitas tener mucho control sobre ti.

-Gracias Hokage-Sama

-Por cierto, aunque no me guste reconocerlo tenias razón sobre Sasuke, no se ha despegado de aquí desde que te trajo, estarás hasta la mañana aquí, quiero ver si ya consiente no se afecta tu control de chakra.

-Si Hokage-Sama, arigato

 **Fin flash back**

Después de que la Hokage, hablo con migo, Sasuke había entrado a la habitación, por alguna u otra razon, no habíamos podido hablar entre la visita de Ino, Tenten, como algunas revisiones mas indicadas por la Hokage apenas y cruzamos palabra.

Cuando acorde él se encontraba tumbado en el sofá completamente dormido, su cara se veía tan pacifica que me sentía culpable por pensar en todas las incomodidades que habría pasado por cuidarme, como los enfrentamientos con mi padre que estaba segura que no había sido el primero.

-Hinata-sama

-Neji-nissan

Conteste rápidamente saliendo de transe.

-Tengo llamándola un rato Hinata-Sama ¿se encuentra bien?

-Perdón Neji-Nissan, estaba distraída.

-Esto llego a la mansión

Me extendió un sobre, lo tome rápidamente comprobando que era para mí, note el remitente y pegue un gritito de gusto

-Kyyya es de Hibari

Abri el sobre sin nada de tacto toda emocionada, devore las líneas de su perfecta caligrafía en tinta rosa.

Llenando mis pupilas de dicha y entusiasmo. Apenas y termine, me tope con que Sasuke estaba despierto observándome fija y seriamente

-¿Hibari?

Note un pequeño sonrojo en Neji.

Hibari era mi prima lejana, por parte de mi madre, realmente admirada su valor como había enfrentado al clan y no regirse bajo las reglas de este, se había ido a vivir a la aldea de la nube, después que mostro su total desacuerdo ella como su madre con el sello del pájaro enjaulado, se separaron del clan y se fueron de la aldea. Nunca perdimos comunicación y me escribía con ella a escondidas de mi padre.

-Si Neji-niisan regresa a la aldea, si regresa y para quedarse. Y dice que principalmente regresa para estar con migo y Hanabi.

Embocé una sonrisa de oreja a oreja realmente feliz.

-Tengo que darme prisa llegara mañana por la tarde, tengo que alistar su apartamento donde Vivian con mi obasan.

-¿Quién es Hibari? Hinata

-Sasuke-kun

Me miraba fijamente con sus orbes negras, mientras cruzaba los brazos, como exigiéndome una respuesta a gritos.

¿Estaba celoso?

-Que ¿celoso Uchiha?

-Nadie te pregunto a ti Neji

Neji bufo, sonrió de medio lado, y me hizo una seña con la mano de despedida mientras se dirigía a la puerta, por lo visto, no tenía idea de mi encuentro con mi Otossan, eso era ventaja al menos no había escándalo en el consejo del clan.

-¿Y bien quién es Hibari?, Hinata

En un instante estaba sentado al lado de mí, mirándome posesivamente mientras detenía mi mentón con su mano izquierda. De repente sentí sus labios justo encima de los míos, en un arranque de posesión, pero no por eso eran menos dulces, o suaves. Termino de besarme y un acto desconocido para mí, mordió mi labio superior provocándome un pequeño cosquilleo en mi vientre.

-Tú eres mía

Pero esas palabras acompañadas de su cálido aliento justo en mi oído, me provocaron una electrifícante sensación.

Le sonreí de medio lado, acaricie su rostro, propine un pequeño y fugaz beso en sus labios.

-Es mi prima Sasuke-kun, ya te había hablado de ella.

-Nunca dijiste su nombre

Me respondió rodeándome con sus brazos. Mientras yo me sonrojaba igual que un tomate.

.

.

.

-Segura ¿que no quieres que entre contigo?

-No Sasuke-kun no quiero que tengas otro enfrentamiento con mi Otossan.

-Te veré mas tarde

-Si búscame en casa de Hibari ahí estaré con ella desde que llegue.

Me acertó mientras se despedía besándome la frente mientras Neji nos observaba.

-Hinata ¿de qué enfrentamiento habla?

Mire a Neji y me dispuse a resumirle las cosas.

\- Ahora ya entiendo, segura ¿qué quiere hacer esto? Hinata-Sama

-Segura Neji-nissan

En cuanto entre a la casa mi padre me esperaba en el umbral se veía colérico, simplemente nos hizo una seña y camine lentamente siguiéndolo. Quede anonada al escuchar tan tajante y secas palabras "tendrás que dejar el clan".

No podía llorar, no ahora me dolía, me dolía que mi padre me votara del clan tanto por la marca, como tener una relación con Sasuke, pero ya no era una niña llorona y él no podía seguir gobernando mi vida de esa manera. El mucho antes me destituyo de ser la heredera de la rama principal si ninguna contemplación, pero no me iría sin un enfrentamiento entre él y yo. Estaba cansada de sus desprecios, como reproches de mi debilidad. Y ahora tiempo de demostrarle que mi carácter pasivo, como compasión por la vida no eran nada para avergonzarse, ni porque fuera gentil como de la misma personalidad de mi madre, era una inepta. Yo sabía que el siempre había deseado tener un hijo varón y que conmigo desahoga su frustración, pero ahora no iba a dejar a Sasuke, solo porque él lo consideraba indigno de mí, cuando el realmente como Neji-niisan fueron los únicos que creyeron y creen en mi.

-No lo voy a hacer Otosan no voy a dejar a Sasuke, él no es malo, el realmente cambio.

-Es mi última palabra Hinata, ya estoy cansado de tu ineptitud y si a esto le sumas que prefieres a estar con el maldito Uchiha antes que convertirte en la ninja digna de este clan.

-Si tanto dudas de mis capacidades Otosan, te pido ahora un enfrentamiento, si yo pierdo te juro que dejaré a Sasuke-kun y permitiré que me sanciones como mejor te parezca.

-¡Hinata-sama!

-No vas a tener un enfrentamiento con migo Hinata.

Mil palmas comenzaron a sudar, del nerviosismo como coraje que sentía.

-Pero Otosan

-Pero, lo tendrás con Hakusai

-¡Hiashi- San!, no puede hacerle esto a Hinata-Sama, Hakusai, es muy sanguinario.

Hakusai era uno de los ninjas más temidos del clan, por su estilo sin clemencia ante ningún tipo de batalla.

Levante mi mano, pidiéndole silencio total a Neji.

-De acuerdo Otosan.

En menos de un santiamén ya estaba, en el dojo, con los consejeros del clan como mi padre, Hanabi y Neji.

El corpulento Ojiperla, de té inexpresivo y frío. Me fulminaba con la mirada, susurrándome bajamente que me diera por vencida antes de que me matara.

A eso le conteste poniéndome en posición de pelea.

-Comiencen

Grito mi padre y Hakusai, activo el byakugan, moviéndose rápidamente hacia a mí, me tiro un golpe justo al nivel del pecho el cual esquive lanzándome hacia atrás, su puño se elevo a mi frente y yo active me defensa de chakra repeliendo su ataque. No cayó al suelo pero logre hacerlo retroceder, una fina línea de sangre se dibujo en su muñeca por el corte de mi chakra.

Vi furia en sus ojos mientras la mirada de mi padre me seguía incansablemente, como los murmuros, los golpes viajaban hacia a mí rápidamente, pero sin ningún patrón se había desesperado. Tenía que terminar con esto de una buena vez.

-Byakugan

Haaa el dolor ese horrible dolor me tiro de rodillas nuevamente, pase mi mano a mi hombro y note la miradas de terror a mi alrededor, cuando Hakusai, se me tiro encima, tomándome por el cuello, esto no era el estilo de pelea de nuestro clan el realmente quería matarme.

El dolor no me dejaba reaccionar, era insoportable, mire como mi padre me miraba con lastima y un ardor donde se encontraba la marca comenzó a ser todavía mas insoportable. El chakra purpura que comencé a emitir totalmente inconscientemente en un santiamén se formo una barrera en mi cuerpo, protegiéndome de mi agresor.

-Haaaa

Grito Hakusai, y mire como sus manos comenzaron a gotear sangre por el corte que le ocasiono mi chakra hasta la altura de su codo, el aún encima de mí le sonreí de medió ladinamente, mientras el chakra iba en aumento, saliendo disparado contra la pared. Se puso de pie mirándome enfurecido lanzándoseme encima.

-Doble puño de león

Me acerque rápidamente engañándolo con una ilusión, mientras por su lado izquierdo lo fulmine con mi ataque.

El cuerpo cayó al piso como costal de papas, inconsciente.

Desactive el byakugan. Mientras los del consejo como mi padre me veían sorprendidos, claro si cuando Hakusai me tenía en el piso, podría jurar que afirmaron que perdería, la marca sí que me estaba dando problemas.

.

.

.

Tenía una hora esperando a mi padre después de la pelea, se encerraron a hablar junto con el consejo sobre mi futuro

-Todo estará bien Hinata-sama

-Gracias Neji-niisan

-Hinata

Salió mi padre al pasillo haciéndome una señal para seguirlo. Apenas y entre a su despacho me soltó sin nada de tacto.

-El consejo como yo hemos caído en conciencia que se te subestimo mucho. Así que se te dará otra oportunidad, ellos no pueden saber de la marca Hinata, ni tampoco de Sasuke Uchiha. Yo mismo te prepare para que tomes el mando del clan. Pero como te lo dije tienes que dejar al Uchiha él es un impuro y no puedes tener nada con él Escuchaste.

-¿Aceptas mis normas para convertirte en la líder del clan Hinata?

-Otosan yo…

* * *

 **RV:**

 **Marcelaporras:** Que bueno que te gusto marce y que logre sacarte unas buenas carcajadas. Vez el lemon que les prometi estará en el siguiente capítulo jejeje. Espero tu kawaii comentario.

 **miirellinu:** Lo lamento pero es para darle emoción o si jejeje. Y ya en unos dias tendras el lemon hard que me pidieron y creeme que quedaras contenta jejeje lo prometo. Espero que te gustara el capítulo de hoy.

 **Una Chica:** Tu siempre tan kawaiii animandando a seguir : D, creo que te encantara la entrada del nuevo personaje.

 **Karol:** Gracias, gracias por las porras jejej eso es lo que busco que lo disfruten y que le guste, porque créeme que le pongo mucho corazón. Espero que el capítulo de hoy fuera de tu agrado :D Y ya te resolví una duda creo y se viene mucho mas drama.

 **Abbi:** Si nuestro emo vengador realmente esta enamorado jajaja, Hima también lo ama se ganó su corazoncito y aun no has visto todo lo que estará dispuesta hacer por él. Que tengas una estupenda semana gracias por tu kawai comentario.

 **Makaa-chan:** Gracias de verdad eso intento, pues aquí te traigo el siguiente y créeme que el drama se viene al mil en siguiente capítulo. Espero este fuera de tu agrado, me disculpo si hay alguna falta ortográfica, tuve muy poco tiempo para actualizar.

 **Jackie:** Bienvenida y gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, hoy si te traigo avance y un placer que te este gustando, se viene el drama, el lemon y muchas sorpresas :D. Y claro te prometo actualizar una vez por semana.

 **Kislev:** Hola eso exactamente era lo que quería ver el lado dulce de Sasuke el que sabíamos que estaba muy en el fondo, solo necesitaba a alguien tan kawaii como Hinata y un empujoncito. Y un placer que te guste, espero el de hoy también fuera de tu agrado.

 **NathalieDBZ:** Mira pues no demore mucho, muchas gracias y espero seguir recibiendo tus kawais comentarios y que me digas que te pareció el de hoy

 **Romakun:** Pues gracias por darle la oportunidad y un placer que te gustara, espero la espera valiera la pena y te gustara el capítulo de hoy. :)

* * *

 _ **Soy malvada así que les dejo un pequeño avance de lo que les espera…**_

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cintura, el Kimono poco a poco rosaba mi espalda y mis piernas cayendo al suelo, su aliento se perdía en mi cuello, mi cuerpo temblaba de nervios, de deseo, todas estas sensaciones desconocidas, todo lo que se me venía encima, como el peligro en el que se encontraba él, toda la aldea y que la única que podía hacer algo era yo, me oprimía el pecho. Pero mí pensamiento se nublo, al temblar de mi cuerpo ocasionado por su habilidosa lengua que exploraba y devorada cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, su mano derecha se aprisiono de mi cintura presándome sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo el crecimiento en su entrepierna que rozaba con mi centro.

-Haaa

Mis angustias y pesares fueron ahogadas por esa exquisita sensación que me estaba nublando la vista al sentir el frenesí de sensaciones excitantes como acalorantes que me estaba provocando su tacto certero y curioso. Torpemente mis manos comenzaron a viajar dentro de su vestimenta, sentí el borde de la cama y al escuchar sus dulces palabra en mi oído, sabía que no había marcha atrás y que mi pureza como castidad se fundirían con el hombre que amaba. Me desmorone en mil pedazos al sentir como rápidamente bajo y comenzó a besar mi vientre, lenta, deliciosamente torturante, marcando pequeños círculos húmedos, cálidos…

 _Jujuju Y hasta aquí mis sexys lectores en verdad lamento la demora, pero no me ahorquen saldré de vacaciones el 26 de este mes, pero espero actualizar antes de irme ya que regresare hasta el dia primero del año Nuevo que nos aguarda, así que por todos los que se toman el tiempo para leerlo como para dejar su comentario, quiero darles su prometidisimo capitulo lemonoso el 24 por la noche buena, les prometo que hare todo lo posible por subirles el capitulo este jueves._

 ** _Anímenme díganme que les pareció, se que quizás sintieron la trama un poco pasiva, pero tenía que explicar varias cosas; ya que el siguiente episodio serán puras emociones fuertes._**

 _Se suman personajes y créanme que Hibari la prima de Hinata es dinamita; así que si que le pondrá picor a la trama, como dolores de cabeza a dos que tres, se que se preguntaran por Karin y Seguitsu, pero de igual manera aparecerán en el siguiente capitulo jejeje._

 _Como el Ansiado Lemon, que les prometo los dejara no menos que complacidos o sí._

 _Bueno sin más nos leemos en el siguiente, Sayonara mis sexys lectores, lindo comienzo de semana para todos._

 ** _P.D. Me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico que hubiera, no tuve tiempo para revisar meticulosamente, arigato._**


	11. El Dichoso Festival

**_Holis he vuelto o sí, ya estoy de regresos mis queridos lectores, lamento no haber actualizado el jueves pero en verdad no pude fue imposible, en fin pero aquí está la recompensa su capítulo lemonoso o sí…_**

 ** _Sin más que lo disfruten…_**

Cap. Anterior:

-El consejo como yo hemos caído en conciencia que se te subestimo mucho. Así que se te dará otra oportunidad, ellos no pueden saber de la marca Hinata, ni  
tampoco de Sasuke Uchiha. Yo mismo te prepare para que tomes el mando del clan. Pero como te lo dije tienes que dejar al Uchiha él es un impuro y no puedes  
tener nada con él, escuchaste. -¿Aceptas mis normas para convertirte en la líder del clan Hinata? Otosan yo …

* * *

 **Capitulo 10: El Dichoso Festival**

 ***Hinata***

-Yo lo siento Otosan pero no lo voy a dejar y te lo vuelvo a repetir yo también estoy marcada.

-Hinata, ¿no era lo que querías demostrar que no eras débil? y le das más importancia a tus sentimentalismos

-Otosan Amo a Sasuke Uchiha el creyó en mí cuando tú ni nadie lo hizo más que Neji-niisan. No lo voy a dejar.

-Entonces tendrás que largarte de la mansión, no quiero a ninguna rebelde como tú en mi casa. No serás líder del clan

-Si así lo piensas de acuerdo Otoosan

-¿Cómo es posible Hinata?

-Porque no quiero ser como tú, extraño tanto a mi madre, pero no por eso me voy a sumergir ante estas absurdas órdenes, Otoosan.

-Lárgate de una buena vez Hinata, pura deshonra y vergüenza le traes a la familia Hyuga.

-Okaasan me hubiera apoyado.

Le dije saliendo, consiente que ese sería mi último día en la que era mi casa.

.

.

.

Estaba impaciente realmente impaciente, ya era hora de que llegara, ¿porque tardaba tanto?, ¿se habría perdido?

-!Hima!-

Kyyya era ella nadie más me llamaba Hima, gire rápidamente y ahí estaba Hibari sus mismos ojos de picardía, pero sus facciones más maduras, mis mismos ojos perlas, su cabello castaño obscuro ondulado hasta los hombros, y su sonrisa radiante.

Dimos unos brinquitos y unos gritos ahogados, mientras me sentía tranquila de tener a alguien tan querido para mí.

-¿Y bien donde esta? He vamos Hima, dime, ¿no te acompaño?

-Hibari de que me hablas.

Me rodeo por completo observándome

-Te vez estupenda sí que te ha sentado el amor.

Me sonroje en automático

-Jaja igual de tímida Hima...

.

.

-¿Entonces todo eso es lo que paso?

Me decía mi impertinente prima mientras me serbia un poco de té, observándome anonadada ante mi resumen de este ultimo año como el enfrentamiento con mi padre, Orochimaru y Sakura.

-De verdad Hinata me sorprendes, ahora sin duda alguna me muero por conocer al famoso Sasuke Uchiha, sirve que le leo la cartilla no vaya a querer pasarse de listo el muchachito este. En cuanto a la pelos de chicle donde me entere que se vuelve a pasar de lista yo me la arreglo, después de todo nunca me callo.

-Hibari, no por favor

-Ya pues, no hagas drama anticipadamente, y ese Sasuke si que debe ser buen tipo para que te sacara al baka de Naruto del corazón como de la cabeza ya me tenías harta con el tema de ese bruto, reconozco que es medio cool pero no deja ser medio baka, mas aparte que lo que te hizo merece que le diera con el doble puño de león.

-¡HIBARI!

-Hay ya no exageres

Esta mujer y su lengua viperina, pero así la adoraba.

-Entonces Hibari, ¿puedo quedarme contigo?

-Claro que si eso ni se pregunta tonta.

Me decía mientras restregaba su mejilla izquierda con la mía.

-Vayamos a temas de importancia y Neji ¿como esta?

Reí para mis adentro al parecer ni Neji había dejado de pensar en ella ni ella en él.

-Bien ya tiene novia

Un aura gris rodeo a mi prima, mientras se asomaba bajo su fleco con una decaída mirada.

-Es broma

-Hay Hima con eso no juega

-Jajaja

Y asi pasaron unas horas llenas de risas y nostalgia, en su en "nuestro" departamento era paz, quietud y aceptación para mí.

.

.

.

El atardecer se comenzó hacerse visible por la ventana, cuando se escucharon tres sutiles golpes en la puerta.

Hibari me dedico una mirada picara, sospechando al igual que yo que se trataba de Sasuke.

Rápidamente con mucho entusiasmo camine a la puerta, me arregle un poco el pelo y comencé a girar el picaporte. Y ahí estaba con su típica mirada fría, pero con la sutil sonrisa que solo era para mí.

-Hinata

-Sasuke-kun

Y un remolino castaño, se atravesó antes de que me pudiera abrazar.

-Hibari Hyuga mucho gusto.

Sasuke hizo su típico gesto de desagrado, me miro de reojo y con mucha dificultad secamente exclamo.

-Sasuke Uchiha

-Dijiste que era seco, pero deberás te quedaste corta Hinata.

-¡Hibari1

-Ay ya, me voy pues.

Con la misma velocidad entró a la casa, mientras yo le hacia un señal a Sasuke para que me siguiera.

Caminábamos por el parque, me escucho con cuidado, no pronuncio palabra, solo me miro de reojo en ocasiones.

-Así que, ya no soy miembro del clan Hyuga.

Se sentó en la pequeña banca que estaba enfrente de nosotros y en su acostumbrado tono de seriedad coloco sus codos sobre las rodillas, mientras apoyaba su rostro en las manos fijamente.

-Hinata

Me senté a lado de él y antes de que pronunciara lo que estaba segura le exclamé.

-Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto, estos conflictos con mi padre han sido toda la vida, yo quería volverme líder del clan para hacerlo justo y digno. Pero estoy segura que en cuanto supieran mis planes de igual manera el consejo se me hubiera echado encima, buscando la manera de destituirme. Pero en algo si tienes que ver- tome su mano, y se sentó recargándose en la banca, de forma que me miraba fijamente -Tu me ayudaste a creer en mí, ha ser mas fuerte como para tomar este tipo de decisiones, me duele pero no iba a ceder a te mi padre y menos a que me separaran de ti, ha Hanabi ya encontrare la manera de estar al pendiente, Sasuke soy feliz, me siento libre, y feliz a pesar de todo-

Junto su frente con la mía y guardo silencioso por unos instantes, exhalo.

-¿En verdad eres feliz con un monstruo como yo?

Tonto odiaba que se recriminara de esa, manera.

-¿Quieres la verdad?

-Por favor

-Pues no, no soy feliz con este monstruo.

Sus ojos se abrieron, como platos y antes de que bajara la mirada, lo prense con mis manos acercándome a él.

-Soy feliz con el maravilloso hombre que me enamoró, con el que me cuidó, me ayudó a crecer y me acepto tal cual soy. Tú para mi eres todo menos un monstruo.

-Es que no te merezco Hinata, tu eres un ángel y yo un demonio.

-Shhh

Le exclame poniendo mi dedo para callar sus labios.

-Eso hace mucho que paso y tú decidiste cambiar tu camino, y yo estaré contigo.

Me abrazo cálidamente, desesperada y ahogadamente. Era como un niño pequeño en busca de consuelo. Mi pobre vengador atormentado por el pasado y sus sombras...

* * *

 ***Naruto***

Mierda, no me jodas.

Cada que me despegaba, cada que me daba la vuelta había mas amor entre ese par, carajo cada maldito minuto que pasaba Hinata se veía más enamorada de él teme, ¿cómo se supone que la iba a recuperar?

Si sentía frustración, cada vez me da cuenta que era imposible recuperarla; melosidad, romance, calma, cariño, amor, todo eso era para él teme.

Cuando desde un principio ese amor era mí.

Tenía tanto coraje dattebayo.

-Mira nada más como pasan los años, lo acosador y baka no se te quita Naruto.

Esa voz

-Y bien que no me vas a dirigir la palabra ¿o qué?, según recuerdo eras un parlanchín en potencia.

No estaba ni alucinando ni delirando, Hibari la prima de Hinata, estaba enfrente de mí, siempre me pregunte como Hinata siendo tan seria y reservada podía tener una prima tan extrovertida, como aterradora.

-Ohayo Hibari

-Al menos no te quedaste mudo.

Y ahí estaba con su impertinente mirada, cuestionándome, nunca lo dejaban a uno espiar a gusto.

Pero ella me daba igual de miedo que Ino o Sakura-Chan enojada.

-Al parecer ahora se cambiaron los papeles antes Hinata, te observaba y ahora al parecer se teda a ti.

-Cállate nos van a oír dattebayo.

-Ay si cállate, si te logre ver desde un kilometro atrás, por favor tú crees que no se dieron cuenta de tu presencia.

! Por kami-sama! , Pero que beso, tienes razón, no saben de nuestra existencia o Hinata jamás haría eso, ya se hubiera desmayado.

Ahora estábamos ambos fisgoneando atrás vez del cerezo del parque, maldito coraje como asombro el teme a nadie le sonreía jamás, pero a Hinata si, ahí estaba ella parada de puntitas mientas él la detenía de la cintura, mientras ella pasaba sus manos por el cuello, y ambos se sonreían radiantemente mientras se cuchicheaban cosas que no podía escuchar por la distancia.

-Hazte para haya no me dejas ver

-Pero si yo llegue primero dattebayo.

-Y de que te sirve estar viendo, ¿que eres masoquista?

Y si, de que otra manera se le podía llamar.

-Además deja a mi prima, a lo que veo tú la quieres de vuelta, pero lamento decírtelo pero tú ya eres cuento viejo, vete con la pelos de chicle que merecido te lo tienes.

-No tienes que ser tan cruel dattebayo- ¿No sería más bien prima de Sai?

-Pues lamento decírtelo pero no eres santo de mi devoción, Hinata sufrió mucho por tu culpa, así que te lo mereces por baka.

Y qué razón tenía, yo podría ser el que estuviera entre sus brazos, pero no ahora el teme, gozaba del incondicional amor que era para mí.

-¿Que hacen ustedes dos aquí?

Y dale, la que faltaba.

-Espiando de nuevo Naruto, espera pero si eres Hibari, si me dijo Hima que vendrías Kyyyya

Comenzó a pegar brinquitos de gusto, junto con gritillos, cuando la castaña escandalosa la imitó

-Ino Kyyyaaaa, Que gusto.

Y ahí el par de chifladas rodeadas de un aurora rosa radiante, junto con estrellitas, se restregaban las mejillas de gusto.

-Cállense dattebayo.

-Y sigues de acosador, que pervertido eres Naruto deja en paz a Hinata.

-Ya se lo dije y no entiende Ino.

-Vaya pero si ahora se teda, los chismes de faldas Naruto.

El que faltaba

-A ti nadie te llamo Sai.

-Yo vine por mi hermosa Ino, ¿qué tanto ven?

-El acosador de Naruto, esta espiando a Hinata y Sasuke.

-¿Y sigues de ardido? Naruto

-Que no soy ardido dattebayo.

Voltee para percatarme que Hinata ni el descubrieran, pero que ¿donde están?

Pero si ya no estaban.

Voltee solo para encontrarme con tres caras burlonas, mientras pensaba en cómo recuperar a Hinata.

* * *

 ***Sasuke***

Ese par me tiene harto, intentaba conciliar el sueño y sus discusiones no ayudaban en lo más mínimo, yo era gruñón lo reconocía, pero Hinata sí que me sacaba mi lado amable o pasivo o en otras circunstancias ya me hubiera parado a echar a Karin y Seguitsu de mi casa, es más ahora que lo pensaba ¿cómo porque diablos los deje quedar en mi casa?

Bueno si yo tenía algo similar a amigos aparte de mi antiguo equipo eran ellos.

Realmente estaba fastidiado tanto que hasta tedio medaba levantarme, Hinata ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo con migo?

Tantos problemas que había enfrentado por mí, renuncio a su clan por mí, se enfrento a Orochimaru por mí, como a la Hokage yo eran un maldito marcado como me llamó su padre y no podría creer tener a mi lado a un ángel como ella, comencé a conciliar el sueño con desgano.

La luz entró por mi ventana acompañada de la escandalosa alarma, era hora de entrenar y apurarme para pasar por Hinata ya que comeríamos juntos.

Pero que carajos sí que yo mismo me desconocía apenas me levantaba y ya la pensaba, como eran estas cursilerías, mis pensamientos fueron silenciados por ese revoltoso par.

Esperaba y se largaran pronto ya no los aguantaba. Tome mi toalla y me dispuse a darme una ducha antes de que mi mal carácter despertara por completo y los vetara de la casa. Hinata estaba siendo una mala influencia para mi hostilidad y frialdad. Grrr con que no me hiciera igual que el idiota de Naruto o el mandilón de Sai.

El entrenamiento paso con normalidad, aún con los enfrentamientos de Naruto con Sakura, a mi me valieron una mierda mientras el dobe se mantuviera lejos de Hinata por mí que Sakura le diera sus tundas.

-Sasuke-kun, espera.

¿Y esta pues que se traía?

-¿Que quieres Sakura?

-Proponerte un trato

Camine de frente si tomarle importancia a sus estupideces.

-Yo que tu aguardaba Sasuke-kun, te interesa ya que tiene que ver con Hinata.

Me pare en seco

-Rápido ¿qué quieres?

Bufo y me miro maliciosamente

-Pues yo quiero a Naruto y tu a Hinata ¿no?, no, nos conviene que ese par se vuelva a juntar, así que solo vigila a tu novia, que yo me encargo de Naruto, ¿te parece?, hagamos equipo.

Cruce de lado fulminándola con la mirada, ante su tal absurda incoherencia.

-Realmente crees que ella te ama Sasuke-kun, por favor toda su vida amo a Naruto y de la noche a la mañana se olvido ese kilométrico amor, tu noviecita es una mosca muerta, solo te está utilizando para darle celos a Naruto y se vaya con ella.

Pero esta descerebrada. Me acerque rápidamente a ella.

-Se supone que eres una kunoichi excepcional ¿no?, con gran inteligencia y eso donde aplica, porque no lo veo claro. No te vuelvas a referir a Hinata de esa manera Sakura, porque tú sabes perfectamente cómo reacciono cuando algo me molesta y tu eres como una espina enterrada en un pie.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-Cállate y largare no me vuelvas a molestar con tus estupideces fíjate quien acosa a quien antes de hablar, ya que si alguien sabe de acoso eres tú, que no se te olvide como fuiste un fastidio para mí.

Estaba anonadada, ni siquiera podía soportarme la mirada. Camine rápidamente, cuando note una presencia muy conocida como fastidiosa, ¿ahora qué?

-Sasuke-kun

-Hibari - Le dije pronunciando palabra a fuerzas, pues ya que, era la prima de Hinata y la había recibido en su casa, solo por eso decidí no ser tan tajante con ella.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Y dale, me vieron letrero de escucho estupideces gratis ¿o qué?, porque las mujeres tenían que ser tan conflictivas y parlanchinas. Por eso Hinata era perfecta, seria, linda, reservada era tan...

-Puedes quitar tu cara de baka y prestarme atención es importante, Hinata si que te tiene atarantado.

Y esta ¿qué se creía?, la tragaba y aguantaba por Hinata nada más.

-¿Que quieres?

-Es de Hinata precisamente Sasuke-kun no te busque por gusto, tienes un carácter nada menos que encantador y del cual no tenía ganas de soportar pero Hinata lo vale

\- cruzo sus brazos y realmente comencé a preocuparme.

-Hinata está teniendo pesadillas mas fuertes cada vez y no entiendo el porqué, curiosamente despierta y no recuerda lo que vio.

La marca que lleva en cuello le ha estado dando problemas y ayer que entrenábamos despidió una cantidad de chakra descomunal.

Mire sus gestos y realmente tenía razón en estar preocupada algo no andaba bien.

\- La Hokage la revisó y dice que todo anda bien pero yo no estoy muy convencida, solo cuídala por favor.

-¿Algo más?

-Deja tu sarcasmo, se acerca el festival de Konoha por otro año teniendo Tsunade-sama de Hokage.

-¿Y?

-De verdad me abruma tu sensibilidad, como que ¿Qué?, Hinata se muere por ir y sé que no te va a decir nada por no presionarte y sin ti no ira, así que espero le bajes dos rayitas a tu jodido carácter y complazcas a mi prima, porque si que eres un suertudo de tenerla, y ella hace todo por ti, ¿te recuerdo lo del clan?, así que mínimo has eso por ella.

Se dio la media vuelta y camino como una furia, dejando ahí parado y divertido, amaba hacer repelar a la gente, pero obviamente no se los diría.

¿Porque Hinata no me había comentado nada?, _¿será porque odias la gente, las multitudes?, porque ella es la única que conoce lo que se puede decir un carácter amistoso, y porque en cuanto escucharas la palabra festival pondrías la cara de fastidio que tienes ahora._ Gruñí ante la respuesta de "mi meloso" yo al que todavía no me acostumbraba, si seguía a ese paso mi fama de matón quedaría por los suelos, y no quería ser como Naruto que si era un gran ninja pero idiota al fin y al cabo.

Mi conflicto interno me estaba cansando, pero esa entrometida de Hibari tenía razón Hinata se merecía que yo hiciera ese sacrificio por ella y más, ahora que lo recordaba cuando caminamos por el parque dias atrás se había quedo embelesada mirando propaganda del dichoso festival, pues ya que tendría que usar esa ridícula vestimenta formal y llevarla, en fin.

.

.

.

Los dias comenzaron a pasar rápidamente y el dichoso día del festival había llegado, me probaba la vestimenta adecuada me sentía idiota, los kimonos nunca habían sido de mi agrado. En fin, hice una mueca de fasdio escuchando como hace varios dias a ese par peleaba, afortunadamente unos días mas y se largarían a la aldea de la niebla, mi mente vago por el recuerdo de porque cojones estaba haciendo esto.

 **Flash back:**

-Ya casi esta Sasuke-kun

-Genial morimos de hambre

-Agrégate tú solo Seguitsu

-Ay Karin, por favor si bien que te devoras todo lo que Hinata prepara.

-Se quieren callar.

Ese par, me estaba volviendo loco, entre a la cocina y mire a Hinata divertida mientras Seguitsu y karin seguían discutiendo. La Hokage les había permitido la estancia temporal ya que ni Karin ni Seguitsu querían pasar por todo el protocolo para volverse ninjas. Por lo que decidieron regresar a la aldea de Seguitsu.

Karin era muy hostil con Hinata, pero Hinata era igual de dulce de siempre.

Me acerque a ella por detrás, por mis ahora más frecuentes impulsos la abrace besando su pelo.

-Tu favorito

Me dijo radiante mientras, me estiraba el sartén para que viera su contenido.

Y pensé en todo lo que hacía por mí, todo lo que se esmeraba, como me demostraba de alguna u otra forma que realmente le importaba.

-Hinata

-Dime Sasuke-kun

-Vamos al festival

-¿Qué?

-Dije, vamos al festival se que quieres ir.

Me miraba impresionada con un sonrisa radiante y por la cual note que ese estúpido borlote valía la pena si era para verla así de feliz y esas pesadillas disminuyeran un poco. Soltó la cacerola y pego un brinquito abrazándome.

-Sí, sí quiero ir, gracias Sasuke-kun

 **Fin Flash Back.**

-Vaya, vaya no pues si que te bañaste

Me trague con la mirada a Seguitsu mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

-Sasuke-kun

Le levante una ceja a Karin en señal de que hablara.

-Iras al festival

-Así es llevare a Hinata

-Puedo acompañarlos

Grrr lo que faltaba.

-No seas pegoste Karin, Sasuke va con su novia, con su Hinata.

-Seguitsu

-Ya pues disculpa la burla Sasuke, pero me acostumbre a tu faceta de emo, que quieres esto es nuevo para mí. Yo llevare a Karin para que no esté de chillona

Hasta que usaba la neurona

-Pero yo no quiero ir contigo dientón.

-Pues te aguantas, molde de dentista.

-Lo que digas serrucho, tu pagas todo porque me estas invitando.

-Oye no espera, oye Sasuke préstame dinero, hay no me ignores.

Azote la puerta y me encamine por Hinata, ya me tenían arto.

Di dos toques a la puerta del departamento de su escandalosa prima y antes de emitir el tercero, la mencionada salió igual de revoltosa.

-Uchiha

-Neji

Dije secamente al sentirlo atrás de mi, observe a Hibari estaba completamente callada con un ligero sonrojo el cual me valió hasta que observe que Neji tenía el mismo sonrojo, patéticos.

-Sasuke-kun, Neji-niisan

Quede embelesado ante el hermoso ángel que tenía enfrente, Hinata con un kimono color lila con negro, que le enmarcaba su pequeña cintura, resaltaba sus pechos, hacia ver su piel más blanca dándole un aspecto terso y tan suave, sus mejillas con un ligero colorete por mi mirada lasciva y sus labios finamente delineados de un color carmín, su cabello recogido dejando unos pequeños mechones sueltos, que la hacían ver hermosa.

-Ya Uchiha cierra la boca estas avergonzando a Hinata-Sama

Estúpido Neji, la escandalosa de Hibari rió.

Le extendí mi mano a Hinata, para comenzar con el tedioso asunto del festival.

.

.

.

Intente concentrarme en lo que Hinata me comentaba pero fue imposible con el borlote que tenía atrás...

El Cejotas gritaba algo de la llama de la juvetud, Naruto se le veía cara de fastidio mientras Sakura lo arrastraba a los juegos, el pintorsillo le daba dagos en la boca a Ino, Tenten por alguna razón sollozaba mientras Lee la calmaba, el problemático de Shikamaru bostezaba y respingaba con una rubia de dos coletas de la cual ni recordaba su nombre y él cara de perro con la bola de pulgas y el rarito de los insectos se dirigían al tiro al blanco.

Estaba esperando con ansias que Hinara terminara sus rollos de canela, esto ya me tenia arto, quería llevar a Hinata a mi casa y mostrarle la sorpresa que le tenía preparada, ya que las charlas ajenas como los fisgoneos de los demás me tenían en mi límite de tolerancia.

Pero Hinata estaba radiante y eso lo valía, ver cada sonrisa que me dedicaba muy a pesar de saberla preocupada.

-Ahora vuelvo Sasuke-kun iré al tocador.

Le acerté mientras la vi caminar y observaba a la bola de revoltosos detrás mío, Ino y el pintorsillo de la mano; Sakura y Naruto peleando como siempre, mientras Naruto me dedicaba una mirada de odio y yo me retorcía de risa por dentro.

-Y bien ¿tienes todo listo?

Y esta ¿a qué hora llego?

\- Vamos Sasuke se amable o no te ayudare con Neji.

-Si todo listo

-Mas te vale tratar bien a mi prima, se decente Uchiha

-¿Algo más?

-Tu jodido carácter

Me valía mierda

-Uchiha

-Neji

-Es hora de llevar a Hinata-Sama de Hibari ya es muy noche.

-Neji-kun me podrías acompañar por un algodón de azúcar por favor Hinata, no tardara.

Le hizo carita de perro y en automático Neji acepto si respingar.

Hibari me hizo un montón de señas patéticas que me apurara, pues yo que si Hinata no regresaba, al menos serbia de algo no solo para sacarme de quicio, me canse de esperarla y me dirigí a buscarla cuando me tope con una curiosa escena, esto sí que era novedad Seguitsu y Karin en concepto romántico era asqueroso, él la detenía de la mano mientras ella se sonrojaba y estaban sentados en un puesto de ramen, pero alrededor de sus platos había un poco de sake, cuando de un según a otro se estaban devorando a besos, como alteraba el alcohol a las personas al menos se mantendrían ocupados sin fregarme la existencia, continúe mi camino cuando me encontré con Hinata a medio camino venía con la mirada perdida como si algo la hubiera espantando, temblaban un poco sus manos y el rostro estaba tan pálido que realmente estaba aun paso de volverse traslucido. En cuanto levanto la mirada mirándome se me arrojo a los brazos.

-¿Qué te pasa Hinata?

-Nada, Sasuke-kun podemos irnos por favor

Algo no andaba bien quizás tuvo otra de esas visiones que le ocasiono la marca

-Vamos te tengo una sorpresa

Me sonrió ladinamente y simplemente nos alejamos.

* * *

 ***Hinata***

La cabeza me iba a explotar, ahora que haría, como le diría esto a Sasuke, caminaba de su mano pero el corazón se me estaba desmoronando. Salimos justo del área del festival cuando mire a Hibari hacerme señas a lo lejos para que me alejara, mientras ella detenía a Neji, a pesar de mi preocupación la escena logro sacarme una sonrisa.

Hibari parloteaba con Neji, mientras detrás de ellos Lee gritaba, en un impulso brinco demás aventando a Hibari hacia adelante.

¡Caramba!, por el impulso Neji y Hibari se había propinado un beso, pero espera eso ya no era un accidente ya que no se despegaban, hasta que Lee con sus grito de gusto los trajo a la conciencia y Hibari estaba toda carmesí mientras Neji trataba de alcanzar a Lee.

-Pero que escandalosos

Decía Sasuke, mientras dejábamos a todos atrás…

Todos mis miedos en ese momento tan perfecto se volvieron regocijo, felicidad dicha como admiración. Sasuke sí que me había sorprendido y estaba poniendo todo de su parte, nunca creí que me llevara al festival, pero esto había sido signo de mi admiración, miraba las velas de la mesa, la cena que me había preparado, cuando mi mente se nublo un minuto

 **-Flash back:**

Salí del baño rápidamente y un frio comenzó a emanarme el cuerpo, de repente me quede congelada de ver como la gente pasaba a mi alrededor en cámara lenta, como si yo me encontrara en genjutsu.

-Princesa Byakugan

Pero si era él, el tipo de mis pesadillas se apareció enfrente de mí, él albino sin ojos, estaba justo enfrente de mí.

-Pero si eres tú, ¿quién eres? ¿qué quieres?

-A ti Hinata

-A mí ¿Por qué?

-Porque tú estas predestinada para ser mí esposa y he venido por ti.

-¡Tu esposa!, eso jamás

-Claro que lo serás si no deseas que pase esto…

 **Fin Flash Back**

-Hinata, Hinata ¿Qué te pasa?, estas muy distraída

-Lo lamento Sasuke-kun- Su voz me trajo de mis recuerdos en un instante.

– Te ayudó a levantar la mesa- Dije colocándome de pie mientras me dirigía a la cocina con los platos en mano, tenía que calmarme. De repente sentí como sus brazos me rodearon por detrás, como su cuerpo me aprisiono.

-Sasuke-kun- Dije ahogadamente, casi sin aliento por las sensaciones que me provocaba su tacto. –Te amo- pronuncie espontáneamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?, estas muy rara

-Es el estrés solo eso, gracias por todo Sasuke-kun

-Tiene un poco de pasta aquí

Me dijo cuando sentí como su boca roso la comisura de mis labios y en un instante nos estábamos besando desesperadamente en un beso apasionado, el era mi morfina preferida, el dolor, la angustia todo se acaba cuando yo estaba en sus brazos, me sentó en la barra y yo me dedique abrazarlo, a grabarme su olor en mi memoria, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría para que volviera estar en sus brazos?, ¿para qué lo embriagadora de su aroma me derritiera como ahora?

-Hinata tenemos que parar o no me voy a poder detener.

No hice caso a su advertencia y seguí perdiéndome en el sabor exquisito de su cuello, mientras acariciaba su pelo, tenía necesidad de él y la vergüenza había quedado en segundo plano, ¿podría volver a mirar tu rostro mi amor?, era lo que me cuestionaba internamente una y otra vez.

-Cásate con migo Hinata

-Sasuke-kun- dije anonadada mirándolo a los ojos.

Sus orbes negras me miraban con un brillo diferente pidiéndome a gritos una respuesta.

-Si Sasuke-kun- El ardor en mis mejillas me delato y sus besos acompañados de una resplandeciente sonrisa, se hicieron presentes.

-Sé que estoy lleno de defectos pero sé que mientras te tenga conmigo, siempre intentare ser mejor Hinata.

Me susurro íntimamente, mordiendo un poco mi lóbulo y yo sentí, que me desmoronaba.

-Hinata tengo que detenerme, no quiero presionarte

Solo quería perderme en su sabor, quería amarlo, sentirlo, ser suya por amor, quería saber que era entregarse por amor no por una absurda amenaza como a la que estaba sometida.

-Te amo

Le dije casi sin aliento, completamente sonrojada. Su mirada era una completa llamarada de deseo, pero también me miraba con alegría y yo sabía que quería ser suya como mujer, volverme su mujer solo por amor.

Me tomo en brazos y a pasos lentos pero precisos muy a pesar de la penumbra me introdujo a su recamara.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cintura, el Kimono poco a poco rosaba mi espalda y mis piernas cayendo al suelo, su aliento se perdía en mi cuello, mi cuerpo temblaba de nervios, de deseo, todas estas sensaciones desconocidas, todo lo que se me venía encima, como el peligro en el que se encontraba él, toda la aldea y que la única que podía hacer algo era yo, me oprimía el pecho. Pero mí pensamiento se nublo, al temblar de mi cuerpo ocasionado por su habilidosa lengua que exploraba y devorada cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, su mano derecha se aprisiono de mi cintura presándome sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo el crecimiento en su entrepierna que rozaba con mi centro.

-Haaa

Mis angustias y pesares fueron ahogadas por esa exquisita sensación que me estaba nublando la vista al sentir el frenesí de sensaciones excitantes como acalorantes que me estaba provocando su tacto certero y curioso. Torpemente mis manos comenzaron a viajar dentro de su vestimenta, sentí el borde de la cama y al escuchar sus dulces palabra en mi oído, sabía que no había marcha atrás y que mi pureza como castidad se fundirían con el hombre que amaba. Me desmorone en mil pedazos al sentir como rápidamente bajo y comenzó a besar mi vientre, lenta, deliciosamente torturante, marcando pequeños círculos húmedos, cálidos.

Se puso de pie y su mirada era deseo era una llamarada ardiente, que hacía temblar a mi ser.

-Hinata- me dijo casi sin aliento mientas su mano en mi cintura era lo que me detenía.

-No te quiero presionar yo puedo esperar.

-Lose

Ahora la que emitía palabra sin aliento era yo, su sola voz, su ligero tacto me estaba volviendo loca llevándome aun lugar embriagador donde mi cordura queda anulada totalmente, solo éramos él y yo.

-Te amo Hinata

-Sasuke

Y lo siguiente que supe fue como mi cuerpo cayó ligeramente sobre la cama y él abalanzándose encima de mí, sus manos comenzaron a viajar por mi cuerpo de una manera lenta, calida, perfecta. Mis ojos sus ojos no se desconectaron ni un solo momento, podía verme en ellos, perderme en esa brillante y profunda mirada.

Su boca se perdió en mi cuello mientras con un brazo me levantaba y con el otro desabrochaba mi brasier, el clip sonó y la gravedad hizo lo suyo liberando mi busto. Una sonrisa de cinismo se dibujo en su cara.

-Perfectos

Me susurro al oído llevando al sonrojo y este pasando al segundo plano cuando su cálida boca reclamo poder, tomando uno de mis pezones, para jugar con el lenta pero certeramente.

-Sasuke

Grite desquiciadamente, aferrándome de su cabello, mientras seguía torturándome, deleitándose de mis pechos y estos experimentaban lo diestro de su lengua, como lo tibio y húmedo de su boca.

-Me vuelves loco

-Y tú a mí

Le dije mirando su rostro mientras el terminaba de desnudarse, quedando solo en la trusa y el ardor regreso a mi rostro al notar el crecimiento de su miembro aun por encima de la ropa.

-Esta toda sonrojada-dijo sonriéndome socarronamente al ver mi reacción de sorpresa de mi mirada dirigida a su miembro, soltó una risita.

-Tan inocente y pura mi Hinata- Se posicionó encima de mí, mientras sentía como sus dientes deslizaban mis bragas, muy lenta y sutilmente, dejando un rastro húmedo con su lengua, como de gemidos.

Tiro su trusa y se acomodo justo en medio de mí.

-Hinata, aun puedo detenerme si no quieres.

-Sasuke estoy lista amor.

-Me encanta verte tan sonrojada, esto es tan nuevo para mí como para ti, dime si te lastimó

Le acerté, cuando su boca y mi boca formaron una, se fundieron mientras el éxtasis que nos emanaba, si nada de pudor se saciaban la una a la otra en una marejada explosiva y frénica al sentir piel con piel, me aprisione de su boca y de su cabellera cuando sentí como su duro y firme miembro, comenzaba con la invasión a mi intimidad, un pequeño pichando comenzó a incomodarme, pero era apaciguado por sus exquisitos besos en combinación de sus pronunciadas caricias. Mis manos exploraron su perfecto trapecio invertido recorriendo cada musculo finamente formado, sutilmente bajaron hasta recorrer su firme trasero, cuando mis manos presaron sus hombros al sentirlo completamente dentro de mí.

-Sasuke

Grite y me aprisione más fuerte, de él.

-Eres tan estrecha y cálida amor.

Me pronuncio con una dulzura y brillo en sus ojos, siendo sus palabras el antídoto para mi efímero dolor.

Volvió a besarme intensamente mientras sus manos viajaban por mi cuerpo y una explosión una necesidad desconocida se apodero de mi, la diosa del deseo que llevaba dentro había despertado, pensando en una sola cosa "rápido", sus besos habían sido el mejor afrodisiaco; y como leyéndome el pensamiento como respondiendo a mis ahogados gemidos. El vaivén comenzó, prense mis piernas en su espalda en un impulso por sentirlo más adentro mas rápido, esa sensación me pedía más, ese cosquilleo y ardor en mi vientre me estaba pidiendo desahogo.

-Grrr-gruño

Cuando se separo de mí estándose rápidamente y cuando mire su miembro en todo su esplendor, por kami-sama ¿todo eso estuvo adentro de mí?, pense al mirar lo crecido y firme que se miraba.

No tuve tiempo de seguir mirando cuando sentí como me tomo en brazos para colocarme encima de él.

-Pase mis piernas por su espalda y comencé a bajar lentamente, ahuché, un pequeño dolor me acompaño pero enseguida quedo en el olvido al sentir sus manos en mi cadera ayudándome a subir y bajar rápidamente.

-Haaaaa

Mi cuerpo ardía, mi aliento pedía a gritos su boca, mis poros se inundaban de su esencia y la mía, lo único que nos cobijaba era la fina capa de sudor que nos rodeaba a los dos.

-Sasuke

Grite al sentir su rostro hundirse nuevamente en mis pechos.

Su respiración y la mía se acelero, podía escuchar sus jadeos en coro con los míos, sentí como su abdomen se contraía y sabía que la culminación estaba cerca, me estaba volviendo loca ya no podía, mas.

Cuando sentí como se aventó para atrás cayendo conmigo encima de él.

-Me encanta esta vista

Decía mientras yo me ponía toda carmesí, y nuevamente mis pechos se encontraron a la merced de su boca, haaaaa estaba sumergida en el placer, en el conjunto de sensaciones que me provocaba cada penetrada como su lengua y boca mordiendo lentamente mis pezones sin olvidar sus manos que se postraban en mi trasero recorriéndolo con goce y descaro, cuando sentí que desfallecería en sus brazos se giró poniéndome de lado justo enfrente de él; mirada con mirada, boca con boca, paso mi pierna por encima de su cadera y me hundí en el precipicio al sentir como rozaba mi clítoris

-Ho por Dios, haaaa

Grite hundiendo mis uñas en su espalda ya no podía iba a explotar, necesitaba desahogo ya no podía, su boca callo mis gritos y las embestidas comenzaron rápidamente, nuestras respiraciones llegaron al límite de lo posible, podía sentir mi corazón galopear intensamente, cuando el desahogo y la explosión de su semilla se desbordo en mí, me aferre a él cuando nuestro largo gemido unísonamente nos llevo a la culminación.

-Sasuke

-Hinata

Me abrazó contra su pecho mientras nuestras respiraciones se controlaban, una calma nos emano, era perfecto era nuestro momento. La quietud y la dicha nos inundo mientras nuestros cuerpos satisfechos se mimaban en sutiles caricias antes de perderse en un cálido sueño...

* * *

 **RV:**

miirellinu: Que bueno meda gusto, pues aquí te la dejó y solo será el principio o si jejejeje

Abbi : Ho si se lo comieron todito, jajaja ya no se pudieron aguantar, no los culpo y muchas gracias igualmente, serán felices a su tiempo. Espero que el capítulo de hoy te agradara.

Marcelaporras: Gracias y se que me tarde poquito marce pero aquí, esta y pues tu dime si te gusto o no, jejejeje y se pondrá mas kawaii los are llorar jejeje

karol : Lamento la demora pero solo fue poquita, pero te trague lemon, ¿eso lo recompensa?, tu emociónate y muchas gracias, espero que hoy fuera de tu agrado

Una Chica: Esa Hibari es una bomba que si no jejeje, muchas gracias tu tan kawaiii como siempre, sus comentarios son los que me animan jejeje.

Makaa-chan: Muchas gracias , pues mira aquí te lo traje, jejeje espero que este también fuera de tu agrado y que el lemon te gustara jejeje, y tu también cuídate y saluditos.

KiaraUchihalove: Muchas gracias, lamento no haberlo subido el 24 pero en verdad no alcance a penas y logre llegar a tiempo a tomar mi autobús, pero mira intento recompensarlo.

evilangelux: Pues gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y por todos tus comentario jejeje me encantaron tus deducciones y si habrá lemon del intenso jajaja a mí también me gusta tengo el kokoro negro pero feliz jejeje, y si esta parejita deberás que será dinamita o si. Espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado, y pues se viene lo bueno te lo prometo.

Romakun: Holis pues me dio gusto que te agradara el capítulo, ese Sasuke es un tsundere y muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que estetambién fuera de tu agrado

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí mi sexys lectores, en fin ¿Qué les pareció?; se sumaron personajes, comenzó el cachondeo o si y les advierto este fue lemon melosito porque pues fue su primera vez jejejeje y para que lo niego soy una pinche cursi, pero como regrese muy de buenas por mis vacaciones el siguiente capítulo también va a contener lemon pero esta vez más intenso o sí, kof kof, ¿quieren ver lemon de alguna otra parejita?, háganmelo saber…_

 _Ya ven como los consiento, adórenme porque llegue a mi ciudad a las 23:00 hrs (hora México), muerta de un viaje de 6 horas y me puse a escribir y creo que si me llego inspiración porque termine a las 4:00 de la madrugada jejeje, pero les cumplí._

 _Espero que tengan un estupendo año nuevo, sin más les mando muchos besitos y abrazos, mis chicos. ¿Y bien que cenaran hoy? Presúmanme ¿o qué planes tienen?, sea lo que sea que se la pasen de maravilla._

 _Por mi parte soy muy glotona así que de seguro no saldré de la cocina jejeje y soy amante del vino tinto así que una copita no me puede Faltar en compañía de mi familia._

 ** _¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_**

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo mis sexys lectores, prometo no demorar más de la semana, espero sus comentarios y sin perder la costumbre a mi malvada alma les dejó una avancito._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Pero por qué carajo la dejó ir sola, la vendió por la paz de este mundo mierda Hokague, Hinata está en manos de ese cabron, todo gracias a usted.

La angustia y desperanción me estaba inundando, quería matar, quería destruir para apasiguar este coraje.

-Cálmate teme la traeremos de vuelta

-Sasuke lo lamento no había otra opción, ella misma acepto al ver que no había opción.

Salí hecho una verdadera furia de la torre Hokage, ahora como daría con ella se encontraba en otra dimensión o eso creía. Hace unas horas estábamos haciendo el amor, ahogados entre gemidos de placer y ahora estaba en manos de ese mal nacido de Toneri.

Entre a mi recamara y comencé a empacar lo indispensable para salir a buscarla, cuando note una pequeña nota al fin de la mochila.

La abrí y me quede anonadado de su contenido pero si era de Hinata…

.

.

.

 _P.D. Me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico que hubiera, no conté con el tiempo necesario para revisar meticulosamente, Gracias._

 _Hasta el próximo_ _Sayonara._


	12. La Carta

_He vuelto o sí, ¿me extrañaron?..._

 _Lamento la demora en verdad, pero no había podido actualizar antes, créanme que se los recompensaré._

 _En fin este capítulo va dedicado con Mucho cariño a una de mis más kawais lectoras (o) ya que hace unos dias fue su Cumpleaños… Y está por iniciar la Universidad. ¡Felicidades Macerla Porras!, Mucha suerte y éxito. Gracias por tus ánimos y tus kawais comentarios, siempre._

 _Sin más aquí le dejó el capítulo que lo disfrute._

 _Cap. Anterior:_

-Sasuke

-Hinata

Me abrazó contra su pecho mientras nuestras respiraciones se controlaban, una calma nos emano, era perfecto era nuestro momento. La quietud y la dicha nos inundo mientras nuestros cuerpos satisfechos se mimaban en sutiles caricias antes de perderse en un cálido sueño...

* * *

 **Cápitulo 11: La carta**

 ***Hinata***

Que cálido era su pecho pensaba cuando la tenue luz se filtraba entre las persianas, abriendo mis ojos lentamente.

Sonreí tímidamente al sentir mi mente devolverme las exquisitas imágenes, ¿a caso había sido un sueño?

Me senté, cubriendo la desnudes de mi cuerpo con la fina sabana, observando lascivamente la bella espalda de Sasuke, me sonroje al recordar como su tacto recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y antes de volver a cuestionarme que estaba soñando un ligero dolor inundo mi zona femenina, rectificándome la perdida de mi virginidad levante un poco la pierna fisgoneando de bajo de la sabana notando una sutil línea de sangre en ella. Y me sentía completamente feliz había sido su mujer por amor, solo amor.

Mis mejillas comenzaron arder cuando note, el brazo de Sasuke rodeando mi cintura atrayéndome a él.

Levanto su mirada y una sonrisa de satisfacción adorno su cara.

Y antes de que cualquier palabra pudiera salir de mi boca la aprisiono entre sus labios, rodeándome con sus brazos...

.

.

.

-Y bien ¿cómo te fue?, vamos Hinata quiero sucios detalles.

-¡HIBARI!

-¿Qué?, ni te hagas la santa porque no me voy a creer que solo jugaron cartas-Se cruzo de manos y una aura gris la rodeo mientras me seguía con la mirada hasta que me senté justo al lado de ella.

-¿Y tú?, que me dices de Neji

-Emmmm ¿porque?

-Lo vi todo Hibari, pero ni siquiera te percataste.

Orbito sus ojos más de lo que era común, el carmesí la inundo y las manos le comenzaron a temblar.

-¿Todo?

Le acerté, cuando vi como un aura gris la rodeo.

-Pues aun no me pide que sea su novia, se apenó tanto que en cuanto me dejó aquí salió corriendo para no hablar del tema.

Reí para mí y respire hondo, al menos la desvíe del tema, le di un abrazo para animarla.

-solo necesita tiempo tranquila.

-¿Eso crees Hima?

-Claro…

.

.

-Me cepillaba mi cabello dispuesta a dormirme cuando mi ventana se abrió estrepitosamente.

-¡NARUTO!

Era Naruto ¿qué diantres hacia en mi cuarto y a esta hora?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero hablar contigo y no me dejaste opción. No sé porque no puedo sacarte del pensamiento

Hinata, cada que te veo con él teme meda rabia, impotencia, como lo vez, como lo besas, ese amor era mío. ¿Por qué dejaste de amarme?

Me ardía la cara, caramba sentía que me faltaba el aire, cuantas veces tenía que explicárselo, ¿A caso realmente no estaba claro?, Naruto se acercaba lentamente, estaba peligrosamente cerca de mí, cuando mi puerta se abrió de un portazo.

-Vete por favor, ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces.

-Estúpido dobe sabía que eras tú.

Y ahí estaban Sasuke, ahora ¿cómo es que él también estaba aquí?

Él y Naruto se fulminaban con la mirada.

-Lárgate Naruto

-No sin hablar con Hinata

-Entonces te patearé el culo

-Inténtalo teme

-Me canso Usurantonkashi, Hinata es mi novia.

Sasuke comenzó a emanar el raikiri.

-¡Ya basta!, están en mi cuarto, salgan- Me estaba alterando, Sasuke estaba hecho una verdadera furia lo observaba y me observaba a mí de reojo como intentando interpretar las cosas, pero si no hay nada que interpretar.

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?- Entró Hibari toda alterada, con la cara furiosa, mientras una venita le resaltaba en la frente. Sasuke no emitía palabra, mientras Naruto me miraba fijamente como suplicándome que articulara palabra.

-Uzumaki-Kun retírese por favor y no vuelva a irrumpir en mi cuarto de esa manera.

-Pero Hinata dattebayo

-Pero nada Naruto, así que ahora eres un acosador en potencia, pervertido- decía Hibari mientras furiosa se dirigió a él y de un brinco lo pesco de la oreja, sacándolo a jalones.

-Eso duele dattebayo

-Eso y más te mereces.

Sasuke, pegó un bufido y cerró la puerta en cuanto ese par salió, sus pasos se volvieron zancadas rápidas, hasta que estuvo frente a mí, y en un gesto posesivo que conocía muy bien, me rodeo con los brazos, me pegó al él mientras beso mi labios, rápidamente, con fuerza, como reclamando lo que era suyo.

-Sasuke-kun me lastimas

Dije separándome un poco de él, mientras él solo me observaba, realmente molesto.

-Mmmm, ahora te molestan mis besos

-¿He?- ¿De dónde sacaba eso?, Sasuke estaba celoso y enojado. –Claro que no, solo que utilizaste un poco demás tu fuerza solo eso- Le sonreí mientras me acercaba nuevamente a él buscando sus labios, encontrándome con su rechazo mientras se separaba de mí, ¿Y ahora qué?, me cuestione quedando acomplejada ante semejante desplante.

-Si no llegó ¿qué hubiera pasado Hinata?, ese idiota estaba acercándose para besarte y tú estabas ahí toda estática, a caso ¿todavía no olvidas del todo al dobe?

Movía las manos de un lado al otro, mientras me miraba furioso, como se atrevía a cuestionarme algo así.

-Sasuke- Le dije en seco mientras él solo me levantaba la mirada- ¿Estas dudando de mi?, es eso ¿no confías en mí, ni en el amor que te tengo?

-Es que Hinata lo amaste tanto tiempo-

Él mismo Naruto se había encargado de enterrar mi amor.

-¿Dudas de mí o no?, Sasuke porque si es así no tiene ningún caso que nos casemos como me lo pediste, de verdad eres tan tonto, todo lo que paso ayer, no te basto para demostrarte hasta donde llega mi amor ti- Las lagrimas del coraje como de impotencia que sentía comenzaron a inundar mi rostro.

-Perdóname, estos malditos celos me nublan la cabeza- Se acerco tomándome en brazos nuevamente, no los rechace pero tenía recelo.

-Chillona, conflictiva, hermosa.

Me dijo tan cerca del oído, que sentí un escalofrió en mi espalda.

-Terco, dominante, celoso, ¿Cómo es que llegaste en el momento indicado?

Sentí tensión en su cuerpo, dio un gran suspiro.

-Venía a buscarte para salir a cenar, las discusiones entre Seguitsu y Karin me tienen arto, Hinata estas siendo una mala influencia para mí en vez de correrlos a la calle vine a verte, cuando mire al dobe cerca de aquí, tu prima me dejó entrar, escuche tu grito y supe que era ese idiota.

-No creo que él me vuelva a molestar y menos en cuanto sepa que he aceptado casarme contigo, así que Sasuke por favor confía en mí como yo lo hago en ti.

Solo lo escuche gruñir mientras me abrazaba fuertemente contra él, sentí su cálido aliento peligrosamente cerca del lóbulo de mi oído izquierdo, cuando sus manos se deslizaron por mi rostro, levantándolo lentamente, hasta que nuestras miradas se conectaron, el deslizar de su aliento cálido se estancaba en mi labio superior, provocando un eminente deseo por apoderarse del nacimiento de la calidez emanada. Sus labios se presaron con los mios, dulzura, ternura, necesidad, eran las palabras que concordaban con ese beso, su manos se presaron de mi espalda y yo me sentía aturdida, embriagada por su adictivo sabor. El beso se estaba profundizando a niveles peligrosamente fervientes, cuando en mi mente resonó.

-Tok tok- Dos golpes fuertes en la puerta, nos devolvieron del transe, en conjunto de la escandalosa voz de Hibari.

-Uchiha es muy tarde, retírate, que aquí no es hotel.

-Hibari- Dije impactada al verla colérica, mientras estaba parada en la puerta, Sasuke la ignoró besando mi frente, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Tanto borlote me tiene harta y no dormir me pone de malas, hasta mañana Hima.

Y si que parecía bipolar, me quede sola en mi cuarto acariciando mis labios recordando ese tenue y hermoso beso. Sintiendo la melancolía de que pronto tendría que decirles adiós. Abrí la ventana y lo vi caminar por la acera, cuando una brisa fresca me acarició la cara, cerrando los ojos disfrutando de esa efímera quietud, buscaba mi verdadero valor interno para vencer lo que se me venía encima…

* * *

 ***Sasuke***

Me sentía un pervertido, como un afortunado, un muy afortunado posible adicto a su novia. Desde que Hinata había sido mía, no podía dejar en otra cosa, provocando inquietudes involuntarias en mi entrepierna, ahora si era todo un alumno del pervertido de Kakashi. Miraba el anillo embelesado con la ilusión de realmente poder formar una familia con Hinata, era un jodido vengador redimido, ni yo me la creía pero ella me traía calma.

El reflejo lila del anillo, me hipnotizaba, realmente la merecía o la ¿podría hacer feliz?

Me esforzaría podría el mismo o más empeño que puse ante mi venganza.

Fue un verdadero problema escogerlo, como que la entrometida mujer del aparador dejara de molestar, pero al mirar la pequeña piedra de color lila en el centro del anillo forjado en oro blanco, no me quedo duda que era el ideal para ella.

Se lo daría hoy mismo, deje la caja aterciopelada en mi buro y me dispuse a darme una ducha como a aprovechar la quietud; ese par sí que estaba muy callado.

Salí de la ducha y me dirigí a la cocina por un simple aperitivo.

-Vaya, vaya si que te fue muy bien.

Idiota Seguitsu, ni siquiera lo note recargado en la barra, seguí de largo.

-Sí que te dejaron marquitas

Lo mire fulminantemente

-¿De verdad no tienes idea?, si que el lado enamorado te idiotiza

Se levanto de la barra y salió corriendo, cuando entró nuevamente a una velocidad anormal para él, con un espejo en su mano.

-Mírate la espalda pervertido

Le arrebate el espejo de mala gana y lo incline para mirarme, tenía en ambos lados de los hombros tres ligeros arañazos, Hinata, los recuerdos llegaron a mí en automático, ahora entendía porque el ardor al sentir el jabón desde un dia atrás.

-Nose de que hablas y no te metas en lo que no te importa.

-Pfff si hazte- surco los ojos mirándome burlonamente y sabía perfectamente que usar para mi desquite.

-Por cierto te vi besuqueándote con Karin fue asqueroso, pero al menos avanzaste en tu obsesión por ella-

Me miró impactado, mientras tartamudeo.

-Fue el sake, si solo el sake.

-Me vale mierda

-Oye Sasuke es que ...

Lo deje parado hablando solo, logrando evadir el tema con lo de Karin. Así dejaría de cuestionarme y atosigarme un rato, él entrometido.

Me dispuse a salir de casa cuando mire mi llamado en el cielo por el halcón...

Salí de la torre Hokage con la novedad de una impertinente misión de tres días, pues no quedaba opción, era algo simple, tres días a lo mucho, simplemente custodiar a un Feudal o algo así. Le entregaría el anillo hoy mismo no podía esperar, me dirigí directo al departamento de la entrometida de Hibari di dos golpes a la puerta, y en automático ahí estaba Hinata sonriéndome ladinamente.

-Sasuke-kun

-Hinata

-¿Té?- Me dijo con su usual sonrisa, le afirme mientras entrando detrás de ella. Y de un segundo a otro estábamos sentados en el pequeño comedor, uno enfrente del otro.

-¿Cuantos días tardaras?

-Tres a lo mucho es lo que pienso.

-Hammm, te voy a extrañar.

Y por reacción a sus palabras la tome por el cuello, besando sus carnosos labios.

-Procurare regresar antes.

-¿Iras con tu equipo?

-Así es

Metí la mano dentro del pantalón del uniforme ninja, buscando la cajita, lo cursi no era lo mío, ¿a quién engañaba? por Hinata estaba dispuesto hacer un jodido romántico, si era necesario y en privado y sin ningún testigo obviamente.

Saque la cajita me levante de la silla y ella solo me seguía con la mirada, me arrodille en mi pierna izquierda y con un nerviosismo del demonio, abrí la cajilla tambaleando las manos.

-Hinata se que ya me has dicho que sí, pero ahora quiero pedírtelo con esto en mano- Abrí la cajita y el anillo se hizo visible y sus ojos brillaron, mientras lagrimas fluían por sus ojos. Pego un brinquito abalanzándose sobre mí, aventando la silla hacia atrás, mientras que yo caí para atrás con ella, era tan torpe.

-Sasuke-Kun, si quiero ser tu esposa.

Tome el anillo sacándolo del estuche, con ella entre mis piernas aún sonriéndome, estiró su mano para que yo se lo pusiera.

En cuanto logre ponerlo en su mano, volví aprisionarla besándola lentamente, estaba disfrutando su sabor, lo cálido de su boca, carajo sí que la iba extrañar esos tres días, y me valía reconocerlo, a lo único que era adicto era a ella.

-¡Muy bonito Uchiha!

Me separe de Hinata, notando a la impertinente prima suya enfrente, con una vena exaltada en la frente y sonando un pie contra el suelo. Pffff metiche.

-¡Hibari!

Grito mi peliazul mientras nos poníamos de pie y la histérica prima, habla tan rápido, que era poco entendible con mi cara de fastidio la ignore, viéndola pasar de rojo al morado del coraje. Hinata la calmaba y yo me dirigí a la puerta a esperarla.

Ya ahí comencé a escuchar sus insoportables gritos.

-Kyyyya ¿cómo que te casas?, que déjame verlo, kyyya nada mas por eso lo soporto.

Escandalosa, metiche al fin y al cabo mujer. Por fin mi peliazul se asomó, toda sonrojada mirándome tímidamente.

-Perdón es algo imperativa

-¿Algo? yo diría loca.

-Sasuke-kun

-Tengo que irme

-Lose, te estaré esperando. Me abrazo dande un pequeño y fugaz beso en los labios.

Esperaba tuviera razón y ya con el anillo en la mano le quedara claro al idiota de Naruto como a cualquier imbécil que quisiera cortejarla o acercársele que iba hacer mi esposa.

.

.

Estaba en la entrada de Konoha esperando a Kakashi y a los demás, cuando note que Naruto llegaba, tragándome con la mirada mientras detrás del llegaba Sakura con una mirada de odio, que solo me causaba risa.

-Sasuke-kun

Escuche el grito tan familiar y enternecedor de Hinata.

Caminaba rápidamente con algo en las manos.

-Te alcance

-¿Qué haces aquí Hina?

-Ay si Hina- Dijo el estúpido de Naruto a forma de burla.

-Ten-Puso en mis manos lo que estaba seguro que eran bentos.

-¿Comida?- Le pregunte, cuando me contesto con su radiante sonrisa.

Valiéndome una mierda y aprovechando para dejar en claro lo que era mío, la abrece rápidamente dándole un beso en la frente, mientras ella se sonrojaba.

-Me voy antes de que llegue Kakashi-sensei

Solo le afirme

-Cuídate por favor Sasuke-kun, te estaré esperando.

Me dijo caminando un poco mientras levantaba la mano, pudiéndose ver la sortija, Sakura abrió los ojos de sorpresa y el dobe de Naruto ni siquiera se percato.

-Ay disculpe Kakashi-sensei-Dijo Hinata, girando para no chocar con él.

-No te preocupes Hinata- Hizo su reverencia mientras se marchaba.

Comenzamos avanzar y como de costumbre antes de que anocheciera levantamos el campamento. Naruto tenía rato observándome mientras yo cenaba y Kakashi adulaba la comida de Hinata, Sakura solo nos observaba.

Ellos se retiraron, y yo me quede a un lado de la fogata haciendo guardia.

-Sasuke, quiero hablar contigo

Dijo Kakashi detrás de mí, levante la cara en forma de pregunta.

-¿Te vas a casar con Hinata?

Hasta Kakashi notó el anillo, menos el dobe.

-Si-Me lleve las manos a las bolsas del pantalón y lo mire fijamente

-¿Estás seguro de lo que eso implica?, Hinata es una chica muy dulce Sasuke, no hay persona más indicada para ti que ella.

¿Que escuche bien?

-¿Que quieres que te diga? Kakashi

-Nada Sasuke se que siempre has sido de pocas palabras, pero ahora no solo tienes que pensar en ti cuando tomes una decisión si no en ella.

¿Y ahora? a que venía tanta cursilería.

-Lose

-Meda gusto que tu redención sea verdadera, pero como tu sensei, me siento en la obligación de darte tu primera plática de sexualidad

Pervertido de ahí venia todo, que me iba a decir de eso a mí el solterón.

-No la necesito

-¿Piensas tener familia en cuanto te cases con Hinata?

-Que te importa Kakashi

-Hammm bueno, no te enojes.

El crujir de las hojas, interrumpió la charla en conjunto con la voz del bobe.

-¿Eso es verdad Hinata y tú van a casarse? Sasuke

Su rostro se hizo presente y ahora no veía rabia en su cara si no, tristeza. No quería darle explicaciones, pero tenía que dejarle en claro que Hinata sería mi esposa.

-Si Naruto.

-No es verdad dattebayo, realmente la perdí, ella jamás jugaría con algo así teme, es verdad te ama.

-Huy pero que incomodo, ammm me voy a leer, Naruto relevas guardia.

Impertinente Kakashi, Naruto ni siquiera contesto, solo me miraba estático, movía la cabeza negando.

-Sasuke hazla feliz, porque si no volverás a perder el brazo.

-Usturantokashi

-Solo dime algo Sasuke, admito mi derrota, pero dime ¿realmente amas a Hinata?, necesito escucharlo.

-No tendría porque contestar tu absurda pregunta, pero si dobe realmente amo a Hinata.

Que estúpido me sentía hablando de estos sentimentalismos y más con Naruto. Me miro y su sonrisa zorruna apareció.

-Dejemos todo de lado teme, creo que realmente tú y Hinata merecen ser felices-Levanto su brazo para que lo estrechara con él, le regrese el saludo, y entendí que volvía a ser mi compañero y amigo de equipo no mi rival.

-¿Y tú y Sakura? dobe

-Eso es algo que tengo que pensar y arreglar antes que se vuelva jirones.

Realmente deseaba que el estupido de Naruto pudiera lograr la familia que deseaba.

Lo vi desaparecer en la penumbra y seguí con mi guardia desesperado por volver, algo no andaba bien y no me gustaba la corazonada que me rodeaba.

.

.

Avanzamos rápidamente sobre los árboles dirigiéndonos a la aldea, la misión había sido un éxito sin el mayor de lo problemas, por fin mire la entrada, y adelante el paso, Kakashi y Naruto me observaban; salimos de la torre Hokage entregando el reporte, me dirigí rápidamente a mi casa para darme un ducha y buscar a Hinata.

Apenas gire el picaporte la ahora indiscutible aroma de la comida de Hinata invadía la casa.

-Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-kun

Esas palabras fue como estrellarme con el cristal de alguna ventana, era como si en mi repararan algo, no podía describirlo, pero un vacio que ni siquiera sabía que existía había sido llenado. Se me arrojó a los brazos y mi coraza de frialdad se vino abajo al ser reciproco ante sus mimos.

-Te extrañe- Sin más solté provocando la misma reacción cuando un lirio flota en un estanque cristalino.

-¿Como supiste que llegaba hoy?

-Tú me comentaste que a lo mucho tres dias, recuerdas además quise venir a preparte algo de comer, sin importar que regresaras hoy o no.

Seguía en mis brazos, cuando note una quietud descomunal – ¿Seguitsu y Karin? – Soltó unas risitas, mientras se sonrojaba.

-Me parece que están en un dia de campo o algo así.

-Al menos tendremos calma

-Si ve a ducharte para que descanses Sasuke-kun, terminare la cena.

Le afirme soltándola y caminando al baño…

.

.

.

Unas inusuales risas inundaron el lugar mientras Hinata y yo conversamos como dos personales normales y le narraba a detalle la misión, como lo que había pasado con Kakashi y Naruto respecto a la sortija. Coloco el último plato en el fregadero y la voltee rápidamente hacia mí, para perderme en esa mirada lunar, que me sacaba de orbita. Mi ímpetu se desplomo por la necesidad insaciable de ella y en un gesto depravado me recargue en ella, mientras me perdía en su cuello, sabía de la necesidad de su sabor y por fin era saciada, y sus manos viajaban por mi cabello mientras sus ahogados gemidos no eran más que música majestuosa para mí la más exquisita melodía porque provenía de su virtuosa boca. Haciendo casi nulo de mi cordura la tome en brazos, mire su rostro de vergüenza, su ojiperla mirada era deseo el mismo deseo que sentía yo por ella, no me detendría esta adicción a ella no tenia cura no tenía remedio.

Apenas y cerré la habitación de un portazo, su carmesí casi se tornaba violeta.

-Sasuke-kun

-¿Confías en mí?- Guardo silencio mientras afirmaba, recibiendo mi abrazo, me sumergí en el remolino de emociones que ella me provocaba, como el frénico ardor que mi boca proclamaba por sus labios, por su piel, mis manos comenzaron a viajar por su cuerpo, por su fina y menuda figura por su diminuta cintura, por sus largas y kilométricas piernas, por la tersa piel de su cuello, mis manos desabrocharon desesperadamente su blusa mientras esta caía al suelo, su rostro estaba carmesí, pero atento a mis carias, fijo en mí, sus manos comenzaron a viajar adentro de mi camisa entendiendo que la necesidad que sentía por ella era recíproca. En un segundo a otro su cuerpo desnudo en contraste con la tenue luz lunar que se colaba por las persianas, resaltaba su belleza, me perdí en sus labios mi sexo se acercó a su intimidad, su cuerpo, tembló en respuesta a mi acercamiento, lentamente la recosté sobre la cama recorriendo cada milímetro de su perfecto cuerpo, su piel de porcelana que enmarcaba sus voluptuosos pechos, la curva de su cintura, su diminuto ombligo, la exquisitez de el olor detrás de su cuello, la seda que era su cabello, toda ella era un perfecto afrodisiaco que me provocaba un dolor descomunal en mi miembro por el deseo de poseerla.

-Sasuke-kun

Susurraba lentamente, mientras sus manos se perdían en mi espalda, baje mis manos hasta su intimidad, sentí como su espalda se arqueo y su cuerpo tembló ante la intromisión de mi acertado tacto.

-Por favor

Suplicaba por alivio, el mismo alivio que mi cuerpo deseaba, termine de recorrer su intimidad en pequeños círculos y al cerciorarme de la calidez y humedad de su intimidad, no pude más, proclamaría a mí mujer y todo lo que ella me provocaba.

-Hinata- Pronuncie altamente hundiéndome en ella en una sola estocada, al sentir su piel sobre la mía, su respiración agitada en mi cuello, no pude mas y el vaivén comenzó, mis embestidas eran desesperadas, rápidas, certeras, constantes.

-Sasuke- Gritaba y más me alentaba a seguir con mi intenso ritmo, su cadera se levanta recibiendo cada escotada, sus manos se prensaban con mi espalda y nuestras bocas eran una, en una misma desesperación, un mismo propósito ser uno.

Una abismal lluvia comenzó a resonar de fondo y eso solo nos desinhibió a que nuestros sonidos de placer serían ahogados por la tormenta, afuera podía haber un frio descomunal, pero en esta cama la temperatura era elevada, tanto que el cuerpo bello de Hinata resplandecía por la ligera capa de sudor que la adornaba.

En un giró impredecible se colocó en cima de mi, besándome intensamente, mientras ella marcaba el mismo ritmo desesperado con el que la poseía, pero su tacto era dulce y constante, mi bella y tímida Hinata. Era la mujer más bella y excitante, esa faceta suya era solo mía, ella era mía joder.

Su cadera marcaba círculos perfectos y profundos, la culminación se acercaba y ella se arqueo arriba de mí dándome la vista perfecta de sus pechos de su abdomen, de ese aterciopelado y bello cuello. No pude más y acompañado de mi bajo instinto la gire en la cama mientras me adueñaba del control, coloque su pie izquierdo en mi hombro y mi embestida fue profunda y perfecta, placentera completamente placentera, mi ahogado suspiro lo decía al igual que los gemidos de su boca. Acelere el ritmo y me respiración era agitada, maratónica igual que la de ella, sentí como me desplome dentro de ella y mi cuerpo se rindió ante el orgasmo, me tumbe encima de su cuerpo besando sus labios cuando ella me abrazaba cálidamente.

-Te amo- Fueron las palabras que pronunciaron inconsciente mis labios antes de volverme a perder en su sabor.

Estaba hundido en la calidez de Hinata mientras dormíamos, abrazados por la baja temperatura que se sentía por la tormenta, había quietud, pero unos murmuros me sacaron de mi placido sueño.

Era Seguitsu y Karin, tan impertinentes, escandalosos como siempre que más se podía esperar de ese par, mire el reloj y apuntaba las 2:00 am, era de madrugada, afortunadamente Hinata podía pasar la noche con migo ya que su entrometida prima estaba en misión y no vendría hacer embrollo, hice caso omiso de los ruidos de ese par y abrace a Hinata pegándola a mi pecho...

La alarma sonó sacándome de mi confort me puse de pie, y observe que Hinata seguía dormida, no quise molestarla, medí una ducha y salí a preparar el desayuno, prepare una bandeja con lo que a ella le gusta, fruta, roles de canela y un cafe. ¿Desde cuándo así yo este tipo de cosas?, más bien nunca había hecho algo así. Pero con ella salía a relucir mi lado, como se le pudiera decir "cursi", joder ella lo valía, era lo único que me repetía una y otra vez antes de que mi lado hostil despertara.

-Hay Sasuke, no te hubieras molestado, yo desayuno aquí no hay necesidad que me atiendas jajajaja

Gire topándome con Seguitsu, fisgoneado la bandeja y riéndose a todo pulmón.

-¿Tú Hina, se quedo?, ¿hoy no te dejaron marquitas?

-Enciérrate en tu maldita habitación, antes de que me cuestione porque carajos te estoy dando asilo, o el porqué no te he atravesado con un chidori.

Le grite colérico, conteniéndome para no acabar con la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

-Sasuke-kun- Decía Hinata soñolienta, -Me desperté y no estabas- decía bostezando y llevándose una mano a la boca, estirándose mostrando sus piernas y bella figura en todo su esplendor, se me seco la boca, carajo solo llevaba mi camisa encima que le llegaban a medio muslo.

-Oye Si, con razón Sasuke

-Kyyyya-Grito mi peliazul, al mirar la lasciva mirada de Seguitsu.

Salió como bala de regreso a la habitación, mientras me tragaba con la mirada a Seguitsu, un aura gris lo rodeo, se levanto y corrió como nunca en su vida antes de que acabara con él, esperaba que ya se largaran...

* * *

 ***Hinata***

El día había llegado, la fecha se cumplió y el corazón se me estaba desmoronando, ¿qué haría ahora?

Estaba esperando a que Hibari llegara, ella tampoco sabía nada y yo cargaba con esta cruz.

Me dispuse a enfrentar esto de una buena vez, no iría con él, lo enfrentaría y derrotaría no había opción.

Pero ¿qué pasaría con el tenseigan? en la visión que me mostró, ese bojutsu tenía tanta energía como para bolar la tierra sin ningún problema, y ahora estaba en su máximo esplendor por el ciclo lunar. Si era cierto que el chakra del Hamura corría por venas era la única que lo podía parar.

Mis pensamientos fueron aturdidos, por unos golpes insistentes y fuertes en la puerta.

-Hinata-sama, Hinata-Sama

Abrí rápidamente, pero si era Neji, venia agitado.

-¿Qué pasa?, Neji-niisan

-Hanabi

-¿Qué pasa?

-Desapareció

-Que ¿cómo que desapareció?, si su padre está en el Hospital atacaron la mansión Hyuga, solo se llevaron a Hanabí, todo lo que dijeron los guardias que preguntaban una y otra vez por la Princesa Byakugan.

-Por Kami-sama- Salí corriendo mientras Neji me seguía

-¿A dónde vamos? Hinata-Sama

-Necesito hablar con la Hokage, ahora mismo.

Un crujir se escucho, y el cielo se nublo, caían pequeños fragmentos ardientes de lo que parecían meteoritos cayendo, ya era hora, tenía actuar ahora o Tonerí acabaría con todo, tenía a Hanabi.

 **Flash back**

-Tú esposa eso jamás

-Claro que lo serás si no deseas que pase esto- una visión de la explosión de la tierra me nublaba, dolor, sufrimiento, muerte, era horrible.

-Destruiré la tierra y todo lo que conoces si no vienes con migo, este mundo es una vergüenza, su sed por el poder no tiene límites.

-Espera ahora reina la paz

-Por poco tiempo Hinata, tú estás destinada hacer mi esposa, eres la única descendiente pura que tiene el chakra de Hamura corriendo por sus venas, tú eres la única que puede darme un descendiente, el que mi clan tanto tiempo ha esperado. Cásate con migo, dame un hijo y perdonare ha este mediocre mundo.

-Eto, eto, no espera no te conozco, yo no soy quien dices, no puedes destruir este mundo.

-Claro que puedo y lo hare, como a Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Como sabes de Sasuke-kun? y que tiene que ver él en esto.

-Solo es un estorbo para mis planes, y si no lo quieres muerto Hinata accede a mis peticiones, días antes de que el próximo eclipse lunar comience vendré por ti.

-No iré a ningún lado contigo

-Claro que lo harás o la tierra se acabo junto con él Uchiha.

Me mostró una enorme esfera color anaranjado, y una visión vino a mi mente de un combate, de una guerra perdida y como el Tenseingan había destruido todo en un parpadear de ojos.

 **Fin flas back**

Los techos de las casas se colapsaban, los gritos de la gente huyendo por todos lados me aterraban, el acabaría con todo si no cedía a sus demandas, no podía permitirlo.

-Espere Hinata-Sama

Me gritaba por mi paso apresurado, irrumpí sin siquiera llamar a la puerta y mis ojos se llenaron de sorpresa, mi cuerpo se estremeció y el pánico me inundo, era Toneri, ¡Tonerí! estaba enfrente de la Hokage.

-Por fin mi Princesa Byakugan pensé que tendría que destruir Konoha entera para que aparecieras.

-¿Hinata estas al tanto de las cosas?

-Si Hokage-Sama, el señor Toneri me puso al tanto de todo, tiempo atrás- Lo mire con despreció al notar su sínica mirada, mientras la Hokage, me miraba tristemente, no había opción tenía que irme con él. Sasuke, era lo único que pensaba, pero ya había cumplido parte de su amenaza. Tenía que encontrar el tenseingan y destruirlo.

-Bien Hokage ha sido un placer hacer negocios con Usted, no quiero ningún Ninja siguiéndonos, me llevare a Hinata Hyuga con migo ahora mismo, detendré el ataque, pero ante cualquier comportamiento que no sea de mi agrado por este mediocre mundo tendrán noticias mías.

-Hinata-sama, no te la llevaras albino.

-Eso no es tu decisión ella está destinada a ser mi esposa.

-Neji por favor no podemos hacer nada

-Pero Hokage-sama

Neji me miraba lleno desesperación, sentía como me imploraba que emitiera palabra.

-Estabien Neji-niisan, es la única opción, pues no lo permitiré Hinata-Sama yo soy su protector.

-Te quiero Neji-Niisan- me acerque abrazándolo fuertemente -confía en mí, tengo un plan- Le susurre al oído y llenando mi mano de chakra con todo mi dolor le di en el centro del pecho.

-Hinata-Sssamaa-

Dijo ahogadamente mientras se desvanecia en mis brazos, pero no quedaba opción si no lo hacía, así el me seguiría, se enfrentaría a Toneri sería garrafal. Lo coloque en el suelo y mire al sujeto dueño de mi repudió, con sus ropas blancas y largas inmaculadas.

-Estoy lista pero deja a todos en paz- Por eso no te preocupe querida estaremos ocupados, planeando la boda, espera un momento ¿qué es esa corriente joya que llevas en mano?, tu eres mi prometida y como tal llevaras la joya digna de mi futura esposa- sus frías manos rozaron mi rostro, y en un rápido movimiento tomo mi mano arrebato el anillo lanzándolo al suelo, idiota nunca había odiado, ni repudiado a nadie como él me lo estaba provocando, Hokage-Sama conmovida por mi dolor recogió la sortija, guardándola en su bata, me hizo una seña, mientras el albino me arrastraba a la puerta.

Hizo una posición de manos rápida casi imperceptible, que Toneri paso desapercibida, mientras me jaloneaba a la puerta.

-Espera Toneri déjame despedirme de ella, giró simplemente asistiendo mientras Shinzune solo me miraba inquieta, Hokage-Sama me tomo en brazos, cuando claramente sentí algo se introducía entre mis ropas -Ellas nos llevara a ti- me susurro la Hokage.

-Suficiente tenemos que irnos- Me arrebato de su agarre y miraba a Neji en el piso, quedando convencida que el infierno comenzaba.

Salimos de la torre y los gritos, como aun el caus que causaron los pequeños meteoritos, estaba presente, comencé a ver que Lee se acercaba a mí, junto con Tenten.

-Hinata te necesitamos-Gritaban a lo lejos cuando, Toneri me jaloneo.

-No quiero que me causes problemas en el trayecto así que lo mejor será que duermas.

-No espera que dices- Le pronuncie al ver como con su mano formaba una esfera de energía rápidamente la clavo en mi pecho, y la inconsciencia me inundo, me hundí en un profundo y obscuro túnel, escuchando los gritos de pánico de Lee y Tenten.

* * *

 ***Sasuke***

-¿Donde estaba Hinata?, la aldea era un embrollo, un completo caus, hace unos minutos nos veríamos, pero no había señales de ella por ningún lado era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, ese presentimiento y corazonada no me gustaba nada. Avance de rápido al apartamento de la problemática prima.

Cuando en secó, me detuve al escuchar su escandalosa voz atrás de mi.

-Uchiha

-¿Hinata?

Le pregunte en secó- ¿Qué? yo voy llegando de misión era lo que te iba a preguntar, ¿donde está Hinata?

Si no estaba con ella, ¿entonces donde se metió?

-Uchiha, uchiha.

Voltee mirando a Lee y este cejon ¿qué quería?, pero agitada detrás de ella venía Tenten.

-Hinata- dijo ahogadamente.

-Hinata ¿qué?- Le grite conteniéndome las ganas de zarandearla, lo que Hibari si hizo.

-Dinos Hinata ¿qué?

-La raptó un albino.

-¡Que!

Dijimos unísonamente- ¿Y porque carajo no hicieron nada?, ¿Por qué?

Estaba furioso preocupado como alma que llevaba el diablo.

-¿Un albino?, el de sus pesadillas o no Sasuke, no eran solo sueños.

-No hicimos nada porque la Hokage, no los impidió.

-¿Qué?- volví a gritar en coro con la revoltosa castaña, mientras le contestábamos a Lee.

-Vieja de mierda-

Corrí directamente a la torre Hokage mientras Hibari me seguía el paso. Entre de golpee casi tirando la puerta, cuando note a Neji en el piso, mientras Sakura lo detenía la histérica de Hibari se arrodillo de lado de él, con sus gritillos histérica, mire a Naruto que me miraba escéptico y la Hokage solo me observaba.

-¿Por qué permitió que se llevaran a Hinata? Esta loca o los años ya la están afectando.

-Hey ese respeto Uchiha – Agregaba Shinzune

-Déjalo Shinzune tiene razón al estar así, la dejamos ir porque la paz de este mundo dependía de eso, Toneri no, nos dejó otra opción, era lo más viable en lo que ingeniamos alguna manera de derrotarlo.

-Pero por qué carajo la dejó ir sola, la vendió por la paz de este mundo mierda Hokage, Hinata está en manos de ese cabron, todo gracias a usted.

La angustia y desesperación me estaba inundando, quería matar, quería destruir para apaciguar este coraje.

-Cálmate teme la traeremos de vuelta

-Sasuke lo lamento no había otra opción, ella misma acepto al ver que no había otra forma.

Salí hecho una verdadera furia de la torre Hokage, ahora como daría con ella se encontraba en otra dimensión o eso creía. Hace unas horas estábamos haciendo el amor, ahogados entre gemidos de placer y ahora estaba en manos de ese mal nacido de Toneri.

Entre a mi recamara y comencé a empacar lo indispensable para salir a buscarla, cuando note una pequeña nota al fin de la mochila.

La abrí y me quede anonadado de su contenido pero si era de Hinata

 _Sasuke:_

 _Si estás leyendo esto es porque el dia que tanto me temía llegó, se que ahora está furioso y quizás colérico con migo, no te dije porque no se podía hacer nada para detener este día. No quise arruinar los bellos momentos que pasamos, con una preocupación anticipada._

 _Confía en mí, en el amor que te tengo y en la fuerte Ninja que me volví gracias a ti._

 _Destruiré el Tenseigan, y pase lo que pase, solo quiero que sepas que TE AMO._

 _Y si estoy haciendo esto es porque no soportaría un mundo donde no estuvieras tú._

 _Hinata_

¡Que!, esto me sonaba a despedida algo estaba mal, muy mal, no me gustaba nada. ¿Qué era el Tenseigan?, ¿un mundo donde no estuviera yo?

Ese cabron la amenazó, presione la carta, lleno de coraje, cuando el ruido de golpes en la puerta, me sacó de transe.

Salí rápidamente, topándome con Hibari y Naruto. Mientras Hibari comenzó a hablar.

-La Hokage, la encontró ya sabemos a dónde la llevó, pero necesita hablar contigo con urgencia hay algo de Hinata que tienes que saber…

* * *

 **RV:**

Marcelaporras: Ay no me hagas sentirme culpable anticipadamente, y un placer que te gustara, jejejeje espero tu kawai comentario como siempre :D

Karol: Pues que bueno que te gustara eso solo meda mas animos, jejejee y pues lamento la demora actualice lo antes que pude, pero te trage lemon, eso me disculpa poquito no?

miirellinu: Y Mira soy buena porque hoy también te trage lemonanda, adórenme jajajaja, porque aún habrá más, pues haber si sigues pensando lo mismo porque ese Toneri es malote (alguien tenía que ser el malo), jejeje espero que te gustara el de hoy.

evilangelux: Si y mira hoy te comprobé aún mas jajaja más lemon, el hard tarda un poquito pero también habrá, huy si algo asi tengo planeada para el NaruSaku, pero soy mala así que jojojo . Y claro actualizare en nomas de la semana, me mataste con los de los limoncillos jajaja, espero que te gustara el capítulo de hoy ejejejeje.

Romakun: Jajajaj que te puedo decir ese Sasuke es un loquillo, emo pero loquillo al fin y al cabo, que bueno que te gusto el lemon, haber que opinas de hoy jejeje y si así es soy mexicana, muchas gracias por tu recomendación a como lo dices a ser esquisito espero conseguirlo muy pronto para probarlo. Y si aún la historia tiene mucho para dar jejejeje espero tu comentario :D

Una Chica: Oye si tu sígueme dando animos jejeje, gracias a ti por leerla y seguirla. Y espérate porque viene más yo se que estas interesada en el NehiHiba, creeme también tendrán su encuentrillo jejeje

niza-sama: jajaja que quieres Sasuke es un loquillo, guapote y emo, pero loquillo XD

Makaa-chan: Y le adivinaste con lo de Toneri, y espero que pensaras lo mismo en capítulo de hoy jejej, gracias e igualmente y ya te deje otro avance jejeje.

 _Bien hasta aquí chicas (o), me disculpo muchísimo por la demora, pero en verdad intente actualizar lo antes posible y sé que me pase más de la semana, pero se los recompense con un poco de lemonada. Regrese de vacaciones y tuve una semana de locos poniendo todo en orden en mi trabajo, entre otros contratiempos. Espero que tuviera felices fiestas y que el capitulo les gustara, el drama empieza y les adelanto algunos personajes van a sufrir pero nada más poquito ( o mucho aún no se jaja), al parecer ese Toneri va a ser un malote. Y sin perder la costumbre les dejó un pequeño avancito jejeje para que vean lo que les espera._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-No me puedes quitar lo que ya no tengo, así que has lo que quieras, jamás cumpliré obligaciones de esposa contigo, porque no te amo- le grite a la cara, mientras él me jaloneaba por la cabellera.

-Eres una tonta, te advertí que serias mi esposa, te advertí que vendría por ti, y aún así te entregaste a ese Uchiha, estas manchada, estas deshonrada y tú castigo va ser verlo muerto. Se lo entregare a Orochimaru como él lo desea.

-¿Qué? ¿Orochimaru que tiene que ver en esto?

-El me llevo a ustedes ingenua, yo te deseo a ti y él quiere ha Sasuke, y como ya no hay pureza que cuidar por puro capricho vas a ser mía en este mismo momento.

-Suéltame, déjame. – Le gritaba asqueada al sentir su aliento en mi cuello, del coraje que sentía la marca en mi hombro comenzaba a doler y mi escudo de chakra se activo lanzando a Toneri a unos metros de mí, mientras se estrellaba en el piso.

-Lo pagaras caro Hyuga….

.

.

 _Y bien que les pareció?, Kof kof, se viene lo intenso jejeje. ¿Les gusto la lemonada y que Toneri sea malote?, ¿Qué piensan al respecto? Jejeje ¿quieren drama o quieren lemonada? jajaja o las dos cosas._

 _En fin, gracias a todos lo que se toman el tiempo tanto como para leerlo, como para dejarme su mensaje, lamento si el capítulo salió un poco tranquilo pero es que tenía que explicar varias cosas antes de que la batalla y el lloriqueo comience._

 _Espero sus comentarios y actualizare lo antes posible, arigato por la paciencia, espero no demorar más de la semana._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente Sayonara…_

 _P.D. Me disculpó por cualquier error ortográfico que hubiera. :D_


	13. El dolor de amar lo perdido

_**!Hola! He vuelto, lamento la demora, se que no tengo justificación, aún que en realidad si la tengo jejeje. Primera se me seco el cerebro literalmente jejeje, Segunda; tanto como por la carga laboral y entre a la escuela chicos (a). Lo cual me dejaba muy poco tiempo y si mucho cansancio. Pero no abandonare el fic, se los prometo, tiene mucho para dar, ustedes mismos lo verán.**_

 _ **Querían drama?, pues créanme, que hoy habrá drama XD. Sin más aquí se los dejo que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 12: El dolor de amar lo perdido.**

¡Que!, esto me sonaba a despedida algo estaba mal, muy mal, no me gustaba nada. ¿Qué era el Tenseigan?, ¿un mundo donde no estuviera yo?

Ese cabron la amenazó, presione la carta, lleno de coraje, cuando el ruido de golpes en la puerta, me sacó de transe.

Salí rápidamente, topándome con Hibari y Naruto. Mientras Hibari comenzó a hablar.

-La Hokage, la encontró ya sabemos a dónde la llevó, pero necesita hablar contigo con urgencia hay algo de Hinata que tienes que saber.

Apenas y entre a la torre y la vieja ahí estaba mirándome fijamente mientras yo me acercaba rápidamente al escritorio.

-¿Que es lo que tengo que saber de Hinata?

-¡Salgan!- Grito la Hokage mientras, que sacaba algo de su bata, pero que si era el anillo de compromiso de Hinata.

-¿Porque diablos lo tiene usted? Apenas le cuestione, cuando lo estiro, colocándolo en el escritorio. -Toneri se lo arrebato de la mano- Ese maldito, lo tome guardándolo en mi bolso.

-Cálmate necesitas estar centrado en lo que te voy a decir, antes de que vayas a buscarla, su misión es tanto rescatar a Hinata como destruir el Teseigan

-¿Tenseigan? ¿Qué diablos es eso?

\- Es un dojutsu tan poderoso Sasuke, que si no tenemos cuidado antes las represalias de Toneri, tenemos que ser precavidos ya que con el Teseingan en su poder puede utilizarlo en cualquier momento para destruir la tierra.

-Eso lo entiendo pero ¿qué rayos es lo que Hinata tiene que ver en todo esto?

-Hinata es la única elegida de su clan por ser descendiente directo de Hamura.

Con un carajo es idiota no solo la rapto, si no quería que Hinata concibiera un hijo suyo, bastardo Hinata jamás por voluntad propia aceptaría algo así y mientras a mi me quedara un soplo de vida él no le pondría un mano encima.

-Es todo porque llevó prisa.

-Cállate Uchiha y escucha, este tipo no anda con juegos, a lo que Katsuyu, ha averiguado gracias a que la infiltre dentro de las ropas de Hinata, sin que Toneri se diera cuenta, Hinata está sufriendo alteraciones en su Chakra todo gracias a sus emociones pero al parecer no solo se debe al sello maldito algo más lo ocasiona. En el lugar donde se encuentra Hinata, específicamente es la Luna.

¿Quién? A su babosa, -¿La luna?-

-Así es Uchiha la Luna, el tiempo haya por la misma diferencia de gravedad incluyendo algunos otros factores es más rápido que aquí, sé que no ha pasado ni un día desde el rapto de Hinata pero al parecer haya ya será la semana, así que tienes que estar preparado para lo que vas a enfrentar y tanto con lo que te puedes topar Hinata te necesitara cuerdo y no cegado por la ira como estas acostumbrado.

-Si ya terminó tengo que irme.

-Carajó puedes ser más desesperante que Naruto, Uchiha.

Hasta eso más, ahora me comparaba con él dobe.

-Te he asignado un escuadrón para acompañarte y guiarte en esto, como ver que no provoques que vuelen la tierra.

-No necesito a nadie más que me retrase.

-No seas terco Uchica, que no se te olvide que es mi prima.

Y sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta entraba la entrometida número uno Hibari.

-Hinata-sama, necesita de nosotros y ahí estaremos.

Genial la entrometida y Neji juntos esto parecía castigo divino.

-Es cierto dattebayo te ayudaremos teme

Que castigo divino era joderme la existencia y seguía el desfile.

-¿En verdad tengo que ir yo?- Agregaba Sakura, ahora por fin terminando de entrar.

-Eres parte del equipo siete ¿o no? Sakura

-Tiene Razón Hokage Sama

Por fin paro el parloteo y mire a Sai entrar silenciosamente, al menos era el menos parlanchín.

-Es hora de irse, recuerda todo lo que te dije Uchiha.

.

.

.

-Este es el camino- Pronunciaba Neji, mientras Hibari inspeccionaban el lugar a distancia con el Byakugan y yo necesitaba llegar cuanto antes, era indispensable llegar, me temía lo peor, la cólera, la incertidumbre me invadían de sobre manera, si la alteración del tiempo y espacio era cierto como decía la vieja, Toneri disponía de demasiado tiempo como para hacerle daño o forzarla a algo que ella no quisiera y la sola idea me revolvía las entrañas.

-La cascada, es por ahí, son las coordenadas que nos dio Hokage-sama

-Decía la fastidiosa de Sakura, mientras nos introducíamos a la cueva, era un brillo descomunal el que expedía, un peculiar brillo purpura llamo mi atención a un costado de la cristalina agua, me acerque, ¡carajo!, tome en mano la pulsera de Hinata jamás se la quitaba desde que yo se la había dado.

-Quizás este no sea el camino, demos la vuelta.-Decía Sakura

-Neji no puedo ver nada con el Byakugan y ¿tú? – No, tampoco Hibari, esta agua tiene algo raro.

-De hecho no moja.

Voltee a mirar a Sai con una mano dentro del agua.

-Salgamos de aquí, creo que Sakura-chan tiene razón y no es por aquí- decía Naruto

-Están equivocados este es el camino, si quieren retirarse no me importa seguiré solo- Pronuncie mientras miraba los rostros contrariados de los demás.

-¿Como estas tan seguro Sasuke?- Pelirosa entrometida, levante la pulsera en alto para que la miraran y ahorrarme las palabras.

-¿Y eso que teme? – Estúpido Naruto, según cuanto le duró el capricho por Hinata y ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta que era la pulsera de ella.

-Es de Hinata, Naruto, jamás se la quitaba- respondía Hibari.

-Pues al parecer el jamás no era tan literal, además puede haber más pulseras iguales, o porque no pensamos en la posibilidad de que quizás Hinata se fue por voluntad propia y…

-¡Cállate! de una buena vez Sakura- Le grite enfurecido, cada vez era más insoportable e impertinente.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones pero lo hare de una buena vez para que cierres la boca, esta pulsera es única porque yo especialmente la mande hacer para Hinata, ella jamás se la quitaba porque yo se la di y si no escuchaste a la Hokage ella fue amenazada para salvar tu patético trasero como el de todos en la aldea- Estaba con la boca de par en par, mientras el resto me mira atónito.

-No seas tan duro con Sakura-chan, Sasuke- pronunciaba Naruto.

-Nadie la obligó a venir, puede irse y dejar de decir impertinencias- Le contestaba Hibari

-Tranquilízate Hibari-Chan- La calmaba Neji

Y me estaban sacando de quicio, él único que no emitía palabra era pintorsillo.

-Quien no quiera venir es momento para que se retire y deje de estorbar, dije aventándome al agua, sabía que Hinata la había dejado como pista para dar con ella y la rescataría a toda costa.

-Ya escuchaste fea el pedradón como que es para ti- escuche pronunciar a Sai antes de sumergirme por completo.

-¡Callate! Sai dattebayo, espera teme.

.

.

.

De repente sentí un golpe en mi espalda, el estúpido de Naruto había chocado con migo.

Un luz, esa luz, era inmensa ¿¡Que!? Pero si era yo viendo a lo lejos a Hinata llorar, lloraba por él idiota de Naruto, y ahí estaba yo observándola a lo lejos, en cámara lenta pasaron frente a mí, todos los recuerdos que había reprimido, la obscuridad que habían tenido mis decisiones, todas las veces que mis manos se macharon de sangre, como mi alma transmitía un color purpura casi negro, de tanto odio, rencor, como soledad.

Los colores se tornaron tornasol, se transformaban cada que las tristes y tormentosas memorias se veían reflejados en esos ojos perlas, cada sonrisa, cada compañía, su aceptación.

El dolor y la soledad nos unió y ella si ella me había salvado de mi obscuridad, la única que había podido quebrar mi coraza de frialdad era ella.

Podía mirar en cámara lenta, la primera vez que la bese, el sonrojo de sus mejillas, sus desmayos, sus suspiros con mi nombre, la primera vez que la tuve entre mis brazos.

 _-Despierta_ Uchiha, deja de dormir, despierta carajo.

Era la escandalosa de Hibari que me llamaba, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que esta flotando.

-Fue un getjutsu- Se apresuró a decir Neji, al mirar mi contrariedad.

-Sakura-chan nos libero- Dijo Naruto

Voltee de reojo mirando a Sakura

-No soy tan inútil como piensas Sasuke. – Ni siquiera gaste mi saliva en contestarle, simplemente me puse de pie y seguimos de largo, cuando mire que Naruto me miraba de una forma peculiar.

-Sí que la amas- Y este ¿que se traía?, pensé.

-Al parecer era un getjutsu donde nos mostraba nuestros sueños como recuerdos deseados o reprimidos- Agregaba Hibari, toda sonrojada mientras Neji patéticamente se encontraba más rojo que ella.

-Gracias Sakura, soñaba con mi preciosa Ino y me despertaste.

-Eso no sonó a agradecimiento dattebayo.

Continúe a paso rápido, dejando de largo sus comentarios tontos y absurdos el tiempo era oro, necesitaba llegar ya.

* * *

 ***Hinata***

-Deja de llorar de una vez mi princesa, tú destino es estar conmigo y tú hermana no siente ningún dolor- Decía el albino dueño de mi repudió, tenía a Hibari tomada de una mano mientras la veía postrada en esa cama, en un sueño profundo sin sus ojos.

-Más vale que dejes de llorar ya que el dia de nuestra boda quiero que luzcas radiante, no con los ojos hincados y rojos de tanto llanto, solo faltan unos dias Hinata, te espero abajo para cenar.

Solo acerté con la cabeza, ni siquiera le pronuncie palabra, había sido dos semanas infernales, llenas de acoso de su parte, pensando en Sasuke a cada segundo, gracias a su constante acoso y a los escasos recorridos que me daba por el castillo, no había podido descubrir donde se encontraba el Tenseigan. Me coloque de pie antes de que regresara a buscarme, y quisiera aprovechar las circunstancias para querer tener un tacto inapropiado con migo, su cercanía me provocaba repudió. Al parecer lo único que lo detenía de un tacto depravado con migo era cuidar según él mi castidad hasta el día de nuestra boda. Sasuke pronunciaba ahogadamente, él estaba en camino por mí, estaba segura.

Tenía que encontrar el Tenseigan antes de que él llegara, y buscar la manera de debilitar a Toneri, como recuperar los ojos de Hanabi.

.

.

.

-Bien aquí es donde será nuestra ceremonia mi princesita.- Cada que él me perdía momentáneamente la atención yo aprovechaba para utilizar mi Byakugan e intentar localizar el Tenseigan. Mi visión de distorsiono justo enfrente del templo donde un pequeño cráter en forma de media luna se encontraba, fue cuando entendí que ahí estaba el Teseigan y que tenía que aprovechar la mínima oportunidad para destruirlo.

-Hinata préstame atención – Me tomo bruscamente por la muñeca y me jaloneo al otro lado de la habitación –Aquí nos colocaremos para la ceremonia- Asistía con la cabeza escasamente, mi cuerpo estaba en esta habitación pero mi corazón y mente estaba con Sasuke.

-Me quiero retirar a mi cuarto por favor aquí hace mucho frio.

-De acuerdo, te pruebas lo que te deje en la recamara.

Le afirme mientras subi las escaleras llenas de títeres limpiándola, era un castillo enorme, pero con ambiente frio, hostil, se sentía la densidad de la soledad y amargura en el aire. Apenas y entre a esa habitación que era mi jaula temporal. Y mire una caja larga en la cama, blanca, levante la tapa y una tela negra resplandeciente se hizo visible, la tome y saque de la caja, un velo, una especie de turbante, se encontraban también dentro de la misma.

¿Se suponía que este era mi vestido de novia?, que conveniente color, porque en el color se veía reflejado mi estado de ánimo. Luto, era la palabra que pensaba al pensar en esa dichosa boda, apreté la prenda con desanimo, cuando dos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

-Adelante

-Hinata-sama- Pronunció un títere de aspecto femenino y cálido.- El señor Toneri esta indispuesto, aquí le traigo su cena ya que se retiro a descansar.

-Gracias- Le dije recibiendo la bandeja y cerrando posteriormente la puerta. Al parecer sus dolores oculares se habían intensificado y esta era la oportunidad perfecta, Sasuke pensé llevando mi mano al pecho. Abrí la ventana y salí rápidamente, contaba con menos de una hora, brinque por los techos del castillo, hasta que el camino de pequeños cráteres se hizo presente, brinque rápidamente observando que ninguna marioneta me siguiera, mi visión con el byakugan cada vez era más borrosa y sabía que era el camino correcto.

Un túnel largo, cada vez mas iluminado, corrí rápidamente contaba con poco tiempo, por fin una esfera gigante se hizo presente, complemente luminosa, parecía un pequeño sol rodeado de aros de metal. Brinque, me posicione en uno de los aros, cuando note a mi espalda una formación de seis marionetas tres a la derecha y otras tres a la izquierda, no me detendrían, se me abalanzaron encima, logre esquivar su ataque y justo cuando iba a defenderme, mi cuerpo se tensó una pesadez me invadía y una energía me atraía cuando note que era Toneri, estaba enfadado, completamente colérico, mirándome con furia.

-¿Qué diablos pensabas hacer Hinata?

-Suéltame, tu malinterpretaste todas las enseñas de Hamura, suéltame, yo no quiero ser tu esposa, ni que destruyas las tierra.

-¡Cállate! Y nada de lo que tengas que decir me importa, esta decisión ya está tomada y tu legado es ser mi esposa.

Escuchaba sus reclamos, su gritos, el camino de regreso al castillo se me hizo efímero y yo me reclamaba internamente por no haber cumplido mi cometido, la puerta de la que se suponía era mi recamara se abrió y sintiendo un ligero alivio al ser soltada de los grilletes de chakra que inmovilizaban mis brazos.

-No voy a hacer tú esposa ni hoy ni nunca.

Me miro furioso aventó la caja que aun se encontraba encime de la cama y saco el vestido de ella.

Lo apretó contra mí mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos.

-¡Claro que lo serás!, él Uchiha no se quedara con lo que derecho me pertenece.

Sus frías manos se comenzaron a posar en mi cintura, y sentía su repugnante aliento en mi cuello.

-¡Suéltame!

-Tu cumplirás tus deberes de esposa, me muero por proclamar tú castidad mi princesita- Tomo mi mentón con su mano izquierda mientras me obligaba a voltear hacia su rostro, beso burlonamente mi mejilla y en un forcejeo, logre soltarme de su agarre.

-No me puedes quitar lo que ya no tengo, así que has lo que quieras, jamás cumpliré obligaciones de esposa contigo, porque no te amo- le grite a la cara, mientras él me jaloneaba por la cabellera.

-Eres una tonta, te advertí que serias mi esposa, te advertí que vendría por ti, y aún así te entregaste a ese Uchiha, estas manchada, estas deshonrada y tú castigo va ser verlo muerto. Se lo entregare a Orochimaru como él lo desea.

-¿Qué? ¿Orochimaru que tiene que ver en esto?

-Él me llevo a ustedes ingenua, yo te deseo a ti y él quiere ha Sasuke, y como ya no hay pureza que cuidar por puro capricho vas a ser mía en este mismo momento.

-Suéltame, déjame. – Le gritaba asqueada al sentir su aliento en mi cuello, del coraje que sentía la marca en mi hombro comenzaba a doler y mi escudo de chakra se activo lanzando a Toneri a unos metros de mí, mientras se estrellaba en el piso.

-Lo pagaras caro Hyuga

-No me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima, no soy de tu propiedad.

-Voy a destruir la maldita tierra, no sin antes ver al Uchiha hecho añicos.

El dolor me estaba emanando, me estaba consumiendo, pero el solo hecho de pensar en Sasuke en peligro me mantenía cuerda me acerque, a él lleno de cólera.

Cuando un crujir se escucho fuertemente, el suelo comenzó a temblar lentamente, y lo que parecía papel bomba se escuchaba estallar, por la venta de recamara podía ver las aves de Sai, ¿Sasuke?, si, Sasuke estaba sobre una de esas aves.

-Es una molestia- Pronuncio Toneri

-Tú vendrás, conmigo- Me dijo, mientras me jaloneaba de mi cabellera y arrastraba a la puerta.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Cállate!, me estoy cansando de que me ocasiones tantos problemas- Aunch, grite ahogadamente cuando su puño se hundió en la boca de mi estomago, junto con una bola de energía. Algo se revolvió en mis entrañas y un dolor aun más insoportable de la marca me invadió. Caí de rodillas al piso y cuando él intento levantarme, como pude me coloque me pie. -Camina y colócate el vestido, la ceremonia será ahora mismo.

-¡No!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Dije que no- El dolor se intensificó y la vista se me nubló, cuando sentí como me desvanecía, di un parpadear y mire vidriosamente el rostro de Toneri acercándose a mí.

.

.

.

-¡Hinata!- Esa voz, era Sasuke, intente abrir los ojos, pero me costaba trabajo, inconscientemente me lleve las manos al abdomen, donde el dolor aumentaba.

-No te la vas a llevar y por entrometerte en mis planes, ahora ella y el bastardo que espera la van a pagar.

-¡Raikiri! – Sasuke, ve por Hinata yo me encargó de este blanquito dattebayo, Sakura-chan cura a Hinata.

Reconocía la voz de Sasuke, cuando por fin abrí los ojos y mire como Sasuke corría a mi lado.

-¡Rasengan!

Me mire rápidamente y estaba vestida de negro, traía ese vestido de novia fúnebre, ¿Cómo me había vestido?, ¿porque estaba tirada a mitad del templo?, ¿Cómo había llegado aquí?, las lagunas mentales comenzaron hacer estragos en mi cabeza.

-¡Hinata!

-Sasuke

Se lanzó a mis brazos y ayudo a ponerme de pie mientras las lágrimas brotaban por mis ojos.

-Tranquila ya estoy contigo, ¿ese maldito te tocó?

-NO, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-¿No recuerdas nada verdad?

-NO Sasuke- mi cabeza zumbaba.

-Déjame curarla Sasuke.

Pronuncio Sakura

-Estoy bien le dije, negando con la cabeza, Sasuke me tomó entre sus brazos cuando el Tenseigan, regreso a mi mente, mire a Toneri, que estaba combatiendo con Naruto.

-El Tenseigan- dije, casi brincando de los brazos de Sasuke y poniéndome de pie.

-¿El tenseigan?- Pregunto Sakura mientras, yo me adelantaba y corría a la entrada del túnel, Sasuke me siguió mientras Sakura se acercaba a terminar de curar a Sai que se encontraba en una esquina herido.

Al fin al frente de la imponente esfera, el dolor se volvió intensificar.

-¿Qué te pasa Hinata?

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que destruir el Teiseigan, le dije abrazándolo y besando rápidamente sus labios, aún con él dolor insoportable que sentía. –Forme el doble puño de león y me abalance sobre el Teisengan, impactándome con toda la fuerza que podía expulsar, el crujir ser escucho y él Teisegan se fracturaba rápidamente, cuando por fin de desintegró, mostrándonos que solo era formado por miles de ojos con el Byakugan.

-Mi fuerza, estaba desmullendo drásticamente y sentí como Sasuke me cogía entre sus brazos cargándome, para evitarme una caída.

-¿Hanabi?

-Hibari y Neji la tienen tranquila, es hora de irnos.

Todo se obscureció, y cuando salimos del túnel había rastros de todos, excepto de Naruto y Toneri, la tierra volvió a crujir y Kurama se hizo presente, detrás del castillo combatiendo contra una especie de bestia de piedra.

-Tendré que ayudar a este Idiota – Pronuncio Sasuke, poniéndome en el suelo, y brincando rápidamente detrás del castillo, cuando el dolor me invadió al sentir una especie de desgarre, en mí me estaba colapsando.

-Sakura se acercó rápidamente a mí, cuando note que me detenía Hibari.

-¿Hima qué te pasa?

-No lose me duele, me duele mucho grite, apretando mi vientre, notando a una distancia razonable se encontraba Neji con Hanabi en brazos.

-¡Susano!, escuchaba gritar a lo lejos a Sasuke.

-¡Por Kamisama!, Hinata estas sangrando.

Escuche el grito de Sakura y mire al suelo mientras mire el pequeño charco de Sangre que se estaba formando. Examine rápidamente mi cuerpo y no había signos de alguna herida cuando, sentí el hilo frio de sangre correr por mis piernas, ¿pero porque?, El dolor aumento, tanto en mi hombro como en mi vientre Hibari, me sentó rápidamente y Sakura me miraba contrariada, sin esa mirada de recelo que acostumbraba últimamente.

-¿Dónde te duele? Dime rápido Hinata- Con mi mano le mostraba, sus ojos jades se llenaron de sorpresa.

-Necesito que me digas exactamente ¿cuándo tuviste tu último periodo?

La boca se me secó ante su cuestionamiento ya que entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería, en automático a pesar de encontrarme en posición fetal en el suelo por el insoportable dolor, realice cuentas, y mi sorpresa se confirmo al darme cuenta el tiempo que llevaba aquí por la alteración del espacio-tiempo. Tenía un poco más de un mes de retraso en mi periodo.

-Un mes

-¡Hinata!-Decia Hanabi con un rostro de sorpresa, cuando miro como me volvía a retorcer ante el inmenso dolor. –Sakura concentraba su chakra en el centro de mi abdomen, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Dime qué pasa?

-Hinata el daño en tu abdomen es serio.

-Toneri me golpeo con algún jutsu

-La alteraciones de tu chakra se debía a eso cuando, Toneri te trago hasta aquí Hokague-sama introdujo a Katsuyu dentro de tus ropas para así poder dar contigo.

-Lose por eso tenía la certeza que me encontrarían- Le contestaba entre alaridos de dolor, al recordar que apenas y Toneri me encerró la que era mi supuesta alcoba, katsuyu salía de entre mis ropas, en una forma diminuta, diciéndome que pronto vendrían a mi rescate evaporándose.

-Pero ella también detecto alteraciones en tu chakra y no las reportó, la hemorragia no para tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

-¡Chidori!

Fue lo último que puede escuchar claramente...

* * *

 ***Sasuke***

Ese tipo sí que nos había dado pelea, ahora Naruto estaba algo debilitado, ya que él albino tenía la capacidad de adsorber el chakra.

Hinata pensé en automático, dirigiéndonos a donde se encontraban con Sakura y los demás. Deje a Naruto en el suelo.

-Estoy bien teme, ve.

-¿Qué le pasa? – Le dije a Hibari mientras ella solo me miraba pasmada.- ¿Sabías que estaba embarazada Uchiha? –Me dijo a forma de reclamó. La boca se me secó ante repetir las palabras en mí mente embarazada, Hinata esperaba un hijo mio, resonaron las palabras del maldito albino en mi cabeza "el bastardo", idiota a eso se refería.

-Por tu cara de idiota supongo que no Uchiha, tienes mucho que explicar.-Agregaba Neji

-¿Qué tienen que explicar?, si esta claro este par se comieron el almuerzo mucho antes del receso

-No es tiempo para tus idioteces- Le decía Sakura a Sai, mientras yo seguía helado.

Hinata emitió un pequeño alarido de dolor, y mire la cantidad razonable que tenía el vestido.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Al parecer Toneri la golpeo y si no logro detener la hemorragia cuanto antes ella puede perder el bebé. No quiero ser pesimista pero es demasiada sangre esto no es normal.

Tome a Hinata arrebatándola de los brazos de Sakura mientras me miraban contrariados, hice rápidamente una invocación y me puse en marcha.

.

.

.

Esta maldita sala de espera últimamente era mi segundo hogar, no dejaba de sentirme culpable desde que Hinata estaba conmigo se le vivía o al borde del peligro o en esa cama de hospital.

-Deja de torturarte esto no es tu culpa- Y a esta ¿qué le picó?, dije mirando de reojo a Hibari, si yo no era santo de su devoción.

-Sé lo que estas pensando, pero realmente me has demostrado que ella te importa. Todo esto es culpa de ese maldito peliblanco. Hinata es la descendiente de la rama principal así la hayan expulsado de clan, ella ha pasado por cosas así desde muy pequeña. No es la primera vez que la raptan por la pureza de su descendencia. Ella te va a necesitar más que nunca.

¿Porque diantres me decía esa cosas?, ella y mi hijo tenían que estar bien, mi hijo, Hinata me había hecho feliz y ahora me daría un hijo, la posibilidad de reconstruir mi clan, de tener una familia.

-¡Uchiha!

Me saco de mis pensamientos la Hokage. Su cara de desolación me daba mala espina, algo no andaba bien.

-Dígame ¿qué pasa con mi hijo y Hinata?- Hibari soltó un alarido, y se llevo las manos a la cara. Mientras miraba como Neji salía de la habitación en conjunto en la que se encontraba Hibari, ahora todo un pasillo casi pertenecía a la familia de Hinata, ya que Hiashi aún se encontraba hospitalizado. Afortunadamente así no me daría problemas o ha Hinata ahora que necesitaba cuidados.

-Sasuke lo siento mucho, pero no pudimos salvar al producto.

La boca se me secó y el coraje me lleno. – ¿El producto Hokage?, ¡cual maldito producto!, era un hijo mío y de Hinata.

-¡Cálmate Sasuke!, créeme que hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero el daño realmente era serio, las alteraciones de chakra en su cuerpo no ayudaron en lo mas mínimo, y si a eso le sumamos la alteración del espacio-tiempo, al haber estado en la luna, Hinata realmente es fuerte, esta consiente y está preguntando por ti, así que dale fuerzas que es lo que necesita ya que la noticia la altero mucho.

Ni siquiera me tome la molestia de contestarle, le cruce por una lado me metí directo a la habitación, cerré la puerta y ahí estaba mi Hinata con los ojos vidriosos.

-Sasuke-kun

Digo ahogadamente, mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos y me sentaba justo aún lado de ella, no le dije nada, la deje llorar la deje desahogarse, e incluso aún que mi rudeza no me lo hubiera permito por mi primera vez solté las lagrimas de vulnerabilidad que sentía. Ese maldito se había metido con lo que más amaba con Hinata, y nos había quitado la posibilidad de amar al hijo que ella había llevado en su vientre. Como era posible ¿qué me doliera tanto haber perdido aún pequeño ser que apenas me había enterado de su existencia?, ¿cómo era posible amar tanto a algo que ya se había perdido?, pensaba en mi hermano Itachi, en todo lo que debió de haber sufrido por proteger la aldea que amaba como a mí, ahora entendía más que nunca cada una de sus decisiones, como comprendía lo que mi madre muchas veces me explicó "empatía", así es el dolor de Hinata era mi dolor, y ese sentimiento de desmoronarse por dentro también era mío.

Sus ojos eran dos pequeñas cascadas que mojaban mi pecho, apenas y sus sollozos pararon; me di cuenta que yo estaba dispuesto a soportar el dolor más grande, a cargar en mi conciencia lo que fuera necesario, pero lo que nunca soportaría; sería volver a ver Hinata llorar como ahora lo hacía.

-Perdóname Sasuke-kun, yo no sabía

Pronuncio a penas y levanto su rostro húmedo por el llanto, la abrace mas fuerte a mí pegándola a mí, levante su rostro y la mire directamente.

-Perdonarte ¿Qué? Hinata, ¿qué aceptaste a este monstro?, que desde que estoy contigo me demostrarte que mi corazón no es un adorno, ahora solo confirmo una cosa, hoy más que nunca quiero una familia contigo.

-Sasuke-kun- Exclamo con un poco de alegría en su rostro- Yo se que te duele, a mí también me duele, era un hijo de ambos, pero al menos esto lo puedo soportar y tener cordura, lo que no hubiera soportado hubiera sido perderlos a ambos. Así que tranquila Hinata.

.

.

.

-Quiero que me lo vuelvas a repetir Hibari… ¿Por qué Hinata-sama tiene que quedarse con el Uchiha y no con contigo?

-Neji-kun, Hinata quiso quedarse con Sasuke y yo lo entiendo a la perfección, por favor ellos van a casarse en unos dias pasando la recuperación de Hinata, además en cuanto ella este mejor regresara a la casa con migo. Cálmate sí, vendremos a verla todos los días y te aseguró que, quien ella más necesita es a Sasuke.

-Más vale que trates bien a Hinata-sama, Uchiha.

Mire a Neji y a la escandalosa de Hibari en la puerta de mi recamara, Hinata estaba sonrojada, la escandalosa le serbia agua mientras, yo solo esperaba que se largaran de una vez. Hinata no llevaba ni veinte minutos en mi casa y ya había un desfile interminable de entrada y salida de revoltosos. Y pues ya que, tenía que sopórtalo por ella, como los comentarios estúpidos de Sai y Naruto. Ya para nadie había sido un secreto que Hinata había perdido un hijo mío, ya que la bocona de Sakura durante el trayecto a Konoha al parecer los puso al corriente de todo, aunque Hibari intento mantenerlo en discreción. Las estúpidas reclamaciones de Neji, los cuestionamientos absurdos de Naruto, como los comentarios burlones e idiotas de Sai, habían pasado a segundo plano, cuando la Hokage había dado de alta a Hinata y ella había aceptado que fuera yo quien la cuidara, no iba a estar tranquilo a menos que ella estuviera bajo mi cuidado.

.

.

.

Salía de mi recamara, Hinata estaba aun dormida, así que me tome una ducha, de Seguitsu y Karin, no había señal por ningún lado. Me disponía a preparar el desayuno cuando unos leves toques en la puerta resonaron ante la quietud. Abrí la puerta y apenas la melena rubia se asomó, como su típica estúpida sonrisa pronuncie.

-¿Qué quieres dobe?

-Teme, que genio, ¡ya cásate!, a pues ya casi dattebayo

-Si vas a empezar con tus estupideces estoy ocupado

-No espera, Aún no hay rastro teme, ¿Cómo sigue Hinata?

-No es tu problema-, La boca se me secó un poco, me quite de la puerta para darle espacio a que pasara y ya dentro le cuestione - ¿entonces sigue sin ningún rastro de él?

-Así es dattebayo, ayer regresaron los anbus y le dieron el reporte a la vieja, que no hay rastro de él.

-Maldita sea el maldito sigue vivo…

* * *

 **RV:**

karol: Gracias lamento la demora, espero este capitulo fuera de tu agrado, gracias por los ánimos.

marcelaporras : Pues aquí te dejó el siguiente, espero lo disfrutaras también y lamento si te puse triste con el drama del dia de hoy, jejeje, ya serán felices, no soy tan mala

evilangelux: jajaja quien no ama el lemon (quien diga que no miente), le dije que Sasuke, enamorado era otro show jajaja y todavía las locuras que le faltan por hacer por Hinata. Lamento la demora :)

romakun: Un placer que fuera de tu agrado, espero que este capitulo también te pudiera sorprender, y créeme que faltan mas, tengo una imaginación muy loca XD

Una Chica: Tu siempre tan Kawaiii gracias por tu animos, son los que me alientan a seguir. Se viene lo que esperas créeme.

Hima947: Y bien?, Creo que te complací o no ?

DipKc Mc : Muchas gracias, comentarios como el tuyo son los que se necesitan para seguir dándole cuerda a mi loca imaginación, arigato por darle la oportunidad, espero ya no tardar mucho en actualizar, ya que la historia tiene mucho para dar todavía.

* * *

 _ **Y bien hasta aquí...**_

 _ **Que les pareció?**_

 _ **Chicas (o), se que me demore mucho, pero no se preocupen que intentare tardar lo menos posible, a pesar de mi poco tiempo. También tarden porque sus Reviews bajaron y créanme que son los que me inspiran a seguir, o los que me dan inspiración.**_

 _ **Se que hoy estuvo dramático, pero tenia que serlo para todo lo que tengo en mente y creanme que no se los esperan. Sin más no leemos en siguiente, gracias por seguirme en un loco capitulo más.**_

 _ **Y sin perder la costumbre a qui les dejó un pequeño avance:**_

-Mira mi rostro sorprendida ante el maquillaje, era mi dia, era el dia en que estaría definitivamente con Sasuke a pesar de las múltiples negativas.

-Vamos mi pequeña, es hora de cambiarte.

Escuchaba pronunciar a mi sensei Kurenai, los nervios comenzaron hacer estragos. Cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, entrando la Hokage.

-¿Qué pasa?

Decía mi sensei, cuando mire tristeza en los ojos de la Hokage.

-Si te casas con Sasuke, Hinata tú puedes morir, tú cuerpo no lo va a soportar.

Me quede helada ante la falta de tacto de sus palabras, la mire directamente. -¿Por qué me dice esto?...

 _ **Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía que hubiera, ahora tardare más de la semana en actualizar, probablemente actualice cada 15 dias, pero les prometo que el capitulo sera largo y valdrá la pena.**_

 _ **Sayonara Chicas (o), excelente comienzo de semana :), besos y abrazos como mis mejores deseos.**_

 _ **No les digo adiós pero si hasta el próximo capitulo.**_


	14. Vas a Morir si te Casas con Él

**Eh vuelto o sí… Lamento la demora se que fue demasiada pero debajo dejo mis razones, espero ser comprendida jejeje. Sin más que lo disfruten.**

 **Capitulo 13: Vas a morir si te casas con él.**

-Teme, que genio, ¡ya cásate!, ah pues ya casi dattebayo

-Si vas a empezar con tus estupideces estoy ocupado

-No espera, Aún no hay rastro teme, ¿Cómo sigue Hinata?

-No es tu problema-, La boca se me secó un poco, me quite de la puerta para darle espacio a que pasara y ya dentro le cuestione - ¿entonces sigue sin ningún rastro de él?

-Así es dattebayo, ayer regresaron los anbus y le dieron el reporte a la vieja, que no hay rastro de él.

-Maldita sea el maldito sigue vivo - el estúpido de Toneri seguía con vida, ese tipo era alíen ¿o qué?, que pregunta más absurda claro que era medio marciano si vivía en la luna, pero es que era inexplicable como podía seguir entero después de haber absorbido tal cantidad tan descomunal dechakra, pero si lo analizamos hasta no haber cuerpo o mínimos pedazos de él, nadie nos podía asegurar que no siguiera con vida.

-Hey teme, reacciona

-No grites dobe, puedes despertar a Hinata.

-Pffffff que delicadito

-Mira idiota, no tengo tiempo

-¡Sasuuuuukeeeeeee!, kyyyya, suéltame, no déjame

Era Hinata, estaba teniendo nuevamente esas pesadillas.

-Dattebayo, es Hinata, ¿Qué tiene teme?, iré a ver qué le pasa.

Confianzudo este, lo tome por el cuello de su sudaderilla y lo arrastre a la puerta, cerrándole en la cara, apenas escuche su retahíla de reclamos, corrí a ver a Hinata y ella estaba ahí revolcándose, en las sabanas, la tome entre mis brazos la recargue a mi pecho, mientras le acariciaba la melena y le pronunciaba mi nombre para que despertara y se diera cuenta que ahí estaba para ella. Apenas su respiración se normalizo, observe como sus orbes perlas se abrían y me miraban inmaculadamente

-Sasuke-kun- pronunció sollozamenté.

Por ella, por ella si por ella, tenía que encontrar al albino y Orochimaru y encargarme de hasta quemar sus pedazos, para que él maldito no pudiera regenerarse. Hinata corría peligro y sabía que tarde o temprano regresaría, eso era un hecho. Algo quería de Hinata algo más que no habían mencionado, al igual que el interés peculiar por mi cuerpo; Orochimaru le había dado la marca de maldición con algún propósito que aún no era capaz de descifrar. Pero esto tenía que resolverse cuanto antes. No me quedaría tranquilo hasta ver a ese par muertos. Si mi motivación antes fue una venganza y fui capaz de hacer tantas cosas sin ningún tipo de contemplación, como mancharme las manos de sangre incontables veces, ahora estaba seguro de ser capaz de utilizar cualquier recurso necesario para poner a Hinata a salvo. Lo que fuera necesario.

.

.

.

El viento soplaba y la aroma que expedían los cerezos inundaba Konoha, las cosas estaban sumamente calmadas, y un romanticismo inundaba el ambiente, o quizás era mi absurda melosidad desmedida por Hinata. Pero hasta Seguitsu y Karin estaban de un empalagoso insoportable, ese par después de haberse odiado tanto, ahora por fin habían dejado mi casa para irse a vivir a juntos, Karin había optado por unirse a la vieja Tsunade para que le enseñara a ser un ninja médico, ja ahora resultaba que el jutsu evangelizador de Naruto también había surtido efecto en ellos, ya que después de todo lo ocurrido con Hinata y de sus insoportables visitas, aprovecho en varias ocasiones para hablar con ellos. Tanto que hasta las consecuencias de sus charlas me asquean, parecían de esos ridículos grupos de superación personal, solo le faltaba al dobe un buen eslogan y empezar a escribir sus librillos como el pervertido de su sensei, ya podría leer en mi mente el estúpido título como " claro que se puede dattebayo", o alguna tontería parecida. En fin Seguitsu por su parte, saco a relucir la poca dignidad que le quedaba y opto por formar parte de los shinobis de konoha, al parecer el ridículo no quería salir tanto en misión y quería aprovechar el más tiempo posible a lado de Karin, por lo tanto había casi llorado para que lo dejaran de guardia en la entrada de la aldea. No era mi problema, ya era ventaja para mí que ese par no estuviera machacándome la vida.

-Auch- pronuncie con rabia volviendo a la tierra, dejando de lado mis pensamientos.

-Deja de moverte, ashSasuke así no puedo ver de dónde te queda flojo.

Rubia entrometida, de todas las personas que podían ayudarme con algo así, ¿Por qué ella?, las carcajadas se escuchaban de fondo las cuales provenían detrás de mí del dobe y el pintorcillo.

-Guapo de bonito, que se ve el teme- Pronuncio el estúpido de Naruto, con su típica cara de burla, mientras se retorcía a lado de Sai.

-Cállate Naruto, te van a dejar si el otro brazo- Le decía Sai.

-Ni se te ocurra emanar el raikiriSasuke, donde achicharres este traje, no sabes en la que te metes con migo y Kurenai-sensei- Bufe de fastidio, ante la advertencia de Ino, fulminando con la mira a Naruto a través del espejo.

.

.

.

El cielo tenía un color perfecto un azul claro y el olor a cerezos, la vida estaba siendo más pacifica de lo normal y eso solo gritaba una futura advertencia de algún peligro prominente, yo sabía perfectamente que si había calma demás era porque una adversidad se acerba, cada vez todo estaba más tranquilo, sabía que hace días había repetido lo mismo o quizás era mi paranoilla de sentir a Hinata nuevamente en peligro, tenía que volver a controlar mis emociones y saber diferenciarlas ante algún miedo infundado o realmente ante algún peligro latente.

-Sasuke-kun- baje mi rostro ante la mirada de Hinata sus perlados ojos me miraban, con su típica dulzura.

-Dime-

-Eto, eto, bueno solo quería saber de qué tratará tú despedida de soltero.

Con que por ahí iba la cosa, acaricie su larga cabellera la cual me extasiaba y roce su rostro con mi mano que descansaba en mi regazo.

-Solo cosas estúpidas de chicos, supongo que una parrillada y unos sakes- francamente yo prefería pasar ese tiempo con Hinata pero el dobe como los demás sorprendenmenté fueron a buscarme insistiendo con la estúpida idea; después del rescate de Hinata el trato de los demás cambió bastante hacia a mí, era como si me hubiera ganado un respeto u otra oportunidad que ni siquiera me importaba.

-Solo dime que no te llevaran a un lugar de mala muerte- solté una pequeña carcajada ante sus pucheros y sonrojo en la cara, al parecer mi pequeña ojipela se encontraba celosa.

-No te rías Sasuke-kun- me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, mientras yo le hacía cosquillas y prensaba mi boca con su boca.

 ***Hinata***

Las manos me temblaban, miraba la tenue iluminación que se encontraba, mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por agua y esencias como unas cuantas sales sin olvidar los pétalos que flotaban en el agua, respiraba profundamente, estaba a unas horas de ser su esposa, la ceremonia se llevaría casi al atardecer, en el jardín de la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke había pedido que fuera ahí y yo lo aceptaba mi padre no estaría presente, ni siquiera en el hospital había ido a verme, supuse que se entero de la pérdida del bebé y su deshonra hacia a mí aumento más, ni siquiera tendría una típica boda japonesa, ya que no quería más conflictos con mi ex-clan y al parecer ellos renegaban de mi boda tanto que se presentaron escritos de inconformidad para que la Hokage la impidiera. Lo único que en si no podríamos tener sería una ceremonia bajo los lineamientos del clan o de las típicas tradiciones, por lo tanto no podría llevar el kimono ceremonial que había pertenecido a mi madre, ni mucho menos Sasuke llevaría la Yutaka de mi padre, o alguna que fuera de su obsequio de él. Mi sensei me había dado ánimos y ella tenía razón no era tanto lo que llevará puesto o de todos los que se oponían lo que reamente importaba era lo que Sasuke y yo deseáramos, además el se encontraba encantado ante la idea de que llevara vestido de novia en vez del kimono ceremonial. O al menos intentaba animarme.

-¡Hima! sal ya de la tina antes de que te pongas como pasa- me sacó de mis pensamientos Hibari, mientras me extendía una toalla, mi mente seguía en transe pensando en todo, estaba a punto de casarme y al parecer esta calma solamente me ponía en alerta tenía que hacerme más fuerte, ser capaz de proteger a Sasuke, Orochimaru regresaría por él y sabía que Toneri seguía vivo y regresaría a vengarse, Sasuke no me había dicho nada, pero por indiscreciones de Naruto lo había sabido, no tocábamos el tema pero ambos sabíamos que nos esperaba una gran batalla. Las cosas entre él y Naruto realmente había vuelto a la normalidad pero al parecer con Sakura todo estaba cada vez peor, Naruto la había hecho a un lado completamente cuando la Sacerdotisa de nombre Shion había llegado a la aldea con el tema que a más de uno dejo con la boca abierta, a procrear descendencia con Naruto por una antigua promesa, sabía lo que era estar en los zapatos de Sakura y el karma se encargaba de todo, no me alegraba su sufrir pero sin querer ella estaba experimentando en carne propia el dolor que una vez me había ocasionado con alevosía y ventaja.

-Auch- Exclame al sentir el jalón de pelo por parte de Ino.

-Hinata estate quieta tienes que quedar perfecta- Me decía mi rubia amiga, y yo sentía que el galopear de mi corazón cada vez era peor, el sonido de las manecillas del reloj avanzando sonaban en mi cabeza lentamente.

-Mi niña cálmate todo estará bien- Me decía mi sensei, la que había sido mi figura materna todo este tiempo.

Apenas y sentí como mi respiración se acortaba con cada jalón del corzet que llevaba debajo del vestido, me coloque una bata de seda encima en lo que terminaban de darme los retoques faltantes antes de colocarme el vestido.

-Es hora- pronunciaba Ino mientras corría detrás del pequeño vestidor que había instalado.

-Ahora es mi turno de arreglarme, gracias a Kami-sama me hizo bella y no necesito de mucho.

-Y modesta- agregaba con burla Hibari.

-Tengo que estar lista antes de colocarle el vestido a Hima, recuerda que somos las damas- Se defendía Ino

Miraba mi rostro sorprendida ante el maquillaje, era mi día, era el dia en que estaría definitivamente con Sasuke a pesar de las múltiples negativas.

-Vamos mi pequeña, es hora de cambiarte.

Escuchaba pronunciar a mi senseiKurenai, los nervios comenzaron hacer estragos. Cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, entrando la Hokage.

-¿Qué pasa?

Decía mi sensei, cuando mire tristeza en los ojos de la Hokage.

-Si te casas con Sasuke, Hinata tú puedes morir, tú cuerpo no lo va a soportar.

Me quede helada ante la falta de tacto de sus palabras, la mire directamente. -¿Por qué me dice esto?- En mi estómago sentía un hueco, el piso debajo de mi comenzó a colapsarse, tenía que controlarme, algo había, alguna explicación para esto.

-Digamehokage ¿porque no puedo casarme con Sasuke?

La cara de mi sensei y de Hibari era de preocupación, cuando Ino se sumo saliendo angelicalmente con vestido color rosa palido.

-¿Qué pasa?- decía con cara de incredulidad, mientras Hibari le hacia una seña para que guardara silencio.

-Bien Hinata ahora que perdiste al bebé- apenas y pronuncio esas palabras, ese pequeño hueco en mi corazón regreso.

-Nos dimos cuenta después de los estudios que te realizamos que aparte de tener anormalidades por la marca maldita y a pesar de esta estar sellada sigue afectándose según tus emociones, e inclusive por el embarazo te viste afectada por un nuevo chakra que crecía dentro de ti, esto se puede salir de control y puede ser algo más de lo que tu cuerpo pueda soportar. Puede haber la posibilidad de que si te vuelves a embarazar Hinata no vivas; puede ser que estar tan cerca de Sasuke y saberlo en peligro sea algo que no puedas controlar. Si te vuelves embarazar puede ser que el feto o absorba el chakra o viceversa o que simplemente sea un descontrol completo entre la marca maldita y los cruces de linajes. ¿Tienes idea que pasaría si un hijo tuyo y de Sasuke naciera?, las habilidades tan sorprendentes que tendría solo por ser un Uchiha y un Hyuga a la vez, de en el peligro que estarías, serias el experimento perfecto para Orochimaru, el sería el descendiente del linaje más puro como del chakramas poderoso sin contar que tú eres la descendiente del Chakra de Hamura.

-Lose Hokage-sama lose, Sasuke y yo lo sabemos perfectamente.

Un estruendoso sonido se escucho, cuando el vaso que sostenía Kurenai-sensei se estrellaba contra el piso.

-¿Pero Hinatacomo?

Lo amo me ama y no hay mas- me encargue de decir con certeza, reprimiéndome para no soltar una lagrima traidora. –Enfrentaremos lo que se presente juntos, se que será difícil, pero a pesar de los miles de impedimentos, tienen que entenderme ya no hay marcha atrás, no es algo que Sasukeo yo decidiéramos vivir, simplemente fue lo que nos tocó enfrentar y no soy la misma chica miedosa de siempre. –Sentí un increíble alivio al pronunciar eso con tanta certeza.

-Por favor Hokage si tuviera la oportunidad de estar al lado de Dan-San, a pesar de todo lo que yo tengo que enfrentar, ¿Simplemente tomaría el camino fácil?

La mirada de Hokage se llenó de nostalgia, bajo su mirada y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su mandíbula, mientras que mi sensei me miraba llena de orgullo.

-Yo haría lo mismo si Azuma viviera- Pronuncio dándome un pequeño abrazo con las mejillas húmedas por algunas lagrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos marrones.

-De acuerdo ¡apúrate niña!, que no tardara Sasuke en estar en el umbral esperando y no quiero que queme a medio mundo porque lo hagas esperar demás.

Sin ningún tacto la abrace, cuando mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse- ArigatoHokague-sama- Pronuncie llena de regocijo, y me devolvió el abrazo.

-Vamos no lloriquees que ninguna novia debe llegar con el maquillaje corrido al altar- Fue lo último que pronunció antes de soltarse de mi agarre y saliendo rápidamente por la puerta.

-Donde arruines mi perfecta creación Hinata te horco- Exponía Ino Sacándome la lengua mientras, mi sensei se apuraba a sentarme para colocarme el vestido.

La inmaculada tela de color blanco rodeo mi cuerpo, la seda se resbalaba por mi piel, trayendo a mi mente las delicadas caricias de Sasuke, y recordándome porque hacia esto. Sentí como los pasadores se hundían en mi cabello acomodando el velo junto con el tocado, las mangas de encaje cubrían mis brazos e Ino terminaba de ajustar detalles de mi cintura. Cuando un alarido unísono se escuchó detrás de mí proveniente de la boca de Hibari y mi Sensei.

-Te ves hermosa- Gritaba Hibari a llanto abierto mientras mi senseiKurenai le pasaba un pañuelo desechable.

Ya era Hora, respire lentamente poniéndome de pie al observar el reloj de la pared, cuando dos golpes resonaron en la puerta.

-Hinata-sama ¿ya está lista?

Hibari se sonrojo en automático al escuchar la voz de Neji.

-Si Neji-niisan- Apenas entró, vi su cara de asombro.

-Hinata-sama, esta hermosa.

Mi hermano mayor llevaba un traje color gris oscuro y me miraba con tanta ternura, como se suponía que mi padre tenía que hacerlo en estos momentos, él sería quien me entregaría a manos de Sasuke y al menos me reconfortaba tener a alguien de mi familia con migo.

-¡Onee-chan!- escuche el grito de Hanabi que corrió a abrazarme, mientras lloraba desconsolada, aquí estoy y Okaa-san también.

-¿¡Que!?-Pronuncie llena de asombro, cuando mire como la figura seria de mi padre se abría paso y me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Hinata tenemos que hablar.

-A no, no la va a ser llorar no va arruinar todo mi trabajo ni el día más feliz de Hima- decía a modo de reto Ino mientras se ponía enfrente de mí, la deslice con mi mano y mire directamente a mi padre.

-Como Usted diga- la cara de asombro de los demás y de terror se centraron en mí, mientras salían poco a poco de la habitación.

 ***Hibari***

Y mi tío, ¿Qué quería?, yo sabía de su carácter cruel pero arruinarle su día Hina sería imperdonable. Neji me miraba sonrojado, mientras Ino discutía histérica con Kurenaisensei, cuando escuche por el pasillo, unos pasos apresurados y un grito.

-Esta maldita no se casa, tú me arruinaste todo Hinata y no vas a ser feliz con Sasuke-kun así de fácil.

-Es la frentona, gritaba Ino.

Maldita pelos de chicle, ahora ella también quería arruinar la boba de Hinata.

-A no pero de esta me encargo yo- Pronuncie encaminándome al mismo paso que ella.

-Hibari-chan no- decía Neji

Mientras Ino me decía que si y se interponía en el camino de Neji para que yo sacará a rastras a la pelirosa impertinente.

-Quítate, tengo que hablar con Hinata.

-Claro que no Sakura ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada que te importe tengo que ver a la mosca muerta de tu prima.

Hija de Kami-sama yo la mato, pensaba para mí.

-Hablaras con ella hasta que hables con migo- Dije halándola del brazo hasta la salida de la mansión Uchiha, es mas ¿cómo había entrado?

-Suéltame o te hare trizas- decía histérica la pelirosa.

-¿Qué quieres con Hinata?, Sakura déjala en paz, que ¿ahora quieres a Sasuke?, él no te quiere eres como una espina en el trasero para él- Al parecer la sinvergüenza esta venia a la ceremonia ya que portaba un vestido largo color jade, francamente no se veía nada mal, pero solo verla me provocaba cólera.

-Esa mosca muerta prima tuya me quitó todo, primero a Sasuke y después a Naruto.

-Estás loca ella no te quito nada.

-Claro que lo hizo, Naruto jamás estuvo al cien con migo por estar pensando en esta maldita oji-perla, y ahora por sus dudas se largo con su copia barata con Shion solo porque no puede olvidarla y dice que se dio cuenta que solo me tiene un cariño fraternal. Sasuke jamás me hizo caso, a ninguna chica y ahora así de fácil la enana esta sin pupilas se va a casar con él. No es justo porque, sabes lo que es que el hombre que amas te haga el amor y pronuncie el maldito nombre de tu prima-

Me dejó estupefacta con su último cuestionamiento, estaba furiosa movía los brazos por todos lados, gritaba y casi sacaba chispas por los ojos y claramente mire como apretaba los puños dispuesta a atacarme, no se estaría quieta hasta conseguir hacerle un daño a Hinata o arruinarle la boda y no lo podía permitir, sabía que era fuerte y que me atacaría sin contemplación alguna.

-Más te vale que te quites de mi camino Hibari si no quieres que te haga lo que muero por hacerle a tu primita.

-CalmateSakura, no quiero lastimarte, ten tantita dignidad y ya no des lastima vete, no eres bienvenida aquí.

-¡Lástima! Te enseñare que es lastima estúpida.

Estaba colérica y no entendería razones. Si no quedaba más, maldición ensuciaría el vestido.

-¡Byakugan!

-Shannaro

Grito empuñando su brazo hacia a mí, la única manera de terminar con esto sería bloqueando su red de chakra por completo, era la única forma rápida y efectiva.

Corrí hacia a ella igual que ella a mí y sentí como sus puños me rosaban, era rápida, rosamos vario golpes y golpee su quijada observando como una fina línea de sangre corria por su labio y utilice su dictación para bloquear su chakra.

-Auch- Exclame de dolor a sentir como mi hombro era dislocado por sus puños.

-Tan inútil como tú prima

Sonrió victoriosa, mientras yo Hundía mi puño en el centro de su pecho aprovechando su guardia baja.

-Maldita me engañaste- Grito mientras caía aparatosamente, rasgándosele el vestido.

-¿¡Que rayos pasa aquí!?- Gritaba la Hokage, brincando para levanrtar a Sakura que se estrelló contra el piso.

-¡Hibari-chan!

Caí al piso intacta, mire a Neji que me observaba con preocupación.

-Su hombro, está mal

-Tranquilo Neji-Kun, ayúdame- Le dije mientras él en un solo movimiento lo acomodaba en su lugar, cerré los ojos ante el fuerte dolor y utilice la palma curadora para amortiguar el dolor.

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que paso? Hibari

-Hokage-sama, Sakura-chan se presentó queriendo ver a Hinata para impedir la boda y amenazaba con golpearla o a quien se interpusiera en sus planes.

-Yo tenía que impedirlo- Le conteste a la Hokage después de que Neji le había resumido lo ocurrido.

-Lo entendió- Pronuncio la Hokage con la mira llena de desilusión

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo Sakura?

Murmuro bajamente, mientras caminaba con su discípula en las manos. –Yo me encargare de ella- Pronunció antes de perderse en la distancia.

-Vamos Hibari-chan a que Ino te atienda ese brazo.

Yo sabía que Sakura no era solo una amenaza pasajera ese coraje como rencor no era cualquier cosa.

-Vamos Hibari-chan

Hinata seguía con mi tío, tenía que ver que estaba pasando, Neji me cogió entre sus brazos llevándome velozmente con Ino y yo con el sonrojo al por mayor.

 ***Sasuke***

-Cálmate teme ya llegará

-Cállate Usturantokachi yo no eh dicho una palabra

-Teme a quien engañas estas casi que emanas el raikiri de los nervios, Hinata solo está retrasada todas las novias siempre llegan tarde.

-¿Idiota desde cuando sabes tanto de las mujeres?, se te olvida tu lio con la oxigena y con Sakura.

-Cállate teme que Shion te va oír

Decía con una cara patética de miedo mientras me suplicaba con su mirada chillona, esa güera sí que se lo traía cortito.

-Baka solo a ti se te ocurre andar prometiendo hijos.

-Dattebayo te lo juro teme que yo no sabía que ha eso se refería.

Tan idiota como siempre, pensaba para mí.

Tenía más de diez minutos que Hinata debía haber llegado, estaba que me carcomía el nervio ahí estaba como tonto parado ¿y si se arrepintió?, no claro que no ella me ama.

Intentaba auto calmarme cuando mire que entraba con su mirada de asesina desquiciada la rubia problemática número unoIno con Hibari y un brazo inmovilizado, intentando calmarla.

-Ahí estas idiota- Decía Ino caminando hacia Naruto, propinándole un tremendo coscorrón

-¿Porque me golpeas dattebayo?

-¿Que te crees para pegarle a mi prometido?

Decía la tal Shion que había recorrido la sala en un santiamén al ver la escena, ahora que observaba se parecía un poco a Hinata, ¿será que por eso el idiota de Naruto se había fijado en ella? Más le valía que no, pero claro que no Hinata era la más hermosa

-¿Prometido dattebayo?- repetía Naruto tragando saliva con esfuerzo

\- No es contigo, mira Naruto la frentona vino a golpear a Hinata todo por tu culpa.

-¡Que!- Le grite, ¿acaso ese el porqué de su retraso estaría herida?

-Ya basta cállense todos, la novia ya viene- Grito la vieja escandalosa de la Hokage.

-TúSasuke dirígete al altar-

Ni siquiera le repele necesitaba ver a Hinata de una vez, entre al jardín donde seria la ceremonia a pesar que Hinata estaba dentro de la que sería nuestra casa no dejaba de sentir la adrenalina al tope.

Enseguida mire con el idiota de Neji caminaba con una sonrisa burlona posicionándose justo a un lado de mí.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?, ¿Qué no se supone que entregarías tú a Hinata?

-No hay necesidad alguna ya de hacerlo.

Idiota este, que querría decir ¿Hinata se habrá ido?, ¿O entraría sola?

-Deja de poner mirada de psicópata Uchiha, ya viene Hinata.

-Teme dattebayo cálmate.

¿Pero quién la entregaría? La chorcha de invitados comenzó acomodarse en las filas enfrente del Umbral, toda la cursi decoración que la chiflada de Ino había colocado con ayuda del pintorcillo y Naruto realmente no lucia tan mal, resaltaban en el lugar lo blanco de los arreglos florares tupidos de rosas en contraste con lo rosa de los cerezos floreados del jardín, una escena angélica igual que Hinata. De repente cuanto sentía que correría a ver qué jodidos pasaba con Hinata, la música comenzó a sonar. Las dos escandalosas, cuales dos, tres al parecer se posicionaban el inicio del camino Ino, Hibari con un brazo cucho detrás de ella y por último la hermana del mapache novia de Shikamaru, creo se llamaba Temari, comenzaban a avanzar lentamente al ritmo de la música.

Y un patético suspiro salió de la boca del dobe, cuando mi respirar se paralizo al verla entrar, radiante, inmaculada, no menos que perfecta. Hinata avanzaba por el camino de pétalos de rosas que ella merecía tenía su pelo recogido en media cola mientras lo demás estaba suelto en perfectos caireles, sus labios color carmesí, sus ojos brillaban con regocijo hacia a mí, el encaje del vestido blanco perlado cubría sus brazos y enmarcaba sus pechos en un perfecto escote discreto en v, el vestido era ceñido al cuerpo hasta el suelo, un corte clásico en combinación entre seda y encaje, digna de una princesa, de la princesa que sería mi esposa.

-Quita la cara de idiota, cierra la boca y prepárate para recibirla de la mano de tu suegro.

Me decía el molesto de Neji, estaba tan embelesado al verla a lo lejos que ni siquiera había notado a Hiashi, ¡Que! Si no estaba viendo visiones, Hiashi me entregaría a Hinata después de haberla expulsado del clan por seguir con migo, viejo bipolar, o que se traía entre manos.

-Solo quiere verla feliz.

Y este que, aparte de mirón era telepata ¿o qué?, me cuestione a la respuesta tan simple pero certera que me había dado. En cuestión de segundos ya tenía la penetrante mirada de Hiashi sobre mí, y a Hinata más radiante que nunca. Baje el primer escalón del altar montado sobre el jardín y le extendí mi mano, en cuanto sentí el cálido roce de su mano con la mía me sentí completo, los miedos patéticos como las películas mentales que me había hecho se habían fugado.

-Más te vale cuidarla Uchiha.

Me sermoneaba Hiashi mientras la radiante sonrisa de Hinata me deslumbraba. Subió de mi mano al altar y nos posicionamos donde debíamos ir, el protocolo paso y su mirada, como su sonrisa simplemente era como tirar un lirio en el cristalino estanque. Ni siquiera los chillidos como sonadera de nariz de Naruto me sacaban de mi punto de confort, ella era mi calmante favorito, comenzó la ceremonia y al cabo de unos minutos se escucho fuertemente.

-Muy bien lo anillos-

Mientras Naruto y sus cataratas de llano le extendían temblorosamente las argollas al padre, no las proporcionó y Hinata se sonrojaba mientras ambos repetíamos los típicos votos de toda pareja de casados el uno al otro, podrían ser palabras cualquieras pero realmente nosotros les daríamos el significado real, por cada uno de ellos, era la realidad a todo lo que veníamos enfrentando meses atrás. Sus rosadas mejillas y su temblorosa mano se tranquilizó a mi contacto, en cuanto deposite el anillo en su mano, su sonrisa regreso a su rostro, y mi penumbra se había desvanecido. Aquí estaba SasukeUchiha el que odiaba las cursilerías y juraba vivir en el mundo de la venganza, como jamás permitirse una estupidez de este tipo. Casándose con la más maravillosa Kunoichi, la que lo había aceptado con todo y su pasado de sangre, tragedia y sinsabores, la que había encontrado la cura para tanta amargura. Salvándome de mi mayor enemigo; yo mismo.

-SasukeUchiha ¿acepta como su esposa a HinataHyuga?

\- Acepto-

-HinataHyuga ¿acepta como su esposo a SasukeUchiha?

\- Acepto

-Puede besar a la novia- fueron las palabras que resoplaron en mi cabeza, torpemente y entre temblando la tome por la nuca delicadamente, acercándola poco a poco a mí, y fue cuando sentí, como su cálido aliento comenzaba a formar parte de mi boca, fue un beso corto pero exquisito. Apenas nos separamos el alboroto comenzó los aplausos, los gritos y uno que otro llanto desmedido como el de Naruto y Kurenai.

-El señor y la señora Uchiha- fue lo único que escuche antes de que Hinata y yo al bajar del altar nos viéramos rodeados de felicitaciones, consejos, chillidos y más de alguno que otra impertinente muestra de cariño. Por fortuna casi siempre los abrazos iban para ella, pues que mi tozuda actitud los dejaba al margen, realmente no me creía tales muestras de cariño, hace unos meses me aborrecían y ahora de repente así de fácil dejaron de verme como la peor de las pestes.

-Te vez hermosa Hinata, Felicidades, Sasuke- Pronunciaba Karin mientras Seguitsu me veía con burla.

-Y ahora el emo vengador se nos convirtió en emo-san, jajaja- Soltó a carcajadas el dientudo impertinente, mientras me daba un codazo y yo mostraba paciencia de un santo al sentirme observado a penas a unos metros de distancia por la mirada fija y penetrante de Hiashi, cuando mire claramente como con una pequeña seña disimulada me mandaba llamar, tenía dos opciones ignorarlo o intentar ver qué era lo que quería como evitar algún enfrentamiento por Hinata.

-Enseguida vuelvo- le pronuncie a Hinata dando un beso en su frente ignorando por completo a Seguitsu, me observo extrañada pero tranquila puesto que se encontraba bajo la insistencia de Karin para que le lanzara el ramo, ¿Y cómo para qué? Pelirroja chiflada, en fin que me extrañaba era Uzumaki, la demencia al parecer era requisito de ese clan extinto.

Avance hacia Hiashi observando como este se alegaba de la multitud, trasladándose al fondo del jardín. Apenas y me encontré detrás de èl. Levanto su mirada desafiante y secamente expreso.

-Bien Uchiha terminemos con este absurdo de una vez…

 ***Hinata***

¿Dónde se encontraba Sasuke y mi padre?, estaba nerviosa sin él a mi lado, todos eran muy amables pero necesitaba a mi esposo para calmar los nervios "mi esposo" ahora tendría que acostumbrarme a llamarlo de esa manera, a que ese cosquilleo en los labios al nombrarlo sería permanente.

-Ya Shiondattebayo, sentémonos un rato, tranquilízate.

Escuchaba a lo lejos a Naruto pelear con la rubia, dándome un poco de risa como de una sensación extraña y a la vez cálmate, quien lo diría hace un tiempo le tuve un amor incondicional él mi primer amor y ahora solo era un cariño fraternal como el recuerdo de un inocente afecto, quien se imaginaria que el destino me tenía deparado algo tan diferente una batalla tan pesada pero llena de tanto entusiasmo por defender el amor que le tenía a mi pelinegro.

-¿Qué tanto ve señora Uchiha?- Inconfundible la voz de mi moreno, sentí como sus manos recorrieron mi cintura posesivamente, y el escalofrió como frenesí en mi corazón comenzaba como cada vez que el me tocaba.

-Nada cariño

-No veo la hora de que todos se larguen y poder arrancarte ese vestido nena

El colorete en automático inundo mis mejillas ante su picarona confesión.

-¡Sasuke!- simplemente fue lo único que pude pronunciar a forma de recriminación

-Hasta que por fin le quitaste el kun, valla.

-¿Qué clase de obscenidades le dices a mi prima Uchiha?- Escuche recriminar a Hibari que al parecer se percató del color de mis mejillas.

Sasuke solo bufo de fastidio ignorándola.

-¿Pero Hibari que fue lo que te paso en el brazo?

Le cuestione mirando la venda en el mismo.

-Nada de importancia un resbalón, solo eso.

No le creía nada y antes de que pudiera volverla a cuestionar busco la manera fácil de salir del lio, la distracción

-Muy bien todo listo para su primer baile.

-Primer ¿Qué?

-Baile el primer baile de marido y mujer, recuerda que yo me encargue de estos pequeños detalles y como te casaste como novia tradicional no como en las tradiciones japonesas, ni modo se me van a la pista los dos.

Salió disparada, tomó el micrófono hizo el anuncio y el silencio fue abismal todas la miradas se centraron en nosotros, y Sasuke con lo que detestaba estas cosas, una melodiosa pieza comenzó a sonar un suave y lento vals, tome el suficiente aire para calmarme como para ser capaz de pararme en media pista, cuando aún para mi sorpresa Sasuke más tranquilo de lo que lo había visto nunca me tomo de la mano y me llevo calmadamente a ella.

-Tranquila Hima, entre más rápido hagamos esto más rápido saldremos de esto y podremos irnos.

Lo seguí sin repelar y podía percatarme de la mirada de todos centrada en nosotros. Él me tomo apropiadamente por la cintura y yo posicione mi mano en su hombro y la izquierda era prensada por su mano, me deslizo suavemente por la pista.

-Solo mírame a mí, solo estoy yo.

-Y así lo hice, me centre en esos obscuros ojos, todo desapareció solo éramos él y yo.

.

.

.

Mis pies sí que dolían, supuestamente era solo una pieza la que bailaríamos de la cual no me podía quejar realmente la había disfrutado, pero una pieza se había vuelto interminable, no niego que me encanto bailar con mi padre y que Kurenai mi sensei hubiera bailado en representación de mi madre con Sasuke, pero francamente mi pies no podían mas, nadie conocía mejor que yo a Sasuke y estaba haciendo una fuerza sobre humana para no emanar el raikiri de frustración o desespero.

Apenas iba a dirigirme palabra Sasuke, sentado a un lado mío cuando ambos pusimos cara de lamento al ver dirigirse a las chicas a toda velocidad hacia nosotros, encabezadas por Ino, Karin, Tenten, Temari, me miraban con sonrisa de complicidad y yo no lograba entender que era lo que sucedía.

-Kyyyya ya es hora Hima

-¿De qué?

Pffff Sasuke me tomó por la nuca me acerco a él- Cariño estas borloteras lo que quieren es que les lances el ramo- Ha en automático mi cabeza se ilumino.

-E intentando lanzarlo lo más lejos que puedas para que al menos nos dejen tranquilos un rato cariño.- Le afirme y no pude evitar soltar una risita, cuando las chicas murmuraban e intentaban apurarme. Entre jalones y estirones me llevaron a la que era la pista, colocada amablemente por el sensei-Yamato, cuando observe a Kakashi-sensei muy sonriente con Zhinzune, me encantaba esa parejita solo esperaba que ambos se animaran y pudieran ser felices, cuando me di cuenta todas estaban enfrente de mi, Ten ten, Hokage-sama, Ino, la únicas que como tal no estaban era Shion que se encontraba sentada justo enfrente mio y Hibari un poco retirada de ella pero ahí estaba justo a un lado Neji, me imaginaba que la Sacerdotisa no quería prestarse a algo así y que Hibari no quería exponerse a que le lastimaran más el brazo. Me voltee dándoles la espalda como Ino lo pidió, y se escuchaban los gritos en coro –A la una, a las dos, a las tres- Lance el ramo, escuchando el borlote detrás mío y mire como el ramo se dirigía a los brazos de la rubia de Shion y una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro.

-¡No! Dattebayo- grito Naruto aventando el ramo con sus manos, mientras que la cara de disgusto de la rubia se hacía evidente, unas carcajadas y la sonrisa de alivio de Naruto era para sacarle una una sonrisa burlona a cualquiera. Cuando escuche el gritillo de Hibari cuando algo le sorprendía, por el impulso del golpe que le había dado Naruto al ramo, había caído en manos de Hibari y ella como Neji estaban de un rojo extremo y ambos se miraban nervios, mientras los lamentos de los demás se hacían presentes, como algunas burlas para Neji y Hibari.

-Ahora siguen los chicos, la silla Karin.

Gritaba Ino mientras que la pelirroja eufóricamente seguía la orden de la rubia.

-Música Sai- Una pequeña melodía armoniosa se escucho

-Seguitsu trae a Sasuke- Volvió a mandar Ino

-Ven Hima tú te sientas aquí- me jaloneo sentándome en la silla.

-Me explicas por favor

-Claro Hima, recuerdas la pequeña liga de encaje que puse en una de tus piernas cerca de ligero y que te dije que Sasuke tendría que quitártela con la boca y lanzarse a los chicos, para ver quién era el siguiente en casarse, pues no jugaba, así será-

Ho por Kamisama, no estaba jugando, no, me puse como tomate, cuando la mire sonriente y satisfecha cuando toda la bola de chicas aventaba a los muchachos a la pista. Todo se encontraban con cara de horror o suspenso enfrente mio, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Iruka-sensei e incluso Kakashi.

Sasuke se puso justo enfrente de mí y después de eso me miro y me susurro al oído inclinadose hacia a mí.

-Te prometo que hago lo posible por no emanar el amaterasu y arruinarle el jueguito a la chiflada de tu amiga, y si creen que voy a permitir que te miren las piernas esta bola de pervertidos ni loco.

-Vamos Sasuke es hora que le quites la liga a Hima- Nos apuraba Ino

Sasuke bufo y entredientes renegaba mientras que se hincaba en una rodilla, y introdujo su mano debajo de mi vestido mientras ambos nos sonrojábamos y la risas de fondo se hacían presentes, resonando más que las demás la sonora de Naruto.

Cuidando que no se viera nada y guiado por mis palabras y su tacto, Sasuke logro retirar la liga, por fin se puso de pie y me miro.

-Hey se suponía que tenias que quitársela con la boca, eso le resto emoción.

-¡Ino!- Le grite a forma de reclamo.

-Hay ya pues, aviéntala.

Sasuke sin ningún interés, se voltio de espaldas y tomo algo de impulso aventándola.

-¡Corran! -Grito Kiba provocándome carcajadas al por mayor, mientras que los chicos repelían la liga de encaje como la peor de las pestes, cuando el flojo de Shikamaru se quedó quieto cayéndole justo es su cabellera.

-Que problemático- Pronuncio con cara de fastidio.

-Kyyyya- Mientras Temari gritaba y brincaba del gusto.

Las carcajadas se hicieron presentes y Sasuke aprovechaba la distracción llevándome a la casa.

-Sasuke, cariño que estás haciendo.

-¿Cómo que, qué? Aprovechando el borlote, Hima y vámonos de una vez.

Reí para mi afirmándole, sí que había hecho un esfuerzo descomunal.

-¿Y la casa Sasuke?- le comente en cuanto sentí como me tumbaba el vestido en seco para ponerme una ropa máscómoda para emprender el viaje de bodas del cual, no sabía de su existencia si no par de horas antes de la boda, cuando kurenai, Sensei y sorprendementeNaruto no entregaban un sobre a mí y a Sasuke con un par boletos de hotel para una playa que quedaba a unas horas konoha.

-Hibari y Neji, se harán cargo de ella, vamos Himaapúrate antes de que los borloteros regresen.

Reí para mi mientras me colocaba una falda común y una blusa para emprender el viaje.

.

.

.

Apenas estaba amaneciendo cuando llegamos al hotel, al portero le sorprendió vernos llegar a esa hora, pero aun así no hubo inconveniente para que nos dieran la habitación que se estipulaba, era grande espaciosa, color lila e inmaculada, simplemente perfecta, no era con el típico acondicionamiento japonés, ya que tenía una cama espaciosa, decoraciones en tul y un enorme balcón y pensar que pasaríamos tres días en este bello lugar. El viaje había sido rápido y no tan incomodo como pensé gracias a Gaholta.

Apenas Sasuke dejo las maletas en piso, me miro y tomo entre sus brazos y justo cuando le iba preguntar qué era lo que había hablado con mi padre, me pronuncio.

-Ten Hima es para ti- Puso en mi manos un sobre blanco, con un caligrafía perfecta que a pesar de no haberla visto en años la conocía a la perfección, no había forma que yo pudiera olvidar algo así, jamás, las lágrimas traidoras comenzaron a albergar mis ojos, destape el sobre con desespero y exclame en voz alta.

-Esto no puede ser- Sasuke me miraba con preocupación cuando rompí en llanto, ante no creer lo que mis ojos presenciaban…

.

.

.

 **RV:**

DipKc Mc: Hola, primero que nada muchas gracias por darle un oportunidad y pues es un placer que te guste, ese es el primer propósito por el que escribo mis locas historias XD, perdón por la demora e igualmente te mando un abrazo

Karol: Me encanta la emoción que le pones a cada review, jejeje espero que este capítulo también te encantara.

KiaraUchihalove: Pues aquí te lo tengo, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para alentarme a seguir con esta Historia jejej espero este capítulo también te impactara jejejeje XD

Marcelaporras: Y este que te pareció? Jejeje te apuesto a que no lo esperabas , espero también te encantara.

Makaa-chan: Jeje espero haberte dejado un buen sabor de boca con este capítulo XD y aquí te traigo un avancito.

Romakun: Que bueno que te encanto el drama porque habrá mucho más jejeje eso ni lo dudes, gracias por desearme suerte porque si que la necesito, bueno espero y este capítulo fuera de tu agrado.

.

.

.

 _Bueno chicos hasta aquí queda el capítulo de hoy, sé que no tengo justificación válida para tanta demora, pero de verdad créanme que la tengo, estos dos meses fueron de locos para mi entre la escuela, las responsabilidades del trabajo y las hogareñas, me volví loca, jejeje y se me seco el cerebro ya que contaba con muy poco tiempo para dormir._

 _Ya había escrito parte del capítulo pero no quede conforme y empecé de cero, quería que fuera perfecto para que valiera la pena la espera. Y me divertí mucho al escribirlo XD creo que ya vieron porque._

 _Créanme que no abandonare este fic y mas que se viene la parte súperDramática que eh esperado con ansias en mi loca cabeza jajaja._

 _Pido disculpas a los fans de Sakura, nada personal pero alguien tenía que tener este papel en la historia jejeje y fue la elegida._

 _Además chicos sus comentarios son los que me inspiran para llevarle el curso a la historia, y recibí tan pocos que realmente me desalenté en cuanto al contexto de la trama, así que digan que les está pareciendo… Vamos no se repriman jejeje_

 **Bueno sin perder la costumbre les dejo adelanto y advierto habrá lemon, drama y mucho lloriqueo XD**

-Y bien Sakura¿que información me tienes?

-Orochimaru-San, Toneri- San, el par de tortolitos están en su noche de bodas, en un punto perfectamente vulnerable.

-Perfecto, eso está perfecto, es lo que necesitamos que ese par baje la guardia- Contestaba el ojos de serpiente saliendo de entre la penumbra.

Mi odio por Hinata había a rebasado todo limites, pero esta amargura no me dejaba respirar y si yo no podía ser feliz, ella tampoco lo seria, cuando me había quitado toda posibilidad de reconquistar al hombre que siempre había amado a Sasuke, y si él no era mío no sería de nadie.

-Bien Sakura¿estas lista para la siguiente face?

-Màs que lista Toneri-San- Le contestaba mientras un pequeño regocijo se producía en mi estómago...

 _ **Jajajaja les apuesto lo que quieran que esto no se lo esperaban, esa Sakurasí que salió un fichita ¿o no?, pero bien dicen que la mujer más peligrosa es la despechada, ¿pero que no se supone que quería a Naruto? , bueno eso lo tendrán que averiguar en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Actualizare lo más pronto que pueda de verdad y ámenme porque eran las cuatro de la mañana en la víspera de mi cumpleaños y yo escribiendo jejeje.**_

 _ **Bueno el último anuncio, acabo de crear una página en Facebook para los amantes del Sasuhina, me encantaría que me apoyaran, el principal propósito es que interactuemos los amantes de esta pareja, intercambiemos imágenes, y porque no que me dejen sus opiniones y dudas, de igual manera ahì subiré mensajes de cuando actualizare y hasta si quieren pequeños spoilers, también comparto links de fanfics que eh leído y me han encantado. Así que nenas (o), los espero les dejo el Link es administrada por una amiga y su servidora que estoy como #himachan la página se llama Comunidad Sasuhina.**_

 _ **Comunidad-SasuHina-230832337279147**_

 _ **Besos chicos (a), nos leemos en próximo Sayonara.**_

 _ **P.D. Gracias por leerme un capítulo más y me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía que hubiera.**_


	15. Mi Droga Favorita

**Eh vuelto o sí, lamento la demora de verdad sé que nunca me había tardado tanto pero créame no pude antes, les relato más abajo lo acontecido, sin más aquí les dejo el capítulo, créanme que lo escribí con mucho esmero, espero que lo disfruten y me inspiren con comentarios.**

 **Advierto este capítulo contiene limonada ehhh.**

 **Capítulo: 14 Mi Droga Favorita.**

.

Apenas estaba amaneciendo cuando llegamos al hotel, al portero le sorprendió vernos llegar a esa hora, pero aun así no hubo inconveniente para que nos dieran la habitación que se estipulaba, era grande, de hecho bastante espaciosa, color lila e inmaculada, simplemente perfecta, no era con el típico acondicionamiento japonés, ya que tenía una cama matrimonial, decoraciones en tul y un enorme balcón, y pensar que pasaríamos tres días en este bello lugar. El viaje había sido rápido y no tan incómodo como pensé gracias a Gaholta.

Apenas Sasuke dejo las maletas en piso, me miró y tomó entre sus brazos y justo cuando le iba preguntar qué era lo que había hablado con mi padre, me pronunció.

-Ten Hima es para ti- Puso en mis manos un sobre blanco, con un caligrafía perfecta que a pesar de no haberla visto en años la conocía a la perfección, no había forma que yo pudiera olvidar algo así, jamás, las lágrimas traidoras comenzaron a albergar mis ojos, destape el sobre con desespero y exclame en voz alta.

-Esto no puede ser- Sasuke me miraba con preocupación cuando rompí en llanto, ante no creer lo que mis ojos presenciaban.

Era una foto mía de bebé con mi madre, yo estaba entre sus brazos, me encontraba acunada en ellos sonriente igual que ella. Estaba sentada a la entrada del dojo a lo que se veía, y me preguntaba ¿cómo era que había partido tan pronto? Y el porqué, me hacía tanta falta, a mí y a Hanabi, todo era tan difícil muchas veces sin el aliento de una madre. Pero revolví el sobre cuando mire que no era todo lo que había en el, era la misma caligrafía de la inscripción, la hoja era algo amarillenta el papel era algo viejo.

 _ **Mi amada Hima:**_

 _ **Si les esto es porque seguramente yo no estoy a tú lado; y lamento no haber estado en un momento tan especial como ahora el día de tu boda. Estoy tan cansada, pero tu hermanita o hermanito merece vivir y venir a este mundo él no tiene la culpa que se me esté agotando la vida, que mi cuerpo se tan frágil.**_

 _ **Pero quiero que entiendas lo siguiente: dar la vida por los seres que amas es el mayor sacrificio pero la mayor bendición que se puede tener, porque tu amor nunca morirá siempre estará con y en ellos.**_

 _ **El amor por un hijo es el más puro e incondicional que puede haber, se que quizás muchas veces te hice falta, pero creme cariño cuando te digo que el amor de una madre traspasa cualquier dimensión y tú lo entenderás.**_

 _ **No guardes récores con tu padre es un hombre tozudo, pero de un noble y frágil corazón.**_

 _ **Si en este momento has cruzado el umbral con tu ahora esposo, es porque tu corazón lleva su nombre, es porque simplemente te falta la respiración a lo tenerlo contigo. La adversidades vendrán, no todo será color de rosa pero si en verdad se amán encontraran la manera de nunca darse por vencidos.**_

 _ **Mi noble y fuerte guerrera.**_

 _ **Siempre estaré contigo, nunca te des por vencida por conseguir tú felicidad ni proteger a los que amas.**_

 _ **Porque hasta mi último suspiro será para ustedes; confía y cree en ti.**_

 _ **Hasta siempre mi Hima.**_

 _ **Te ama Mamá**_

-¿Hinata estas bien?

Decía por las cataratas de llanto que corrían en mis mejillas, estrujaba la carta contra mi pecho, y sentía como cada palabra había acariciado mí alma, como las palabras de mí madre habían llenado ese vacío de su ausencia, esa pequeña agonía, poco a poco la niña tonta miedosa, insegura, estaba quedando atrás y ahora tenía la certeza que mi madre siempre creyó que podría ser una gran guerra, me hiciste tanta falta mamá pero nunca la había sentido tan cerca como después de haber leído esas palabras.

Como era tan complejo el corazón, todo una vida con un hueco, con un estruendoso sentimiento, podía ser curado con solo unas cuantas líneas, por medio del afecto más puro, del sentimiento más sublime, el amor de una madre, el cuerpo sanaba las heridas en días, pero en el corazón podían durar una vida entera con la llaga abierta y hoy podía decir por fin que estaban cerradas, mi madre y Sasuke habían unido cada fragmento para volverle a dar el sentimiento como la esperanza que este necesitaba.

-Hima por favor no llores así- Me decía preocupado Sasuke, abrazándome, acariciándome el pelo, me tomó en brazos y se sentó en un pequeño sofá aterciopelado en negro, junto a la fogata.

-Sácalo todo – Pronuncio mientras acariciaba mi pelo y yo me reconfortaba entre sus brazos, la paz me emano y por fin ahogadamente pronuncié.

-Es de felicidad- exclame raposamente, mientras sus profundos ojos dirigían su mirada a la mía.

-Cree en mí siempre lo hizo, estoy feliz Sasuke, ahora estoy más feliz que nunca, estoy completa mi amor- La hermosa sonrisa ladina, se formó dejando ver sus pequeños hoyuelos.

-Es imposible no creer en tiHima- Dijo gozosamente besando mi frente.

-Vamos a la ducha, me urge quitarte esa ropa.

En automático me sonroje, y el ardor rodeo mi rostro, hundí mi rostro en su pecho y lo escuche soltar unas carcajadas.

-Tranquila Hima yo iré a ducharme para quitarme el sudor, mientras tú te relajas- me giñio un ojo mientras se ponía de pie y lo veía caminar a donde se suponía se encontraba el baño, o si y me gustaba lo que veía, kyyya me auto regañe por mi ímpetu y el cosquilleo en mi vientre comenzó, en enseguida mi mente se centró en la pequeña maleta a lado de la puerta, la palabra encaje, trasparecía y blanco inmaculado, contrastaron con el carmesí de mi cara, como la sonrisa sínica de Ino como el recuerdo de sus palabras.

 _Flash back:_

 _-Entonces esto lo llevaras abajo del vestido y de la ropa de viaje Hinata ni se te ocurra decir que no, a Sasuke le encantará._

 _-No podre respirar_

 _-Hima no seas llorona_

 _-Ino, no se lo apretaremos tanto, no queremos una novia desmallada_

 _-Yo lose Kurenai sensei- Exclamo mi problemática amiga con cara de ofendida. Saco de una caja unos tacones blancos, cerrados del frente y con un tacón como de 12 centímetros, con plataforma, con acabado en tipo charol, posteriormente de una pequeña bolsa, saco un pequeño objeto minúsculo de un encaje brilloso, del tamaño a una valerina (diadema) de tela, lo que parecían medias, ¡Que! no parecían lo eran._

 _Me puso de pie y como remolino, soltando un ciento de palabras por minuto me explicaba, como poner cada cosa._

 _-Ni empieces Hinata, esto tienes que usarlo para sorprender a Sasuke, que no quieres darle un detallito, además ni que no te hubiera visto ya hasta desnuda, ni que hubiera estado oscurito._

 _-¡INO!_

 _Grito mi sensei mientras yo sentí que me faltaba el aire._

 _-Hay ya perdón- puso cara de angustia y siguió retumbándome instrucción tras instrucción._

 _Fin flash back_

Esa Ino, pensaba para mí, con la delicada tela que tenía entre mis manos, me miraba en el espejo de la habitación apenas y las medias se notaban por la falda en forma de lápiz que llevaba, el corset había quedado oculto en la sutil blusa color carmín que llevaba pero que resaltaba con lo blanco de las medias como de la falda, escuche como la llave de la ducha estaba siendo cerrada, las manos me empezaron a sudar, el corazón comenzó a galopear, solté el pequeño baby doll o como se llamará y lo empuje con mi pie de bajo de la cama, sentí como mis mejillas ardían, cuando Sasuke entró sacudiéndose el agua del cabello con una toalla, me miró de reojo y sonrió.

-Pasa algo-

-No nada, este soló pensé que quizás ammm deberías ir a cenar algo ¿no crees?- escuche su risas de fondo, a las que por fin me estaba acostumbrando y sentí lo fresco de su cuerpo emanarme cuando me estrecho contra él, apenas se separó y pronunció.

-Querrás decir desayunar Hima, ya va hacer las siete de la mañana pensé que lo que tal vez quisieras sería todo menos comer, pero si tienes razón porque créeme que lo último que hubiera hecho sería dejarte dormir.

Y ahí estaba de vuelta el colorete en mis mejillas ante el cinismo de sus palabras…

.

.

.

 ***Sakura***

Maldición, tenía tanto coraje, tanta impotencia, tan rabia, mientras esa enana sin pupilas estaba disfrutando de su luna de miel, yo me encontraba en mí maldita habitación con una cruda moral que no sería repuesta por nada, más que por la sed de coraje que tenía.

¿Qué más tenía que hacer para sobresalir?; ¿porque a pesar de los logros que tenía no me sentía satisfecha?

A quien engañaba conocía perfectamente la respuesta, CODICIA, ese era mí problema, no quería volver a pasar desapercibida ni como una simple ninja, por eso trabaje tanto por alcanzar a Sasuke y a Naruto, porque a pesar de no ser de un prestigioso clan, había tenido la capacidad de ser más, aún a pesar de ser hija de unos ninjas X, pero ¿porque ella se tenía que quedar con Naruto el futuro Hokage o con mí eterno amor Sasuke?, ¿Por qué?, una niña mimada, débil, consentida y de una familia rica. Esa condenada mosquita muerta la que nunca le había interesado Sasuke, así sin más, a pesar de mis numerosos esfuerzos, sin más ya era la señora Uchiha, ¿Qué diablos tenía ella que yo no?

Sasuke siempre me trató como un estorbo, como una idiota y a ella, así de fácil, se ganó el lugar que yo tanto tiempo luche por él. Ahora no solo con eso, cuando sentí que perdía la posibilidad de intentar algo con Naruto ella misma era la causante, nadie lo conocía mejor que yo, cuando su amor siempre había sido dirigido para mí, simplemente ella, maldita sea ella sembró la duda y todo se esfumó nuevamente y ahora era sustituida por su clon barato ¡maldición!

¿Pero que de malo tenía querer tener lo mejor?, después de la humillación que había sufrido hoy sabía perfectamente que el trato con Orochimarú había sido lo idóneo, la hokage mi sensei estaba de su lado, habría preferido a Hinata y con eso me había dado la espalda, al haber permitido la boda de Sasuke fue lo peor que podía haberme hecho, tanto que le llore y suplique porque la impidiera, tanto que moví mi discordia hasta en el mismo clan Hyuga para que esa boda no se efectuara, ni la plática con el padre de Hinata había surgido efecto.

Ahora Naruto me había dejado de lado por cumplir su estúpida promesa con la sacerdotisa, y si a eso le sumábamos el haberme rechazado, jamás se lo perdonaría.

 _Flash back_

 _¿Aún seguirá con Shion?, está tardando demasiado. Me acomodaba mi pelo, con esto recuperare a Naruto lose._

 _La iluminación del cuarto era perfecta, las velas que había colocado por la habitación de Naruto estaban más que idóneas. Ahora solo quedaba esperar, me tumbe en su cama y después de unos quince minutos en silencio, por fin el picaporte de la puerta hacia su típico sonido al girarlo. Me puse de pie y me prepare para que quedará boca abierto por lo perfecto de mi lencería que contrastaba con el color de mis ojos._

 _-Así es Shion voy llegando, no tengas pendiente, gracias dattebayo por haberme dicho las cosas con tanta paciencia hoy, ahora entiendo lo afortunado que soy por esta segunda oportunidad, mañana iré a verte después del entrenamiento para hablar mejor las cosas descansa._

 _Solté unas risitas, ilusa pensé, Naruto nunca le dará un hijo, él no tiene más ojos más que para mí._

 _-¡Pero qué diablos!-exclamó Naruto después de entrar a la habitación._

 _-Te estaba esperando- Le dije segura de mí, mientras lo abrazaba de cuello y me balanceaba sobre él._

 _Me empujo un poco más brusco de lo normal._

 _-¿Sakura estás loca?- Encendió la luz y me miraba con lastima, con una mirada que nunca le había visto en la cara._

 _-Vístete y vete por favor- me dio la espalda, queriéndose retirar del cuarto, cuando lo halé a mí y le pronuncie con rabia._

 _-¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti?, que no se supone ¿que siempre me amaste?, ¿que siempre me deseaste?_

 _-Sakura tú y yo sabemos que eso hace mucho acabó, y que nunca fue amor, solo una competencia insana con Sasuke, como mi falta de conocimiento en el tema, no niego que a mi manera te quise pero me di cuenta que no de la manera que yo creía, después de perder a Hinata por mi estupidez, entendí perfectamente lo que es el amor y lo nuestro ni siquiera se le acercaba._

 _-¡Hinata! Siempre esa enana, siempre ella carajo, ya está casada con Sasuke, ahora mismo debe de estarse revolcando con él y tú sigues pensando en ella, mírame estoy aquí, ámame a mí, bésame, hazme tuya- Sonrió de medio lado y eso solo aumento mi furia_

 _-No hagas esto Sakura, no lo hagas más difícil, y no pidas algo que no te daré._

 _-¿Por qué, por Shion?, no tienes que casarte con ella ni darle un hijo, aún estamos a tiempo no tienes porque obligarte hacerlo- Intente abrazarlo, pero él me rechazo tomó mi mano quitándola de mi hombro y me miro directo a los ojos._

 _-No lo hago porque no me sienta obligado por Shion, simplemente no lo hago porque no te amo y porque no quiero hacerlo y no pienso humillarte más de lo que tú lo estás haciendo y si algo detesto es la gente falsa dattebayo, y lo sabes, como esa absurda vez que me confesaste que me amabas solo para que dejara de perseguir a Sasuke, ahí debí de haberme dado cuenta que tu no tendrías limites para conseguir lo que te proponías, pero yo creí en ti Sakura, y ahora vienes a buscarme como tu última opción cuando la Hokage casi tuvo que sacarte a rastras de la casa de Sasuke para evitar que le arruinaras la boda a él y a Hinata. Vete Sakura por favor._

 _-No me voy a ir, no me iré Naruto, no me dejarás._

 _-Perfecto si no te vas tú me voy yo- Nunca lo había visto tan enojado, cerró de un portazo y cuando corrí al cansarlo antes de que cruzará la puerta del apartamento ya había dado otro portazo cerrándola._

Fin flash back

.

.

Y esa humillación me la pagaría con creces, me limpie las lágrimas me puse de pie y me coloque mi ropa ninja; hace meses en mis últimas misiones buscando el escondite de Orochimarú después del rescate de Sasuke, había logrado dar con ellos, pero por una extraña corazonada calle y ahora entendía perfectamente porque, por mí que capturarán a Hinata y se la llevaran de rata de laboratorio, así con eso su presencia dejaría de intoxicar la atmosfera de Konoha. Mientras me dirigía al punto de encuentro, pensaba en todo lo que estaba haciendo y que quizás ahora era más perfecta para Sasuke que nunca, ahora entendía su sed de venganza más que nunca, la sed de poder, así le entregaría a Hinata, y dejaría a Sasuke en paz, Naruto me había despreciado dos veces y no habría tercera, realmente pensé que quizás podría olvidar de lleno a Sasuke con él pero a quien quería engañar, lo tenía impregnado en mí. De la rubia entrometida de Shion después me encargaría, ya simplemente había llegado a punto de no retorno, donde había tocado el punto más oscuro de mí propio ser y el cual me hacía sentir más poderosa que nunca.

Logre salir de Konoha sin ser detectada, y apenas arribe en las montañas, me oculte entre las copas de los árboles cuando perfectamente me percate de la presencia indescriptible de Toneri, baje del árbol y enseguida apareció Kabuto.

-Y bien Sakura ¿qué información me tienes?

-Orochimaru-San, Toneri- San, el par de tortolitos están en su noche de bodas, en un punto perfectamente vulnerable.

-Perfecto, eso está perfecto, es lo que necesitamos que ese par baje la guardia- Contestaba el ojos de serpiente saliendo de entre la penumbra.

Mi odio por Hinata había rebasado todo limites, pero esta amargura no me dejaba respirar y si yo no podía ser feliz, ella tampoco lo seria, cuando me había quitado toda posibilidad de reconquistar al hombre que siempre había amado a Sasuke, y si él no era mío no sería de nadie.

-Bien Sakura ¿estas lista para la siguiente fase?

-Màs que lista Toneri-San- Le contestaba mientras un pequeño regocijo se producía en mi estómago.

Sabiendo con perfección lo que me pediría.

.

.

 ***Naruto***

 **.**

 **.**

-Y bien, ¿Qué te pasa?, has estado muy pensativo desde anoche, no te puedo negar que fue una sorpresa que me pidieras dormir en el sofá. A caso ¿tiene mal sabor la comida que he preparado para ti?, desde que regresaste de tu entrenamiento como esta mañana antes de partir, no me has dicho palabra.

-Lo siento Shion, dattebayo, está delicioso, arigato, solo que traigo problemas en la cabeza.

-¿Problemas en la cabeza?, está bien seré paciente a tu silencio hasta que de ti salga contarme-

Esos pequeños detalles de ella, eran lo que me estaban sembrando un sentimiento especial, por ella, ella y yo siempre tuvimos algo en común la soledad, no era la niña malcreada que todos creeían pero todos canalizamos el dolor de diferente manera, al igual que yo no tenía nada en el mundo más que recuerdos de su madre y la sed como deseo de una familia con un amor incondicional, ayer después de la fuga de Hinata y Sasuke de la boda, y con unas copas demás encima la palabras en ella comenzaron a fluir y en mí el sentimiento de protegerla. Realmente ya no quedaba rastro de ese chica berrinchuda y egoísta, ahora después de tantos trabajos estaba intentando aprender ninjutsus y diversos artes ninjas, para poder defenderse y sentirse autosuficiente. La dulzura y amabilidad que emana ya de bajo de todas esas mascaras, me hacía querer permanecer con ella. Muy a pesar de mi promesa de un hijo, al cual ella había dicho que no estaba obligado.

 _Flash back_

 _-¿Porque me buscaste? Dattebayo_

 _-Porque tú fuiste el único capaz de ver mi soledad y dolor, lo que en verdad soy, contigo puedo ser yo, y por eso hoy y siempre tendrás un lugar muy grande en mi corazón._

 _-Yo, la vi, porque yo mismo la viví_

 _-Y es por eso que aprecio la nobleza que emanas y creí ciegamente en tu promesa, aun que ahora entiendo que no la entendiste del todo- Para mí sorpresa Shion soltó unas pequeñas carcajadas._

 _-Te pusiste todo rojo, te vez adorable._

 _-Ya Shion dattebayo, es hora de irnos, te llevare, vamos- La tome en brazos_

 _-Esto me traes buenos recuerdos- Pronunció mientras se refugiaba en mi pecho. Y ese pequeño sentimiento volvió albergarse en mi pecho._

 _Fin Flash Back_

-No es nada de importancia, lo mejor será que planeemos que hacer el resto del día.

-Me parece buena idea Naruto-kun- Me sonrió y continuamos comiendo, pero eso no me quitaba de lado el mal presentimiento que tenía con Sakura, ese coraje desmedido la había obscurecido demasiado, pareciera como si se estuviera repitiendo la historia en el equipo siete, pero ahora con ella excepto porque sus argumentos eran solo los de una chica caprichosa y realmente esperaba que solo quedarán en eso, a pesar de todo seguiría preocupándome por ella.

.

.

 ***Sasuke***

 **.**

 **.**

Se veía adorable, sus largas pestañas obscuras contrastaban con su angelical y pálido rostro, el reloj de la habitación del hotel marcaban quince minutos para dar la una de la tarde, y nosotros no habíamos hecho más que para tomar el desayuno, cena, ja, yo sabía perfectamente que Hima no tenía hambre y lo comprobé, al mirar como revolvía su comida en la plato para un lado y para otro, señal clara de su falta de apetito, solo que yo entendía perfectamente su escusa, como el nerviosismo y no quería presionarla, la boda había sido muy larga sin contar por los disparates de la rubia metiche de Ino y de las demás. Desde que Hima había perdido el bebé no habíamos vuelto a intimar, así que entendía perfectamente su actitud, pero sabía perfectamente que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos nos desinhibiéramos y francamente una parte muy peculiar no dejaba de ponerse tenso o impetuoso, con cualquier mínima cosa que se relacionara con Hima, ¿quién podía culparme? Ella me volvía loco, en cada manera humana posible. Sentí como comenzó a moverse en mis brazos, al parecer ya estaba despertando, después de regresar del restaurante del hotel nos tumbamos en sofá a mirar la televisión ya que ambos seguimos un poco exhausto , el pequeño descanso se volvió una larga siesta, realmente me sentí extraño en una situación así, como decirlo con la guardia baja, no quería arruinar este viaje con mis preocupaciones de Orochimaru, pero no estaba acostumbrado a tanta quietud ni mucho menos a dormir plácidamente, como ninja estaba acostumbrado a dormir casi con un ojo abierto o los sentidos a flor de piel ante cualquier mínimo ruido que se presentará.

-Sasuke-kun

-¿Hasta cuándo le quitarás el kun?, creí que ya se te había olvidado.

Se sonrojo un poco y termino de revolverse entre mis brazos, mientras ambos nos recargábamos en el sofá.

-Eto, eto, ammm gomen, creo que con los días se me quitaría la manía por el kun, ¿Qué haremos hoy?

Ella, su nerviosismo y eternos sonrojos. –Vamos a pasear a la playa, vamos Hima sé que te mueres por hacerlo, además aún no hay tanta multitud en ella así, que no me opondré.

-Arigato, pegó un brinquito del sofá, y toma una de las maletas que se encontraban a lado de la cama, cuando observe que se agacho tomo algo entre sus manos y se encendió su rostro en un rojo intenso, apenas y levanto el rostro, corriendo despavoridamente al baño, ¿Y eso?, solo una cosa se me venía a la cabeza ¡mujeres!, que más.

Me encontraba en el balcón, el agua olía a sal y el sol estaba en todo su apogeo, sin duda el espectáculo perfecto para Hima. ¿Pero que tanto hacia en el baño?, media hora en el baño y no podía salir, salí del balcón y me dirigí al baño, toque dos veces y no emitía respuesta.

-Hima ¿Qué pasa estas tardando demasiado?

-Es que Sasuke, puedes pasar por favor. – Vaya al menos ya le había quitado el kun.

-Haber Hima, ¿Qué es lo que pasa que no sales?

¡Rayos!

-Al parecer esto es obra de Hibari e Ino, porque yo no había empacado esto.

Ese par ese maldito y bendito par, pero no es que no podía salir así la mirarían, les metería un chidori por el trasero, pero maldición se veía exquisita, pero la estarían mironeando, pero carajo si era bañador. ¡haaaaa!, sus pechos se veían demasiado.

Hima traía un traje de baño de un sola pieza, según color rojo con negro, unido en el centro del estómago por una especie de cuentas , la parte de arriba se veía demasiado llamativa gracias a sus grandes dotes y sus piernas tan largas, perfectas y tersas, carajo yo quería arrancarle el maldito bañador y hacerle el amor ahí mismo. ¿Desde cuándo era tan pervertido? Naruto y Kakashi, esto era a causa de tan convivencia con esos obscenos.

-Sasuke, no me dices, nada, ha mira quizás va con esto- se agacho, provocándome un infierno en mi entrepierna cuando la mire sacar una larga tela de la maletita de alado, de color negra la amarro en su cadera, haciéndola parecer una especie de falda.

-Ya con el pareo no se ve tan mal, ¿O sí?

-Solo te diré, quien se te acerque que se prepare para arder en las llamas del amaterasu.

Soltó unas carcajaditas, y por fin salimos de la habitación del hotel.

.

.

.

¡Carajo! ¡Maldición!, un segundo, un segundo la dejaba sola para ir por una maldita bebida y ya le estaba revoloteando como moscas.

-No gracias no quiero nada mi esposo fue por las bebidas, cariño- repetía Hima moviendo la mano hacia mí, mientras yo sentía que me tragaba al tipo flacucho que le estaba coqueteando a mi esposa, pero que cabron.

-Grrr- Me acerque gruñendo entregando a Hima el vaso de limonada, cuando el tipillo este pronunció.

-Con su permiso señor y señora Uchiha, si necesita algo más háganoslo saber, su comida estará lista en media hora.

-Arigato- Pronuncio Hima, volteando a verme burlonamente.

-Pues que acomedido eh

Soltó una risita colocándose de pie, recibiéndome la limonada, mientras me abrazaba con una mano y me besaba fugazmente, cuando note en ella un toque de picardía.

-Me encanta cuando te pones celoso

La piel se me erizo.

-Vamos al agua Hinata, si no quieres que te arranque el traje de baño aquí mismo y te haga lo que quiero hacerte- La sentí temblar y su desquite no tuvo piedad, me mordí un poco el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿Con que quieres jugar?, arriba- dije haciéndola tirar la limonada ya que la había levantado en brazos, la tome en brazos y me dirigí al agua.

-No Sasuke ¿qué vas hacer?-

-Adentro del mar puedo arrancarte ese traje de baño sin ningún problema.

-No Sasuke

Y así me dirigí a toda prisa a sumergirla en el agua.

.

.

 ***Hinata***

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba completamente nerviosa, había sido un día precioso a pesar de la sumergida en contra de mi voluntad por Sasuke en el mar, nunca pensé ver ese lado suyo, pero con migo simplemente su mascara de rudeza se venía abajo y podía disfrutar de locas ideas que le cruzaban en la mente como esa. Ya habíamos cenado y era momento de mi sorpresa, lo había mandado a la recepción con el absurdo de ver si kurenai sensei o mi padre nos habían mandado mensaje, como también lo había mandado a comprar cosas de uso personal, a lo que no me respingo pero si puso cara de pocos amigos.

Haberme quitado el corset de la boda había sido muy fácil, pero ahora ponerme estas pequeñas miniaturas de tela, estaba temblando, porque le hice caso a Ino, hay no, justamente escuche girar el picaporte de la puerta y sabía que era hora, me pinte los labios de rojo, mire el camisón blanco de seda que llevaba y ajuste las medias.

-Hinata, ya regrese.

Los escuche guardar absoluto silencio y sabía la causa del mismo, ya abría notado los pétalos de rosas, como la tenue luz que emitían solo las velas, estaba temblando si seguía así no iba a poder caminar con estos tacones, hay no respire profundo, vamos Hinata ya sal, intentaba auto motivarme. No se comó pero gire el picaporte de la puerta y camine directo a la cama, donde Sasuke estaba parado estáticamente, con la cara rígida pero su mirada seguía cada movimiento mío. Apenas a dos pasos de estar frente a frente a él, se acerco respirando aceleradamente, me tomo posesivamente de la cintura acercándome a él y mis piernas temblaban parecía que la gravedad quería llevarme al directo al piso y lo único que me mantenía en pie eran sus brazos.

-Estas hermosa picarona- susurro en mío oído y sentí como sus manos viajaron por mi espalda desnuda, como su nariz se hundía en mi cuello y inhalaba desesperadamente mi esencia, mi boca comenzaba a marcar casi inconscientemente besos en su mandíbula y mis manos intentaban perderse en su perfecta y masculina espalda. Esta noche sería inolvidable y perfecta, la primera vez que estaríamos juntos con toda la calma y tiempo para nosotros la primera vez que me entregaría a él como su esposa.

Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura, su aliento sobre calentaba mi cuello, mientras sus piernas me acorralaban contra la cama, una pequeña embestida me hizo gemir como él roce de nuestros sexos encima de la ropa, esa fricción era torturante, pero deliciosa.

-¿Así que te gusta?- Me repetía Sasuke con la mira llena de esa llamarante chispa, que se fundía en mi cuerpo, siempre dejándome sedienta de más.

-Haaa- emití un pequeño pujido de satisfacción en forma de respuesta por el tacto que endureció mis pezones por encima de la ropa, siempre sabía exactamente donde tocar.

-Me tomo en brazos y mientras me encargaba de deslizar el baby doll aún con los frenéticos besos que nos dábamos, estaba sedienta de él, por su sabor, su aroma, su cuerpo, por él dentro de mí.

-Hinata- Me dijo roncamente mientras terminaba de quitarme el sostén, sentí el goce al escuchar su pequeño quejido de satisfacción al liberar su erección de la ropa que impedía desbordar su ímpetu. Rozaba encima de mis bragas y era delicioso como su sola virilidad me provocaba ese hormigueo.

-Haaaa – suspire ahogadamente cuando simulo una embestida mientras se arrodillaba y retiraba el ligero junto con las medias, y en ese momento yo era un fino cristal haciéndose pedazos ante ese rudo, certero, pero amoroso tacto, siempre sabía donde tocar, donde rozar para hacerme temblar.

-Por favor Sasuke por favor.

Implore clemencia ante el doloroso nudo que se formaba en mi vientre, suplicando por alivio, por él alivio que provocaba su miembro en mi centro, el gozar la sensación de su semilla expandiéndose de satisfacción dentro de mí.

-Vamos cariño-Repitió poniéndose de pie dejándome solo las bragas mientras mordía mi lóbulo y adueñaba de mi cadera desnuda. Sus ropas en un momento a otro estaban en el suelo.

Se puso detrás de mí, apoyándome de la cama, mientras simulaba pequeñas embestidas traseras, su miembro esta duro, firme, listo para penetrarme, listo para apoderarse de mí, sediento mi centro por él. Me tumbo en la cama mientras yo queda boca abajo, con lo dientes termino de bajar mi bragas y yo temblaba.

-No puedo negar que esa lencería me encanta, pero nada como verte desnuda- Eso me apenó pero al mismo tiempo, provocó en mí una pequeña pizca de sed de poder, de ser él, el que estuviera a mi merced, de ser él el que estuviera tan sediento de mí, como para implorar mis caricias.

 _Le gustará ya lo veras, solo pierde el miedo._ Recordé en mi mente las palabras de Ino y como poseída gire en la cama y con mis senos al aire, me coloque encima de él.

Las tenue luz de la velas era perfecta y me permitiría que mi cara no estuviera por completo expuesta, como para darme el valor suficiente.

-No tan rápido Sasuke

-Hinata

Dijo asombrado. –Ahora me toca a mí- vi una pequeña mirada lasciva en su rostro

-De acuerdo nena-

Me posicione arriba de él y lo bese hasta que mis labios o pudieron, más respire profundo, y mis besos fueron recorriendo su cuello, sus bíceps, su perfecto abdomen, hasta que llegue al nacimiento de su hombría.

-Hinata no me digas que vas hacer lo que pienso, no espera Hima no es necesario, espera.

Repitió nerviosamente y en cuanto sentí que se encorvaría para impedir mi travesía, lo tome con mi manos, sentí como su cuerpo tembló y lo masajeé de arriba abajo suavemente, soltó un suspiro de gozo y se tiró por completo en la cama. Trague un poco de aire, cerré mis ojos y justo cuando lo iba a poner sobre mis labios, sentí como Sasuke pegó un brinquito, invirtiendo los papeles, ahora con él encima de mí.

-No preciosa, por el momento no soporto más así, que tendremos que dejar tus travesuras para después- dijo antes de dejarme sin aliento con un posesivo beso.

.

.

 ***Sasuke***

.

.

¿De verdad iba hacerlo?, Hinata nunca dejaría de sorprenderme y eso era algo que me encantaba en ella, pero por el momento ya no podía soportarlo más, me coloque en medio de sus piernas y con la mano izquierda le retire rápidamente sus bragas, sentí como sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda y sus piernas se posicionaron en mi cadera, me apoye en mi codo izquierdo mientras que con la otra mano acercaba su cabeza a la mía, podía ver sus ojos perlas llenos de felicidad como los míos, lo sabía perfectamente ya que podía verme reflejado en esos perfectos y esplendorosos orbes, me perdía en su sonrisa. Y ya en la entrada en su intimidad ella se a ferro más a mí, empuje poco a poco, pero apenas sentí sus calidez el gozo comenzó, tuve que controlarme y su estrecha entrada estaba tan húmeda, recibiéndome, quería ser lento, cuidadoso y disfrutar este momento, no había prisas y quería sentir a mi mujer en cada centímetro, una vez dentro de ella el ritmo lento que marcábamos los dos era perfecto, no había prisa por llegar al éxtasis porque ya estábamos en el, las penetraciones eran largas y pausadas, igual que las caricias y los intermitentes besos, el sudor nos rodeo, sus manos viajaban por mi espalda con cada embestida al igual que sus piernas se encontraban en un exquisito vaivén con las mías. Ella tomaba mi cara en entre una de sus manos y me acercaba a ella para no dejar de besarme mientras me sonreía y notaba las pequeñas gotitas de sudor de su frente.

-Te amo- Le dije entrecortadamente y con algo de dificultad al hacer más profunda mi embestida, a penas termine de besarla, me miro a los ojos a acarició mi rostro, y pronuncio.

-Te amo Sasuke-

Gire en la cama, poniéndola de lado mío, una posición perfecta para acariciarla, degustarla, saciarme de la delicia que era la seda de su piel. No podía con esto me sentía explotar, como un adicto recibiendo su droga preferida, el latido de mi corazón a tal punto de escucharlo en una sintonía perfecta con el de Hinata; mi olfato me suplicaba de la esencia que emanaban los poros de su piel; mis papilas gustativas estaban llegando al límite, provocándome todo un conjunto de emociones indescriptibles con cada beso, caricia, suspiro, que recibía del cuerpo de Hinata.

Ahora podría proclamar y gozar cada espacio de su cuerpo como mío, ella ahora era mi esposa.

Comencé a acelerar las embestidas cuando la sentí girar encima de mi cuerpo, me recargue en la cabecera de la cama y ella se empalmo en mi cadera, volviendo a formar uno, la vista perfecta a la curva de su cuello que me daba camino a sus perfectos senos, a esos botones rosas que los enmarcaban, baje y comí de ellos hasta que me sacie, mientras ella suspiraba y me acariciaba, gritaba mi nombre entrecortadamente y lo único que me provocaba era acelerar mi ritmo, estábamos tan compaginados que llevamos un mismo compás, tome su cadera con una de mis manos mientras que con la otra acariciaba su curveada espalda, nuestras bocas no se separaron ni un instante, y entonces lo sentí, sentí ese punto crítico como nunca antes, la culminación llegó y ante su suspiro de satisfacción llegamos juntos a esa estrecha brecha que nos había provocado el orgasmo, de haber formado uno solo, de habernos entregado completamente el uno al otro.

Después de esto no habría marcha atrás, no habría manera de sacar de mi mente su caricias no habría manera que mi manos olvidaran cada curva de su cuerpo, la sedosidad de su piel, ningún perfume se compararía con su aroma. Y nada se compararía con el placer desbordado de tenerla a mi lado y poder hacerle el amor hasta zacearme, a quien engañaba jamás tendría suficiente.

-Eres mi perdición Hinata

-Yo también te amo- dijo besando mi frente mientras la abrazaba y ella se acostaba en mi pecho, nos cubrí con la sabana y ambos nos sonreíamos mientras el ritmo de nuestra respiración poco a poco volvía a la normalidad.

.

.

.

La tenue luz del balcón comenzó a entrar por las ventana en conjunto con esa aroma a sal típica del mar, abrí mis ojos y un sobresalto me saco de la cama rápidamente, me en volví en la sabana y corrí al balcón, no podía ser, juraba haber visto a alguien parado observando, esa mirada penetrante podría jurar que era de Kabuto.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué pasa?, Vuelve a la cama-Pronunciaba Hinata adormilada, cerré completamente el balcón y me acosté a un lado ella, la acurruque en mi pecho, y ahora estaba más convencido que nunca que no estaría tranquilo hasta que encontrará a Orochimarú. Y inquietud no se iría, estaba por intentar retosar nuevamente, haciéndome a la idea que era solo una alucinación mía, cuando un estruendoso sonido comenzó a sonar en uno de las mesitas de lado de la cama.

Era un aparato infernal, ¿cómo se llamaba?, celular, si era de Hinata.

Lo tome en mis manos y observe claramente como el nombre de Naruto en la pantalla, este cabron, ¿Qué quería?

-¿Quién es?-Decía Hinata entre abriendo los ojos

-Naruto- dije con rabia

-Debe ser importante contesta- dijo medio adormilada pasando el dedo sobre la pantalla, y tumbándose nuevamente en la cama.

-Bueno dattebayo, Hinata, Sasuke, ¿estás ahí?

-¿Qué quieres dobe? Y ¿Qué carajos haces marcándole a mi esposa?

Escuche una risita de Hinata, con la mano le propine una pequeña nalgada, a lo que ella solo se rio un poco más dándome la espalda.

-No empieces teme, esto es importante

-Más te vale cabron, o cuando vuelva te meteré un chidori por impertinente.

-Caramba dattebayo, acaso los interrumpí, ammm teme, este gomen.

-Pervertido como siempre, ¿Qué quieres?

-Teme es sobre Orochimarú, estuvo cerca de konoha.

Lo sabía, estaba seguro Kabuto había estado aquí y yo con la guardia baja.

Me puse de pie y me aleje para que Hinata no escuchará.

-Bien teme la vieja Hokage, me pidió que te diera el siguiente mensaje…

.

.

.

 **Reviews:**

KiaraUchihalove: Muchísimas gracias como siempre, tus comentarios me inspiran seguir dándole cuerda a mi loca imaginación. Disculpa la demora.

Naruto: De hecho creo que te llevarás una grata sorpresa a lo que tengo planeado para más adelante, apenas estamos en la mitad de la historia así que me encantaría tu opinión de cómo se van desarrollando la trama.

Marcela porras: Tú siempre tan kawaiii, gracias por tú entusiasmo en cada comentario y perdón la demora :D

HaNa16: Pues supusiste muy bien y un placer que te encantará, espero este también te dejará un buen sabor de boca, y se vienen muchas tempestades gracias a Sakura creo que ya te diste cuenta.

Una Chica: Tan kawaii tú, tu nejihiba, vendrá en el siguiente capítulo te lo prometo.

art1802: Al contrario gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad, creme que le pongo corazón a la historia.

Makaa-chan: jejejeje y lo que le falta por chismear a Sakura, créeme que dará problemas, tú ya lo veras jejeje, espero y te gustará el capítulo de hoy.

romakun : Arigato enserio por los buenos deseos y sin más aquí está el capítulo, espero te gustará

Kushina Nami: No tienes idea cuanto me entusiasmo tu comentario, eso es lo que busco ponerle kokoro a la historia, arigato me inspiras a seguir escribiendo, espero y este capítulo fuera de tú agradó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bien pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, sé que me tarde demasiado pero de verdad nunca había demorado tanto, pero se me atravesaron mil acontecimientos en especial hace poco falleció un ser muy importante en mi familia, en conjunto con las presiones del trabajo y la escuela, ya que estoy a 7 siete semanas de presentar mi examen final, para que por fin me den mi certificado, traía la cabeza en otro lado, pero como les dije no pienso abandonar el fic, y más por lo que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, y seguirme, créanme que aprecio el tiempo que dedican a leer mi historia a la cual le pongo el kokoro, para que sea de su agrado._

 _Jejeje dejando de lado la explicaciones, sé que el capítulo de hoy estuvo algo pasivo pero quise explicar tanto el sentimiento de Sakura, como la nueva fase por la que está pasando Naruto con Shion, ¿Qué les pareció?, apenas vamos a la mitad de la historia, los encontronazos se vienen como el drama, ha y el lemon hard no puede faltar jajajaja ya que ha sido solicitado, como el desarrollo de más parejas como el SaiIno, Nejihiba, NaruShion jejejeje y una nueva que los va a tomar por sorpresa o sí, jajajaj XD_

 **Sé que el lemon de hoy estuvo muy kawaii pero quise narrarlo de esta manera ya que después de todo era la luna de miel, y pues el duro contra el muro no tardara jajaja , a la solicitante del lemon NejiHiba, quiero que sepas que hay altas expectativas porque se cumpla :D**

 **En fin sin perder la costumbre les dejo un avance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, Neji y Hibari se estaban comiendo a besos.

Apenas Sasuke dejó caer intencionalmente las maletas en el suelo, ese par se despegó con un colorete impresionante. Yo no sabía si reírme, gritar o interrogar.

-Consigan un hotel- dijo Sasuke burlonamente mientras pasaba de lado, directo a la habitación.

-Hima

-Hinata-Sama

Dijeron ambos unísonamente, poniéndose de pie del sofá.

-Hima los esperamos hasta mañana.

Dijo Hibari más roja que un tomate

-Así es pero, la Hokage nos mandó llamar antes.

Neji automáticamente puso su cara de alerta.

-¿Acaso pasa algo Hinata-sama?

-Así es- le comente cuando Sasuke se unía a la charla.

-Tenemos que hablar Neji- Le pronunciaba Sasuke dirigiéndose al jardín.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jujujujuj le dije que se viene el drama, o sí que lo habrá, el siguiente capítulo espero no tardar demasiado. Así que anímenme y díganme que le está pareciendo.**

 **Por cierto recuerdan que les dije que tenía un página para los amantes del Sasuhina, en la cual también aviso cuando actualizaré, en fin.**

 **Pues nos mudamos a otra más grande pero Ahí en Comunidad Sasuhina, les deje la liga para la página en la cual serán bienvenidos y me encontraran como su administradora Hima-Chan.**

 **En fin arigato, y disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que hubiera.**

 **Nos leemos pronto XD**

 **Besos Chicas (O), Sayonara.**


	16. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

**Y eh vuelto, más maléfica y un poco más deschavetada XD, jejejeje, bien sin más que lo disfruten.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15: ¿Qué diablos está pasando?**

-¿Qué quieres dobe? Y ¿Qué carajos haces marcándole a mi esposa?

Escuche una risita de Hinata, con la mano le propine una pequeña nalgada, a lo que ella solo se rio un poco más dándome la espalda.

-No empieces teme, esto es importante

-Más te vale cabron, o cuando vuelva te meteré un chidori por impertinente.

-Caramba dattebayo, acaso los interrumpí, ammm teme, este gomen.

-Pervertido como siempre, ¿Qué quieres?

-Teme es sobre Orochimarú, estuvo cerca de konoha.

Lo sabía, estaba seguro Kabuto había estado aquí y yo con la guardia baja.

Me puse de pie y me aleje para que Hinata no escuchara.

-Bien teme la vieja Hokage, me pidió que te diera el siguiente mensaje, que estés en guardia al parecer los anbus detectaron a Orochimaru cerca de Konoha y no sabemos si anden en busca tuya o de Hinata, además que ya está comprobado Toneri está vivo.

-Maldición lo sabía, sabía que no estaba alucinando.

-¿Por qué teme que paso?

-Naruto, creo que Kabuto estuvo aquí.

-Lo mejor va ser que regresen cuanto antes, al menos a tuviste tu noche de boda.

-Cállate pervertido- Ese idiota

-Hay ya, todo toma a mal.

-Entonces regresaremos antes. Mientras tanto no quiero que vuelvas a estar de impertinente.

-Huy que genio dattebayo, se supone que para eso te casabas ¿No?, para que se te quitara lo emo.

-Usturantonkachi- Y lo siguiente Naruto colgó.

Apenas iba a dar la media vuelta, para regresar a la habitación cuando sentí como Hinata me abrazaba de espaldas.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Si al parecer la Hokage va a querer que regresemos antes.

-Ummm quizás una misión o algo.

-Puede ser- preferí mentirle, para que espantarla con anticipación o arruinar este momento, o simplemente no quería tocar un tema tan desagradable como ese, no ahora.

Voltee para mirarla cuando me percate que solo traía puesto encima un fino camisón de seda color rosa pálido, el pelo medio revuelto, algo de colore en sus mejillas debido a la temperatura elevada, la tome posesivamente en brazos y me percate de las ventajas de levantarte a lado de la mujer que amabas, ya que mi erección matutina estaba lista para buscar el siguiente descendiente del clan, o al menos hacer el intento.

-Sasuke, pero tenemos que irnos- pronunció al momento de percatarse que me dirigí a la cama.

-¿Y qué?, aún tenemos unas horas

-Pero tenemos que ducharnos.

-¿Y? puedo hacerte el amor en la cama y en la ducha.

Se ocultó en mi pecho, sabía que esta adicción se volvería un problema, jamás me había dejado llevar por mis impulsos, y este tipo de cosas las consideraba de débiles y pérdida de tiempo, pero cualquier instante que yo pudiera disfrutar de ella, tocarla, sentirla y hacerla vibrar simplemente era primordial, se estaba convirtiendo en algo indispensable, eso era, ella estaba sobretodo, sobre mi frialdad, sobre mi oscuro pasado, e inclusive hasta de mi jodido carácter.

.

.

.

.

.

-No hace falta que me ocultes nada, se perfectamente lo que pasa, te conozco de sobra Sasuke y lo sabes.

La escuche pronunciarme mientras el aroma típico a tierra mojada comenzaba a inundar mi nariz, la típica esencia de Konoha, estábamos a unos kilómetros no tardaríamos más que unos minutos en llegar.

-Lose pero no quería preocuparte

-Pero estamos juntos y ocultándome las cosas no se solucionan.

Medijo abrazándose más fuerte a mí, mientras Garuda comenzaba a descender.

-Pero entiendo tu temor y es algo que tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentar.

Eso era cierto el tema de Orochimaru era algo que no podíamos simplemente ignorar, no si queríamos hacer vida y tener paz.

-Hablando de cosas que tenemos que enfrentar, creo que es tiempo de decirte antes de entrar a la casa, que fue lo que hable con tu padre, el dia de nuestra boda.

Sus orbes perlas me miraban fijamente mientras me acertaba con la cabeza, Garuda había por fin descendido dentro de los territorios del barrio Uchiha, le ofrecí mi mano, la cual tomo y de un salto brinco bajando por completo. Se recargo junto aún gran cerezo y con un gran suspiro me miró fijamente.

-Justamente de eso quería hablarte mi padre también hablo conmigo el día de nuestra boda y creo que es hora de que unamos las piezas del rompecabezas.

Le acerté y justo cuando estaba lista para comenzar, puse mi dedo índice en mi boca y pronuncie.

-Déjame a mí primero por favor.

Me afirmo.

 _ **Flash Back:**_

 _Estaba caminando a la parte más apartada del jardín, a donde la penumbra a consecuencia del atardeceré estaba creciendo, ¿Qué diablos querría Hiashi Hyuga?_

 _-Uchiha_

 _Dijo secamente mientras yo me acercaba, pero su mirada no era la típica mirada gélida de siempre, sus ojos notaban preocupación y a pesar de la penumbra podía notar unas profundas ojeras azulinas, las típicas después de varias noches de dormir._

 _-Es bastante tarde para darles mi bendición, pero quiero que sepas que de ahora en adelante tienes mi aprobación, lo único que quiero es que la protejas con tú vida, porque si algo le pasa te juro Uchiha que te sacaré los ojos y aun que no quiera reconocerlo el único que la puede proteger eres tú._

 _Yo simplemente estaba anonadado, ¿a qué se debía todo este sentimentalismo?, si, siempre demostró vergüenza, como poco cariño por Hinata. Al fin y al cabo su padre._

 _-Tienes que cuidarla Uchiha, quieren sus ojos, quieren su Chakra, quieren su vientre, si ese maldito de Toneri sigue vivo, vendrá por ella Hinata es la única que puede darle un hijo, es la única que soportaría llevar un hibrido en su vientre, porque ella heredo el decreto celestial de Hamura, como descendencia de su chakra. Toneri tiene un odio desmedido por nuestro mundo y hará lo que sea necesario para quedarse con Hinata, él mismo me lo dijo el día que me mando al hospital; manipulara, matará, hará lo que tenga que hacer para quedarse con ella y él único que puede matarlo eres tú, no creas que me agrada pedirte que la protejas, pero eres su esposo y él hombre que ama, renunció a todo por ti._

 _-Lose_

 _-Aún no eh terminado- me pronuncio antes de dejarme terminar._

 _-Cuídense de quien los rodean, sobre todo de la pelirosa_

 _-¿De Sakura?_

 _-Sí, esa mujer puede estar ligada con Toneri_

 _Sakura estaba loca, pero no la creía tan estúpida, ¿o sí?_

 _-Porque lo dice._

 _-Ella fue la causa principal porque el clan expulsara a Hinata, vino a verme hace unos días y le comento al clan que si tú y Hinata se casaban, cualquier hijo suyo podía ser un verdadero peligro para la aldea, ya que ambos poseían la marca maldita._

 _-¿Y Sakura como diablos se enteró de la marca de Hinata?_

 _-Ahora me explico Uchiha. Esa pelirosa sabe más de lo que dice y el odio desmedido que tiene por Hinata y por ti, no es necesario utilizar el byakugan como para verlo. Y Toneri será capaz de alearse con quien tenga que hacerlo para conseguí su meta._

 _-El consejo pidió que se marcara a Hinata con la marca del pájaro enjaulado, es por eso que yo acepte que la expulsaran del clan, antes de someterla a algo así. Pero algo debes saber, si tú y Hinata piensan tener descendencia lo mejor será que vayan de Konoha, porque ese niño será el dilema, como la pelea eterna en esta villa, gracias a la maldita Hanuro. Ya que la mezcla de sangres, como que herede algún chakra maligno por las marcas que ambos llevan, es el mayor temor._

 _-¡Maldita Sakura!_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Hinata estaba anonadada, no pronunciaba palabra, simplemente tenía la mirada perdida.

-Por eso no te quería decir las cosas con tanto detalle, Hinata pero es imposible ocultarte algo, y más cuando eres insistente, pareciera que tus simples cuestionamientos son suero de la verdad para mí.

-¿Lo sabe la Hokage?- por fin artículo palabra.

-No lose y aunque así fuera, Sakura es su pupila.

-No tengo miedo y sé que si quisiéramos ser padres, nuestro hijo sería bueno. No tengo miedo Sasuke, no mientras tú estés conmigo, pero lo de Sakura no lo puedo creer.

-Pero ahora entiendo porque se presentó a impedir la boda, si no fuera porque Hibari, la noqueo, quizás lo hubiera conseguido.

-¡Que!, Explícame- Pronunciaba Hinata con cara de contrariedad mientras, las piezas iban encajando y sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

.

.

.

 ***Sakura***

 **.**

 **.**

Todo marchaba a la perfección, yo continuaba con mis labores en el hospital sin levantar ninguna sospecha. Kabuto había logrado infiltrarse en el hotel sin ser descubierto, a tal punto que logro ver a ese par copular, o eso manifestó en sus obscenas descripciones, a tal punto que Toneri, juraba que mataría a Hinata.

Y yo estaba feliz ante la idea. El informe falso que le había entregado a la hokage, había hecho volver con anticipación a los tortolitos, así la infiltración de Toneri en la villa había pasado desapercibida en todo caso o mataba a Hinata o se la llevaba bien lejos. Cualquiera que fuera la solución la aprobaba, mi berrinche por Naruto por el momento había pasado y ahora estaba más que segura que quería a Sasuke para mí, porque que era de ella. Sería a mí la que me haría gemir, sería a mí a la que amaría tan desmedidamente como para enfrentarse a medio mundo ninja.

-Despierta frente de marquesina, y has tu ronda.

Ni siquiera me moleste en contestar a Ino y tome mis documentos, me dirigí al área de neonatos, mientras caminaba y recorría cada cunero, pensaba que yo sería la que le daría su descendencia, la prueba más clara era la pérdida del producto que había presentado Hinata. Ella no servía para ser su esposa. Por mi estaba en este maldito mundo carajo, yo lo había traído junto con Obito de la otra dimensión para que se quedará con migo, para que viera mi amor desmedido ¿y ella que había hecho?, nada, solo seducirlo como la mosquita muerta que era. Acaricie mi hombro, donde él había posado su mano y me había sostenido en esos momentos. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que llegar a este extremo?

Aún a pesar de todo yo estaba de aliada de Orochimaru, para que se quedara con algún primogénito de esa enana sin pupilas, para que dejara el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun en paz.

Ahora solo tenía que conseguir que Toneri no matara a Hinata o se la llevara hasta que ella diera a luz un hijo, del cual se adueñaría Orochimaru.

Pero tenía que encontrar la manera de que todo encajara, me tenía que volver amiga de ese par y aun que muriera de la rabia saberlos juntos, como que me repudiara la idea que le hiciera el amor. Todo sería por una inversión a corto plazo.

Nadie tenía que sospechar de mí, para cuando todo pasará yo sería el consuelo perfecto para Sasuke, ni siquiera Naruto debía dudar de mí. Tendría que justificar mis actitudes con él con alguna escusa estúpida. Él era mi vela encendida y no me podía fallar si algo salía mal.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***Hinata***

 **.**

 **.**

Por Sakura, retumbaba en mi cabeza, por ella casi me sellaban, por ella tanto lío y embrollo, ¿pero porque?, ¿qué le había pasado para que llegará a este extremo?, nunca tuvo un carácter muy pacifico, pero de eso a que fuera capaz de hacer todas las atrocidades que habíamos pensado era otra cosas muy distinta y sería un paso al borde de la locura.

 _ **Flash Back:**_

 _-Hinata tenemos que hablar._

 _-A no, no la va a hacer llorar no va arruinar todo mi trabajo ni el día más feliz de Hima- decía a modo de reto Ino mientras se ponía enfrente de mí, la deslice con mi mano y mire directamente a mi padre._

 _-Como Usted diga- la cara de asombro de los demás y de terror se centraron en mí, mientras salían poco a poco de la habitación._

 _Me encontraba dentro de la habitación, completamente a solas con mi padre, y pude notar tristeza en sus ojos e incluso algo de angustia-_

 _-Te vez hermosa, a tu madre le hubiera encantado estar aquí- murmuro, mientras yo sentía que quería abrazarlo. Pero como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, muy inapropiadamente de él me estrujo entre sus brazos, sentí claramente como sollozo._

 _-Tienes mi bendición, ya no me opondré ha esto, el único que realmente puede protegerte es el Uchiha. No eres mi deshonra hoy más que nunca, estoy orgullo de tu fuerza y carácter, no te quiebres, está atenta y él único que puede acabar con él, eres tú y tú sabrás como en su momento._

 _Hinata apúrate a llenarme de nietos y si lo haces mantelo en secreto y váyanse de la aldea hasta su nacimiento. Y por favor aléjate de pelirosa, aléjate de ella._

 _-Pero Otosan yo…_

 _Toktok, se escucharon los golpes en la puerta._

 _-Es hora y por el momento no necesitas más- dijo, extendiendo su brazo._

 _ **Fin Flash back**_

Por eso su urgencia de que yo tuviera descendencia con Sasuke lejos de aquí, él prefería que yo tuviera un hijo por amor, a que mi vientre fuera utilizado a la fuerza, por Toneri. Pero la única que podía acabar con él era ¿yo?, ¿lo sabría en el momento indicado?, ¿Cómo?, tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas.

Faltaban piezas en el rompecabezas y yo sabía que la Hokage, podía anexar un más.

-Tenemos que ver a la Hokage cuando antes.

-Si lo entiendo- me afirmo Sasuke, mientras Garuda desaparecía y nosotros por fin nos dirigíamos al que ahora sería mi hogar.

Apenas y Sasuke cruzo la puerta con las maletas, yo supe que la casa estaba habitada por los zapatos ninjas tan familiares para mí, pero no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, Neji y Hibari se estaban comiendo a besos.

Apenas Sasuke dejó caer intencionalmente las maletas en el suelo, ese par se despegó con un colorete impresionante. Yo no sabía si reírme, gritar o interrogar.

-Consigan un hotel- dijo Sasuke burlonamente mientras pasaba de lado, directo a la habitación.

-Hima

-Hinata-Sama

Dijeron ambos unísonamente, poniéndose de pie del sofá.

-Hima los esperamos hasta mañana-Dijo Hibari más roja que un tomate

-Así es pero, la Hokage nos mandó llamar antes.

Neji automáticamente puso su cara de alerta.

-¿Acaso pasa algo Hinata-sama?

-Así es- le comente cuando Sasuke se unía a la charla.

-Tenemos que hablar Neji- Le pronunciaba Sasuke dirigiéndose al jardín.

Y ambos salieron, dirigiéndose al mismo.

-Al parecer no fui la única que estuvo de luna de miel- Le dije sarcásticamente a Hibari, mientras a esta pobre alma bipolar, se le iba y venía otro color, ja por fin me cobraba una de tantas.

-Bueno es que, pues él, ammm por fin me lo pidió- Decía apenas levantando la mirada y escondiéndose la mirada de bajo de su flequillo.

-Kyyyaaa, pegue un gritillo y un brinquito, en automático la abrace y ella a mí, mientras los hombres de tras de nosotros ponían cara de desconcierto o eso parecía con la distancia.

-Bien dejaremos la plática para más tarde, porque hay algo que tenemos que hablar con la Hokage, inmediatamente y te necesitamos a ti y a Neji, pero antes ¿que sabes de sakura?

-¿De Sakura?- me dijo mirándome extrañada por mi cuestionamiento.

-Pues en sí nada, solo que ha estado trabajando en el hospital, ayer que fui a que Ino me diera el último chequeo en el brazo, ahí la vi, y la pelos de chicle solo me veía burlonamente, como si supiera algo que yo ignorara, de hecho ni a Neji le gusto como nos miraba.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, ya Sasuke y Neji estaban frente a nosotras.

-Andando- dijo Sasuke

.

.

.

.

.

El clima estaba demasiado pacifico, había una quietud inhóspita y se sentía una melancolía en el aire, que me erizaba la piel.

-¿Alguien más sabe sobre su llegada?

-Nadie Hokage, nadie, solo Naruto.

Pronunciaba Sasuke, mientras el picaporte de la puerta giraba y Naruto entraba.

-Bien ya que llego el atolondrado rubio, -Shinzune que nadie entre, no quiero a nadie aquí. ¿Y Sakura?

-Tiene turno en el hospital hasta la tarde.

-Perfecto, déjame con los chicos a solas.

Hasta la Hokage comenzaba a sospechar de su alumna, pero su mirada no dejaba de reflejar la tristeza que su cuerpo emanaba.

-Bien quiero que mires esto Sasuke y me digas si algo de lo que hay aquí coincide con las coordenadas de los antiguos escondites de Orochimaru.

Pronunció extendiendo el pergamino, mientras Sasuke lo miraba contrariado.

-Nada de lo que dice aquí es verdad.

-¡Carajo Sakura!- grito golpeando fuertemente el escritorio. Mientras todos nos quedamos estáticos.

-Hinata tú padre vino hablar conmigo.

-Entonces lo sabe todo lo que sospechamos.

-Así es- me contestaba la Hokage con los ojos medio humedecidos.

-Posiblemente su regreso anticipado es solo una trampa, no sé que sea en si lo que esté sucediendo, pero lo que sé que si Toneri se llega apoderar de ti Hinata, no solo tu vida correrá peligro si no, la villa, el mundo Shinobi. Al igual que si Orochimaru se quedará con el cuerpo de Sasuke, la amenaza sería inmensa.

Se llevó las manos al rostro lleno de desesperación, Hibari, como Naruto y Neji, están atónitos, simplemente escuchando.

-Posiblemente Toneri ya esté dentro de la Aldea infiltrado, tienen que irse cuanto antes, los mandare a Suna con el Kasekage de infiltrados. Y Hinata embarázate cuanto antes, porque si las sospechas mías y de tu padre son ciertas, la única pieza faltante a esta encrucijada será un hijo suyo.

-¡Que!, está loca, si no son perritos de los que estamos hablando- gritaba Sasuke enfurecido.

-Se tu coraje, pero qué prefieres; Tener un hijo con Hinata y protegerlos a ambos o que Toneri utilice su vientre para violentarlo; para procrear un hibrido con ella. Ese niño será la respuesta al Dojutsu que tanto Toneri como Orochimaru quieren poseer a cualquier costo. La única forma es esa no hay más.

Mi boca estaba seca, claro que yo quería tener familia, soñaba con ser madre, pero no así, no como una obligación o como un mandato que tenía que seguir, por miedo a que otro hombre utilizara mi vientre, esto parecía sacado de una abominación.

-Necesito una explicación porque tanta importancia a que me embarace ahora, lo del albino lo entiendo, ¿pero qué relación al dojutsu?, usted me dijo que si tenía descendencia con Sasuke podría morir.

-Lose Hinata, lose pero el problema aún que me duela admitirlo fue Sakura, ella altero los estudios que se te hicieron, el embarazo no descontrola tu chakra, lo aumenta.

-Maldito tablón- Grito Hibari, poniéndose roja–Gomen Hokage, ¿pero que más sigue alearse con el enemigo? Por su enferma obsesión por Sasuke-kun –Después de las palabras de Hibari, la Hokage volvió a dar un golpe contundente contra el escritorio y soltó unas lágrimas

-Dattebayo, no creo que Sakura llegue a tanto.

-Claro que lo hará, los estudios, el informe falso, y lo demás que esté planeando.

-Sakura Dattebayo, ¿Por qué?- decía Naruto, negando y restregándose las manos en los ojos.

-Mira Hinata y Sasuke, yo se que nos les estoy pidiendo las cosas con ningún tacto, pero es algo

que va a pasar Ustedes tendrán que forma una familia, y la única manera de saber qué es lo que está pasando por la mente de ese par, es entender porque tanto intereses a que Toneri procree un hijo con Hinata. Aún creo tener la respuesta.

-Pues dígala ¡carajo!- grito enfurecido Sasuke

-Hinata fue marcada por la simple razón que Orochimaru quiere tener la capacidad de manipular la esencia de su chakra, el chakra puede decir más cosas de las que se ven, inclusó Karin ha sido de mucha ayuda en esto aclarando mi dudas, y así como hay personas buenas y malas, lo que Orochimaru quiere es simple contaminar tu chakra y convinarlo, para que ejendres un hijo con un chakra maligno, alimentándose principalmente de los sentimientos de odio que podrías tener en unas circunstancias así, ¿entiendes lo serió de esto?, sería el títere perfecto para él.

En cambio si esto sucede de manera natural, bajo el amor tuyo y de Sasuke quizás, seas capaz de purificar esa marca, Hinata tú has demostrado que puedes tenerla bajo control, ¿recuerdas lo que te dijo Kakashi cuando la sello?

-Sí que dependía de mi fuerza de voluntad- le respondí contrariada, realmente impactada.

Vez, ¿lo entiendes?, que no te dejaste llevar por los sentimientos de odio o sed de poder, es por eso mismo que te dolía al utilizar tu Byakugan. Tu fuerza de voluntad ha estado regida por cosas muy diferentes como por emociones puras, cosas con las que Sasuke no contaba cuando fue marcado. ¿Y porque tiene que ser esto así?, porque ese sello esta alterado, para que al momento de tu concepción tanto tu como él niño queden bajo control de Orochimaru. Pero ahí mismo puede estar la solución para que tu lo domines, o en todo caso desaparezca. Todo depende de ti y de la pureza que tu corazón le dé a tu chakra.

El silencio sepulcral que se formo en esa habitación, me permitía escuchar los latidos acelerados por el nerviosismo en mi corazón, sentí como Sasuke en gesto de protección se acerco a mí abrazándome mientras yo sentía que iba a temblar, no podía ser que yo estuviera envuelta en una repugnancia de esta magnitud.

-¿Entonces cuando partimos?

-¡Hinata!- dijeron unísonamente los demás.

-No sirve de nada lamentarse, ya dijo la Hokage como está la situación y queramos o no la vamos a enfrentar, pero si algo se que va a ser más fácil con el apoyo de todos ustedes.

-Hima- Dijo Sasuke estrechándome contra él.

-Claro Hinata –Sama

Y se escuchaban los sollozos de Naruto y Hibari. La Hokage solo afirmaba. Y yo me tendría que preparar para lo que se venía.

-Si así están la cosas partirán mañana por la mañana, pero nadie tiene que enterarse, así que los que estamos aquí reunidos, debemos guardar absoluto silencio al respecto va de por medio la seguridad de este par.

Todos asistieron ante las palabras de Hokage.

-Ahora salgan todos, que tengo que hablar con ellos- Simplemente el silencio fue más marcado y la incomodidad estaba en todo su esplendor al quedar completamente enfrente de la hokage.

-¿Cuántas veces estuvieron juntos antes de que Hinata quedará embarazada la primera vez?

Sin nada de tacto soltó, aquella pregunta, provocando el más grande sonrojo en mi vida. Escuche como Sasuke trago con dificultad y de una manera despectiva le contestó.

-Dos – Note él ligero sonrojo en él, y sabía que había medido su boca antes de contestarle lo que verdaderamente pensaba.

-Eres realmente fértil, Hinata o eso creo. Aún que no es difícil de deducir tus feromonas como tu hormonas ponen a este hombre, como perro en celo. Hey, hey antes de que me gritones niñito, recuerda que soy médico e identificar este tipo de cosas, no son difíciles para mí.

Sasuke gruño, y me percate que esto estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

-Mañana los quiero preparados a primera hora, intenten pasar desapercibidos, cuando lleguen a Suna el Kasekage les dará las indicaciones. Todo está preparado, hasta que descifremos alguna encrucijada con Sakura como Orochimaru, permanecerán haya, yo planeo que por lo menos un mes.

Sasuke ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra simplemente me tomo de la mano y se acerco a la puerta.

-Arigato Hokage-sama, pronuncie, encaminándome a la puerta como Sasuke me guiaba.

-Esperen antes de que se vayan ¿Se cuidaron en la luna de miel?

-Váyase al carajo-Pronunció Sasuke enfurecido cerrando de portazo la puerta, completamente colorado, casi podría asegurar que se controlaba para no emanar el raikiri.

Apenas y nos encaminamos a la salida de la Torre Hokage, simplemente Sasuke le asintió a Neji y este se dispuso a seguirnos igual que Hibari. Naruto al parecer se había retirado y lo siguiente que supe que Sasuke me tomó en brazos, sin ni siquiera darme la oportunidad de correr a mi propio paso y tomo el camino a mí ahora hogar.

.

.

.

.

.

Hace unas horas solamente unas horas atrás, respiraba el viento húmedo y aromático a tierra mojada de Konoha y ahora mi nariz solo percibía, arena seca, contemplaba los colores cobrizos y amarillos típicos de Suna y me encontraba en una especie de cabaña a las orilla de la misma. Gara nos había recibido con algo de intriga, ya que ni la misma Hokage le había explicado exactamente el porqué de nuestro alojamiento ahí, pero lo que no paso por alto, fue el favor de mantenerlo todo en completa confidencialidad. Naruto se había tomado la molestia de comunicarse con él, para asegurarse que nuestra estancia fuera de lo más cómoda, pero yo me sentía fuera de lugar. Esto no era fácil, y si no lo era para mí no quería imaginarme para Sasuke. Nuestras actividades serían como cualquier ninja que cuidaba de la aldea, en excepción por algo de mayor rango que se nos fuera asignado, pero claro sin salir de la aldea y si fuera necesario sería completamente de incógnito. Temari intentaba hacerme todo más ameno, ya que me había recibido muy contenta. Ahora solo quedaba esperar, ahora tenía que ser fuerte y vivir el día a día que me esperaba, pero no me hacía a la idea de concebir un hijo en estas circunstancias, yo tendría que buscar otra alternativa.

-Ya no pienses más e intentamos dormir- me pronunció mi ahora esposo, con su caído y seductor aliento en mi oreja, ¿Cómo era posible que hasta su más mínimo tanto fuera capaz de volver loca de esa manera?, mis problemas se esfumaban, todo se pasaba a segundo plano en el momento que él me tocaba, en el instante que yo me encontraba entre sus brazos.

-Quizás la Hokage, tenía algo de razón, porque tu sola aroma Hima me vuelve loco y después de tantas estupideces, lo único que quiero es hacerte el amor.

Y era cierto era lo único que yo también quería, perderme en su sabor, en su aroma, en su calidez, en el acuso sonido que se formaba cuando él y yo éramos uno. En majestuoso momento que alteraba cada sentido de cuerpo, para solo clamar su nombre, cuando ambos llegamos al éxtasis.

Voltee a mirarlo y observe las llamaradas en sus obscuros ojos y supe que lo único que podían calmarlos, eran mi cuerpo.

Si seguíamos a este paso la orden de la Hokage sería cumplida al pie de su letra, pero no por obligación, si no porque era una necesidad mutua a dos almas que se pertenecían y lo único que deseaban era amarse.

Sentí como me cargo, y habilidosamente me coloco en la que por los siguiente días seria nuestro lecho, mi mente dejo de percibir el fino tul que cubría por debajo del farol que se postraba encima de nosotros, cuando escuche mi blusa caer en el suelo, y lo húmedo de su boca lubrico mis senos, mis sentidos se intensificaron y se centraron en una sola, en el placer que él me provocaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El mes había pasado, y mis ojos se habían acostumbrados a los tonos cobrizos de Suna, mi nariz ya no estaba irritada por aire arenoso y teníamos nueve semanas, en las cuales los besos, las caricias, como el intento de formar un verdadero hogar, había sido el día a día. El tema de Toneri y Orochimaru estaba presente, las noticias de Konoha no eran alentadoras, Naruto, ni Neji o Hibari, tenían noticias al respecto y Sakura seguía pareciendo la intachable Ninja médico, algo no cuadraba, algo no estaba en su lugar y yo cada vez estaba más convencida que teníamos que regresar, que teníamos que enfrentar lo que se viniera cerca de los nuestros. Esto para mí era no era lo correcto.

Seguía lavando los vegetales para la cena, Sasuke en cualquier momento regresaría y yo le plantearía mi necesidad de regresar a Konoha, con o sin el consentimiento de la misma Hokage.

-Hima ya para, si sigues así te vas a terminar todos los tomates.

Voltee a mirar a Temari, quien por las tardes y cuando no estaba en Konoha por asuntos relacionados con los tratados o Shikamaru, me visitaba trayéndome mensajes o muchos ánimos. Termine de pasar el último trozo del tercer tomate que había comido a bocados.

-Gomen, no sé qué me pasa estoy nerviosa.

-Ja últimamente entonces sí que estas nerviosa porque no hay tomates que te duren, Hinata durante las tres últimas semanas cada que te visito tienes un tomate en la boca o un rollo de canela.

Me enrojecí por completo- Ammm gomen yo creo la ansiedad

-Si como no, Hinata yo creo que tú estássssss

-Hima ya llegue.

Se escucho el grito de Sasuke y mi sonrisa regreso al rostro, yo había tomado la tarde ya que el día de ayer un malestar estomacal no me había permitido hacer mi ronda, así que opte por ayudar en lo que pude en el Hospital de Suna y lo demás descansar en la casa.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***Sasuke***

.

.

-Nos vemos mañana Hima, hasta luego Sasuke.

Simplemente le asistí a la rubia, cuando la mire desalojar la que se suponía que era nuestra casa por él momento. Estas semanas había sido un verdadero lustro para mí, estaba cansado de misiones tan simples, rondines, entrega de documentos importantes, puras estúpidas simplezas.

Pero Hima lo valía, estar con ella volvía cualquier inhóspito lugar en un hogar.

-Bienvenido Sasuke-kun

Dijo poniéndose de puntitas, acercándose y dándome un pequeño beso en los labios el cual reclame haciéndolo más profundo.

Apenas y nos separamos, sentí en ella un sabor peculiar, "tomates" pensé, mire en la barra de la cocina y la charola con mis preciados tomates, estaba casi vacía.

-Hinata ¿y los tomates?- Mire su sonrojo, agacho la cara como niña regañada y pronuncio casi en susurro.

-Me los comí, casi todos, gomen, eto eto, no sé qué me pasa.

Pero ni yo lo entendía tenía tres semanas, comiendo cada tomate que se le apareciera en el camino.

-Olvídalo vamos a cenar…

.

.

.

.

La tenue luz, entraba por la ventana y el ruido del pescado en la plancha, se escuchaba, Hinata había sido una fiera la noche anterior y eso no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, pero parecía que estaba insaciable, yo mismo me sonrojaba, ella no era tan hormonal ¿o sí?, si seguía con ese ritmo me temía que terminaría utilizando el Susano.

No lo podía creer, pero antes de dormir, saliendo de la lucha, antes de irnos a darlas las rondas, cualquier momento desde semanas atrás, me sorprendía con esos seductores besos que me hacían hervir la sangre.

Si seguíamos a ese paso no tendríamos un hijo si no tres de golpe.

-Sasuke, cariño por favor pásame ese tomate que está a tu lado- me saco obscenos pensamientos la voz de Hima

Y dale con mis tomates pensé, al tomarlo de la bandeja, le hice la seña con las manos y ella soltó una risita, comprendiendo que se lo lanzaría.

Lo lance deicidamente, cuando un resplandor se separo del cuerpo de HInata, repeliendo por completo el insignificante proyectil lanzado.

-¿Pero qué diablos fue eso?

El tomate termino al otro lado de la pequeña habitación y Hinata estaba igual de impactada que yo.

-Eto, eto, yo no hice nada- dijo llevándose las manos al vientre, el resplandor vino de aquí.

¡Carajo qué diablos estaba pasando!

-Espera- le dije mientras tomaba una pequeña bola de estambre del estante detrás mío- Lo lanzaré- asintió y con algo de preocupación me vio, la bola de estambre seguía el proceso típico de la gravedad dirigiéndose a su pecho, pero antes de que lo tocará, un chakra purpura salía del vientre de Hinata y se acrecentaba en forma de escudo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso Hinata?

-Eto, eto, yo no hice nada te lo juro- estaba aterrada y tenía las manos en el aire.

Active el sharingan -¡Carajo Hinata tenemos que regresar a Konoha cuanto antes!

-¡Hay! – Grito y observe como sus piernas se debilitaban, mierda y justo cuando la iba a tomar en brazos antes de que su cuerpo azotara contra el piso, el mismo escudo de chakra la protegió del impacto y me repelió. Azote contra la barra y ya que estuve a su lado, la mire aún consiente.

-No fui yo- soltó a modo de susurro y observe que tenía su mano el hombro, la marca, la marca maldita, estaba expulsados pequeños hilos de chakra del mismo color.

Carajo en su estomago había una cantidad descomunal del mismo chakra ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?, mi mente se lleno de recuerdos, sus inusuales cambio de humor, el apetito desmedido, ¿A caso ya estaba embaraza y mi hijo era el que le estaba ocasionando esto a Hima?

La tome en brazos y sabía que era el momento de volver a konoha…

.

.

.

.

 _ACLARO… Sé que el capítulo de hoy estuvo muy pasivo y no es a lo que están acostumbrados o eso intento, pero NECESITABA explicar todo en relación al bebé, para que comprendan lo que mi malévola mente maquinó, el siguiente capítulo será una bomba jajajajaj, y lo lamento por los fans de Sakura pero le tocó ser la mala._

 _ **+Se viene varios cambios de pañales.**_

 _ **+Una pelea desastrosa**_

 _ **+Una metamorfosis de quien menos se lo piensan**_

 _ **+Lemon**_

 _ **Y unas que otras loqueras que ya verán, ha y el desarrollo de más parejas, ¿ya dije lemon? XD**_

.

.

.

 **Reviews:**

18: Es un placer que te encantara, porque es el motivo de mi fic, dejarles un buen sabor de boca, y espero la continuación fuera de tu agrado.

KiaraUchihalove: No sabes el placer que es contar con alguien como tú, sé que en cada capítulo tendré tu kawaaaiii comentario y es por eso que te prometo que no te defraudare con lo que se viene en el siguiente capítulo.

Marcelaporras: Tu tan kawaiii siempre, te mando un abrazote marce y es un placer que te gustará y espérate lo que te falta ver de Sasuke, eso no es nada XD.

Laqueteasficcia: Tú sígueme fastidiando jajajajaja, genial que te encantará el lemon y que quieres mi loca cabeza y sus chifladas frases XD

Guest: Y si esperas un poquito más, te prometo que las locuras que se presentarán no te las esperas. Y si lo siento soy media maléfica XD

Guest: Pues aquí te lo tengo XD

Marilyn Uchiha: Muchas gracias, que kawaii, tu comentario me trajo mucho entusiasmo, arigato.

.chan: Arigato por tus recomendaciones y creeme que las tome en cuenta, además todavía soy una novata XD, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mis historia, y si en mi loco fic hay celulares, si tienen tele porque celulares no XD

.

.

.

.

 _Y bien hasta aquí, lamento mucho la demora pero estos días mi mundo era un caus, tuve que enfrentarme con muchas dificultades, comenzando porque el examen final por él que estuve, develándome tanto y estudiando como loca, no lo presentare hasta enero, diría Sasuke yo quería meterles un chodiri ya se imaginaran por donde, se llenó el cupo y no alcance lugar. Al final me resigne y ya no los tendré tan abandonados y poder retomar mis demás pasatiempos._

 _ **QUIERO HACER UNA MENCIÓN… Francamente me desanimo mucho su falta de comentarios, créanme que pongo mi alma en esto, porque es para Ustedes y por Ustedes, en veces son altas horas de la noche y como no puedo escribir en el día por mi trabajo, aquí me tienen en madrugada dando lo mejor de mi loca cabeza (además soy medio vampiro XD), entonces les pregunto ¿Qué pasa?, yo agradezco el tiempo que se toman para leerlo y me alaga que me pongan en favoritos y una de las razones por las que actualice. PERO SUS COMENTARIOS SON LO QUE ME AYUDAN A CREER, son mi inspiración.**_

 _ **ASI QUE LA ACTUALIZACIÓN, DEPENDE DE USTEDES…**_

 _T-T_

 _Gracias por leerme, les mando besos y abrazos kawaiis._

 _P.D. Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía que hubiera, poco a poco iré revisando meticulosamente._

 _P.D. 2, no dejo adelanto porque más arriba les explique lo que se avecina, jejejeje, por cierto ARIGATO, por los que me mandaron mensajito privado para que actualizara, si quieren interactuar con migo me encuentran como HIMA-CHAN en mi página ya la conocen, la eh dejado cápitulos atrás._

 _Besos_

 _Mayela_


	17. La mártir

**_Eh vuelto mis sasuhinatas hermosos, lamento la demora pero por sus comentarios aquí estoy, le dije que no abandonaría el fic, ya que en mi fumada mente todavía tiene mucho para dar y así será._**

 ** _La verdad pase por situaciones laborales y personales bien tenzas y eso me quito toda inspiracion, pero aquí me tienen sin más que lo disfruten, porque es para ustedes y por ustedes._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 16: La mártir**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Eto, eto, yo no hice nada- dijo llevándose las manos al vientre, el resplandor vino de aquí.

¡Carajo qué diablos estaba pasando!

-Espera- le dije mientras tomaba una pequeña bola de estambre del estante detrás mío- Lo lanzaré- asintió y con algo de preocupación me vio, la bola de estambre seguía el proceso típico de la gravedad dirigiéndose a su pecho, pero antes de que lo tocará, un chakra purpura salía del vientre de Hinata y se acrecentaba en forma de escudo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso Hinata?

-Eto, eto, yo no hice nada te lo juro- estaba aterrada y tenía las manos en el aire.

Active el sharingan -¡Carajo Hinata tenemos que regresar a Konoha cuanto antes!

-¡Hay! – Grito y observe como sus piernas se debilitaban, mierda y justo cuando la iba a tomar en brazos antes de que su cuerpo azotara contra el piso, el mismo escudo de chakra la protegió del impacto y me repelió. Azote contra la barra y ya que estuve a su lado, la mire aún consiente.

-No fui yo- soltó a modo de susurro y observe que tenía su mano el hombro, la marca, la marca maldita, estaba expulsados pequeños hilos de chakra del mismo color.

Carajo en su estómago había una cantidad descomunal del mismo chakra ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?, mi mente se llenó de recuerdos, sus inusuales cambio de humor, el apetito desmedido, ¿A caso ya estaba embaraza y mi hijo era el que le estaba ocasionando esto a Hima?

La tome en brazos y sabía que era el momento de volver a konoha…

¿Cómo habías llegado a este punto? ¿A esta situación de volver el hospital nuestro segundo hogar?, me sentía jodidamente mal, realmente el ambiente era tétrico, combinaba perfectamente con ese frio penetrante que se filtra en tus entrañas, y contrastaba con el repugnante olor a desinfectante y claro no podía faltar para ponerle la cerecita al pastel ese maldito bip, de los aparatos que sentía que me a taladrarían el cerebro en cualquier instante. ¡Carajo!, Hinatallevaba horas encerrada, en esa maldita habitación con la vieja Hokage, Ino y la fulana que siempre traía el cerdo, como fuera, yo ya no podía con esto. Mi cabeza era un enjambre de ideas provocada por mis mismas ficticias ideas de lo que pasaría, por el maldito alíen peliblanco, sin contar por el nerviosismo de que sería padre y no quería volver a perder a mi descendencia pero mucho menos podría soportar perder a Hinata. Aún que la Hokage no saliera para confirmarme que Hinata estaba embarazada, yo tenía la certeza, yo conocía a mi mujer y tenía semanas comportándose hormonal, era algo que sabíamos que tarde o temprano pasaría. Pero porque mi sangre traía tanta desgracia; mi hijo o hija tendría una gran carga desde su nacimiento por el simple hecho de ser un Uchiha.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de asimilar todo, el regreso tan aparatoso, los ojos de Hinata llenos de desconcierto, la cara de terror de la Hokage, todo había sido un maldito embrollo.

-¡Sasuke!, y Hinata-sama

Gruñí de desacuerdo, no quería ni tenía ganas de hacerlo y tenía que hacerlo. Mire a la dirección de donde provenía la voz inconfundible y tajante de un soberbio Hyuga.

-La está atendiendo la Hokage, Neji- Volví a llevarme las manos a la sien, cuando escuche la molesta voz de Hibari aproximarse, ¿Cómo carajos estaban aquí?, La rubia si la rubia les había avisado, era lo más probable, malditos aparatos infernales. No escuchaba con claridad lo que ese par murmuraban.

-Sasuke ten, tienes que beber algo- Eleve mi cabeza y mire la cara de preocupación de la prima de Hinata ofreciéndome un vaso de lo que parecía café, ¿y esta que se traía?

-Todo estará bien, Hinata es fuerte- Carajo acaso esta escandalosa ¿se sentía bien?, si la bipolaridad era lo suyo, simplemente extendí el brazo le acepte el vaso y le acerté.

-Arigato- le pronuncie bajamente, cuando el rechinido de la puerta de la habitación de Hinata se intensificaba, me pare como rayo e imitando mi movimiento el par de Hyugas sentados a lado mío, y la rubia cabellera se hacía presente con el inmaculado blanco de sus ropas, la vi retirarse el tapabocas y mirarme seriamente ¿Por qué carajos traía tapabocas?

-Bien Sasuke, se perfectamente que ya sabes lo que sucede y si es así, Hinata y él bebé están en perfectas condiciones, tiene siete semanas.

Yo estaba en shock al escuchar las palabras, cuando nuevamente la escandalosa castaña me saco de transe.

-Kyyyyyya, ¡SÍ! Seré tía, Neji seremos tíos, pero que bonito, Kyyyya- gritaba aparatosamente brincoteando mientras jaloneaba a Neji .

-Ammm silencio no eh acabado- expresó la vieja Hokage, fulminándonos con la mira.

-Ese bebé es algo impresionante, ni siquiera pudimos tomarle muestras de sangre a Hinata, no deja que nada la toque, penetre o le cause dolor, hasta que Hinata logro contener la respiración calmarse y en su emociones exponer solo paz, fue de la única forma que se recolecto la muestra, pero no comprendo como si es solo un feto de 7 semanas, pueda proteger a Hinata de esta manera. Nunca en mis años de Ninja médico había visto algo similar, Hinata estará aquí toda la noche, monitoreáremos su control de chakra y ritmo cardiaco, aún hay varias preguntas sin respuesta, Ino está con ella en la habitación tomando algunas anotaciones, en cuanto salga puedes entrar con ella, solo él, por hoy nada de visitas, no quiero que esto salga de aquí.

Diría que estaba atónito pero mentiría ya que el impacto al parecer fue tanto para mí como para los revoltosos Hyugas a mi lado.

-¿Y Sakura?- cuestiono Hibari, sacándome las palabras de la boca. Pude notar como su mirada se entristeció.

-Por ella no hay problema, esta de misión con Yamato, volverá en unos días- Un problema menos, pensé aliviado.

-¡Hey Teme!, ¿Cuándo volviste dattebayo?

Carajo el escandaloso de Naruto, caminaba por el pastillo directo hacia nosotros, justo ahora, me alegraba ver al dobe pero mi cabeza era un lió.

-¡Baka!, guarda silencio Naruto es un hospital

-Duele dattebayo, vieja

-Quinta o Hokage, cuantas veces te tengo que decir, mocoso irrespetuoso.

Decía furiosa la Hokage, mientras se podía apreciar que Naruto venía de una misión, por su aspecto.

-¿Qué no piensas hablar teme?

-Está aquí por Hinata-Sama- Contestó Neji

-Así es, volví hoy.

-¿Qué tiene Hinata?, Teme

-Un tumor de nueve meses- Expreso la entrometida prima, mientras Naruto ponía cara de horror y desconcierto.

-¿Cómo que de nueve meses?, vieja opérala, pobre Hima-chan, como ha de estar sufriendo, estúpido teme, porque estas como si nada, que la intervengan ya.

La carcajada de Hibari, sonó mientras la cara de fastidio mía y de Nejí se hacía presente y el estruendoso golpe en el hueco cráneo del dobe, resonaba en la sala de espera.

-Baka deja de gritar, Hinata está embarazada, ni una metáfora comprendes.

Y para el colmo de mis males, después de ser golpeado por la Hokage, las cataratas de llanto se hicieron presente en el rostro de Naruto.

-Qué bonito deberás, seré tío, lo enseñare a comer ramen- Y yo no sabía si reírme, golpearlo o exigir que me dejaran ver a Hima, cuando el idiota me abrazo. –Yo seré el padrino teme- dijo soltándose de mí.

-A no claro que no, eso lo seremos Hibari y yo.

En la madre, lo que faltaba a Neji le salió el lado argüendero, cuando yo lo que quería era meterlos en getjutsu y que guardaran silencio.

-¡Ya basta!, silencio carajo, despertaran a los demás pacientes.

Por fin se callaron, e imitaron mi movimiento sentándose en las sillas consecutivas.

-¿Qué diablos haces a esta hora aquí Naruto?

-Así dattebayo, vine por los resultados de Shion, ¿recuerdas que en la mañana la traje a chequeo por los malestares que tenia? No quiero esperar hasta mañana y supuse que hasta hora ya tendrían los resultados, estoy preocupado dattebayo, así que termine la misión patética que me dejaste vieja y vine por ellos.

La Hokage con una vena exaltada en la frente, respiraba profundo. Y simplemente asintió. –Con tal de que te vayas y dejes de causar alboroto enseguida te lo traigo, vigílenlo.

-Malestares, ¿qué clase de malestares podría tener el clon rubio de mi prima? eh Naruto.

" _El clon rubio de Hinata",_ resonó en mi cabeza y la piel se me erizo. Al carajo, nada que ver con mi Hima.

-¿Cuál clon dattebayo?, Pues lleva días con mareos y más en la mañana, muy cansada y hace dos días se desmayo, lo cual me tiene preocupado dattebayo, sin pasar por alto que traído un carácter medio raro.

Apenas termino su narrativa y yo casi le escupía el café en la cara, este sí que era bruto.

-¿Qué acaso tú y la Sacerdotisa están juntos? Naruto –Sonrió como estúpido antes de contestarme.

-Así es teme, Shion se mudó a mi departamento hace casi dos meses y pues esperamos arreglar todo para casarnos en unas semanas.

Entonces lo que no había hecho anteriormente, no lo había conseguido en ese instante y le escupí todo el café en la cara.

-¡Qué asco!, teme, yo no quiero tus babas en mí cara- pronunciaba con cara de repulsión mientras Hibari soltando unas risitas le ofrecía una servilleta de papel para limpiarse, Neji simplemente nos ignoraba con su gesto de indiferencia.

-Gomen, pero tú sí que estás loco, ¿no que no querías nada con la rubia?, si en mí boda hasta le aventaste el ramo a Hibari

-Ya lose dattebayo, pero después de tu boda con Hinata, muchas cosas cambiaron y me di cuenta de todo lo que teníamos en común y poco a poco el cariño se volvió otra cosa.

-¿Poco a poco dobe?, te bastaron menos de tres meses

-Hay ya teme no empieces, no es cuestión de tiempo, pero ella mejor que nadie comprendió mi soledad y todo lo que yo pase, ya sé que se ve muy fría, pero una vez que rompes esa coraza Shion es un ser dulce, delicado y muy cálido. Además siempre nos mandamos cartas como los buenos amigos que éramos.

-Pffff- Se escuchó un gesto de burla de Neji y Naruto prosiguió.

-Así que dije ¿porque no?, ella no tiene a nadie y pues yo también estoy solo si no es por ustedes quizás me hubiera vuelto igual de emo que tú, pero no tiene precio llegar a mi departamento y escucharla con su grito de alegría decirme "Bienvenido a casa"- Se restregaba los ojos con la servilleta, ya que había salido a flote lo chillón nuevamente. Hibari lloraba en conjunto a él y Neji compartía mi cara de fastidio.

-Naruto, aquí esta- Interrumpió el sentimental momento la Hokage.

-Ya era hora dattebayo- Pronunció pegando un brinquillo del asiento y casi arrebatándole el sobre a la Hokage, lo abrió desesperadamente y con una patética cara de concentración miraba la hoja.

-Vieja no entiendo nada, y si quieres que me vaya es mejor que me digas que significa- La hokage le arrebato la hoja poniendo los ojos en blanco y del fastidio pasaron a los de sorpresa.

-¡Que! Shion está embarazada, es eso lo que tiene Naruto.

-Haaaaa embarazada… Espera ¡Que!, escuche bien dattebayo. Eso que significa, pero….

-¡Que serás padre idiota!

-¡Tazzzzz!

Resonó el golpe fuertemente en suelo, al caer Naruto desmayado, desplomándose igual que un costal de patatas. Hibari reía y Neji simplemente guardaba silencio.

-Condenado mocoso problemático, enfrentó a Kaguya sin problemas, ni chistear y se entera que será padre y le sale su doncella interior- Lo levanto como un guiñapo y colocándoselo en el hombro pronunció.

-Lo llevaré a una habitación a que se recuperé.

Simplemente le asistimos, cuando ella comenzó a alejarse la puerta de la habitación de Hinata se abría y con ello Ino salí con una sonrisa, que me regresaba algo de calma, ya que eso era la manifiesta que Hinata y mi hijo estaban bien.

-Todo está bien, ella solo quiere verte

Le asentí serenamente a Ino, pasando a lado su lado –Gracias pero será mejor que se vayan a descansar- comente bajamente antes de cerrar la puerta, no antes de casi burlarme de su caras de horror antes mis palabras.

-¡Mi amor!

Resonó armoniosamente de la virtuosa boca de Hinata al verme dentro de la habitación, no resistí más me acerque a su cama, sentándome justo al lado suyo, tomando su mentón entre mis manos, mientras me perdía en sus labios, ¡Carajo!, solo ella me calmaba, y saberla bien, era lo único que yo necesitaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Embarazada- Me respondió, sonriente acomodándose en mis brazos, bufo bajamente.

-Al parecer este niño o niña, no tiene deparados unos buenos sustos Hinata.

-Niño Sasuke, Niño

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No lose, solo tengo la certeza que será un niño, igual de fuerte que su padre y al parecer por el mismo y loco amor por los tomates- Le propine una pequeña nalgada.

-¡Hay!, no puedo creer que tenga tan poco y este bebé, me este protegiendo de la más mínima cosa, Sasuke, no quiero regresar a Suna, quiero que sigamos aquí, no quiero estar más aislada de todo.

-Hima tienes razón, perooooo…

¡Tazzzz!, se escucho un estruendoso portazo y con él un remolino amarillo, escandaloso e idiota apareció. Hinata y yo nos quedamos asombrados como brincoteaba y con la velocidad con la que hablaba.

-Teme dattebayo, ¡seré papá! ¡Seré padre dattebayo, y comera ramen como yo, será un genio Ninja… Yyyy

Ni siquiera lo deje terminar de articular palabra, cuando me levante y le propine una palmada en la cabeza.

-Contrólate, o la Hokage te sacará arrastras.

-Eso dolió dattebayo, solo quería compartir mi felicidad ingrato. ¡Seré padre Hinata!

Mire la cara de sorpresa y desconcierto de Hinata, le embozo una sonrisa.

-Me da mucho gusto Naruto-kun.

-Caramba Shion, tiene que saber, adiós Hinata, nos vemos teme, serás el padrino eh… Mañana nos vemos en tu casa, dattabayo.

Mi cara de fastidio salió a flote en cuanto el cerro la puerta y Hinata soltó varias risas, algo más sonoras de lo normal en ella.

-¿Y eso que fue?

-El idiota este y la rubia, serán padres.

-Wooo, no sabía que fueran pareja.

-Ni yo. Bien pasemos a lo relevante, ¿estás segura que quieres tener al bebé aquí?

.

.

.

.

 ***Hinata***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El olor a flores silvestres inundaba mi hogar, extrañaba tanto esa aroma a flores y tierra mojada de Konoha, por fin estaba en paz. Saberme en mi hogar rodeada de toda la gente que era importante para mí, casi automáticamente anulaba todo el nerviosismo y miedo que me provocaba el saber que tanto Toneri como Orochimaru me buscaban. Pero mi hijo en vez de ser un obstáculo, era el que más me protegía y eso era el claro signo de su deseo por venir a este mundo, el era un Uchiha y un Hyuga. Era la respuesta a una dolorosa ausencia, era el más claro ejemplo de amor, perseverancia, y yo ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesta a defender mi felicidad como a las personas que amaba.

Restregué mi brazo un poco adolorida, la marca, la maldita marca estaba dando pequeños pinchazos de dolor, pero ella no me controlaría no mientras no hubiera sentimientos obscuros en mi corazón.

-¡Tok, Tok!

Resonó en la puerta, habían pasado tres días desde que habíamos regresado a Konoha y lo de mi embarazo era un secreto a voces, ya que solo Naruto, como Temari, obviamente Ino, la Hokage sin contar mi Niisan y Hibari lo sabían, pero por el momento no queríamos escandalizar, o dar hincapié a que las cosas se salieran de control. Mientras me preguntaba quién podía ser, deje los vegetales en la mesa, que estaba cortando para la cena, abrí la muerta y quede inmutada al ver esos ojos jades y esa sínica sonrisa.

-OhayoHinata, ¿Cómo estás?

 _¿Es enserio?_ Me pregunte, venira mi casa después de todo lo que había hecho.

-¿Sakura chan?

-Vaya sabría que te sorprenderías, pero de verdad parece que viste un demonio.

Lo dijo ella no, yo, pensé para mí intentando controlar mis pensamientos.

-¿no me invitas a pasar?, descuida no tardare si te preocupas por Sasuke-kun.

En sus manos traía una pequeña canasta, con fruta.

-Es para ti, solo quiero hacer la pases contigo.

De una u otra manera, terminamos sentadas en la pequeña sala, yo sentía ñañaras, escalofríos, no la quería cerca de mí y al parecer mi hijo tampoco, porque comenzó la alteraciones de mi chakra dentro de mí, y ese gorgoreo en mi vientre, no era más que signo del desagrado de mi hijo.

-Mira Hinatasé que, me porte muy mal, pero creo que deberías entender tú siempre enamorada de Naruto, yo de Sasuke y las cosas no salieron como ninguna las planeo, así que dejemos viejos rencores atrás y pues me gustaría que fuéramos buenas amigas, salir de compras, cocinar juntas, ya sabes ese tipo de cosas.

No le creía ni media palabra, pero tenía que ser más inteligente que ella y descubrir al menos que era lo que tramaba.

-Ahora que lo dices a mí también me encantaría limar asperezas.

-¡Genial!- Dijo algo eufórica, mientras pude notar como sus pupilas se dilataban y en cambio a mí un escalofrió me recorría el cuerpo como un mal presagio a su visita. Tenía que disimular mi nerviosismo, Sasuke no tarda en regresar, además que yo sabía que no sería capaz de lastimarme, menos ahora que quería algo de mí. Fue entonces cuando note algo extraño, algo raro había con ella, sus ojos no eran igual de jades que siempre.

Todo era tan confuso, pero tenía que tener sangre fría ante esta situación.

.

.

.

 ***Sasuke***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Este maldito escalofrió que no me dejaba.

-Y entonces dattebayo, no casaremos en dos meses y quiero que seas mi padrino Teme

¡Maldito! Préstame atención.

Brincábamos de árbol a árbol y yo solo quería llegar. –Discúlpame dobe pero tengo un mal presentimiento y tengo que llegar con Hinata.

-¿Tú disculpándote?, esto es serio, apresuremos el paso dattebayo.

Apenas y entramos a toda velocidad a Konoha, nisiquiera le tomamos importancia a entregarle el informe a la vieja nos dirigimos directamente a el barrio o más bien el antiguo barrio Uchiha.

-¿A dónde van con tanta prisa?

-A Casa del teme, cejotas.

Comentaba Naruto mientras, yo lo dejaba atrás en su charla con Lee, y a esto se le sumaba Neji.

Volteé pocamente hacia atrás y me basto para ver que no solo el dobe me seguía si no, ese par. Yo sabía algo andaba mal y quizás ellos sabían algo que yo no.

-Traaazzzzz

Sobresalto un estruendoso ruido y estaba seguro que venía de la casa.

-Eres una maldita ¿Cómo diablos lo hiciste?

-No te me acerques Sakura, porque no respondo.

Era Hinata y Sakura, lo sabía.

-Tú vendrás conmigo como la maldita rata de laboratorio que eres.

-¡Estás loca!

-Tu príncipe albino te espera.

-¡Booomm!

Apenas y llegue al patio trasero, Sakura salía volando y estrellándose contra el cerezo. Hinata estaba envuelta en una esfera de chakra purpura, sus ojos se tornaron purpuras y se veía realmente furiosa. La marca pensé.

-¡Hinata cálmate!- le grite poniéndome enfrente de ella.

-Maldita ¿Cómo diablos te volviste tan fuerte?

La esfera de chakra se desvaneció y Hinata se me lanzo a los brazos. Rápidamente me coloque entre de ella y posteriormente llegaron Naruto como los demás.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que paso dattebayo?

-Hinata –sama ¿está bien?

Sakura se levantaba y me miraba con rabia.

-Así que viniste a proteger a tu princesita, perfecto, así me los llevo a los en un mismo viaje.

Hizo una posición de Manos.

-No es Sakura, Sasuke, no lo es- Gritaba Lee- Ella sigue en el hospital.

-¡Kabuto!- le grite al percatándome por la posición de manos que era él.

-EstúpidoSasuke, tenías que darte cuenta.

-¡Shannaro!

Se escucho el grito de Sakura al unirse a la pelea, enviando directamente el golpe a Kabuto. ¿De dónde diablos había salido? ¿No que seguía en el hospital?

-Maldito imitador.

-Pero dattebayo, ¿Qué diablos pasa?-agregaba Naruto

\- No lo dejen escapar- Me quede impactado por la manera en que Hinata se había dirigido a él, se soltó de mis brazos y en un santiamén el gran escudo purpura se intensifico, esparciéndose nuevamente.

-Interesante

Pronunciaba Kabuto mientras volvía a su asquerosa apariencia reptilesca. Se coloco de pie y en un segundo a otro aventaba a Sakura por los aires, Naruto evitaba su caída, Lee se preparaba a atacar.

-¡Dije que es mi!

Los ojos de pánico de Neji se fijaron en Hinata, y compartí el terror al mirar como su rostro era la misma furia, sus ojos se estaban tornando completamente violetas y la marca de su hombro se estaba expandiendo.

-Eso lo veremos

Grito Kabuto mientras esquivaba a Lee, aumento su tamaño y activando el modo Senin, se dirigía a una velocidad descomunal directo al bosque.

-¡Hinata!

Grite al mirar al parpadear de mis ojos, lo seguía a una velocidad inconcebible.

-Tenemos que calmarla Sasuke, Hinata-sama no puede usar ese poder, él bebé y ella están en peligro.

-¡Que! Hinata embarazada

Agregaba a modo de sorpresa Sakura ante el cuestionamiento de Neji y por alguna razón no le creía lo mas mínimo a reacción de sorpresa, tenía que pensar rápido, no podría dejarla inconsciente por el escudo de chakra con la que la protegía nuestro hijo.

-¡Hinata!- gritaba desesperado siguiendo a toda velocidad el rastro de destrucción que tenía enfrente.

-¡Por Kami-sama!

Gritaba Naruto igual de impresionado ante la escena que tenía enfrente, Hinata tenía a Kabuto acorralado, con el puño de Dragón, sus ojos eran un purpura oscuro, su cabello se estaba comenzando a tornar blanquecino y la marca seguía expandiéndose.

-Ni Sasuke ni yo, ni mucho menos mi hijo, seremos objeto de sus estúpidos experimentos. Antes de que toques a mí familia yo te mato.

-Inténtalo inepta, ¿Qué puede hacer una debilucha en contra mía?

-Hinata para ya

-No te metas Sasuke, no quiero que nadie se meta, jamás voy a permitir que te hagan daño ni a ti ni al bebé, primero lo mato.

Y en cuanto termino de verme con esa terrífica y decida como sedienta mirada a Sangre, mis ojos apenas podíanpercibir la velocidad con que lo golpeaba.

-Pero si son las setenta y cuatro palmas.

Decía Neji anonadado, Kabuto no hacía más que rebotar como una pelota, mientras Hinata lo golpeaba una y otra vez. Y en un instante terminó azotándole nuevamente contra el piso, agitado se posicionaba de pie e intento utilizar el taijutsu para atacar los órganos internos de Hinata.

-Carajo Sasuke ¿No piensas hacer nada?

-No podemos hacer nada, lo único que podemos hacer es dejar que Hinata desahogue toda la rabia que siente, en estos momentos no piensa cuerdamente, solamente se sintió amenazada, y esa vulnerabilidad activo el sello maldito, tiene que controlasarse- Neji tenía razón tenía que hacer algo pero que, estaba lleno de impotencia.

-Le está dando una verdadera paliza a Kabuto, Sasuke, Hinata puede terminar con él dattbayo.

-Maldita ¿Cómo diablos es posible?

-Hay -soltó un pequeño alarido de dolor Hinata, desasiéndose del escudo y sabía que mi miedo se estaba haciendo realidad, era como mi riennegan si lo sobre utilizabao abusaba de su poder, el daño era para mi cuerpo.

-Quítate Hinata, quítate, Grite colmo loco al verse desplomándose, y Kabuto acercándose velozmente a devolverme el golpe.

-¡Eres mía! – gritaba

-Naruto, interponte

-No alcanzaré a llegar teme

Maldición me decía a mí mismo, y Hinata estaba en el piso inconsciente, solo un poco más me decía, no, no, carajo, no la iba alcanzar. Escuche su malévola risa, pero esta duro poco.

-¡Traaaaazzzzzz! Sobresalto el estruendoso choque del cuerpo de Kabuto con él escudo de Hinata, el alivio regreso a mí en cuanto este cayó al piso, mi hijo la había protegido, a pesar de la misma inconsciencia de Hinata.

-¡Maldición! Pero si esta inconsciente.

-Llévatela teme, Huye con ella, nosotros nos haremos cargo de este cabron.

Kabuto se levantó y mientras su brazo escurría sangre, tome a Hinata rápidamente y sin mirar atrás, me adentre nuevamente para llegar al barrio Uchiha.

-¡Rasengan!

-Shannaro

Se escuchaba, entre por la pared destrozada, recosté a Hinata sobre la pequeña alfombre de la sala, rasgue la camisa y la marca, la marca estaba en su etapa inicial nuevamente, su pelo había tomado nuevamente su color azulino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Sakura***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perfecto, todo había salido perfecto, esos así tendrían que dejar de sospechar de mí, pasando como la mártir todo sería más sencillo, así podría con vivir más con Hinata y buscar la manera de hacer que ese escudo que era impenetrable hacerlo vulnerable. O una de dos ose quedaban con él bebé o se quedaban con Hinata, o porque no con ambos, pero ellos nunca serían una familia no mientras yo estuviera viva.

-Y eso fue todo lo que paso dattebayo

-¡Sakura, te estoy hablando!

-GomenasaiHokage-sama pero si eso fue lo que pasó.

-Entonces quiero que estén alertas, por ningún motivo pueden llevarse a Hinata así que por el momento tendremos que organizar, la rotación de los turnos. Por el momento el equipo siete no volverá a salir en misión juntos, no hasta que el bebé de Naruto como de Sasuke hayan nacido.

-¡Que!- exprese realmente sorprendida el hijo de Naruto y del clon de Shion, eso más que agregar a la cuenta. Maldición, carajo, ¿Cómo era posible?, cuando la última vez que me rechazo, yo le había propuesto formar una familia, carajo, esa copia de Hinata y la misma Hinata me había estropeado todos mis planes.

-Vieja, Sakura no sabía dattebayo.

-Pues lo siento, pero tu hijo también está en peligro, no lo podemos descartar, se te olvida que es el hijo de una sacerdotisa como Shion, nieto del cuarto Hokage, como tu él kyubi su padre.

Arigato por la idea, pensé para mis entrañas, quizás esos dos niños serían la respuesta a lo que Orochimarú buscaba, como la libertad garantizada para Sasuke y porque no para Naruto, como sea si yo lograba la libertad completa de Sasuke yo lo consolaría y en dado caso Shion que consolara al baka de Naruto.

-¿No piensas decir nada Sakura?- Insistió la Hokage mientras el resto me miraba, todos estábamos ahí, pero por lo que era obvio, solo faltaban Sasuke y Hinata., emboce una sonrisa y dándole un pequeño abrazo, pronuncie. –Felicidades Naruto, siempre quisiste una familia, serás un gran padre, me retiró en unas horas tengo guardia- La mirada de todos era justo lo que yo quería, desorientar, no dejar sospecha en mi nombre, sabía que yo era una de las sospechosa a traición, Kabuto era el perfecto espía silencioso y se había percatado de todo. Nadie podía sospechar de mí, no hasta el parto de Hinata, tendría que asistirlo de alguna u otra manera y darle ese bebé a Orochimarú.

-Y está que se trae, a mí no me la pega.

-¡Hibari!

Escuche el comentario de la estúpida prima de la enana sin pupilas, como la reprimenda de Neji y simplemente cerré la puerta, otra con la que tendría que ajustar cuentas.

.

.

.

Seguí el sendero como era costumbre, rápido lejos y percatándome de que nadie me siguiera, utilice mi chakra para desactivar uno de los sellos para salir de Konoha sin ser detectada y casi, casi a veinte minutos de trayecto a paso rápido, justo detrás de las montañas al norte de Konoha, ahí en la hospital cueva en lo profundo de la maleza, resaltaban los ojos de Kabuto entre la oscuridad de la misma.

-Tardaste demasiado

-¿Yo?, idiota tenías que hacer el trabajo bien, además otro poco y te capturan, Hinata si que te dio una paliza, si no hago que Naruto callera cuando te seguimos, estaríasahorita mismo siendo torturado en la torre Hokage.

-Esa estúpida Hyuga, daño mis puntos vitales.

-Cuidado como se dirigen a mi futura esposa-Se asomaba la tez blanca de Toneri.

-¡Ya cállense todos!- se sumaba Orochimaru – Entremos

Y entre una de las habitaciones de esa cueva, se tocaba el tema, el mismo maldito tema, el día que Hinata tendría su merecido.

-Sakura, tú trabajo será pasar desapercibida y decirnos a detalle, como va evolucionando mi futuro recipiente, dejemos que la calma haga que se confíen, el momento preciso para atacar, será cuando ella este teniendo a ese bebé, es cuando ella estará más vulnerable y si así sucede la variación que le coloque a la marca maldita, quizás hasta la posibilidad de manipular su cuerpo habrá.

-La quiero entera sin ningún rasguño- bufaba a forma de reclamo Toneri.

-Déjame terminar impertinente, Sakura, no sé cómo te las vas a ingeniar pero tú tienes que asistir ese parto, ese niño en cuanto nazca tiene que estar en mis manos. Y quiero a Sasuke muerto así que tú Kabuto y Toneri se van a encargar de eso.

-No Orochimaru espera, no Sasuke que no, teníamos un trato.- No podía matar a mí Sasuke, en un parpadear de ojos ya estaba contra las rocas de una de las paredes de la cueva, y su mano sobre mi garganta, su repúgnate olor me a taladraba la nariz y su fría como escamosa mano me inquietaba las entrañas.

-Esto no es juego y sabías a lo que entrantes, cuando me buscaste.

-Pero espera, tengo algo importante que decirte, un buen trato.

-Te escucho- dijo mientras me retiraba la mano del cuello y me permitía poder hablar con facilidad- ¿Qué te parece el hijo del Kyubiii por la vida de Sasuke?

-Vas entendiendo como funciona esto Sakura.

.

.

.

Estúpido y repugnante reptil.

-Me encanta el olor de tu piel, eres un dulce caramelo- Me repetía Toneri mientras devora mi cuello, con esa pequeña y tuene luz de las velas que alumbraban esa oscura recamara, si así se le podría llamar. Y ahí estaba yo besando a ese hombre que no amaba, proporcionándole esas fogosas caricias, que anhelaban el cuerpo de Sasuke.

-Mientras cada quien obtiene lo que desea, tu y yo sí que nos divertiremos- volvió a susurrar a mi oído mientras cargaba su peso sobre mi y mordía mi lóbulo izquierdo, no podía negar que era un hombre muy atractivo, como que su fornido cuerpo era realmente varonil, como para subirle el lívido a cualquier mujer. Pero yo lo que más deseaba era estar en esta situación con Sasuke no con él, resbale mi mano por su nuca y lo bese intensamente, cerré mis ojos e imaginaba que era Sasuke, que era mi Sasuke el que recibía mis caricias, como él que se ahogaba con mis besos, pronto sonó el clip de mi sujetador, y me perdí en ese llamarante deseo que este albino hombre me proporcionaba.

.

.

.

 ***Hinata***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasado cinco meses desde el acontecimiento en que me enfrente a Kabuto y que por consiguiente casi me deje gobernar por la marca maldita, a pesar de eso mi embarazo había sido muy tranquilo, ya tenía casi siete meses, los antojos estaban a la orden el principal "tomates", reía solo de pensarlo al fin digno hijo de su padre. E inclusive los estragos hormonales habían afectado a Sasuke, en ocasiones salía a relucir su lado sentimental, nada mas de recordar el día que nos juntamos las dos mujeres embarazadas con nuestros respectivos maridos, a ver una película, un dia normal donde los amigos se jugaban a convivir en familia. Las cosas entre Sasuke y Naruto habían vuelto a la normalidad, su hermandad era más fuerte que nunca, ese vínculo se había fortalecido al saber que ambos serian padre y que tenían alguien que los amaba incondicionalmente, aún que la mayoría tenía sus dudas sobre Shion la realidad era que solo con ver como miraba a Naruto se notaba el enorme amor que le profesaba al rubio, como no podría saber yo de eso, si fue la misma mirada que tuve yo durante años, y realmente estaba feliz por ellos, porque yo era la más feliz y enamorada a lado de mi pelinegro.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _-Ya se tardaron demasiado ¿no crees Hinata?_

 _-Si Shion tienes razón_

 _Ese par, nos encontrábamos en plena sala, esperando a que ese par regresaran con nuestros respectivos antojos. Cuando escuchamos el borlote de ese par entrando y solo nos sonreímos, Naruto entraba con una cara de poco amigos mientras Sasuke, traía una cara como si no pudiera contener más la risa._

 _-Estúpido dobe_

 _-¡Baka!_

 _Le contesto Sasuke mientras nos miraban._

 _-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?_

 _-Él idiota de Naruto, compro media tienda._

 _-No fue tanto dattebayo._

 _-Pero si yo solo te encargue uno chocolates y algo de fruta- Le cuestionaba Shion y Sasuke bufando le arrebataba la bolsa de las manos a Naruto vaciando su contenido en la mesa, paletas, ramen, galletas, sodas y cuanta guzguera se pudiera imaginar estaba saliendo de esa bolsa._

 _-Las carcajadas se hicieron presentes, entre Shion y yo, mientras que Naruto se sonrojaba._

 _-Es que tenía antojo dattebayo, ¿y tú que estúpido teme?- camino sonando los zapatos ninjas en el suelo, le arrebato la bolsa imitando el movimiento de Sasuke, y no pude evitar reír divertida al ver el contenido, tomates, tomates y más tomates, ha y salsa de tomate, un emparedado relleno de tomate con queso, y unos cuantos chocolates como fresas que yo le había pedido._

 _-Se supone que las de los antojos somos nosotras ¿no Hinata?-Soltamos la carcajada mientras que ese par se sonrojaba._

 _-Todo por tu culpa teme_

 _-¿Yo que dobe? Al menos lo mío es algo saludable, tú de tanta guzguera te pondrás máspanzón y gordo._

 _Y lo siguiente que paso simplemente me hizo estallar en risa._

 _-Shion dile que no estoy gordo, solo eh subido lo normal por embarazo._

 _-Idiota si la que lleva el bebé es ella- Le contestaba Sasuke mientras Naruto se acurrucaba en el hombro de Shion con sus cataratas de llanto. Ella le daba unas palmaditas mientras intentaba contenerse la risa, pero yo sí que no podía soportarlo y reí algo exagerado que termine sorprendiéndome a mí misma, como ocasionando sonrojo en Sasuke._

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Y sin poder evitarlo solté unas risitas trayendo la atención de Sasuke, que pasaba por media sala secándose su negra cabellera con una toalla.

-De que te ríes Hima- me cuestionaba picaron, tan solo con una toalla envuelta en la cadera, cubriendo su virilidad.

-Solo recordaba el altercado de Naruto contigo y lo antojos.

Me miro picaronamente, se colocó gusto enfrente de mí y propino una pequeña nalgada, yo sonreí pícaramente y lo bese propinándole una pequeña mordida en su labio inferior.

-Me encanta cuando acabas de salir de la ducha- Me sonroje ante mis propias palabras, y la mirada picara de Sasuke, me tenía encantada.

-Me encanta cuando estás en tu faceta de Hima coqueta y sensual, cuando nazca este pequeño, no tienes idea de todo lo que te voy a hacer y que me eh tenido que reprimir- Me estrecho fuerte pero con el cuidado suficiente con mi pequeño y abultado vientre. Mordió mi glóbulo inferior y el timbre comenzó a sonar como loco, de volviéndonos a la realidad, Sasuke beso mi frente-Te salvaste nena- pronuncio regresando a la habitación, mientras yo me dirigía a abrir la puerta, y observaba en el pequeño espejo de la entrada mi pequeño vientre a pesar de tener casi siete meses, este apenas comenzaba notarse.

Apenas y abrí la puerta, el remolino amarillo entro a toda velocidad con Shion en brazos, ella completamente sonrojada. Pero ya haciéndose a la idea de las locas ideas que le pasaban a su marido por la cabeza, creo que lo había notado lo suficiente el día de su boda hace casi 5 cinco meses atrás.

-Sera niña dattebayo, Hinata ¿y el teme?

-Enseguida viene- Comente divertida, bajo a Shion de sus brazos, mientras esta me hacía como seña de disculpa y yo solo le sonreía.

-¡Teme!, será niña, ven a conocer a tu sobrina ahijada, dattebayo- Y en cuanto Sasuke entró a la sala, Naruto casi le restriega el ultrasonido en la cara.

-Que escandaloso eres.

-Cállate que yo no te dije nada, casi cuando encuadraste el ultrasonido del pequeño Shinnosuke- no pude evitar sentir emoción al escuchar el nombre de mi hijo, el nombre que con Sasuke habíamos decido darle.

Sasuke se sonrojo y le propino una palmada – No dijiste nada pero lloraste como niña.

-Estoy sensible que quieres dattebayo

Y Shion y yo solo nos dedicamos a sonreírnos, la llegada de nuestros hijos cada vez estaban máscerca, yo sobaba mi vientre cuando.

-Pateo, Sasuke, Shinnosuke está pateando- rápidamente Sasuke me puso una mano en la barriga, cuando sentí la mano de Naruto, provocándome sonrojo.

-¡Ese es mi sobrino!

Sasuke lo miro enfadado y le propino un nuevo golpe-agárrale la panza a tu mujer atrevido.

-Pero soy el padrino dattebayo

-¿Y eso que idiota?...

Volví a reír para mí mientras con Shion nos dirigíamos a la cocina, ya que esto era seguro que se pospondría hasta la cena…

.

.

.

 ***Sasuke***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cada día estaba más cerca el nacimiento de mi hijo y también cada día estaba más cerca el día de enfrentarme a Orochimaru, faltaba un par de semana para que Shinnosuke llegara a este mundo y la marca cada vez molestaba más a Hinata, aunque ella lo disimulaba a mí no me podía engañar, e incluso su padre que últimamente optaba por visitarnos esporádicamente lo había notado, y con los meses empeoraba, si en la boda de Naruto cuando apenas comenzaba el segundo trimestre y ella en un simple baile con migo en la pista, algo que había hecho más por ella que por mí, un dolor casi le provoca el desmayo.

-Y bien Sasuke, si que fuiste rápido.

-Era algo muy simple- le contestaba a Seguitsu, ya que justamente iba regresando a Konoha, no tarde nada entregar la documentación a la aldea cercana. Esas misiones tan simples me fastidiaban pero por Hinata eran lo mejor.

-Sasuke, Sasuke- dale con el rubio escándalo- La vieja nos está buscando, tenemos que ir- gritaba escandalosamente Naruto mientras corría a mi dirección.

-Bien Sejutsu, nos vemos más tarde- Le comente a peliblanco, mientras seguía a Naruto, recién iba entrando a Konoha y este ya estaba con su gritos, en veces sentía que me volvería loco.

.

.

.

Apenas y cerramos la puerta, la Hokage estaba hundida entre una especie de llanto desmedido y una colerica mirada.

-¿Por qué Sakura?- pronunciaba ahogadamente, mientras que las ñañaras en mi aumentaban.

-Sus hijos están en peligro ustedes tenían razón- Decía desconsoladamente lanzando una carpeta sobre el escritorio mostrándonos su contenido, Naruto se quedaba helado, mientras que yo aún no creía lo que veía, pero si…

.

.

.

 _ **¿Y bien? Se esperaban el drama jajajaja ¿o la pequeña aventura de Sakura y Toneri?, ellos también merecían poquita sabrosura jajaj, en fin si lo se soy mala, pero es lo que le da el saborcito a la historia. Ammm lo bueno se viene y el final se acerca chicos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Reviews:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Claritza: Así es será un bebé muy poderoso, ya que tiene dos linajes sorprendentes de sangre. Pero lo de Shion creo que tuviste alguna respuesta en este capítulo, solo te diré que esos niños son dinamita, y que más adelantito dispersare tus dudas. Gracias por tu comentario :* , espero que disfrutarás el capítulo.

Makaa-chan: No te preocupes, al contrario muchas gracias por continuar con migo, y sabes que no estás nada perdida en tu teoría creo que hoy te diste una idea, espero hoy fuera de tu agrado

x.x : Eso lo tomare como que te gusto jejejeje

Marcela porras: Discúlpame marce, pero mira aquí te lo dejo esperando que sea de tu agrado, te mando un abrazotote bien kawaiii y mis mejores deseos.

Lin : Ví tu nombre con el comentaste y en automatico pensé en el amo bonito (Seshomaru), , muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario de verdad, ya que esto es por y para ustedes, claro que continuare .

Didma: jajajaj muchísimas gracias si tengo una mente malvada. Pero de verdad que encanto, no sabes el gusto que me da darle algo de alegría a tu dia, porque ustedes mi fandom son lo que le dan la alegría a mi dia, es maravilloso ver que por lo que trabajaste y desvelaste porque quedara bien es realmente valorado. Porque si que le pongo kokoro :D. Espero que hoy fuera de tu agrado, gracias por tus buenos deseos. Y gracias por sacarme la lagríma traidora.

x.x : Y aquí la tienes

18 : Muchas gracias por el tiempo, como tus animos que me das en cada capítulo, espero que este también fuera de tu agrado

Gab : Aquí me tienes de vuelta, y espero haber cumplido tus expectativas

.

.

.

 _ **También quiero comentarles de un nuevo proyecto que tengo, ya está arriba se llama ÁMAME O DEJAMÉ, como les comente soy fan de varios animes, pero la verdad si RANMA 1\2 marco tu niñez como la mia, te invito a que le des una oportunidad, la verdad ese anime me volvió atrapar y ante mi kokoro por el final tan poco descriptivo del manga, mi mente no dejo de pensar en que pasaría después y así surgió el fic. Es después del manga, basado tanto en el cómo en el anime las ovas y las películas (si ya se me traume). Si le agrada ahí los espero, le dejo un beso tronado y nos leemos en el próximo, Gracias por su apoyo, en el siguiente tardare lo menos que pueda se los prometo.**_

 _ **Les dejó una adelantito, tantita tortura XD**_

.

.

.

-Listo a ambas les eh dado el medicamento, para adelantar el parto, tendrá a ambos bebés en un par de horas y nos dejaras a mí a Sasuke en paz.

-De acuerdo Sakura, si tú cumples tu parte yo complire la mía.

-¡Sakura!, hasta cuando vas a seguir con esta locura.

¡Rayos! Ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de su presencia

-Ven conmigo Sakura, déjame ayudarte…

.

.

.

 _ **Ahora si me voy, espero sus comentarios y que me sigan inspirando para continuar, la verdad es que ame escribir este capítulo por sus bellos comentarios es que sigo aquí. Y mientras ustedes así lo quieran aquí seguiré. La actualización depende mucho de ustedes. Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía que hubiera. Y deséenme suerte porque en unas semanas la necesitare por razones escolares.**_

 _ **Les mando besitos y abrazos kawaiiis. Sayonara, hasta el próximo. :D**_


	18. ¿Porque Sakura? ¿Por qué?

**Eh regresado mis sasuhinitas lindos, lamento la demora pero créanme estos fueron unos días muy complicados para mí, sin más le dejo el capitulo, más abajo les relato lo acontecido.**

 **Capítulo 17: ¿Porque Sakura? ¿Por qué?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Sasuke***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apenas y cerramos la puerta, la Hokage estaba hundida entre una especie de llanto desmedido y una colerica mirada.

-¿Por qué Sakura?- pronunciaba ahogadamente, mientras que las ñañaras en mi aumentaban.

-Sus hijos están en peligro ustedes tenían razón- Decía desconsoladamente lanzando una carpeta sobre el escritorio mostrándonos su contenido, Naruto se quedaba helado, mientras que yo aún no creía lo que veía, pero si era Sakura, Sakura en un beso no menos que prometedor con el peliblanco, en otra estaba en el bosque no menos que reunida con Kabuto, ¿pero qué diablos?, Naruto tenía cara de repugnancia, mientras que la Hokage simplemente se veía que estaba por estallar en un llanto colérico.

-Pero Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo vieja?, ¿A caso ella y él peliblanco?

-No lose, Naruto, no lose, yo tampoco creía lo que veía, pero fue él mismo Kakashi quien las tomó, ya no podíamos con las dudas- decía la Hokage, restregándose las manos en la cara, mientras que una lagrima se resbalaba- Solo sé que sus hijos están en peligro, la absurda obsesión que siente Sakura por Sasuke no tiene límite, ella no estás bien, y si no la atendemos cuando antes no se de lo que vaya a ser capaz, está teniendo tendencias de codependencia, lo psiquiátrico no es mi fuerte pero sé que Sakura no está bien.

Un nudo y desagradable sabor se clavó en mi garganta, Naruto estaba escéptico, realmente contrariado. Si esto era un enferma obsesión por mí realmente no la entendía, mientras estuvimos en el equipo 7 nunca le di alguna esperanza o muestra de algún interés romántico, e incluso cuando ella me rebelo las verdaderas intenciones del porque me había rescatado junto con Obito, le había dejado en claro en que solo sentía un cariño fraternal a ella, mentiría si digiera que ella nunca significo nada para mí, pero no de ese modo que ella lo veía, ella realmente no me amaba eso no era amor, ¿pero qué diablos le pasaba por la cabeza?, una vez meses atrás ya le había dicho que era como una espina en el trasero… ¿Qué más quería escuchar?, por Kami-sama la metí en getjutsu, casi la atravieso con un chidori, ¿Qué era mosoquista?, sumándole que ya había tenido un intento fallido con Naruto, realmente no entendía a esta conflictiva mujer, si era verdad que por una milésima estúpida pero milésima de segundo la posibilidad de intentarlo, pero al saber la intenciones de Naruto, fue mi fuga a intentar algo que yo sabía perfectamente fallido y hacerme aún lado fue la mejor respuesta, pero aún así no dejaba de inspirarme lastima, su situación tan deplorable a la que había llegado pero la entendía, ya que yo había estado oculto en ella con mi sed de venganza, como la revolución que quería llevar acabo y me salió caro entenderlo, un brazo, la golpiza de mi vida, como una marca en mi frente que no sería fácil quitarla. Pero Hinata me había salvado, junto con el estúpido Rubio, que nunca se rindió, ellos habían marcado la diferencia, como el hacerme responsable de mis culpas.

Ahora por mí, mi hijo y Hinata estaban en peligro nuevamente.

-¿Ella sabe que la descubrieron?

-No, Sasuke no lo sabe, es por eso que lo mande llamar, porque solo ustedes tienen conocimiento de esto. Y francamente no sé qué hacer, sé que ella ha negociado con sus hijos, porque conozco la mente perversa de Orochimarú. Pero de Sakura no sé qué creer.

-Mandela de misión unos días y tráigala con largas para su regreso, eso nos dará tiempo para poder planear algo sin que este metiendo sus narices, de esa misma manera pensara que no ha sido descubierta y podremos seguirla observando.

-Pero Teme dattebayo, yo aún no estoy seguro, Sakura-Chan no sería capaz….

-Tan idiota como siempre Naruto, que necesitas para creerlo ¿qué le entregue tu hija a Orochimarú?

-Oye Sasuke no tienes por qué ser…

-No me importa que usted sea la Hokage, o lo que piense el idiota del dobe, ya es hora que abran los ojos y yo no pienso poner ni a Hinata ni a mi hijo en peligro por su maldita ingenuidad, Sakura ya ha llegado demasiado lejos y les recuerdo que la única manera que yo me libre de ese maldito reptil fue acabar con él. Sakura no es tonta, no por algo era llamada una genio ¿o no?, así que déjense de estúpidas condolencias por que sea por interés o por mí, sabe claramente lo que hace y tendrá que asumir sus consecuencias, como yo, como todos. Yo hice todo lo que hice, por dolor y venganza, ella que escusa tiene, ¿un estúpido capricho con migo?... ¡eh! al que yo nunca le di lugar. Le doy un día Hokage para que piense en un buen plan, porque si Sakura viene a atacar a mí familia no tendré contemplaciones.

-¿Pero qué clase de Ninja te sientes para hablarme así?, Mocoso estúpido

Estaba realmente impresionada por mis palabras, tenía sus ojos rojos, entre coraje y dolor, pero como culparla si había puesto alcohol en la llaga, pero era lo que necesitaba dejar de justificar a Sakura para buscar una solución lógica, no emotiva.

-No le estoy hablando como ningún ninja, si no como él esposo de Hinata y como el padre de él niño que está esperando.

-Teme- decía el dobe, mientras la vieja caía en llanto, yo me cruzaba la puerta, suficiente sentimentalismo para mi gusto, y ahora lo decía Sasuke Uchiha el mismo que no estaba dispuesto a ver a su mujer ni hijo enredado en esto.

.

.

.

Un mes había pasado, desde que Sakura tenía oficialmente para mí letrero de traidora, Hinata estaba al tanto de todo y tampoco creía que la obsesión de la pelirosa llegara a tal punto. Un mes de paranolla, un maldito mes de misiones absurdas, en el que sentía que me pagaban por nada, si ya me sabía el cuento que era esporádicamente, por la seguridad de Hinata, solo por eso no renfufuñaba.

-Auch

-¿Qué pasa?- dije poniéndome a la defensiva, al ver la cara de dolor de Hinata al sobarse el apenas notorio bulto en su vientre.

-Tú hijo, eso pasa este niño juega algún deporte con mis riñones, tiene una fuerza barbara.

-Digno hijo de su padre

-Presumido- Me refunfuño, y yo me puse de pie del sofá, mientras la cargaba y la ponía sobre mis piernas volviendo a hundir en el sofá con ella.

-Te juro que cuando nazca este pequeño, no sabes cómo te va ir Hima- le dije provocándole ese singular sonrojo y seña de recato suyo, mientras besaba esos labios momentáneamente, y de verdad que lo decía enserio, eso de estar en abstinencia si era un verdadero infierno.

-Algo me dice, que lo que estás pensando no es muy apropiado que digamos.

-Ja siempre tan acertada, pero en un tiempo se te hará lo más apropiado del mundo. Como cuando estabas en tu papel de Hima sensual- Y lo siguiente me saco una sonrisa algo escandalosa, muy impropio de ella hizo un enorme puchero, me propino un pequeño golpecito en la frente y se hundió en mi pecho.

.

.

.

 ***Hinata***

.

.

.

El parto estaba a un par de semanas, mi entusiasmo, mi nerviosismo estaba todo junto, no entendía cómo podía controlar tantas emociones a la vez, miraba lo azul del cielo, era hermoso la fechas decembrinas estaban cerca, y yo pensaba en empezar con los preparativos, si todo salí bien mi pequeño llegaría o más bien sería el regalo de noche buena. Sin duda sería la navidad más hermosa y especial para mí. Por fin deje la pereza de lado y me levante de la silla, cuando no podía con mis turbias emociones, salí al jardín a intentar calmarme. La torpeza con la que me pare, iba en aumento cada vez más, pero era lógico ¿o no?, ahora si tenía un letrero en la frente de completamente embarazada. Me sentía gorda, aun que realmente tenía muy buena condición obviamente por haber sido ninja, había subido más que lo normal, o eso decía Tsunade-sama.

De Sakura gratamente, aún me diera pena admitirlo no había tenido que convivir con ella en buenas semanas, la Hokage la había mandado a la aldea de la Nuve a capacitar Ninjas médicos y así la mandaba de aldea en aldea con el mismo cometido. No era fácil aceptar que a pesar de que nunca nos llevamos bien Sakura-chan fuera un potencial peligro para mi familia pero más para mi hijo. Intentaba entenderla pero de verdad no podía, no era secreto para nadie que ella e Ino tenía una competencia jurada por Sasuke, pero eso no era amor, yo pase tanto tiempo enamorada de Naruto que realmente trataba de entenderla, pero las circunstancias marcaron la pauta a seguir y continúe e incluso Ino, ahora estaba feliz con Sai y su boda estaba a tan solo unas cuantas semanas, como la de Hibari y mi Niisan, solo ella seguía atrapada en el pasado.

-Tok Tok tok

-Ya voy- Intente gritar, me desarrugue la pequeña bata color rosa pálido que llevaba puesta, que enmarcaba mi embarazo con un listón rosa de un tono un poco más oscuro.

Apenas y abrí la puerta, un remolino castaño entro a toda velocidad, acompañada de los típicos traviesos ojos verdes de Ino.

-Hima ¿Lista?

-¿Eh?- Le cuestionaba a Hibari e Ino que hablan a la par.

-Es hoy- Agregaba Ino

-Sigo sin entender

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan despistada Hinata?, hoy haremos tú babyshower, bueno él tuyo y el de Shion.

-¿Mi qué?

-Hay prima que anticuada eres, ya les comentamos a ti y a Shion que en el occidente se le hace una fiesta al bebé que está por nacer, para llenarlo de regalos, dar a conocer que será y convivir un rato.

-Pero eto eto eto

-Pero nada- Me regañaba Ino – Ya tenemos todo listo, Sasuke, Naruto y los demás vienen para acá con las cosas, obligados pero no les quedaba de otra- se rió sínicamente y yo sabía que Sasuke querría emanar el Raikiri en cualquier momento, Naruto que era más borlotero le encantaría, ¿que otra opción me quedaba? –Muy bien a despegar tú sala, porque en tu jardín no tardara en sentirse el frio- Me encogí de manos, en fin.

-Vamos teme no seas tan amargado, jugaremos con las chicas, y pues comeremos de lo que traerán.

-¿Y porque no hicieron el borlote en tu casa?

-Porque no tiene tanto espacio como la tuya dattebayo

Voltee al escuchar las singulares voces de mi esposo y Naruto cruzando la sala con cajas, que se asomaban artículos para fiesta. Y Sasuke con su típica cara de fastidio ante estas cosas, Naruto le daba las cosas gustoso mientras gritaba que iría por Shion.

-A mí ni me mires- Por fin me pronunció Sasuke dándome un pequeño beso en la frente – tus borloteras amigas y el dobe, no dieron alternativa.

-Me imagino- Le conteste sonriéndole y dándole una abrazo.

-Si ya mucho arrumaco, Sasuke ven y ayúdame a colocar los letreros, que en media hora estarán aquí los invitados con lo demás.

Sasuke solo ponía los ojos en blanco, mientras le exaltaba una venita de la frente, me dedicó una mirada de súplica e Ino le estiraba un letrero azul que decía soy Niño, mientras Hibari extendía el contrario de color rosa, poniéndolo en el otro extremo a donde iría el azul.

.

.

.

En menos de media hora mi sala estaba irreconocible, entre serpentinas, globos, dos mesas una que se suponía que sería de regalos para mi hijo y otra en rosa para los regalos de Shion, dos pasteles, un sin fín de botanas y Sasuke cruzaba la puerta con unas bolsas de lo que parecían bebidas con cara de pues ya que. Aún me daba risa pero para mí era de lo más adorable, porque sabía que todo lo soportaba por mí y su hijo, pero no pude contener la risa cuando se me acerco y entre murmuros me dijo – por mi hijo lo soporto, que si no ya hubiera corrido a los chiflados estos- solo me confirmo lo que yo pensaba.

Mientras que a mí y a Shion en lugar de hacernos sentir embarazadas, nos hacía sentir en face terminal de alguna porque no nos permitían mover ni un dedo. Hasta los hombres entraban y salía de la casa con cajas, bolsas, y sus típicas llevaderas. E inclusive Kiba, Shino estaban ahí, Kakashi-sensi justo iba llegando con Zhinsune, y los mumuros de su romance se intensificarían después de esto.

-¿Quién invito tanto hombre?- agregaba furiosa Ino.

-Pues Naruto – Le contestaba Hibari riendo.

-Ese idiota que parte de que es una fiesta de chicas ¿no comprendió?

-Dattebayo escuche el insulto, yo tengo derecho a asistir es mi hija, además que yo ayude a organizar Ino. Y sí así fuera ¿qué hace aquí el borlotero de Sai?

Los demás rieron- Mientras Sai ni se inmutaba, y le dedicaba alguna seña majadera y agregaba

-Perfecto Naruto será el primero en el juego de la papilla.

-De acuerdo dattebayo, pero papilla ¿de Qué? Sai

\- De bebé baka – Le contestaba Sasuke, burlonamente.

-Hay ya teme ¿Qué tan mal puede saber?...

.

.

.

-Qué asco dattebayo, esto sabe horrible. No teme, para ya no me des.

-Y tú deja de embarrármelo en la camisa baka

-Pues si no veo teme estoy vendado.

-Ese era el chiste- Le contestaba Ino a Naruto.

Todos estábamos muertos de la risa, ahí estaban frente a frente, con una venda en los ojos mientras el uno al otro renfunfuñaba porque tenían que darse en la boca papilla para bebé, que les había tocado seleccionar al azar. Después continuamos con el concurso de en parejas vestir a muñecos, ahí estábamos Sasuke y yo vendados, avergonzados; mientras hacíamos equipo, el poco a poco y con paciencia me pasaba la ropita, poniéndola a mi lado, yo cuidando no chocar con Shion, ya que la mesa era algo angosta, con torpeza se la colocaba y justo cuando estábamos por ponerle los zapatitos se escuchó…

-Ya paren, Kakashi-sensei y Zhinzune les ganaron-gritaba Ino mientras, nos retiramos las vendas y ese par estaba carmesí hasta las orejas.

-Ya se pueden casar- agregaba Naruto burlón

-Pero que problemático Naruto, vestiste al revés al muñeco, espero no te pase con tu hija- Le decía Shikamaru.

Mientras las risas volvían a hacerse sonoras, poco después ahí estábamos Shion y yo paradas a media sala, mientras Sai salía con el papel higiénico del baño y cada invitado, cortaba lo largo de papel que creía que era el diámetro de nuestra barriga, estaban en perfecta concentración, tal que parecía que era una decisión complicada.

-Vamos Sasuke no te vas a salvar eres el padre- Así a regañadentes le recibía el papel a Hibari, con sus marcados ojos de fastidio, mientras yo le sonreía ladinamente, poco a poco pasaba cada uno, incluso hasta los más serios que era Shino y Shikamaru se había unido al juego, con afán de hacer renegar a Naruto.

-Hey ya, ya, nada más es medirle de rápido abusivos dattebayo- Y así Naruto corría a Shikamaru y Shino a su asiento.

Por fin fue el turno de Naruto y Sasuke, mi pelinegro me rodeo con sus manos, con la medida perfecta, mientras los aplausos se hacían presentes. –Esto de que te anden manoseando el estomago no me agrada nada Hinata, quiero ahorcar a tu prima- Reí bajamente, ante lo que me murmuro.

-Oye pues si no estoy tan gorda- Agregaba Shion, restregando su mano sobre su blusa de maternidad color azul celeste, a modo de reclamo, mientras los demás reían, ya que naruto había cortado una tira algo exagerada.

La cosa todavía se volvió más divertida cuando jugamos un juego de mesa llamado lotería, eso sí que fue el caos, ya que Kiba y Naruto reñían culpándose de tramposos, Temari gritaba eufórica por haber ganado, mientras Shikamaru decía en voz baja su típico "mujer problemática", me comenzaba a preguntar si los refrescos y el té que se estaba dando contenía algo de alcohol, porque hasta mi Niisan se había unido a la discusión de quien había sido el victorioso.

-Bien es hora de los regalos- prontamente nos volvieron a sentar justo enfrente de todos los invitados, mientras Ino y Hibari nos pasaban las bolsas de los regalos, uno tenía que intentar adivinar de quién era y con marcador agregarle a la persona algún garabato en la cara, y en caso de ser lo contrario el que obsequio ralloneaba a la pareja, pues eso no sería muy del agrado de Sasuke, pero ahí estaba a mí lado fiel. Los aplausos sonaron, cada que se destapaba cada regalo con alguna pequeña y tierna prenda, no faltaron las burlas cada que alguien nos rayoneaba la cara a mí o Sasuke pero realmente había sido puntitos mínimos, ya que tenían miedo del carácter que poseía Sasuke.

-Jajajajaja- resonaba a lo alto cada que los chicos le rayonaban la cara a Naruto, kiba le había dibujado un gato en la frente, Shikamaru le había puesto problemático, Shino un enorme Baka en la mejilla, hasta mi Niisan había coperado, dibujándole vigote.

-Vamos Sasuke relájate es parte de la diversión

-No te mandes Kakashi- Agregaba Sasuke, mientras Kakashi se acercaba a rayonarle la cara.

-Ohayo, perdón voy volviendo a la aldea

No miramos con Sasuke, cuando Sakura cruzaba la puerta, con dos regalos, las risas dejaron de sonar, y todos centraron su atención en ella, entraba inmaculadamente santa a la casa, ese cuento ni ella se lo creía, para mí no tenía que tener cuernos y cola para saber que era un verdadero demonio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***Sasuke***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Cálmate Sasuke no vayas hacer ninguna tontería- agregaba Kakashi

-Llegas tarde frente de marquesina

-¿Qué parte de voy llegando a la aldea no entendiste Ino puerca?

Se decía ese conflictivo par, mientras Hinata se abrazaba un poco más a mí, ella sabía igual que yo que su presencia eran problemas.

-Hola Sakura-chan, no te hubieras molestado, demasiado sin verte.

-Ya lo creo, esa misión duro bastante, y es un gusto.

Shion miraba con desagrado, mientras Naruto le recibía la caja color rosa metálico, nos miró de reojo como buscando alguna expresión que leer en nuestros rostros, lo mejor era intentar parecer ignorantes ante su mirada, así quizás podríamos saber que tramaba. Él idiota de Naruto aún tenía algo de fe en ella y que ese mes confinada en entrenar ninjas médicos le hubiera servido de redención como para pensar en sus actos. Claro que no, yo sabía que no era así, su obsesión no tenía limites.

-Hinata, Sasuke, este es para su bebé espero lo tomen como ofrenda de paz, caramba te vez muy linda embarazada, ¿ya casi es el parto verdad?

-Sí, gracias- dije recibiéndole la caja algo bruscamente, mientras abrazada a Hinata un poco más.

-Gracias Sakura-chan, por favor pasa y sírvete lo que gustes.

Hinata siempre tan amable, pero entendía que pensaba exactamente lo mismo que yo, nos dedico su hipócrita sonrisa ladina y paso de largo a la mesa donde se encontraban la bebidas.

.

.

.

La convivencia siguió de manera pacífica, y yo no le quitaba ni los ojos de encima, intentaba no separarme para nada de Hinata, y Naruto hacia lo mismo con Shion. De repente estaba en su papel de doncella amable y ayudo a repartir bebidas con Ino e incluso le dedico una sonrisa de comercial a Shion, como a Hinata.

-Pfff

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?

-No lose algo medio asco, tengo un sabor muy amargo en la boca.

-Pensé que era la única-Agregaba Shion

-Les traeré agua dattebayo- Contestaba Naruto poniéndose de pie de la pequeña sala.

-¡Traaazzzzzzz!

Un susto nos atravesó a todos los presentes, cuando un estruendoso ruido se escucho proveniente del lado centro de la ciudad.

-Byakugan –se escucho de la boca de Neji e Hibari, mientras abrían la puerta y salían directamente de la casa.

-¿Qué fue?- Gritaba Naruto, quien se había tirado el agua encima después del estallido, su playera naranja escurría, mientras me mirada suspizcamente, él pensaba lo mismo que yo esto no era casualidad y menos con el regreso de Sakura.

-Al parecer estalló un depósito de gas.

-Nos manda llamar la Hokage, nos solicitan de urgencia al parecer el fuego se está extendiendo- Agregaba Kakashi, mientras Shinzune afirmaba.

-No puedo dejar sola a Hinata

-Tranquilo Sasuke solo nos están solicitando a los hombres, se quedara con Ino y las demás.

-Pero yo tampoco quiero dejar a Shion dattebayo

-¿Qué parte de orden de la Hokage no entienden?- Decía Shinzune

-Vayan, cuidaremos de Hinata y Shion- decía su borlotera prima Hibari

Carajo, justo ahora que estaba más intranquilo tenía que dejarla – volveré lo antes posible- le pronuncie dándole dos golpesitos en la frente, mientras ella me asentía nerviosamente, se veía hermosa con ese listo rosa decorando su pelo.

-Vamos dobe

-Las cuidaremos tranquilos- agregaba Sakura

-Si tú eres el problema- decía lo que yo no me había animado a pronunciar Hibari, Sakura ni se inmutó y nosotros nos apresuramos al llamado…

.

.

.

Entre cenizas, humo denso y un enorme olor a combustible, nos abríamos paso con Naruto y los demás, pero esto no cedía.

-Ni se te ocurra utilizar ningún ninjutsu de estilo viento Naruto, solo vas a crecentar las llamas.

-Ya lose teme

-Contigo es mejor prevenir, usa tus sapos.

-Buena idea Dattebayo

Y así Naruto se preparaba para hacer el jutsu de invocación, una capa dense de tierra se marcaba y era Kiba que utilizaba a Akamaru para hacer colmillo sobre colmillo asfixiando las llamas con tierra, al parecer no era tan inútil, yo me adentre entre las llamas al notar que la flama no disminuía si no acrecentaba, porque el depósito seguí abierto, Naruto me abría paso con el Rasen Shuriken y yo cortaba lo pedazos de escombro con mi chidorí, en un parpadeo estaba enfrente de la enorme tubería, _Hinata_ llegó a mí mente en automático, maldición era más que obvio que esto era provocado, la llave de paso estaba completamente trozada.

-Naruto esto no va a parar va a explotar, utiliza el chakra de Kurama para controlar la explosión

-De acuerdo dattebayo

El crujir de la estructura de acero que rodeaba el siniestro se agregaba, y sabíamos perfectamente que teníamos que extinguirlo ya, o la explosión seria en masa, pero esto, esto era una maldita distracción ¡Hinata!, tenía que ir con Hinata.

-¡Teme cuidado quítate!

.

.

.

 ***Sakura***

.

.

.

Perfecto, era la única palabra que me venía a la cabeza, todo había salido a pedir de boca, estas semanas alejadas de la aldea había dificultado la misión pero nada que para Kabuto fuera demasiado, ese hombre parecía camaleón, podía infiltrarse en tantas partes volviéndose casi fragmento del entorno. Era tan molesto, pero sí que era útil, al encontrarme fuera de Konoha había sido muy difícil seguir el control de embarazo de Hinata, pero gracias al infiltramiento de Kabuto no habíamos perdido detalle.

Lo único que consiguieron al haberme mandado a otra aldea con la escusa de capacitar a Ninjas médicos era aumentar mi rabia y coraje, mientras yo estaba completamente asilada, ellos simplemente entre risas y estúpidas convivencias. No podía negar que la enana con pupilas le sentaba el embarazo se veía adorable y solo hacía falta ver como Sasuke la miraba como si se tratara de un ángel para hacer que la poca cordura que me quedara se quisiera ir al suelo, y deseara lanzármele encima y matarla, él tenía que mirarme así a mí no a ella.

Mi cabeza comenzaba a zumbar, estar entre esas estúpidas risas y suspiros de adoración mientras Hinata y su clon rubio destapaban los regalos.

-Es hermoso Ino muchas gracias.

Decía irradiando felicidad Shion, ante un pequeño vestido rosa, lleno de pequeñas flores y detalles en encaje. Sonríe Sakura sonríe, pensaba una y otra vez.

-Esto le va a encantar a Sasuke

-Lo suponía, por eso lo mandamos hacer con Neji, todo sea para nuestro sobrino- El par de cegatonas se abrazaban subiéndome la glucosa innecesariamente, mientras Hinata admiraba un pequeño moisés, forrado de blanco inmaculado con los símbolos Uchiha como Hyuga en los lados.

Y de un parpadear al otro mi sonrisa acrecentó

-Auuuu

-¿Qué pasa? – se acercaban las presentes cuestionando a Hinata y a Shion, que por milésima de segundo de diferencia ambas había hecho mueca del dolor, intentando ponerse en posición fetal.

-Me duele el vientre, quizás un calambre

-A mí igual- Agregaba Shion

-¿Pero a las dos al mismo tiempo?, esto sí que es raro, quizás ya están cansadas- Decía Ino.

Claro que no, el medicamento que había puesto en sus bebidas les había hecho efecto, pronto empezarían con el trabajo de parto. En un par de horas esos bebés estarían en brazos de Orochimarú y yo en camino al escape junto con Sasuke.

Cinco minutos pasaron para que el alboroto de la primera contracción pasara, tenía que irme a dar la señal para empezar con el plan, la detonación del depósito de gas había sido un éxito y yo sabía que Kabuto ya estaría infiltrado en el hospital y quizás con algo de suerte Toneri abría inmovilizado a Naruto como Sasuke.

-Bien muchas gracias, pero llegue algo cansada, me retiro, que sigan disfrutando- Hice una pequeña reverencia.

Ino me miraba nada satisfecha con mi respuesta –Espera frente de marquesina- caminó rápidamente llegando a donde yo estaba – A ¿Dónde vas?

-Si no escuchaste Ino puerca, dije a descansar, quiero llevar temprano los informes a la oficina de la Hokage e irme a dormir.

-Haaaa, gracias por venir se el trabajo que te costo, pero quiero que todas limen asperezas y las quiero todas en mi boda – Así menciono restregándome en la cara el anillo ostentoso y una piedra algo exagerada, justo su estilo.

-Felicidades hasta que se te hizo, no estarás embarazada ¿o sí?- se puso roja incandescente

-Claro que no, bueno creo que no.

-Tengo que irme

-Espera- me paró en seco dándome un cálido abrazo- abra alguien para ti, que te haga muy feliz, solo ya suelta el pasado ambas sabemos que nunca fue nuestro, cuando yo lo entendí Sai llego a mí vida – Me susurro al oído y yo me separé algo incomoda, sin palabras que articular solo hice una fingida sonrisa y cruce la puerta.

Ahora Ino, todos estaban haciendo su vida, proyectos de familia, proyectos de dos, matrimonios, niños, felicidad y dicha inundaba a mi alrededor, solo yo carecía de ellos y no era justo. Ahora no tenía nada, Naruto, Sasuke, nada simplemente nada. Pero pronto en unas horas todo cambiaría, avanzaba y veía el cielo algo nublado, seguramente causa del humo resultado de la combustión.

.

.

.

Ahora había sido mucho más fácil escabullirme hasta el escondite, con tanto caus en la aldea, había sido más viable salir sin ser detectada, algo tendría que invitar para justificar mi ausencia, bueno eso ahora no era importante.

Mande un poco de Chakra demás a mis pies para incrementar mi velocidad, pase de largo los dos últimos arboles, y ahí entre desde los matorrales podía ver brillar los ojos de ese maldito reptil. Brinque perfectamente poniéndome a unos dos metros enfrente de él, sentí su insistente mirada, sabía lo que quería escuchar.

-Listo a ambas les eh dado el medicamento para adelantar el parto, tendrá a ambos bebés en un par de horas y nos dejaras a mí y a Sasuke en paz.

-De acuerdo Sakura, si tú cumples tú parte yo cumpliré la mía.

-¡Sakura!, hasta cuando vas a seguir con esta locura.

¡Rayos! Ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de su presencia

-Ven conmigo Sakura, déjame ayudarte, es una locura lo que estar por cometer ¿realmente vas exponer a esos bebés a los experimentos de estos monstros?, por Dios Sakura tú obsesión con Sasuke rebaso los limites.

-Tienes que venir con nosotros Sakura

-Kakashi-sensei, Hokague-sama- Los dos estaban detrás mío, con una mirada gélida, la Hokage traía el uniforme ninja y su mirada lastimera me enfermaba, todo el plan se había venido abajo. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Valla, valla Tsunade parece que tu discípula busco al mejor maestro.

-Cállate Orochimarú, pensé que en la guerra realmente te había redimido.

\- Tan ilusa como siempre Tsunade, cuando entenderás que la ambición de un Ninja no tiene límites y una vez que se despierta el sentimiento solo la muerte puede acabarlo la sed de poder o de necesidad no toca a cada uno de diferente forma y Sakura es el ejemplo, solo que este la llevo a mí, a quien puede ofrecerle lo que necesita.

-Cállate, Kakashi llévate a Sakura, esto lo arreglaremos tu y yo Orochimaru.

¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?, tenía que actuar rápido, si kakashi me capturaba estaba perdida y no podía ir por lo niños, ¿Qué hacia él aquí? Se suponía que estaría controlando el fuego, lo más seguro que se dio cuenta del falso mensaje que había mandado.

-Perfecto si eso quieres eso tendremos Tsunade.

-Nadie se llevará a Sakura- Se sumaba el albino saliendo de la penumbra, comenzó a emanar Chakra y estaba segura que utilizaría sus técnicas al recién haber recuperado sus poderes, gracias al trasplante de ojos que le había realizado.

-Quiero esos niños Sakura – Me gritaba Orochimaru y yo sabía que Kabuto me estaría esperando en el hospital, en un parpadear de ojos Toneri estaba justo enfrente de Kakashi, Orochimaru lanzaba un ataque directo a Tsunade-sama y esta soltaba una lágrimas de frustración.

-No lo hagas Sakura, no lo hagas, o ya no habrá vuelta atrás- se escuchaba el chillar que ocasionaba el chidori y en su encuentro Toneri y Kakashi –Shannaro- Grite, golpeando intensamente el suelo, provocando un colapso de la tierra como de los arboles alrededor, y apreté paso aprovechando el altercado. Escuche como la Hokage me gritaba a lo lejos, pero tenía que llegar a casa de Hinata y llevarlas al hospital. Ya no había marcha atrás, tenía que completar el plan como fuera lugar, de lo demás me preocuparía después.

.

.

.

Todo estaba en una espesa neblina por el humo que aún quedaba en el entorno, al parecer ya había sido controlada la explosión, eso eran peores noticias, quería decir que tanto Sasuke como Naruto no tardarían en llegar por sus esposas y al nos distanciarse de ellas yo no podría quedarme con los bebés. Por fin mire la residencia Uchiha y pegue dos brincos entrando directamente por el jardín.

-Haaaaa, hay no háblenle a Naruto les juro que ya no puedo, me duele.

Apenas y entre a la sala reconocí la voz de Shion, miraba a las chicas aterradas y a Hinata en un sofá doblándose del dolor mientras Hibari la mirada contrariada.

-¿Qué pasa Ino puerca? – Se paro del lado de Shion y me miro escéptica – No lo sé, ambas comenzaron con contracciones y ahora cada vez son más seguidas ambas están dilatando y temo que den a luz aquí.

-Tenemos que trasladarlas a la clínica

-No se puede todo está cubierto por humo, seria catastrófico que el trabajo de parto comenzara en el traslado ante tanto humo.

¡Maldición!, no había pensado en eso, tendría que ingeniármelas sin Kabuto sin nadie…

.

.

.

.

 ***Hinata***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ella tenía algo que ver en esto, no podía ser tanta casualidad, que yo tuviera contracciones, la exploción y sin olvidar a Shion, ella venía por nuestros hijos estaba segura.

-Sáquenla de aquí, no la quiero en mi casa ni cerca de Shion ni mucho menos de mí, Hibari sácala de aquí- Decía con cólera entre mezclada con dolor, intentaba ponerme en posición fetal, mientras ella me miraba con ojos enigmáticos.

-Cálmate Hinata, la Hokage me mando para ver que todo estuviera bien, y al parecer llegue en buen momento pareciera que van a empezar el trabajo de parto e Ino no podrá sola, sé que no soy santo de tu devoción pero tendrás que confiar en mí.

-¿Qué les diste maldita? – Y un parpadear Hibari estaba entre de Sakura hecha una verdadera furia, yo sabía que ella sospechaba lo mismo que yo, Temari se ponía enfrente de ellas, mientras Ino negaba con la cabeza y detenía a Shion con una mano.

-Nada más regresaste y Hima como Shion están así, te vi repartir las bebidas, ¿Qué les pusiste loca?, métetelo en la cabeza Sasuke no te quiere y nunca te va a querer maldito chicle obsesivo.

Todos nos quemamos en Shock ante lo que Hibari había tenido el valor de decir, Sakura levanto la mirada soberbiamente y sonrió maquiavélicamente, en un golpe imperceptible quitó a Temari de su camino, y tomo por el cuello a Hibari, yo estaba aterrada Sasuke, Sasuke solo pensaba en que tenía que volver pronto, se escucho la dificultad para tragar de Hibari.

-Sean o no ciertas tus sospechas va a tener que confiar en mí y ayudarme a asistir este parto, terminando esto tú y yo ajustaremos cuentas- dijo poniendo en el suelo, aun temblando de la rabia que se veía que expulsaba, Hibari tragó con dificultad y con más furia en su mirada entonó –Atrévete a ponerle una mano encima a alguno de los bebés y no solo te la veras con migo si no con todas las que estamos aquí, Naruto y Sasuke no tardan y prepárate Sakura porque ahora si te va a tocar pagar cuentas.

-Haaaaaa – no terminaron de discutir cuando el ruido ahogado de Shion nos hizo centrar la atención en el charco que se había formado.

-¡No puede ser! se me rompió la fuente y todavía no es tiempo- decía llorando a mares, con la angustia tatuada en su rostro. Las contracciones empeoraron en mí y sabía que era hora.

-Necesito toallas, que desocupen el área y sobretodo todo lo que encuentre en el botequín, pongan a hervir agua para esterilizar el instrumental y porque la necesitaremos ahora. –Gritaba Ino mientras Temari se levanta del piso y ante su molestia solo le dedico mirada demoledora a Sakura, estaba saca de la parte de atrás de su pequeño bolso ninja, lo que parecía instrumental, lo sabía todo lo tenía planeado.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?- gritaba mientras estaba con las piernas abiertas en plena sala.

-Ya no tarda Hinata, vamos puja, solo un poco más ya se está asomando la cabeza, puja-Decía Hibari mientras tomaba mi mano, y yo respiraba al tiempo que pujaba, era doloroso, era angustioso mi hijo no tenía porque nacer en estas condiciones ni antes de tiempo.

-Vamos Hinata un poco más ya vienen los hombros, vamos.

-Haaaaaa- grite haciendo fuerza y pujando fuertemente por última vez, un fuerte llanto, inundo el lugar y las lagrimas empezaron a encharcar mis ojos, mi pequeño había nacido bien, en un instante que se me hizo eterno estaba envuelto en una pequeña frazada e Ino lo acurrucaba en mi pecho.

-Está bien Hinata, está en perfecto estado, es un niño fuerte.

-Mi pequeño- dije estrechándolo contra mí, su cabello tan negro como el de su padre, su piel clara como la mía, y eran la facciones de Sasuke, tan marcadas era un Uchiha era el retrato de su padre, poco a poco abrió sus ojos y con una mirada más despierta para la de un recién nacido me miro fijamente, eran unos hermosos ojos grises una combinación de los ojos de ambos, tenía unos hermosos ojos pero con una pequeña variación una casi imperceptible aspa se forma al fondo esos ojitos, enmarcados por unas enorme pestañas, y lo siguiente me desborono el alma, el pequeño bebé mi pequeño me había sonreído momentáneamente, pero él sabía quién era yo, sabía que era su madre y lo amaba.

-Haaaaaa- Un ahogado grito reventó mi burbuja, y mire el pelirosa cabello que atravesaba el lugar, Hibari sonreía pero se veía alerta, no se me distanciaba ni un solo segundo de mí. – Es Shion- Me decía como contestando a mi cara de intriga, ella esta tan solo a unos metros de mí, pero algo andaba mal. Un grito volvió a inundar el lugar y Hibari mencionó – Ya nació – Sentí un respiro.

-Sakura ven acá te necesito Shion tiene una hemorragia- Pronunciaba Ino mientras yo notaba que estaba inconsciente. La pequeña cabellera pelirroja se hizo presente, era la pequeña hija de Naruto que apenas se escuchaba su llanto de lo bajo que la nena lloraba. Mientras Ino le practicaba las curaciones pertinentes a Shion, Sakura era la que portaba en manos a la bebé, la cubrió con una manta.

\- A ¿Dónde crees que vas? - Temari le pronunciaba interponiéndose en su camino

-Al Hospital, es prematura y al parecer necesita incubadora o tendrá problemas respiratorios serios- le contestaba tan serenamente, cuando se acerco a mí.

-Dame al bebé Hinata, tengo que llevarlo al hospital.

-Refugie más a mi hijo sobre mi pecho

-No te daré nada esperaremos a Sasuke- Una llamarada de furia se poso sobre sus ojos- Deja a la bebé Sakura, entrégasela a su madre.

-Ella esta inconsciente y yo cuidare de ella

-Vamos Sakura necesito tú ayuda – Gritaba Ino mientras ella ni ni inmutaba, Temari se poso detrás de ella y enfrente de mí se ponía Hibari.

-Entrega a la niña Sakura

Y en un parpadear de ojos con un codazo, había aventando a Temari contra la pared, quedando completamente dañada con medio cuerpo de Temari dentro de ella y la otra mitad visible ante nosotros, sobresaliendo de la pared, empecé a ponerme nerviosa y tenía que pensar en algo para defenderme.

-¡Quítate de enfrente!

-No

-Sakura ¿Qué haces?- decía Ino aun con las manos algo ensangrentadas y mirando con angustia la escena tornada.

-No te metas Ino puerca, no se meta nadie porque no respondo- Hibari activo el Byakugan y en un rápido movimiento quito la niña de brazos de Sakura, esta se elevaba unos metros en el aire, e Ino brincaba tomándola en brazos, retrocediendo, mientras Hibari la atacaba y esta esquivaba sus golpes, intente ponerme de pie, logrando solamente sentarme con mi hijo en brazos, quien dormía plácidamente muy a pesar de todo el disturbio que se había formado.

-No Hibari- Grite al verla ser arrojada justamente a lado de Temari.

-Dame él bebé Hinata

-No – se acerco furiosa a mí mientras Ino estaba paralizada, con la bebé en brazos, y sacando fuerzas de mi temor, logre ponerme de pie, mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre aun corría por mis piernas. – No tocaras a mi hijo no sin antes matarme, y aún que lo hagas, Sasuke nunca te va amar al contrario solo te odiara por el daño que les estas ocasionando a su familia.

-Yo debería de sostener a ese bebé, debería de ser mío no tuyo- La vi con rabia como se acercó a mí, rápidamente lista para arrojarme y quitarme a mi hijo.

Active el Byakugan y el dolor de la marca maldita me hizo caer de rodillas y sentí como el poder comenzaba a emerger en mi cuerpo, cuando Sakura a dos sentimientos de mi salía expulsada a mi lado contrario. Mi hijo, si mi hijo había creado un capo de protección aun a pesar de tener minutos de nacido, ¿Cómo era posible?

Se puso de pie y limpiándose la sangre del labio, camino rápidamente a mí, con su típico grito de guerra, lanzando un golpe fuertemente con dirección a mi cabeza, cuando el mismo campo de protección la lanzaba nuevamente al piso.

-Maldita tú

-¡Hinata!- se escucho el grito desesperado de Sasuke y ante su desesperación, le quito nuevamente a Ino la niña de los brazos, propinándole una golpe directo en el estomago, Ino escupió un poco de sangre y se doblaba cayendo al piso. Sasuke entraba por la puerta con rastros de pelea en su rostro y ropa, con furia en sus ojos, mientras Sakura desesperada optaba por salir por el jardín, justo Sasuke intentaba correr detrás de ella, cuando Naruto brincaba directamente posicionando entre de ella.

-¿A dónde crees que llevas a mi hija Sakura-chan?

-Yo Naruto puedo explicarlo

Sasuke se puso rápidamente a mí lado y con angustia en sus ojos me tomo en brazos, Naruto le arrebata a la niña de los brazos a Sakura y esta inmutada no dejaba de llorar.

-Tienes dos segundos para decirme ¿A dónde diablos llevabas a mi hija? Sakura, antes que la última pizca de respeto que te tengo se vaya al carajo

Sakura se dejaba caer en el suelo, llorando inconsolablemente, mientras Ino se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Shion.

-No está respirando –grito desesperada, cuando aun a pesar del inmenso dolor que reflejaba en su cara le propinaba rcp a Shion, y Naruto era poseído por una mirada colérica color rojo incandescente, igual como de la veces que había sido controlado por Kurama.

-Habla maldita sea Sakura…

.

.

.

 **Reviews:**

Tusenpai : jajajajaj iralá, pues tu piensa en quien quieras, tú sabes Sasuki y sus tomates, simplemente ama los tomates.

claritza : Pues te sacaré de la duda en el siguiente capítulo y de los ojos creo te di gusto.

menma: Pues fijate que me encanto tú teoría y me di muy buenas ideas, muchísimas gracias, que ya las veras más adelante XD

Unachica: Pues aquí tienes a tus bebés y eso de darle en la madre no tardara XD

Boruto: me encanto lo que maquino tu mente, creo que es igual de perversa que la mia jajaja no te creas, pero te dire que no estas tan alejado de lo que tengo planeado.

Hinata : Bien si no te gusta el nombre, espero me den ideas para ponerle, ya que el nombre del bebé de Sasuke y Hinata lo decidiré por las ideas que me dejen en los comentarios. Gracias por las idea.

Didma: jajaja esta bien tengo que reconocerlo soy medio bueno tantito trollera XD, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, no tienes idea cuanto me alegro en estos días tan duros, me saco inspiración.

yanisaku9: Pues no tienes idea lo que me alegro el que te tomaras el tiempo para dejarme tú opinión, muchas gracias por los ánimos, e intentare actualizar pronto lo prometo.

Makaa-chan: Y quien sabe si será coincidencia jajaja tendrás que esperar poquito para descubrirlo. Muchas gracias y espero este fuera de tu agrado.

Menma; Muchas gracias por la idea y te prometo lo considerare en cuanto el fic este terminado.

himawari : Entonces cual te gustaría?

18: Y yo amo tus comentarios

Annima: Y aquí la tienes

.

.

.

 _ **Bien mis sasuhinitas hasta aquí, realmente han sido unos días pesados para mi, aquí el porqué tarde, estuve delicada de Salud al punto que mis manos terminaron llenas de hematomas por tanto medicamento que me ponían intravenosamente, lo cual fue un fastidio, pero dentro de todo aquí estoy dando guerra nuevamente. Ahora lo segundo lo cual si me destrozo el kokoro, hace unos días falleció una persona muy importante para mí, mi abuelito éramos muy unidos y su partida realmente fue inesperada dándome completamente en los ánimos en todo sentido, pero ya estoy tranquila y de vuelta.**_

 _ **Y bien ¿Qué les pareció?, hoy no dejare spoiler porque creo se pueden dar una idea de todo lo que se viene y realmente amo sus teorías.**_

 _ **Si prestaron atención no nombre al hijo de Sasuke y Hinata como lo tenía planeado, porque muchos me manifestaron el desagrado por el nombre, ahora les pregunto ¿Cómo quieren que se llamen? Sí, tanto el hijo de Naruto como el Hijo de Sasuke, eso se quedara a su libre votación, coménteme y el que sea más nombrado será el elegido.**_

 _ **Los adoro, y espero actualizar pronto de perdida antes de Navidad, espero me ayuden y me den inspiración.**_

 _ **Besos y Abrazos kawaiiis**_

 _ **Hima-chan**_

 _ **P.D. Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía que hubiera.**_


	19. Mí Voluntad

_**Lamento la demora, pero sin más aquí esta... Más abajo les dejo las causas XD**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 18: Mi Voluntad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Explícate de una maldita vez!, no lo volveré a repetir Sakura- Gritaba histérico Naruto.

-Al hospital- Respondió poniéndose de pie calmando su lastimero llanto.

-Detesto las personas falsas como tú, mientes, ¿y toda esta destrucción?

-No lose

-Miente, ella le puso algo a las bebidas de Hinata y Shion- Agregaba Hibari levantándose del suelo, limpiándose la sangre del labio, mientras con dificultad pronunciaba palabra.

-Vamos Shion tienes que regresar- Gritaba desesperada Ino – Eso es Shion- Y un alivio se acrecentó al escuchar esas palabras de Ino.

-Esto no te lo voy a perdonar ¡Nunca! Sakura-chan, te metiste con mi familia.

El dolor me comenzó abrumar, Sasuke me quitaba a mi hijo de los brazos y Hibari se acercaba a mí, mientras que ambos intentaban sentarme, mi vista se comenzó a nublar y mire como Sakura lloraba a mares.

-¿Dónde está?- escuche cuestionar la voz de la Hokage, que entraba a la casa, Kakashi se posicionaba a lado de Naruto, yo sentía que mi visión disminuía.

-Llévatela Kakashi.

-Shion está mal, Hokage- Comentaba Ino

-Los quiero a todos en la clínica, Kakashi llévate a Sakura a detención.

-¡Nooooo!, no pueden hacerme esto, ¡no!, esto no ha acabado, Sasuke ¡serásmío!- fueron las últimas palabras que escuche claramente mientras que imágenes distorsionadas de Sakura luchando en los brazos de Kakashi eran lo que veían mis ojos antes de hundirme en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

¡Bip! ¡Bip! Ese ruido, el olor a desinfectante se posó en mi nariz, una luz algo brillante comenzó a incomodar mis ojos, sentí como mis ojos poco a poco se acostumbran a la luz y al blanco inmaculado de la pared, cuando el dolor en mi vientre y zona femenina me hizo volver a la realidad -¡Mi hijo!- grite desesperadamente intentando moverme de donde me encontraba, mi mano izquierda se incomodó ante el suero que estaba de manera intravenosa y esa voz la voz que más necesitaba me tranquilizó.

-Tranquila Hima, aquí estamos- Sasuke se puso al alcance de mi vista, ya no se veía sucio o con rastros de batalla, traía encima un suéter azul marino y a mi hijo en brazos, ese pequeño retrato de Sasuke con mis ojos y una enorme sonrisa, él sabía quién era yo.

-Ha estado esperando con ansias a que despiertes- unas lágrimas de alegría se resbalaron de mis ojos al saberlos a salvo, Sasuke se sentó en la cama y me estiro a mi hijo, lo tome en brazos y él sonrió aún más, tomó entre sus pequeños dedos un mechón de mi cabello, Sasuke beso mi frente y me estrujo contra él. –Todo está bien Hima, dormiste casi un día entero, tuvieron que darle formula a Itachi.

-¿Cómo lo llamaste?

-Itachi- se sonrojo un poco- sé que habíamos decido llamarlo de otra manera, pero Hima quiero que se llame como mi hermano, este bebé me recuerda la tenacidad de Itachi y ver cómo te protege es increíble, este niño es maravilloso- Le sonreí

-Itachi- Pronuncie sonriéndole- Me encanta, y lo entiendo perfecto Sasuke, creo que le va bien.

Itachi se comenzó a revolver cerca de mi pecho y sabía perfectamente lo que buscaba. Sasuke se sonrojo aún más y se movió un poco ayúdenme a desabotonar la bata de la parte trasera, acomode a Itachi en manera correcta para poder amamantarlo, callando los primeros llantos de su existencia, sonreí y mi pecho se llenó de gozo en cuanto comencé a alimentarlo. Me tape un poco con la misma bata y aún que quería evadir el tema tenía que saberlo.

-¿Qué paso con Sakura?- Trago con dificultad y me miró a los ojos con un poco de serenidad.

-Encarcelada, está bajo interrogatorio, acusada de traición y si no coopera van a utilizar a alguien del cuartel de inteligencia para entrar en su mente.

No podía decir que me alegraba realmente me daba lastima, pero me tranquilizaba saberla de esa manera no la quería ver cerca de mi hijo.

-¿Shion, la niña e Ino, las demás?

-Hima tranquilízate, Ino está hospitalizada, Shion igual pero ya está fuera de peligro, la niña está un poco delicada en la incubadora por haber sido prematura, pero está estable, Temari y tú prima solo tuvieron unos golpes.

-¿Pero Ino porque está hospitalizada?

-Tuvo amenaza de aborto

-¡¿Qué?!- dije atónita- No lo sabía.

-Nadie lo sabía ni la misma Ino, se enteró hasta después de ayudar a trasladar a Shion y al llegar a la clínica comenzó con dolor, Tsunade la examinó y al parecer el golpe que le propino Sakura para quitarle la bebé, le provoco la amenaza de perderlo, pero la Hokage la intervino a tiempo.

Estaba anonadada, claro que lo estaba si ella estaba sufriendo lo mismo que yo, yo había perdido un bebé de la misma y atroz manera, sin saberlo, sin siquiera poder defenderlo, todo por la maldad de Toneri, pero al menos ella había sido atendida a tiempo y pudieron salvarlo, eso me traía un poco de tranquilidad.

-No sé que hubiera hecho, si a ti y a mí hijo les pasará algo Hinata, no voy a descansar hasta dar con ese maldito albino.

-Cálmate por favor, ahora te necesito tranquilo y conmigo, Itachi y yo te necesitamos.

-Por eso mismo Hinata, no puedo imaginarlos en riesgo…

.

.

.

 ***Sasuke***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cada que cerraba los ojos veía en mi mente la escena de Sakura justo enfrente de Hinata y mi hijo, con la hija de Naruto en manos y si antes no había tenido verdaderas intenciones de matarla, ahora cada que lo recordaba solo quería retorcerle el cuello. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?, ¿Cómo se atrevió a decirle a Hinata que Itachi debió haber sido de ella?, estaba loca completamente loca, pero ese no era el único problema, la única que había sido capturada había sido Sakura y ahora se encontraba en una celda de confinamiento solitario de máxima seguridad. Aún en mi mente recordaba lo del estallido

 **Flash Back:**

-¡Sasuke quítate!

Escuche la voz de Naruto llamándome desesperadamente, cuando el crujir de la estructura metálica que sostenía el depósito se venía abajo, otra pequeña detonación se sumó y estaba a punto ser aplastado.

En un rápido movimiento active el susano, mientras Naruto con el poder de Kurama contenía la exposición con su chakra, Kiba, Neji y los demás se acercaban a paso veloz a nosotros y el sapo que Naruto había invocado a chorros de agua ahogaba las llamas.

Ya sin humo, y mirando el siniestro claramente.

-Teme esto fue provocado.

Ahora que podíamos ver claramente las cosas, la llave del depósito estaba rota, las estructuras estaban frágiles porque en ellas había clara señal de haber sido usurpadas.

-Lo sabía, te dije que Sakura llegará no representaba nada bueno, hemos tardado demasiado Naruto están en peligro.

Y Antes de que pudiera contestarme, solo pude ver su cara de contrariedad cuando el cejon de Rock Lee se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué pasa cejotas?- Le decía Naruto, agitadamente y enseguida pronunció Lee -La hokage y Kakashisensei están combatiendo a las orillas en el norte cerca de las montañas con Orochimarú y él albino.

-Te lo dije baka, ¿Neji puedes ver algo?- volteé pronunciándole a Neji, que justo se había sumado a nosotros.

-Es demasiada distancia tendré que acercarme, vayan por Hinata-sama nosotros ayudaremos a la Hokage y a Kakashi-sensei.

Le asentí a Neji, mientras Naruto me seguía, solo aguanta un poco más Hinata.

 **Fin Flash back**

No quería ni imaginarme que hubiera pasado si hubiera demorado más, si hubiera tardado, la sangre se me enfriaba tan siquiera de pensar todas las atrocidades que pasaban por mi cabeza. Tenía que matarlos, no permitiría que nada le pasara a mi familia.

-Hey Teme despierta- Levante la mirada, viendo a Naruto con un rostro más sereno.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada pero te quedaste como idiota mirando el techo sin emitir palabra, tenía rato llamándote dattebayo.

-¿Qué pasa? Baka, ¿Cómo esta tú hija y tú mujer?- se sentó a mi lado soltando un suspiro.

-Kushina sigue en la incubadora y al parecer se quedará ahí una semana más en lo que sus pulmones maduran, o eso fue lo que dijo la vieja, Shion podre llevármela a casa pasado mañana, pero está deprimida no se quiere ir a casa sin nuestra hija y la entiendo porque yo estoy igual.

-Lo siento dobe- ¿Qué más le decía? Las palabras no eran lo mío.

-Lo se Teme ¿Hinata y tú hijo?

-Bien

-¿entonces qué haces en el pasillo?

-Ambos se quedaron dormidos y no quería despertarlos, Naruto nuestras familias no van a estar a salvo hasta que encontremos a Orochimaru y al peliblanco, no entiendo cómo es que se les escaparon a Kakashi y la Hokage.

-Él peliblanco es astuto y si queda pelea, pero según se quedó muy mal herido, Sakura no ha querido decir nada, van a entrar en su mente si no coopera, aun no entiendo cómo fue que llegó tan lejos, pero debí saberlo el día que se apareció en pocas ropas en mi apartamento que algo no andaba bien con ella.

Vaya lo último no necesitaba saberlo pero para que Naruto le quitará el chan y simplemente se refiriera a ella de esa manera despectiva era por su decepción iba a niveles exorbitantes ¿y cómo culparlo?, era su hija y su esposa, estábamos en la misma situación.

-Tenemos que encontrarlos

-Lose dattebayo.

-Ahora es turno que tú vayas a asearte, como a comer algo yo me quedare hasta que tú regreses.

-Gracias Teme solo así quedare tranquilo, iré por un Ramen y a darme una ducha no tardo dattebayo.

Mire como Shinzune entraba a la habitación y yo detrás de ella, Hinata estaba completamente dormida acunando a Itachi en sus brazos, él bebé sorprendentemente estaba despierto pero completamente sereno, como si tuviera el razonamiento para saber que su madre necesitaba descansar, apenas me acerque a la cama me sonrió.

-Me lo llevare, tengo bañarlo, y hacerle chequeo de rutina- simplemente guarde silencio y le asentí con la cabeza, quitó a Itachi cuidadosamente de los brazos de Hinata. Me senté justo al lado de ella al ver como se llevaban a mi hijo momentáneamente y Shinsune le hacía mimos por el camino.

Pasaron aproximadamente quince minutos y no regresaban con Itachi, me estaba inquietando, cuando Hinata se empezóa revolver en su cama, despertó aparatosamente.

-¡Él bebé!- grito

-Tranquila Hima lo están bañando- dije mientras la abrazaba e intentaba que se calmará.

-Perdón Sasuke, estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-Iré por él- dije poniéndome de pie mientras ella me asentía gire el picaporte y apenas salí al pasillo, mire como Shinzune corría topándose con migo con cara de terror.

-Él bebé Sasuke él bebé

-¿Qué tiene mi hijo?- dije intentando no zarandearla e imaginándome lo peor.

-Desaaaaapareció

-¿Cómo que desapareció?- estaba blanca como papel, casi hiperventilándose.

-No losé, estaba terminando de envolverlo en la manta para traerlo de vuelta y desapareció- decía con la manta en sus manos, realmente con gesto de desesperación.

-¿Pero qué diablos pasaba aquí?

-Hinata- dije en alto caminando rápidamente a su habitación, Shinzune me siguió, gire el picaporte y mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡Hinata!, Hinata tenía a nuestro hijo en sus manos, acunado mientras este pequeño sonreía, ¿Cómo era posible si era un recién nacido?, ¿Cómo había llegado a sus manos?

-¿Pero cómo?- preguntaba Shinzune con la mirada contrariada, mientras se acercaba a Hinata.

-Él apareció en mis manos Sasuke, no sécómo paso estaba realmente inquieta por no tenerlo en mis brazos, necesitaba verlo y apareció, después de que saliste del cuarto Itachi apareció. Ve sus ojos

Me acerque rápidamente y mire la sonrisa de mi hijo mientras unas pequeñas aspas color gris tenue se marcaban en sus ojos, ¿Cómo era esto posible?, era un bebé un pequeño que tenía solo unas horas de haber llegado a este mundo.

-Tengo que avisarle a Tsunade- Sama- agregaba la pelinegra saliendo a toda velocidad del cuarto.

¿Este niño que sorpresas nos tenía preparadas? ¿A caso tenía ya el poder para usar las dimensiones?

-Déjame hacer una prueba Hinata creo saber que pasa- Solo me miró contrariada.

Me coloque al lado contrario de la habitación – Itachi ven con papá pequeño, deja a tu madre descansar un poco que está realmente agotada.

-Vamos mi amor deja que papá te cargue- le propinó un beso en la frente entendiendo a la perfección lo que quería probar.

Y en una milésima de segundo, en un parpadear, tenía el pequeño bulto en mis manos. Hinata tenía la boca de par en par. Y él pequeño me sonreía, era la misma sonrisa de Itachi con el toque de dulzura de Hinata.

-Necesito saber exactamente ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- se escuchaba detrás de la puerta y posteriormente entraba la Hokage con Shinsune y Karin detrás de ella…

.

.

.

-Haber déjenme ver si entiendo, ¿él bebé sintió el llamado de su madre y se telestransportó o algo así hasta donde ella se encontraba?, ¿lo mismo que con Sasuke?- Hinata y yo le asentimos– Esperaba algo sorprendente de un hijo suyo, pero ahora entiendo el interés de Orochimaru, seguramente el maldito ya previa algo así.

Apenas y pronunció su nombre el estómago se me lleno de cólera.

-¿Pero cómo es que siente las emociones, o son los chakras?, carajo esto es confuso.

-Si me permite Hokage- yo creo que es más bien el chakra, el chakra dice más de lo que piensan, puede transmitir esencia y sentimientos e incluso el tipo de energía que despide- Agregaba Karin y la cosa a la vez se hacía más clara pero de igual manera más compleja.

-Eso podría ser una explicación pero ¿cómo a una edad tan temprana?, este crio no tiene más que horas de nacido.

Y ahí estábamos en el debate en plena dirección del hospital, la hokage, Karin, y Kakashi mientras que Shinzune se encontraba al pendiente de Hinata y el bebé.

-No es de sorprenderse Hokage-sama, le recuerdo a la edad que Itachi se volvió ambú, ese niño tiene la combinación de los dojutsus oculares más poderosos.

-Eso lo entiendo pero lo del chakra no me queda claro.

Karin, vino a mi pensamiento, los entrenamientos, todas las veces que la mordí para recuperarme casi de la muerte.

-Quizás yo soy la respuesta – Pronunció ganándome la teoría.

-¿tú?- Cuestionaron la hokage y Kakashi al mismo tiempo.

-Si yo, Sasuke estuvo al borde la muerte en varias ocasiones y bebió de mi sangre para recuperarse en cada una de ellas, quizás algo de mi ADN se incrusto en sus cromosomas, quizás por eso su capacidad de sentir el chakra como la mía, después de todo no encuentro otra respuesta, al menos que fuera por alguna evolución de la unión de los dos dojutsus que pose, esa sería otra alternativa pero no se me ocurre nada más.

-Interesante teoría Karin, pero ahora eso no es lo importante, tenemos que saber de qué más es capaz el bebé.

-¿Qué esta insinuando?, no va a someter a mi hijo a pruebas como si fuera rata de laboratorio- dije realmente molesto.

-Cálmate Sasuke, lo que quiero decir que esto es una ventaja, él bebé a pesar de su poco tiempo es capaz de hacer cosas asombrosas, quiero que lo observen y que presten atención a todas las habilidades que tiene su hijo, ahora el problema será Orochimaru, tendremos que encontrarlo cuanto antes…

.

.

.

 ***Sakura***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Olor a muchedumbre, polvo, salitre, era lo único que percibía desde que el plan se me había venido abajo, y que pensaban que con unas simples cadenas como confinamiento solitario ¿me detendrían?, esto solo aumentaba mi coraje.

Todos me habían dado la espalda, no tenía nada más que perder y si para cumplir mis objetivos tenía que sobre pasar los límites de impensable lo haría.

Naruto, Sasuke, ninguno había venido a verme, solo la Hokage ocasionalmente y solo para intentar sacarme la verdad amenazándome con la invasión metal, de todos lo esperaba pero de ella pensaba que me entendería, pensé que quizás ella comprendía mi dolor de querer a Sasuke a mi lado. Pero no, me había dejado sola.

Él rechinido de la puerta se escuchó, mi hora de almuerzo supongo, la insípida comida no era ningún consuelo.

-Ten, eres una estúpida- Levante la cabeza, me puse de pie y mirando al ninja que tenía enfrente con su semblante sereno y una cara cualquiera, con ese brillo de maldad casi imperceptible para cualquiera pero inconfundible para mí, fue que entendí el plan a seguir.

-Y tú tardaste demasiado idiota, si hubieras estado más al pendiente ya tendríamos a esos bebés Kabuto.

-Calla, que no tenemos mucho tiempo- Al parecer había usado un jutsu prohibido de los que tenían en su colección Orochimaru, sin duda le había robado el rostro como él cuerpo a algún Ninja con la suficiente autoridad para entrar a mi celda confinada, igual que en los exámenes chunin.

-Toneri y Orochimaru ¿Qué paso con ellos?

-Toneriestá severamente dañado fue atravesado en el pecho por Kakashi y Tsunade le rompió gran cantidad de huesos, Orochimaru por fortuna esta ileso. Están en un muy buen escondite.

-Tienes que sacarme de aquí.

-¿Y a qué piensas que eh venido?... Tan lenta y estúpida, pero tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga.

-Pues tienes que conseguirlo antes de que me frían el cerebro.

-Lose, volveré mañana, ya está todo preparado mientras tanto no hagas ninguna estupidez y quiero que hagas lo siguiente…

.

.

.

Maldito reptil, era insoportablemente mandón, pero si con eso podría salir de aquí no pondría objeción.

¿Realmente Toneri estaba tan mal?, necesita tener la certeza que él estaría bien, era el único en que podía confiar, sabía que Orochimaru y Kabuto solo me veían como su maldito títere, y si Kabuto había regresado por mí era claramente porque Toneri los había persuadido de que así fuera. Él era lo único que me quedaba, la increíble Kunohichi Sakura Haruno ahora era vista peor que la peste, maldita doble moral, malditos hipócritas. Tanto que había dado por la aldea, por todos, tantos esfuerzos para volverme fuerte y alcanzar a Naruto y Sasuke habían sido en vano, seguía sola. Pero mi soledad sería compartida y yo me encargaría de que su cuento de familia feliz se termine, esa enana me las debía.

Se venía la actuación de mi vida y estaba más que preparada, recordaba en mi cabeza las instrucciones de Kabuto.

.

.

.

 ***Hinata***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por fin en mi casa por fin algo de paz, faltaban solo unos días para navidad y moría de entusiasmo por colocar el árbol y ver la sonrisa de Itachi. Los temores estaban presentes no los podíamos descartar pero ahora sabía que no había posibilidades o al menos no la tendría fácil para hacerme daño a mi familia, Itachi no había dejado de sorprendernos, ahora no solo sabíamos que entendía perfectamente muchas cosas, que el control de su chakra era sorprenderte, que solo bastaba que Sasuke o yo lo llamáramos para que él ocurriera al mismo llamado. Pero el descubrimiento que hicimos el último día en hospital nos había dejado completamente pasmados.

 **Flash back:**

-Bien Hinata, hemos venido a aplicarle la vacuna a Itachi antes de que sean dados de alta- Pronunciaba la Hokage entrando con otra enfermera. Y una pequeña hielera, donde se suponía que traían las vacunas. Llamó a Sasuke a una orilla de la habitación mientras escuchaba como sutilmente le decía que cualquier cosa tenía que reportársela. Al parecer había intensificado la vigilancia en Konoha.

La enfermera le sonreía a Itachi mientras lo quitaba de mis manos, y esta comenzaba a destaparle la pierna para vacunarlo. Él llanto de mi pequeño invadió el lugar y yo sentía que me desmorecía por consolarlo en mis brazos. La enfermera preparo la siguiente vacuna, cuando tanto la jeringa como la enfermera salían volando.

-¡Ese niño!-grito la Hokage, Sasuke no más que impertinentemente soltó una pequeña risa, mientras la enfermera se levantaba del piso aterrada. Lo tome en brazos mientras él quitaba el pequeño campo de fuerza.

-Yo lo hare- decía la hokage acercándose con la vacuna en la mano, y él mismo campo de fuerza nos cubría ambos. Había sido imposible vacunarlo, quien se le acercara, a menos que no fuera Sasuke o yo en automático emitía el campo de protección.

-Este niño nos sacará canas verdes, Uchiha tenía que ser- la hokage pronunciaba desesperada mientras como en forma de súplica alzaba las manos al aire.

-Que dramática- me murmuraba Sasuke al oído en cuanto se había posado al lado nuestro…

 **Fin flash back**

Aún no sabíamos de qué manera pero mi hijo era capaz de sentir el peligro o lo que él pensaba peligro, y en automático usaba su defensa la misma defensa que uso en mi antes de venir a este mundo, ya estaba posado en su cuna durmiendo plácidamente, cuando sentí detrás mío, como Sasuke me estrujaba contra él.

-Hola

-Hola- dije ahogadamente- Por fin se durmió

-Si eso veo, ¿Cuánto falta?

-¿Para qué?- dije volteándome quedando cara a cara.

-Tú sabes para que- Me pronuncio tomándome arrebatadoramente por la nunca mientras fundía su boca con la mía, un sabor a menta albergo mi boca proveniente de que Sasuke acaba de cepillar su dientes, olía a jabón, su pelo aún estaba húmedo, pero su aliente era tan caliente que sentía que me derretiría la garganta. Al fin pude tomar aire y soltarme de su agarre para pronunciar palabra.

-Un par de semanas Sasuke

-¿Tanto?- decía con un puchero muy impropio de él, solté una risita.

-A caso eso era lo que contabas hace rato en la sala- volví a reír- por eso se llama cuarentena- me propino una pequeña nalgada.

-Vamos a dormir Hima que mañana será un día largo, llamó tu padre vendrá a ver a Itachi , igual que Neji y todos los demás.

Simplemente le asentí, metiéndome a la cama mientras él imitaba el movimiento estrujándome contra él.

.

.

.

Los días habían pasado, y de los días semanas, la tranquilidad volvía a Konoha y eso solo significaba una cosa que la calamidad sería mayor, Navidad estaba tan solo a unos días. La pequeña Kushina Uzumaki ya se encontraba en su casa, y sí que le quedaba el nombre era idéntica a la madre de Naruto o eso se veía en la foto que nos mostró él día que Sasuke me había llevado a entregarle todos los regalos que había quedado en mi casa debido a todo lo ocurrido, la niña tenía el pelo igual de alborotado que su padre pero de un rojo incandescente, unos enormes ojos celestes, y las mismas chapas rosadas de la cara de su madre. Naruto y Shion realmente se veían felices, Naruto era un remolino cada que su hija lloraba. O era una catarata de llanto cada que la misma le sonreía. Sakura estaba internada en la clínica mental de Konoha y no sería dada de alta si no en unos par de meses, supuestamente su comportamiento se había derivado de un problema metal, Ino se encontraba aún en reposo, pero estamos convencidos que en un mes estaría como nueva no en balde los planes de su boda no se habían suspendido ni que esta se llevaría unas semanas después del año nuevo.

-Por fin- Exclamé a manera de triunfo después de haber terminado de colocar el árbol.

-Es todo un Hyuga, será un gran guerrero.

-Claro es un Uchiha

Reí para mí al ver como entraban mis hombres a la sala, era sorprenderte pero por fin después de tanto tenía a mi familia unida, mi hijo había logrado lo imposible, mi padre desde que su nieto había nacido no perdía oportunidad para venir a visitarlo, con migo aún no era muy afectuoso pero mi hijo había logrado subyugar en su corazón.

-Me muero por enseñarle el puño suave, sí que practicaras con tu abuelo, ¿verdad Itachi?- decía alzando a mi hijo por los aires mientras Sasuke levantaba una ceja y yo le hacía seña con la mano de que le siguiera la corriente, mi hijo soltaba unos grititos de satisfacción al ser elevado.

-Espera Otosan, tiene poco de haber comido y lo puede- demasiado tarde para advertirle, Itachisele había regresado la leche, salpicando la cara de su abuelo, Neji que se encontraba calladamente a lado de ellos se ponía rojo al intentar ahogar la risa, Sasuke tenía cara de satisfacción y yo no sabía que esperar de mi padre.

-Pequeño campeón travieso- Dijo dejándonos sorprendidos.

-Lo siento Otosan- dije mientras Sasuke se lo quitaba de las manos.

-Voy al baño a limpiarme- Le asentí y Sasuke exclamó.

-Ese es mi hijo- Neji lo miro a modo de reprimenda, y yo solo solté una risa.

-Voy a cambiarle el babero- decía mi moreno, mientras le hacía mimos a Itachi, perdiéndose por el pasillo.

-Onee-san ya está el té- Gritaba Hanabi mientras cruzaban hacia nosotros con Hibari.

A pesar de todo mi familia estaba unida nuevamente, mi madre ya podía estar tranquila y sabía que sonreía donde quiera que estuviera…

.

.

.

 ***Naruto***

 **.**

 **.**

.

Las semanas había pasado y hoy era noche buena, miraba hacia atrás y no podía creer todo lo que había pasado el dobe y yo éramos padres, nuestro equipo estaba desintegrado, yo tenía una familia a la que casi perdía a manos de mi propia compañera a la que una vez idolatre e incluso puse en un pedestal y me sentía el más estúpido del mundo.

-Shhhhh, shhhh- mecía a Kushina en mis brazos mirando su cabellera que asemejaba el atardecer, mientras que Shion dormía, casi la perdía, cuando lo único que había hecho era creer en mi; anhelar lo mismo que yo una familia un cariño, y fue dañada por quien menos los esperaba, por Sakura, por la que una vez metí las manos al fuego, por la que un juramento no era lo suficientemente grande siempre y cuando no la decepcionara. Por ese absurdo capricho juvenil había perdido el inconmensurable amor de Hinata. La realidad era cruel dattebayo, veía mi brazo de reemplazo, recordaba la guerra, todas las muertes que habían dejado una ausencia irreparable en mi vida, tantas memorias, pero nada, nada me estremecía de la manera con la que aquel día que pensé perder mi familia. Mi pequeña familia, y los rencores no eran lo mío pero no sabía si sería capaz de perdonarle eso a Sakura, o al menos no la vería de la misma manera. Ahora se encontraba bajo tratamiento psicriatico; bajo indicaciones de la vieja y la cosas estaban momentáneamente calmadas, Shion estaba casi por completo recuperada, Kushina hermosa y radiante, mi pequeña pelirroja con esos enormes ojos azules y las facciones delicadas de Shion me hacía sentir completamente pleno y con la fuerza suficiente para encontrar al maldito de Orochimaru y Toneri, para frenar el peligro que nos acechaba.

-Naruto- Voltee levantándome de la pequeña mecedora, que se encontraba justo aún lado de la cama.

-Dime- Le conteste a Shion mientras se sentaba en la cama poniendo su larga y rubia cabellera de una lado, era hermosa, de verdad que ya no veía mi vida sin ella.

-¿por qué me dejaste dormir?, tenemos que ir ayudarle a Hinata y Sasuke-san- se tallaba los ojos con su mano izquierda mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

-Te veías cansada, Kushina te desvelo anoche, aún es temprano- se puso de pie y se acercó a mí con su clásico y elegante caminar, pero sin esa mirada soberbia y pretenciosa, se paró de puntitas y beso fugazmente mi labios, provocándome un pequeño sonrojo.

-Gracias- pronunció acariciando el cabello de nuestra hija- Me daré un baño y arreglare todo para irnos- Le asentí como idiota viéndola caminar, mientras la piel blanca y tersa de sus piernas quedaba al descubierto debajo del vestido azúl que portaba. Ella me había regresado la fe para volver amar.

.

.

.

-Tok tok- Resonó en el ambiente mis golpes en la puerta del teme, sí que hacia frio dattebayo, estaba nevando, Konoha estaba llena de un blanco inmaculado, pero era una cantidad considerable.

-Que gusto que vinieron pasen- decía con su típica calidad Hinata abriendo la puerta, y detrás de ella Sasuke con su hijo en brazos.

-Dobe

-Teme

Nos dimos los correspondientes saludos, Shion y Hinata se abrazaron un poco rieron y entramos a la sala llena de adornos navideños, un enorme árbol, y lo que nunca creí ver, Neji Hyuga con un gorro navideño, y a Hiashi quitarle el bebé de brazos a Sasuke y mimarlo abiertamente, Hibari como Hanabi se acercaban con chocolate caliente en bandejas, y Kushina estaba maravillada con las luces del árbol de navidad, la puerta volvía a sonar y rápidamente abrió Neji y detrás de él entraba Iruka-Sensei y Kakashi con Shinzune, me llene de gozó a pesar de todo tendría una navidad como pocas en la vida y ahora con mi propia familia.

 ***Sasuke***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era la víspera de Navidad, la sala era un desastre, pasaban de las seis de la mañana y nada me importaba, más que lo que hacía en ese momento.

-Sasuke- Decía Hinata encajando las uñas en mi espalda, mientras yo la penetraba, notaba su incomodidad, pero poco a poco se volvía a acostumbrar a mí, extrañaba su calidez, extrañaba nuestra intimidad, tomarla y saborear cada milímetro de su tersa y perfecta piel. Y eso hacía mientras devoraba sus pechos, proclamando cada pequeño botón rosa como mio. Todos se habían ido, después de las cuatro de la mañana, el intercambio de regalos había demorado más de la cuenta, Naruto dormía con su esposa en el cuarto de invitados, Itachi estaba completa y profundamente dormido y por fin la cuarentena se había cumplido, por fin volvía a tomarla como mi mujer, a sumergirme en el bendito paraíso que era su cuerpo, en el exquisito deleite que era poseerla.

-Tranquila iré lento- me tomó del cuello jalándose hacia mí y me besaba apasionadamente, ambos nos necesitábamos, el deseo era mutuo y cuando nos quedamos solos en nuestra recamara y la vi con ese vestido rojo de manga larga disimulado por la gabardina, su labios color carmín y su preciosa caballera posándose sínicamente sobre sus hombros, ya no pude más, la sangre me hervía y en cuanto la intimidad de nuestra alcoba nos invadió, la azote contra la puerta, tocándola ferozmente sobre el vestido, sin medida, sin piedad ni clemencia sacie momentáneamente mi tacto con sus curvas, mi Hinata lucia más hermosa que nunca, gimió en mi oído cuando mordí su lóbulo, y ella con desespero desabrochó mi camisa, uno o dos botones salieron volando y nos importaba un carajo, la tome entre mis brazos la lleve a la cama, le quite las bragas rápidamente la acaricie, la estimule, sacie mi tacto de su húmeda y deliciosa intimidad, en un solo movimiento arranque el vestido de su cuerpo, la mire retorcerse y jadear ante mi tacto como cubrirse con pena, era normal, no tenía mucho de haber tenido a nuestro hijo, y su cintura no había vuelto a su diminuta medida, su piel seguía intacta y hermosa, sus pechos estaban más grandes por la maternidad y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y perfecto.

-Estas preciosa- Le quite su vergüenza y miedo, tumbándome los pantalones y subiéndome sobre ella, cubriendo su cuerpo con el mío, la bese, hasta que me dolieron los labios de placer, libere sus pechos y chocaron con el mío, deslice mi manos por su zona femenina y me deshice de la bragas, y a punta de palabras dulces la sentí humedecerse, me quitó el bóxer de un rápido movimiento entre pequeñas y largas escotadas me abrí paso por su intimidad y ahí estábamos sin dormir, haciendo el amor, la necesitaba, me necesitaba. Nuestro cuerpos se empalmaban perfectamente, estábamos cubiertos por sudor, éxtasis y lujuria, deliciosamente.

-Vamos Hinata- pose su pie derecho en mi hombro y aumente el ritmo, sus manos se hundían en las sabanas, mordía su labio superior y sentí las contracciones de su vientre, salí de ella y me senté en la cama atrayéndola a mí,-ven preciosa- se subió en mis piernas y me beso los labios, intensamente marco con su cadera círculos perfectos, largos, pronunciados. –Sasuke Te amo- murmuro casi sin aire y con el rostro sonrojado, le acariciaba largamente la espalda, y me apoyaba de su trasero.

-Te amo Hinata- Como no amarla, como no desearla como loco, su sabor, su olor, estaba impregnados en mí, sus gemidos de placer eran la música más majestuosa…

.

.

.

Él reloj de la habitación marcaba no más de las siete de la mañana, había dormitado si acaso una hora, Hinata yacía en mi pecho durmiendo, y no quería despertarla era la primera vez desde todo lo que había pasado que dormía profundamente. Me pare cuidadosamente y entre al baño me di una ducha rápida para despertarme, me puse unos pantaloncillos y ya que no se escuchaba ningún ruido salí a prepararle la formula a Itachi, no tardaría en despertar y quería que Hinata descanzará. Ya en la cocina y intentando guardar silencio, sacaba de una cacerola un biberón hervido y comenzaba ponerle la medida exacta de la formula.

-Vaya teme sí que madrugaste, ¿bonita noche no?- Estupido Naruto, hasta utilizando el sarcasmo era tan obvio.

-Dobe, idiota guarda silencio despertaras a los demás- lo mire ahí sentando en la barra, con Kushina en brazos, pacíficamente.

-No creo, Shion está durmiendo como roca y me da consuelo, tenía noches si descansar de esa manera.

-Tienes razón Hinata tampoco, voy por Itachi no tarda en despertar.

-Aprovecha y ponte una playera dattebayo- gruñí y lo mire de mala gana.

-Estoy en mi casa dobe

-Lose Teme pero no creo que quieras que te vean las marquitas que traes en la espalda

Sentí que la cara me ardía y no pude evitar llevarme una mano a la espalda, sintiendo el momentáneo ardor, Hinata, anoche, sus uñas, mi espalda, ¡rayos!

-Metete en tus asuntos dobe- dije caminando a la habitación y dejándolo a carcajada abierta en la barra, tan entrometido como siempre.

.

.

.

Carajo el tiempo había pasado tan rápido en un parpadear de ojos, navidad y año nuevo habían pasado volando, los anbus no tenían información de Toneri, la misma maldita historia se repetía, Sakura seguía bajo tratamiento psiquiátrico, supuestamente todo sus atroces actos se debían a un trastornó de coependencia mezclado con falta de producción de varios químicos en el cerebro, mis polainas, ella era un peligro y dejaría de serlo cuando estuviera en la tumba.

-Hinata es tarde- Me mire en el espejo y que molesto era llevar ese atuendo, solo por complacerla a ella lo utilizaba, llevaba un traje negro y mi hijo otro del mismo color en miniatura, hoy era la boda de la deschavetada amiga de Hinata, y a pesar de todo le estaba agradecido a la rubia loca, mi hijo y Hinata en parte estaban a salvo por ella.

-Ya voy perdón, pero el peinado me costó algo de trabajo- carajo, joder, simplemente estaba preciosa, salió del baño con un vestido turquesa, corte sirena, su pelo recogido en un chongo con unos pequeños mechones que colgaban sobre sus hombros y unos aretes largos.

-¿Cuándo compre eso?- soltó unas risas, y se acerco a mí dando un beso en los labios mientras tomaba a Itachi de mis brazos.

-De hecho no lo hiciste, ya lo tenía había sido un regalo de mi padre, hace más de tres años pero me pareció adecuado para la boda de Ino, ¿nos vamos? – Le asentí y a si salimos al suplicio de las próximas cinco horas, la historia se estaba repitiendo caus, tranquilidad, felicidad, hospital, pero sabía que ese patrón ya no tendría retorno, porque la siguiente seria la batalla definitiva y ni Naruto ni yo estaríamos conformes hasta tenerlos bajo tierra.

Apenas y llegamos al lugar de la boda, se notaba que era la boda de Ino, flor por donde quiera, flor sobre flor, nos sentamos cerca del umbral ya que Hinata era la dama y entraría después de Ino así que ahí estaba yo a lado de Naruto mientras el idiota le hacía mimos escandalosos a Itachi.

-Y vas a comer ramen con tú tío Naruto ¿verdad Itachi?, abuuu, abuuu

-Dobe contrólate me estas escupiendo en la cara, con tus estúpidos pucheros.

-Que padre tan amargado eres teme, nunca se te va quitar lo emo dattebayo.

-Que te importa esta por sonar la música y tú con tu escándalo.

-Cariño Sasuke- san tiene razón, Ino está por entrar.

Ándale pensé para mí, cuando lo vi voltearse y le quitó a Kushina de los brazos a su madre, la cual estaba plácidamente dormida. Itachi se encontraba completamente despierto, cuando Hibari se me coloco enfrente, haciéndome seña de que se lo prestará unos momentos, sin palabra alguna le solté a mi hijo el cual se fue a sus brazos con una sonora carcajada. La música nupcial sonó e Ino entró, brillante, y cuando me refiero a brillante literalmente brillante, ese vestido traía tanto cristal que reflejaba la luz de sol, perfecto con su loca personalidad, el pintorcillo estaba parado con su carada de estúpido como era costumbre, y de tras de Ino lo único que me importaba entraba Hinata, hermosa, elegante y perfecta, había retomado sus actividades ninjas y se veía más hermosa que nunca.

-Cierra la boca teme se te va a meter una mosca- estúpido Naruto, me sonrió y la vi pararse en el umbral y yo sentía que la cargaba en mi brazos y la llevaría directo a la recamara.

Shikamaru entregaba a Ino y la letanía comenzaba, tome asiento y me arme de paciencia para la próxima tediosa hora…

.

.

.

La música sonaba de fondo y una tranquila pieza sonaba armoniosamente, todo el bullicio había bajado, y Hinata se movía sublime con la música entre mis brazos, casi todos se había retirado, los novios al parecer habían sido los más urgentes por salir a su luna de miel, porque tenían media hora desaparecidos. Yo solo le concedía el gusto a Hinata de bailar una pieza con ella, lo cual resultaba exquisito para mí a pesar de que las miradas se clavaran sobre nosotros, pero cuando la veía sonreírme de esa manera era como si estuviera dentro del Susano, todo excepto ella me importaba un carajo. La pieza termino y posteriormente sonó una pieza más popular y tormentosa, la pista rápidamente se lleno de gente, y Naruto protagonizaba el borlote.

-Vamos teme únete- Me decía, mientras que su esposa reía al verlo con su nada medidos pasos de bailes, este dobe, parecía un resorte, lo ignore por completo, mientras que Kiba y los demás se le sumaban.

-Nos vamos Sasuke, los tacones me están matando y ya es tarde- Como siempre leyendo el pensamiento.

-Claro preciosa me urge quitarte ese vestido- le dije muy pegado a su oído, para que pudiera escucharme, la sentí estremecerse y sabía que ella lo deseaba tanto como yo, aún que amará a mi hijo tener un poco de intimidad sin prisas nos vendría estupendo, el pequeño dormiría en casa de su abuelo y no podía negar que se lo agradecía a mi suegro. Gracias a Kami-sama la mayoría estaba entretenida en la pista de baile y más con el espectáculo de piruetas o espasmos corporales que entendía Naruto por pasos de baile, Hinata soltaba unas risitas y avanzaba de mi mano, seguro que esa noche haríamos mucho más que dormir…

.

.

.

 ***Sakura***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras yo me encontraba en aislamiento solitario, en una ridícula ratonera, y pasaba de media noche ya bastante tarde, se sentía el típico silencio tétrico de la hora cero, y la mayoría se estaría retirando de la boda de la Ino puerca, todo esto me sumaba más coraje, todos en su plan de fantasía, estúpida y patética de vivir su cuento de color de rosa. Podía imaginar claramente como la enana sin pupúpilas se paseaba de la mano de Sasuke-kun e incluso él cedería ante la idea de bailar alguna pieza lenta. Faltaba poco para que saliera de aquí, faltaba poco para que les quedara claro que yo no permitiría su maldita historia de final feliz, no cuando yo ya no tenía nada. Él rechinido del acero oxidado me sacó de mis pensamientos y la reja claramente se abría poco a poco.

-Tienen una hora

Dijo apenas asomando su perfil Kabuto y detrás de él entraba Toneri, sus ojos y su pelo blanco resaltaron ante los rayos de luna que se colaban por la pequeña ventana de la habitación un diminuta y ridícula ventana en los más alto de la jaula que tenía por celda. Me puse de pie de la cama y lo sentí como me estrecho contra él.

-Falta poco, poco, y estarás fuera de aquí libre de cualquier sospecha- me decía mientras me tomaba con sus manos por la mandíbula.

-Lose- él era lo único que me daba algo de calor, era difícil de explicar pero tener su aliento caliente cerca de mi era como un tranquilizante para mi inquisitivamente mente, para mis demonios, y momentáneamente Sasuke se borraba de mi memoria.

-Ya te necesitaba Sakura ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo con migo?- La bata que llevaba puesta, cayó al suelo, casi arrancada por sus brazos, me hundí en el beso demandante que me propinaba, era excitante sentir la necesidad de sus besos, como añoraba tocarme con sus manos, cada que recorría mi cuerpo lo hacía con detalle como intentado tatuar mis curvas, se abrazó a mi cintura y sentí algo diferente en él, no me tocaba como las veces anteriores se estaba tomando su tiempo para acariciar mi piel y sentirme, incluso pude percibir como buscaba mi aroma detrás de mi cuello, pudo tomarme como otras veces, rápido, salvaje y con una llamarada incandescente de pasión, pero ahí estaba tomándose su tiempo y su tacto me estaba reconfortando, realmente había algo diferente y quería sentirlo, quería comprobar que añoraba mis caricias. Era tan diferente ese sabor amargo no estaba, algo en mí realmente quería estar con él.

-Eres preciosa Sakura- me pronunció en mi oído izquierdo mientras me ponía sobre sus piernas y acariciaba mi espalda soltando el sujetador, puso sus manos en mi trasero y me levanto momentáneamente mientras el se desasía de su extraña ropa, y al mismo tiempo me desasía de mi última prenda, quedando desnuda en sus piernas, y se tomó el tiempo para observarme, acariciar mi cabello y besar mi cuello, sentí su espalda, sentí unas cicatrices de batalla en su pecho y mire directamente sus ojos antes de besar su labios, me acomodo para en palpar nuestros cuerpos, y en lugar de hacer en una sola y desesperada escotada, tomó mis caderas y las bajo lentamente, mientras me besaba.

-Realmente podría llegar a amarte Sakura- quedé petrificada con sus palabras, "realmente llegaría a amarte", ¿a amarme?, el galopear de emociones me confundió.

-Sí tú quisieras podríamos olvidarnos de todo esto Sakura- dijo penetrándome rítmicamente, mientras mis jadeos ahogados eran apaciguados por sus besos. No le conste, solo me deje llevar, saboreaba lo que era ser deseada…

.

.

.

Una semana después aún sus palabras rodaban en mi cabeza y antes de que pudiera relacionarlas, o analizarlas, la rejilla se abría con su torturante rechinido y la cabellera rubia inmaculada de Lady Tsunade se hacía visible.

-Sakura es hora- Le asentí y me puse de pie, mi cabeza se sentía extraña, era como si estuviera durmiendo. Entramos a la habitación de observación, me colocaron en una camilla y los diversos aparatos para transmitir mis ondas cerebrales estaban en su lugar.

-Tráiganme los exámenes generales de orina y sangre- le decía a su fiel subordinada, y así salía y entraba en un parpadear la pelinegra. Se imprimían los resultados, y mientras Tsunade-sama los revisaba a detalle completamente concentrada, yo recordaba en mi mente el último encuentro con Toneri, como su trato hacía a mí era diferente y la idea de escaparnos olvidarnos de todo, quizás solo quería verme la cara de estúpida.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos?!... Shinzune… Estos no pueden ser lo exámenes de Sakura.

-¿Pero qué pasa Hokage-sama?, claro que lo son yo misma los recogí- Decía con un tremendo alboroto.

-¿Cómo diablos me vas explicar esto Sakura?, ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?- me restregó el resultado en la cara, lo tome sin desgano y la boca se me secó al ver lo que decía al pie de la hoja… ¿Esto no era posible?...

.

.

.

 ***Hinata***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como eran las contrariedades de la vida, era madre, era esposa, una ninja y ahora una guerrera que no se daría por vencida hasta poner a su hijo a salvo. No hace mucho solo era una simple joven llorona, una simple mujer miedosa refugiándose en sus propios penares. Todo había cambiado.

-¿Seguro que podrás con él papá?

-Claro Hinata, soy su abuelo, además es solo una misión de dos días ¿no?

-Así es- asentí mirando a Sasuke recargo en la puerta, por fin había vuelto a mis actividades ninjas y había indicios de el escondite de Orochimarú, eso era lo que habían encontrado los anbus y teníamos que ir, Sasuke y yo eramos los más indicados para hacer algo así y aunque al principio el se negó a llevarme sabía que ante esa negativa no la aceptaría, era mi hijo, era mi familia y era mi deber, además el ya confiaba en mi poder de batalla, juntos nos compaginamos perfectamente, entonces no habría escusa. Mí hijo estaría seguro, Naruto y mi Niisan estarían al pendiente de él, sin olvidar que a su corta edad él podía ir a mí si se encontraba en peligro e incluso transportarse a algún lugar seguro con la persona que lo tenía en brazos. Eso era mi tranquilidad, Itachi tenía varias sorpresas, las cuales nadie conocía si no contadas personas, esa era nuestra mejor carta.

-Portate bien por favor, te extrañare, papá y mamá no tardaremos Itachi, te amo- dije dándole un beso en la frente, Sasuke se acercó y me lo quito de los brazos, imitando mi beso.

-Portate bien campeón- pronunció, entregandeselo en brazos a mi padre.

-Vayan con calma Onessan, cuidaremos bien a mi sobrino.

-Lose- dije abrazándola y besando a mi padre.

-No tardaremos- dije grabándome la sonrisa de mi hijo al despedirme de él, estarás a salvo Itachi te lo juro.

.

.

.

Teníamos una hora viajando y ya casi llegábamos, al punto clave, el ave seguía volando directo al horizonte, y tenía más de media hora que no podía ver más la villa. Mi padre me sorprendía tanto me había botado del clan, pero ahora entendía el porqué, nunca pensé que a él le confiaría mi hijo, ni que el cariño que a mí se me había negado con él sería explayado, pero francamente me reconfortaba.

-Hima ¿esta bien? Esta muy pensativa- me pegue a él.

-Solo pensaba en mí padre no creí francamente que fuera tan buen abuelo- soltó un risa burlona.

-Francamente ni yo, pero al parecer Itachi se lo ganó y más con lo dones que tiene.

-Lose, pero no deja de sorprenderme.

-Es un Uchiha es normal

-Oye también es Hyuga-volvió a reír, me encantaba su risa.

-Lose, lose, calma ya casi llegamos y tenemos que estar alertas, yo creo que montaremos el campamento por aquí y continuaremos por la mañana esta por oscurecer, y aún que ambos no tenemos problemas con la noche, sería sobre gastar energía, tienes poco de haber retomado tú entrenamiento Hinata y…

-Ya, ya shhhh, Sasuke esta bien acampemos aquí.

-Vaya eso fue facíl

-Tampoco soy una imprudente- y así el ave desendió poco a poco, montamos el campamento rápidamente. Y nos refugiamos en la fogata, los dos dentro de un saco de dormir.

-Hinata prométeme que si esto se torna peligroso mañana huiras, y te pondrás a salvo con Itachi.

-¿Pero que dices Sasuke por favor, que no confias en mí?- sentí como se incomodo.

-Claro que sí, pero no sabemos que es lo que no espera y no puedo ni imaginar que algo les pase…

-Shhhh- lo calle con un beso- estamos juntos en esto, somos una familia,y tú un Uchiha y yo una Hyuga podremos con esto.

-Que modesta- dijo burlonamente

-Lo aprendí del mejor- La noche calló y yo estaba más alerta que nunca, esto sería el comienzo para tener mi paz, nadie tocaría a mi famiia, y ahora menos que podía usar el chakra del sello maldito a mi conveniencia.

 **Flash back:**

-Pero Hinata – gritaba aterrorizada Hibari mientras entrenaba con migo.

-No le puedes decir de esto a nadie Hibari a nadie- decía cubierta por aquel chackra de color purpura mientras mi cabello era blanco, completamente blanco y mi piel se tornaba más palida de lo normal.

-¿Cuándo la controlaste?

-No lose, pero creo que en parte es gracias a que tube a Itachi, como mi decencia al chakra de Hamura, transforme los sentimientos de sed de venganza, en sed protección y esto fue lo que paso.

-Alteraste la esecenia maligna.

-Quizás… - dije mirando mis manos rodeadas por aquel poder. –Él dolor se fue, ahora atácame- grite poniéndome en posición de pelea mientras ella activaba el byakugan.

 **Fin flash back.**

En los entrenamientos había descubierto que era capaz de manipular la marca no que ella me lo hiciera a mí y eso era una ventaja ante el enemigo. Pero aún no la liberaba al cien por cierto y eso en parte me aterraba no quería seder ante la sed de poder.

-¿En que tanto piensas Hinata?

-No en nada, avancemos, faltan dos kilómetros veo la entrada a una cueva- le dije evadiendo el tema, no era que no confiara en él pero lo conocía y si le hubiera manifestado lo que me sucedía no estaría aquí.

-De acuerdo.

Justo enfrente de nosotros, se encontraba una cueva detrás de unos matorrales, y mi piel se empezó a erizar, ese era el lugar no había duda.

-¡Cuidado! –grito Sasuke, cuando frente a nosotros apareció ese tipo corpulento, él de mis pesadillas, él de el primer ataque, él del jutsu de cristal. Brinque para atrás evadiendo su ataque, mientras Sasuke sacaba la espada y emanaba el raikiri.

-Tú nuevamente princesita, hoy no saldrás ilesa- me puse en posición de ataque y Sasuke lo miraba furioso, él tipo se rodio por una coraza de cristal y yo me empape de mi chakra.

-No Hinata- grito Sasuke cuando me di cuenta que estaba emanando una cantidad exagerada–Estoy bien le grite y un gran estruendo atrajo nuestra atención, salía en todo su explendor nauseabundo Orochimaru.

-Por fin los estaba esperando, Hatsuro encárgate de la princesita, que yo me encargare de Sasuke.

-Ambos nos encargaremos de él- así él peliblanco dueño de mi repudió se sumaba a la interesante reunión.

-Con gusto Orochimarú-sama- decía él tipo que se suponía no debería volver a ver su rostro, las pesadillas que me había provocado ese maldito, habían sido insoportables. Escuche a Sasuke gruñir y emanar el raikiri, sabía que tenía poco tiempo para acabar con él tipo y unirnos. Sasuke no decía palabra solo observaba la situación y yo sabía que tenía que demostrarle que era fuerte y que podía con el enemigo.

-Lanzas de diamante –grito el tipo mientras que lo parecían finos alfileres volaban directo a mi dirección, hice el escudo de chakra y cayeron hechos añicos al piso. Sasuke combatía cuerpo a cuerpo con Toneri, mientras Orochimaru miraba gustoso, él tipo se abalanzó contra mí y lo esquive girando en el aire y golpeando su espalda. No podía ser había fallado mi golpes no le hacían nada, apenas lo iba a golpear y el ya había cubierto la zona con cristal, su cuerpo era impetebre, a menos que golpeara a una velocidad más fuerte que la que se regeneraba.

Me recorrí hacia atrás haciendo que entrará a mi zona de ataque. –Perfecto- sonreí y vi la contrariedad en su cara -128 golpes- pronuncie, golpeando todos sus puntos vitales, cuando al tiempo escuchaba el grito de Sasuke, él tendría que estar bien ellos no podría contra él, él ya había vencido a Orochimaru anteriormente.

-Maldita- gritó emanando chakra, el mismo que contaminaba al mió. –Ahora verás

-La quiero viva- gritaba Orochimarú

Mis brazos no podían moverse era como si tuvieran concreto alrededor, ¿Qué diablos había pasado?, me detuvo a la mitad de mi ataque, seguía emanando su chakra y esta cubriendo con él, era como años atrás, cuando había sido atrapada por Kure, pues claro, pensé. Me rodio por completo, y el aire se estaba haciendo escaso.

-Hinata no… ahhh-grito Sasuke, ese había sido un grito de dolor, no podía ver dentro de esta cosa, bloqueaba mi byakugan. Sasuke, cerré los ojos y me concentre, la punzada de dolor y pensé en el amor que le tenía a Sasuke en que tenía que protegerlo a él y a mi hijo. La coraza de cristal exploto.

-Excelente-Agregaba Orochimarú, y mi cuerpo comenzó a mutar, tenía el pelo completamente blanco, y estaba en mi punto. Toneri le estaba robando el chakra a Sasuke y tenía poco tiempo, él se había distraído por mi culpa lo sabía era la única forma en que lo hubieran capturado.

-Maldita- pronunció él corpulento tipo lanzándose a mí, lo esquive, y lanzo finas lanzas contra mí, usando el escudo a la misma velocidad se las regrese, me acerque a él -128 palmas –grite repitiendo el movimiento a una mayor velocidad, y rematando con él puño de León, él tipo cayó igual que un costal de papas al piso, pero algo en mí estaba cambiando, me sentía extraña era un frenesí incontrolable por destrucción, era como si quiera terminar con todo lo que se atravesará a mi paso.

.

.

.

 ***Sasuke***

.

.

.

¡Que! ¿Pero como?, mi fuerza se estaba anulando a cero, esto no podía ser no ahora que más la necesitaba… Hinata, se estaba transformando, en un santiamén había terminado con él tipo, y lo había lanzado al piso ya no era ella, no físicamente, tenía el cabello blanco, completamente platinado, sus ojos eran violetas y su piel era tan pálida que parecía un ángel ¿seguiría consiente?...

Y yo como un maldito estorbo atorado entre los asquerosos brazos de este tipo.

-Aquí vas a morir Sasuke Uchiha, no te preocupes que yo cuidare muy bien de Hinata.

-Maldito- logre pronunciar con dificultad mientras que las soltura de mí cuerpo era muy obvia, ya no tenía fuerzas.

-¡Suéltalo ahora!- Grito detrás nuestro Hinata, acercándose en su cada vez más acrecentado chakra, estaba emanando tanto poder que no entendí como era capaz de estar tan lucida.

-No lo haré,

-Entonces haré que lo sueltes-Pronunció y en un parpadear de ojos lanzo a Toneri de una patada por los aires.

-Sasuke ¿estas bien?-tomo mi mano y sentí como emano chakra, intercambiándolo a mi cuerpo –Yo me haré cargo de él tranquilo, puedo controlarla- ¿Qué?, ¿desde cuándo? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Todo listo- pronunciaba Orochimaru lanzándose a una velocidad sorprendente hacía nosotros, carajo aún no tenía la suficiente fuerza, aún no podía moverme.

-¡Quítate Hinata!

En un parpadear, emanó una circunferencia de su chakra, se puso de pie enfrente mio y una especie de electricidad se poso sobre su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y un destello emano de su espalda. Carajo, ¡no!, terminaría de transformarse.

-¡No tocarán a mi familia!-grito furiosa y la marca comenzó a expandirse en color plateado por su cuerpo como una grande enredadera, ¿alas?, ¡carajo!, ¿eso eran alas?, dos enormes alas a semejantes a las de una ángel salieron de su espalda, la transformación estaba completa, pero no era una asemejación de un mostró como cuando yo había sucumbido ante ella, ella parecía un ángel…

.

.

.

Reviews:

marcela porras: Gracias linda y espero el de hoy también te lo pareciera.

minerva: Te agradezco muchísimo tú comentario y creo que lo de los ojitos ya te lo conteste.

menma: Fíjate que no había pensado en una continuación pero me diste una muy buen idea, y lo de Sakura te lo resolveré pronto.

DON-KUKOROMAKARO: Gracias, un abrazozotote!

Hanaa 16: Creo que te complací :), muchas gracias por comentar.

Gilda: Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero te gustará el capítulo de hoy :).

Makaa-chan: ese bebé es una cajita de sorpresas y aquí te la traigo espero te gustará.

charmed: así es lo sometí a votación gracias a tu idea... Muchas gracias por leerme :)

ana: Y Aquí te lo tengo, intentare actualizar pronto, arigato :)

fairly: Creo que del nombre no te lo cumplí pero de lo demás si, espero te gustará el capítulo de hoy.

.

.

.

 _Y bien ¿que les pareció?... jajaj creo que hoy se dieron cuenta que él final se acerca. Y que me fumo un porro antes de escribir jajaja no es cierto XD... De verdad lamento la demora pero continué delicada de salud y me fui de vacaciones unos días, mi intención era subirlo por navidad pero me fue imposible francamente._

 _Espero de verdad tuvieran un maravilloso inicio de año y una navidad maravillosa. Este capitulo quiero dedicarlo a una de mis mas fieles lectoras y que me apoyo desde mis inicios... Que en días pasados fue su cumpleaños, así es no lo olvide. **MARCELA PORRAS** esto es para ti pequeña, un abrazote y un beso, se te quiere :) ..._

 _Y se que estarás leyendo esto Sempai, solo por respeto a tú privacidad no publico tú nombre pero te adoro... También fue su cumpleaños, así que pronto subiré una obre dedicada a ella en su totalidad..._

 _En fin los extrañe, y realmente gracias por su apoyo, espero me dejen mensajes me aliente a seguir..._

 _En relación a los nombres, los decidí por los comentarios y mensajes privados que me mandaban, que como vieron respondí, tardado pero seguro XD, Itachi y Kushina fueron los nombres más populares..._

 _Quizás el siguiente capítulo sea el final, aún no lose solo quiero que la historia quede bien por ustedes y para ustedes; que sientan un final realmente merecido... Les pido le de una vista a mis demás obras, espero también sean de su agrado. Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible y quiero pedirles un favor muy especial; en una semana hago el examen de graduación prendan un veladora a Kami por mí jajaja ok no, pero si que me manden sus mejores deseos por que tengo los nervios de punta._

 _ **SIMPLEMENTE LOS AMO MIS SASUHINITAS.**... recomienden la historia y déjenme su reviews, es lo que me inspira._

 _Muchos besos y abrazos kawaiis los quiero..._

 _Hima-chan_

 _P.D. Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía que hubiera._


	20. ¿La muerte o la indulgencia

Eh vuelto, mis sasuhinitas lamento la demora, pero sin más le dejo el capítulo espero les guste.

 **Capítulo 19: ¿La muerte o la indulgencia?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡No tocarán a mi familia!-grito furiosa y la marca comenzó a expandirse en color plateado por su cuerpo como una grande enredadera, ¿alas?, ¡carajo!, ¿eso eran alas?, dos enormes alas a semejantes a las de una ángel salieron de su espalda, la transformación estaba completa, pero no era una asemejación de un monstro como cuando yo había sucumbido ante ella, ella parecía un ángel…

Hinata era un ángel en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero un ángel lleno de furia y de poder en ese momento, yo sentía que me desvanecía, en este maldito momento me sentía una princesa, ¡Con un demonio! ¡Yo era un Uchiha!, no podía perder el conocimiento así, no claro que no, no mientras Hinata luchaba, por mí, por nuestro hijo, por nuestra familia. Cuando por fin fui capaz, de mirar claramente, estaban peleando mano a mano, ella sin contemplaciones lo golpeaba, como si estuviera sedienta de hacerle daño, tenía que calmarme, casi había terminado con él, pero las cosas se estaban complicando no iba a poder cubrir ambos rangos, Toneri se estaba recuperando, y sabia que iría iba directo a Hinata, se escucho el grito desgarrador de Orochimaru, al mismo tiempo que el radio de Chakra de Hinata seguía descontrolándose, si la cosas seguí así, su cuerpo llegaría al límite y se desplomaría en cualquier momento, tenía que actuar, tenía que buscar la manera, de que todo esto acabara. La única manera de terminar con Orochimarú sería calcinar hasta la última molécula de su cuerpo para no darle la opción de regenerarse. La flecha de Indra, tendría que usarla y conseguir, darle a los dos por igual, aun queToneri absorbiera parte de ella, sería demasiado chakra para él. Hinata, se estaba comenzando a agotar tenía que separla de Orochimarú pero ya. Justo cuando creía que las cosas no podría complicarse más, una sensación me atravesó el pecho, un resplandor se poso justo enfrente de mí y lo que menos imagine, estaba frente a mí, mi hijo en manos de la problemática prima de Hinata, Neji y Naruto.

-Teme- todo confundido poniéndose a lado mío, mientras que Neji resguardaba a Hibari y a mi hijo, a una distancia razonable del enfrentamiento.

-Me puedes decir ¿qué haces aquí usuratonkachi?

-Eso mismo quisiera saber dattebayo, fui a ver a mi sobrino, comenzó a llorar de repente intentamos calmarlo pero nada, apenas Hibari mencionó a Hinata aparecimos aquí – decía haciendo una estúpida seña con las manos, mientras se hincaba junto a mí. Itachi, si Itachi posiblemente percibió algo y trajo lo que él consideraba ayuda, mi hijo no dejaba de sorprenderme. Él llanto desesperado de Itachi llamó la atención de Orochimarú y Hinata.

-¡Itachi!- gritó Hinata aterrando a los presentes.

-¡Es hinata! ¿Pero que le paso dattebayo?, la poseyeron dobe.

-¡Hinata-sama!

Le solté un golpe a media nunca a Naruto para callarlo –Es por la marca, tus gritos no ayudan.

-Siempre con tú violencia teme, tenemos que hacer algo- dijo poniéndose de pie y yo a lado suyo, mientras se sobaba el cráneo.

-Hasta que dices algo coherente, Neji por favor protege a mí hijo- Neji solo asentía mientras se encontraba a la defensiva. Itachi no dejaba de llorar desconsolablemente y yo sabía perfectamente lo que quería, a su madre. Mi chakra se había recuperado, y tenía que hacer algo pero ya.

-Perfecto, llegó lo que quería- Pronunció Orochimarú evadiendo a Hinata y comenzando avanzar contra Itachi.

-¡Ni lo pienses!- le grito Hinata alcanzándolo, interponiéndose contra él y realizando el puño de dragón, estaba furioso, y el chakra comenzó a descontrolazarse, comencé a observar mi temor, ella comenzaba a sentir dolor y se desplomaría en cualquier momento, si seguía a ese ritmo.

-Naruto encargarte de Toneri, yo tengo que contener a Hinata.

-Pero teme ella va ganando, pareciera que puede con él ella sola, lo que no entiendo es porque luce de esa forma dattebayo, parece hermana de Shion.

Gruñi, molesto, ¿Cómo era tan estúpido para comparar a mí mujer con la suya? Y en un momento así- ¡Quieres dejar de decir estupideces!, Hinata va a desplomarse en cualquier momento y tengo que acabar con ese maldito reptil.

-Está bien teme – dijo poniéndose de pie y corriendo a la dirección donde Toneri comenzaba a incorporarse, la batalla entre ellos en automático se desató y veía como Naruto intentaba alejarlo del circuito en el que nos encontrábamos nosotros. Todo se había complicado pero la presencia de Naruto francamente me quitaba un peso de encima, ahora tenía que concentrarme para hacer la Flecha de Idra y terminar con Orochimarú. Hinata grito de dolor y mire como escupía algo de sangre ante el grito que Orochimaru le había propinado en el estomago, había perdido velocidad, mi hijo lloraba desconsoladamente en brazos de Hibari, él sabía lo que estaba pasando. Corrí lo más rápido que pude posicionándome justamente enfrente de ellos a una distancia razonable, y en cuanto mire que Hinata comenzaba a incorporarse y su melena blanca se mecía con el ritmo de su chakra, sus ojos violetas brillaban de furia y la marca de enredadera plateada comenzaba a extenderse a ún más por su cuerpo, sus alas había tomado fuerza y comenzaban a elevarla lentamente, sabía que tenía los minutos contados. Active el Susano y Hinata de un golpe, había aventando a Orochimaru al lado contrario, me miró y supe que entendía perfectamente lo que tenía planeado hacer. Vamos me presionaba, y el dolor en mis ojos se volvió apoderar de mí, tenía que resistirlo y acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

-¡Kurama!- Naruto gritaba del lado contrario, al parecer el peliblanco había realizado una invocación y la pelea se prolongaría, era una maldita estatua sobre lo que estaba montado y peleaban mano a mano con Naruto sobre Kurama.

-¡No! –Grite con desespero al ver como Hinata comenzaba a desplomarse y Orochimaru había cambiado de dirección, ¡Carajo! ¡No! iba por mi hijo.

-¡No en esta vida!- dijo Hinata casi desgarrándose en el piso, mientras las alas comenzaban aminorar, Si lanzaba la flecha de Idra, dañaría a Los Hyugas como a Itachi, Neji se estaba poniendo en posición de pelea y Hibari apretaba más a mi hijo con él.

-¡Itachi! Ven hijo con mamá. –Grito desgarradoramente, cayendo sobre una mano en el suelo, ella estaba pensando lo mismo que yo darme una brecha para poder atacar y exterminarlo. Itachi se desvaneció de las manos de Hibari dejando aún anonadado Orochomirú y se posó sobre la mano libre de su madre, en un parpadear de ojos, cambio de dirección y se dejó ir con la espada en su boca en dirección a ellos, Neji corrió para intentar bloquear el golpeo pero iba a ser tarde, no iba a llegar, en un intento desesperado, se posó detrás de Orochimaru para golpearlo, pero fue inútil, solo había conseguido ser aventando por esa fuerza descomunal al lado contrario, estampándose contra las piedra, los siguientes segundos se veía en cámara lenta sobre mis ojos, tenía las manos atadas, me interpondría.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi familia maldito reptil!-gritó furiosa, levantándose con Itachi, mi hijo estaba extrañamente calmado en el brazo que su madre lo sostenía, tenía que confiar en Hinata, pero por favor mi hijo era solo un bebé. En cuanto la furia se apodero nuevamente de Hinata, el chakra comenzó a crecentar y las alas se tornaban nuevamente de un tamaño imponente. Orochimarú grito y se estampo contra ellos con el filo de la espada.

-¡Hinata!- grite con terror, pero tenía la certeza que estaban bien, en una milésima de segundo Naruto estaba a mi lado, y los destellos de destrozó estaban haciendo evidentes, la electricidad que corría en el circulo que protegía a Hinata asemejaba a mi Raikiri, por fin el polvo se disperso, y quede helado con la imagen que tenía enfrente. La espada había atravesado el escudo de chakra y había sangre en el piso, sentía que él cuerpo se me helaba.

-Raciona Teme- Él grito de Naruto me había vuelto a la realidad, no podía a verles pasado nada. ¡Carajo! Miraba a Orochimaru con odio encarnado, Hinata estaba furiosa, había frenado la espada con la mano derecha, atravesándole parte de la muñeca, mientras con la Izquierda sostenía a nuestro hijo, el cual se encontraba de una manera inexplicablemente sereno. Al mismo tiempo que la frenaba hacía que Orochimaru retrocediera. -¡No vas a tocar a mi familia!- grito mientras la espada comenzaba a fraccionarse.

-Teme, tenemos que hacer algo.

-No tienes que decírmelo, utiliza los multiclones de sombra y protege al inutíl de Neji como a la problemática de Hibari con el chakra de Kurama, voy a utilizar la flecha de Idra, apurate.

-De acuerdo dattebayo.

La espada termino por cuartarse, y Hinata logró propinarle una patada lanzándolo a una corta distancia, lo suficiente para atacarlo, el arco estaba listo, y la flecha estaba por ser lanzada para no darle oportunidad.

-Vamos Itachi, vamos con papá- apenas escuche a percibir lo creía que Hinata había pronunciado, apenas la vi desaparecer, solté la flecha, y la pequeña ventisca a mi lado me confirmó que Itachi la había transportado a salvo a mi lado, estaba inconsciente y Naruto la había tomado en brazos rápidamente, desactive el Susano y jadeando agotado, nos pusimos a salvo, avanzando a una distancia considerable del altercado, ya que los efecto colaterales de la flecha de Idra aún no había pasado. Le quite a Hinata de los brazos y bese la frente de mi hijo.

-Gracias Itachi, salvaste a mamá- apenas termine de pronunciar, su sonara carcajada sonó a relucir entre tanta penumbra.

-Este niño es igual de cool que su tío Naruto dattebayo- solo le hice una mueca de fastidió, y en automático el clon de sombra de Naruto se acercó a nosotros con Hibari y Neji, Hibari impensado tomó al risueño niño en sus brazos, mientras Hinata comenzaba a volver a la normalidad, su ropa estaba destrozada, y noté un ligero sonrojo en Naruto cuando mire a donde se dirigía su mirada, sus pechos estaban algo expuestos por lo trozado de sus ropas.

-¡Corre dobe, corre si no quieres que te meta un chidori por el culo ahora mismo!- dije furioso quitándome la capa y poniéndosela a Hinata encima, su cabello platinado poco a poco volvía a la normalidad, la enredadera platinada comenzaba a minorar.

\- Lo siento teme fue involuntario- involuntario, si como no estúpido Naruto pervertido.

-Deja que le diga a Shion y va a castrarte Naruto- Rió Hibari.

-No te lo ruego dattebayo, fue un mal entendido- brincoteba alrededor de la prima de Hinata, suplicándole con su exagerado llanto, mientras Neji perdí la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Eres un hentai, respeta a Hinata-sama- Por fin Neji le abría propinado un buen coscorrón, haciéndolo chillonear y así mismo desapareció el clon de sombra.

-¡Auch!, Sasukeee, Itachi- todos callamos y centramos la atención a las palabras que había pronunciado con algo de dificultad.

-Hinata- pronuncie con añoro abrazándola a mí, su mano había dejado de sangrar y ella había vuelto por completo a la normalidad.

-Dime por favor, que murió y ¿Qué paso con Toneri?

-Tranquilízate, la flecha de Idra le dio directamente a Orochimarú.

-Toneri quedo muy mal herido después de la pelea que sostuvimos, y pues la flecha del teme es de un rango muy grande, probablemente también se vio afectado por la descarga eléctrica.

Todos guardamos un silencio casi sepulcral, al saber incierto si ese par seguía vivo o muerto, pero había una incógnita más que atender, Kabuto y Sakura.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a volver dattebayo?- agregó Naruto con desesperó, rompiendo la incertidumbre de mis pensamientos – El teme está agotado e Itachi plácidamente dormido, Shion me esperaba para cenar, se va a poner furiosa

Mandilón, reí para mi, mientras Hinata suspiraba de cansancio, sonriéndome, mientras Hibari se acercaba para que viera a Itachi…

.

.

.

 ***Sakura***

.

.

.

Aún sentía en mi cuerpo esa sensación de escalofrió, las horas se me habían ido como agua entre los dedos y ahora no tenía a nada que volver a Konoha, nada que no fuera vengarme, o terminar con la enana sin pupilas. Todo se había venido abajo, había sido descubierta, había tenido la necesidad de huir antes que me frieran el cerebro, pero ahora definitivamente no había retornó, ni la Hokage estaría de lado o buscaría una indulgencia después de lo que había pasado.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _-¿Cómo diablos me vas explicar esto Sakura?, ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?- me restregó el resultado en la cara, lo tome sin desgano y la boca se me secó al ver lo que decía al pie de la hoja… ¿Esto no era posible?, eran mi resultados reales, en los cuales no se veía signo claro de que yo supuestamente había sido medicada todo este, tiempo y en el cual se mostraban mis verdaderos niveles de sustancias cerebrales, no que Kabuto había alterado detenidamente para seguir el plan y el pudiera seguir de infiltrado, como ganar tiempo e información sobre los bebés, y yo pasará como la víctima y así tener el margen perfecto para apoderarme de los bebés, todo se había venido abajo, todo el plan estaba destruido, terminarían con migo, o sería encarcelada. Obviamente tomaba medicación pero la que Kabuto me proporcionaba, para suprimir mi chakra y tenerlo como reserva o algunos suplementos._

 _-No losé, se supone que usted hizo lo estudios – me puse a la defensiva, tenía que seguir en mi papel- Esto debe estar mal._

 _-Deja de fingir de una ¡maldita vez Sakura!, ¿hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar?- dijo apretándome del brazo._

 _-Hokage-sama, tiene que controlarse- le decía Shinzune, mientras yo me soltaba de su agarre._

 _-Te desconozco Sakura, ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?- dijo cuando la alarma de incendios sonó y la detonación se hizo presente, la conmoción se hizo presente y la hokage me miraba intrigada.-Fuiste tú, ¿tu estas detrás de todo esto Sakura?, ¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque estoy harta que me vean como una maldita debilucha y amable, que solo tiene que seguir sus malditas ordenes ¿Quién me preguntó sobre lo que yo quería?, nadie, quiero a Sasuke-kun y ahora._

 _-Estas mal, él no te ama, él ama a Hinata._

 _-¿Y porque a ella?, ¿Por qué?, yo soy más fuerte, soy las persona más digna para estar a su lado no ella-grite furiosa, partiendo la cama de un golpe- Y tú la apoyaste a ella, la ayudaste a casarse, siempre la apoyaste, yo era tu alumna, tu discípula, tenías que estar de mi lado no de esa inútil._

 _-Sakura la cosas no son así, ellos tienen que estar juntos, y abra alguien para ti, pero tienes que dejarte ayudar._

 _-Ya basta ¡No estoy loca!, esto enferma de rabia y coraje, los voy acabar- me miraban desesperadas y aterradas con Shinzune._

 _-Quieres dejar tus ridículos discursos para después y apurarte que Orochimaru y Toneri nos necesitan- dijo sin nada de tapujo y sínicamente tranquilo kabuto detrás mío, aún con ropa de enfermera pero con su rostro real- le asentí con fastidio y de un golpe, troce la reja, saliendo._

 _-No te las vas a llevar, primero tendrás que matarme- gritó Tsunade, mientras Kabuto reía y se acercaba rápidamente a ella, gracias al modo senin, y mientras ellos se enfrentaban yo adelantaba camino a desaparecer, antes que los demás ninjas llegaran a interponerse en mis planes._

 _ **Fin Flash back**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Observamos con Kabuto la gran zona de destrucción a la que habíamos llegado, ¿Qué diablos había pasado aquí?, el daño era enorme, era como si un tornado hubiera destruido todo a diez kilometro a la redonda, algunas ramas de unos cuantos árboles que quedaban en pie con signos de combustión. Esto había sido obra de Sasuke lo sabía y sabía que sí, su ataque había alcanzado a Orochimaru o Toneri, ambos estaría muertos, en automático un pinchazo en mi pecho, me trajo los ojos de Toneri a mi mente, como la última vez que habíamos estado juntos "olvidemos todo, fúgate con migo", no, no podía andar con sentimentalismos, tenía que encontrarlo. Recorrimos meticulosamente el camino, y en una barricada divise, lo que parecía un pedazo de tela. Era de Toneri, me acerque rápidamente y comencé a quitar las piedras que se encontraban entre el lugar, casi para darme por vencida mira la manga de su bata, y escuche un ahogado quejido. ¡Era él! ¡Estaba vivo!, termine de quitarle todo lo que mancillaba su cuerpo y lo tome lentamente entre mis brazos.

-Sakura- exclamó ahogadamente

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- le cuestione utilizando la palma curadora, y verificando que tenía gran parte del cuerpo roto, si no es que era más de la mitad.

-Fue Naruto y Sasuke

-¿Y Hinata la tienen?

-No, casi derrotó a Orochimarú- exclamó con gran trabajo. ¡Maldita! mil veces maldita. Lo pasos de Kabuto resonozaron partiendo las piedras y en pocos segundos estuvo justo enfrente de nosotros.

-Orochimaru está muerto, y no hay ni una maldita manera de revivirlo, todo su cuerpo fue calcinado por lo que parece que fue la flecha de Idra de Sasuke, no hay manera de que lo reviva, entendieron, no hay cuerpo, ¡No hay nada!, solo quedo una maldito pedazo de carne, completamente calcinado. ¡Maldito Toneri! ¡Eres un maldito inútil!, está muerto por tu culpa, y ahora que no serviste para nada, yo te voy a matar a ti.

-Tú no lo tocas, antes me matas a mí- dije poniéndome de pie, y mirándolo fijamente, rió escandalosamente.

-Por favor Sakura tú no eres rival para mí, y míralo en el estado que esta, así ya ni siquiera podrá follarte, aunque si eso es lo que quieres no le veo el problema a que seas buena conmigo.

-¡No te atrevas Kabuto!- Exclamó Toneri escupiendo un poco de sangre, e intentando incorporarse, mientras Kabuto se disponía a atacar…

.

.

.

 ***Sasuke***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de acampar en una zona lejana al que había servido como campo de batalla, y al fin con algo de chakra recuperado, decidimos ponerlos en marcha en cuanto amaneció, como viajaríamos con un destino específico y sin interrupciones, en menos del día estaríamos de vuelta en Konoha.

Tanto Hinata como yo habíamos realizado las invocaciones, para poder viajar sobre Gaolta y su hija, nosotros sobre Gaolta, mientras Naruto y los Hyugas en la segunda.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme sobre la marca Hinata?, no me engañas, sé que estuviste practicando, ¿si quiera tienes idea de en el peligro que te metiste? Si la marca te hubiera controlado no me quiero ni imaginar que rayos hubiera pasado- volteo a mirarme, acurrucándose en mí, abrazando a Itachi con algo de dificultad, gracias a la herida vendada que llevaba en su mano, mirándome suplicantemente.

-Ni me mires así Hinata, eso no va a funcionar, no ahora, estoy realmente molesto contigo- en un gesto impropio de ella y sin importarle que teníamos público detrás de nosotros, jalo de mi camisa, hasta poder besarme, dulcemente y con pudor, pero muy cortamente, a pesar de que Itachi dormía en sus brazos.

-Lo hice porque los amo, y no dejaré que lastimen a mi familia.

-¿Pero Hinata?- dije gruñendo con algo de sonrojo, maldición ya me había despertado el ímpetu –Eso no es una respuesta, sabes que detestoo queeee…

-¡Vayan a un hotel!- estúpido Naruto, su grito me había sobresaltado e interrumpido, tome un pergamino que tenía en la mochila, y lo lance dándole justo en la cara.

-Eso dolió dattebayo- Hinata estaba completamente roja, e Hibari reía a cargada abierta, mientras Neji reprendía a Naruto y este se sobaba la cara.

.

.

.

Horas después, exhaustos, pero por fin en Konoha, deseando más que la tranquilidad de nuestra morada, nos encontramos con todo lo contrario, había un verdadero caos.

En cuanto atravesamos la entrada, fuimos llamados a la torre Hokage. Apenas y atravesamos la puerta, un histérico Hiashi nos encontraba. Arrebatándome a mi hijo de las manos, regañando a Neji, gritoneando y soltando algunas lágrimas de colmosión pero por fin sonriendo al escuchar las carcajadas de Itachi.

-Ustedes me volverán loco, tiene idea de ¿cómo se pusieron los nervios?, este niño tiene meses de nacido y pareciera que se manda solo, saco el lado rebelde del Uchiha- Por fin termino su letanía y lo mire con fastidió.

-Señor Hiashi entiendo su preocupación pero necesito hablar con él Uchiha y Hinata el tema a tratar es serio, por favor entienda.

-Lo siento Hokage-sama, lo comprendo.

-Papá por favor llévate a Itachi y dile a Hanabi que le dé un baño, él pobre a de estar cansando, y necesita un cambio de pañal o se va a rozar. Iré rápidamente en cuanto la Hokage termine de hablar con nosotros, gracias.

-De acuerdo, vamos campeón.

Suspire de alivio en cuento la puerta se cerró, era un pesar menos saber que al menos Itachi estaría cómodo, por las circunstancias habíamos optado por ponerle un pañuelo de Hinata como pañal, al ya estar con nosotros no hubo manera de hacerlo utilizar las dimensiones, pero también no era algo que queríamos que utilizara con frecuencia, aún no sabíamos que efectos podían traer en nuestro hijo.

-Necesito saberlo todo, con lujo de detalles. No omitan nada por favor- decía la Hokage, cansadamente, dejándose caer en la silla, mientras Hinata comenzaba el relato...

-Esto parece una novela mal escrita por Hiraya- por fin pronunció palabra.

-Claro que no dattebayo, le falta el porno.

-¡Narutp!- grito poniéndose de pie la Hokage y golpeando fuertemente, se lo merecía por puerco.

-¿Porque me pega? dattebayo, para nadie era secreto lo que escribía el sabio pervertido.

-Y se nota que eres su discípulo.

-Yo no soy un hentai dattebayo.

-Dices- agregó con burla Neji.

\- Ya basta eso no es relevante, ¿están seguros que Orochimarú murió?

-Sí después de la batalla, Naruto mando a un clon de sombra, más bien a varios a revisar el lugar. Y encontró un trozo de cola del cuerpo de Orochimarú completamente calcinado, no había nada más de su cuerpo, el tipo con el Chakra de cristal también murió, del único que tenemos dudas es de Toneri, pero estaba muy mal herido- por fin pronuncie.

-Hinata acércate por favor- ¿Y eso a que venía?, Hinata solo siguió sus indicaciones.

-Has un lado la capa necesito revisarte la marca- ella se sonrojo y con Neji volteamos a ver matonamente a Naruto.

-Ya me volteo dattebayo.

-¡Maldición!, la marca sigue aquí, quizás es porque él sigue vivo.

-Yo puedo explicar eso- Dijo Hinata- Eto, eto yo puedo manipular

-¿Qué? ¿desde cuándo?

-Poco después que nació Itachi.

-¿Pero cómo?

\- Bueno eto, etoo, con Hibari revisamos algunos libros prohibidos, gomensai pero solo queríamos ayudar-Hizo reverencia y con Neji las vimos a modo de reprimenda.

\- Sí Hokage-sama gomenasai solo queríamos buscar la esencia de la marca.

\- ¿La esencia?

-Si deje intentar explicarlo... ¿recuerda la pelea de Pain y como usaba las estacas?

-Sí, así es

Bonito momento para recordar que Hinata alguna vez estuvo enamorada de Naruto.

-Bueno es un mecanismo parecido, descubrí entrenando que cada que me enfurecía o que mi mente tenía algún pensamiento negativo perdía control sobre la marca y el chakra, pero creo que en eso ayudo el nacimiento de Itachi también. Orochimaru marca a las personas para intentar alterar su chakra de manera negativa pero no por su control si no por sus propias emociones.

Entonces al transformas mis emociones, rompió el vínculo de maldad que intento crear en mi por lo tanto su control, dejando solo ¿cómo se pudiera decir? -dijo tomando su mejilla- como una capsula de chakra que puedo liberar y controlar con el mismo chakra que herede de Hamura y autocontrol por mi emociones- Todos la mirábamos un tanto impactados, es por esto no que no me lo había dicho, porque quería demostrarme lo fuerte que era y que tenía que confiar más en ella, nunca dejaba de sorprenderme siempre superaba mis expectativas.

-Entiendo, si es así, necesito que me dejes hacerte unos estudios, quiero hacer anotaciones sobre esto. Pero ahora lamento darles malas noticias pero no todo ha acabado.

-¿Cómo? - le dije imaginando su respuesta- ¿Sakura?

-Así es- contesto con coraje golpeando el escritorio y partiéndolo a la mitad- Escapó, nunca estuvo enferma, Kabuto robo el rostro de un miembro del equipo médico y logro infiltrarse dentro, alteraron los estudios, todo estaba planeado.

-Le dije que ella sabía perfectamente lo que hacía- Le grite furioso.

-Su hijo aún no está a salvo, y lo mejor será que tengamos en secreto sus habilidades, si las demás aldeas o alguna persona equivocada se entera de las habilidades que posee, podría desatarse una guerra- Hinata se acercó a mi abrazándose en mi pecho.

-Sin olvidar a tu hija Naruto- tienen que ser cautelosos y muy reservados con las habilidades de sus hijos- Naruto solo calló y yo sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba. Nuestro pasado.

-Los anbus ya están camino a donde tuvieron la pelea, como Kakashi, así que esperaremos su reporte para saber qué medidas tomaremos, pueden ir a sus casas- le asentimos y lentamente salimos por la puerta.

-Yo me voy derechito a mi casa, Shion va estar vuelta loca y me da miedo cuando se enoja dattebayo, más tarde iré a visitarte teme.

-Ahórrate la visita para mañana Naruto, además dudo que tú esposa te deje salir.

-¡Shion!- dijo aterrado sin contestar, pegando carrera, mientras los demás reían y yo me aguantaba el fastidió.

.

.

.

No creí nunca ser una persona que amará la rutina o que le interesara tanto la calma como ahora, o siquiera sentirme el pervertido en potencia que ahora me sentía. Pero tenía que reconocerlo, no había mejor tranquilizante para mí, que el cuerpo de Hinata, lo arrebatador de sus besos, el calor de su cuerpo, el sentirla, hacerle el amor, era mi maldito vicio.

Ella yacía acurrucada en mi pecho, cubierta solo por la sabana que tenía encima, llevamos apenas unas horas en casa y después de un baño y pequeña merienda como recoger a Itachi, no pude evitar en cuanto cruzamos la intimidad de nuestra alcoba hacerle el amor.

Aun no todo estaba bajo control pero la mayor amenaza había desaparecido, Orochimaru ya no, nos asechaba y Toneri, ese ya era una preocupación menor igual que Sakura. Nuestro hijo estaba a salvo, y yo cuidaría a mi familia al precio que fuera necesario no me importaba.

-Sasuke

-¿Que pasa Hinata?- dije pegándola más a mí.

-Eso te pregunto ¿qué pasa?

-Nada aún no tengo sueño, pero puedes hacer algo para que pueda dormir plácidamente- le sonreí socarronamente y se sonrojo en automático, cubriéndose con la sabana.

-Pero Sasuke, acabamos deeeee.

-Calla Hima- no la deje terminar y la calle con mis besos...

.

.

No pasaban de las ocho de la mañana y yo ya iba directo a la oficina de la Hokage, me había mandado llamar escoltado por Naruto.

-Estaba furiosa dattebayo, pero en cuanto le platique lo que paso, se preocupó y su coraje bajo, así que no me mando dormir a la sala y en cambio me cocino un delicioso ranmen casero. Sí que me salve de una buena teme.

-Eres tan borlotero dobe, vuélvele a ver los pechos a Hinata y yo mismo me encargare de no solo te mande a dormir al sofa. - Me miro aterrado.

-Te juro que no teme, fue un accidente, no hay necesidad de que mi sobrino y mi hija se queden sin mí tan pronto no seas cruel.

-Eres un mandilón

-Cállate teme, tú tienes la fortuna de que Hinata es muy tranquila y casi nunca se enoja dattebayo.

-Porque yo no hago y digo estupideces como tú- gruño

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Ya calla que hemos llegado, dije mientras entrabamos y subíamos rápidamente aun no entiendo para que quiere vernos.

-Quizás Kakashi-sensei encontró algo.

Naruto tenía razón, era lo más probables y en cuanto supiera que había pasado tendría que planear que hacer, mi hijo, Hinata estaban en medio de esto. Al menos agradecía lirear con esto yo solo por el momento, ella estaría esperándome en casa con nuestro hijo y al menos por hoy quería estar al lado de ellos. Subimos al edificio de un brinco y llamamos a la puerta, el picaporte giró y el flojo de Shikamarú nos abrió.

-Pasen

Dijo sin más, en la habitación se encontraban Sai, Kakashi-sensei, como la Hokage sin olvidar a su inseparable niñera Shinzune.

-Uchiha, Naruto, los estábamos esperando.

-¿Que pasa vieja? -La vena de la frente de la vieja comenzó a sobresalir de fastidio.

-Kakashi y Sai, juntos con los anbus acaban de volver hace unas horas del lugar donde se enfretaron a Orochimarú, y al parecer tenía razón no hay ni el mínimo rastro de Orochimarú, incluso llevaron a Karin para ver si había algún rastro de su chakra pero no al parecer la flecha de Idra de Sasuke terminó con él. Pero hay algo que no, nos queda claro.

-¿Qué cosa? tiene que decirnos.

-Calma Uchiha- su cara estaba contrariada-La bolsa sai- dijo mientras el pintornsillo le pasaba la bolsa que colgaba de su mano, una simple bolda negra de tela con forma de balón.

Pero apenas y la abrió y nos mostró su contenido, la repugnancia se posó en mi boca.

-Guacala dattebayo

-Guarda silencio Naruto- lo reprendió Kakashi.

Era la cabeza de Kabuto, realmente era la cabeza de Kabuto era imposible no reconocerla.

-Ya revisaron que sea autentica y no se trate de ningún jutsu.

-Es la auténtica, utiliza tu shanrigan- me contestó Kakashi.

-Estaba junto al cuerpo destrozado- decía Sai- Y la sangre estaba fresca, tenía poco de que lo hubieran asesinado.

-Pero si no había nadie, ¿quién pudo ser? Además yo no tenía mucho de a ver combatido con él.

-Sakura y Toneri, Naruto quien más.

-En que basas tus suposiciones Uchiha.

-Está más que claro no soy estúpido, Sakura se fugó con Kabuto y se entendía con Toneri, el cual su plan consistía en quedarse con Hinata y Sakura con migo- las náuseas me invadieron el estómago de pronunciar el nombre de la loca esa- Kabuto al saber muerto a Orochimaru ya no tenía propósito para buscar a mi hijo y desató en furia al saber y ver a ese para aún vivo, sin ningún propósito que fuera para su beneficio. Claramente quizo matarlos pero creo que fue lo contrario- Me observaban anonadaos como si estuvieran digiriendo mis palabras.

-O díganme si tienen alguna otra mejor teoría de la loca de su discípula.

-Sakura se volvió ahora la tabla vengadora de puro despecho.

-Cállate Sai no es momento- ¿de cuando acá era prudente Naruto?

La hokage me miro con recelo. -Supongo que tienes razón ¿y ahora qué?

-La hija Naruto está a salvo, sin Kabuto y Orochimaru, nuestros hijos no corren peligro, pero es lógico que tanto Toneri como Sakura vendrán por mí y Hinata.

-Conozco a Sakura y va planear esto con mensura, Hokage-sama-agregaba Kakashi.

-Van a tener que encontrarla antes, lo más seguro que ambos estén mal heridos y podremos contenerlos si los encontramos primero.

-Propongo que sea emboscada, que no, nos esperen, Sakura no sabe sobrellevar con el factor sorpresa eso nos dará una ventaja.

Hasta que decía algo inteligente el pintorsillo.

-La quiero viva y lo mejor será que al él lo exterminen. Sai, Kakashi, quiero que trabajen de manos con los anbus y lo localicen lo antes posible. Sasuke y Naruto tiene suspendidas las misiones hasta que se dé con el paredero de Sakura, mientras los quiero de guardias resguardando la seguridad de Konoha.

-De acuerdo- Afirmamos unísonamente todos, y yo sabía que esto no se detendría hasta que Sakura estuviera muerta.

.

.

 ***Hinata***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa cálida tarde de verano era perfecta, había pasado un par de meses desde el enfrentamiento en el que Orochimaru había vuelto, de Sakura no se sabía nada parecía que se la había trago la tierra, todo está en calma. Las mayores amenazas de mi familia estaban muertas, pero Sakura y Toneri, no dejaban de tenernos en incertidumbre a mí y Sasuke de vez en cuando, pero no por eso habíamos dejado de vivir nuestra vida e intentar a nuestra manera ser felices. Los anbus, como Kakashi-sensei, no habían dejado de buscar a Sakura, Sasuke y yo, habíamos retomado nuestras misiones, y por lo regular éramos asignados a trabajar en pareja, ya que la Hokage había caído en conciencia que no solo éramos un matrimonio, si no que trabajando juntos, nos completábamos de tal manera que no habíamos fallado en ningún misión que se nos había asignado. Extrañaba trabajar con mi antiguo equipo, pero trabajando con Sasuke era una incertidumbre menos, pero también había ocasiones en las que se nos designaba de manera separada, pero habíamos aprendido a lirear con eso, y en cuanto nos reuníamos el desenfrenó de estar juntos era incalculabre, me sonrojoba si quiera de pensarlo. Sasuke quería aumentar nuestra familia, pero yo me sentía insegura aún Itachi era muy pequeño y hasta que no atraparan a Toneri como a Sakura, yo no estaría tranquila para procrear más familia.

-¿Entonces Hinata?

-Gomen Temari-sama

-¡Que no me digas así!, Temari basta por piedad Hinata, estas muy distraída.

-Si lo siento, es que estaba pensando que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Sasuke.

-Oye sí, tenemos que organizar algo.

-Es que no estoy segura que sea buena idea, Sasuke aún no es muy aceptado por todo en la aldea y lo de Sakura aún no se resuelve.

-Tienes razón, se ve que eso te inquiera bastante, pero veras que todo estará bien, incluso Gara designo ninjas cerca del desierto para buscarla, ella y Toneri son considerados amenazas latentes, no tardaran en encontrarlos.

-No dejo de sentir lástima por ella, y poco culpable- dije alisando la faltada mientras, de reojo veía a Itachi dormido en el moisés que se encontraba a unos pasos de nosotros, Temari, le dio un sorbo al té que le había servido y me miraba suspicazmente.

-No tienes por qué sentirte así Hinata, nada de esto es tú culpa, cada uno tomo sus propias decisiones y ella quiso llevar por ese rumbo por su propia elección, nada tiene que ver contigo. Mírate, tú a pesar de todo lo que paso con Naruto y ella avanzaste y formaste tú familia. Ella hubiera conseguido lo mismo con el tiempo si no se hubiera aferrado a su capricho. – Simplemente asentí en silencio imitando su movimiento, y bebiendo mi té.

-Bien ahora es tiempo de comenzar a arreglarte, la boda Hibari, será en unas horas y tienes que estar bellizima, de seguro ella está muerta de miedo.

-Si estaba muy nerviosa, en un par de horas tengo que estar con ella, seré su dama.

-Jajaja últimamente eres la dama en cada boda, no te olvides de la mía.

-¿Qué?- conteste impresionada.

-Mi bebé llorón por fin me lo dio, condenado Shikamaru problemático pensé que nunca lo haría- Grito pegando un brinco de la silla, mostrándome el anillo en su mano –Eres una despistada no puedo creer que no lo notaras- solo me sonroje, levantándome y abrazándola.

-¡Felicidades! Temari!

-Estaba que no me aguantaba las ganas de venir a contártelo, por eso llegue a esta hora, ahora aprovechando que Itachi se durmió a peinarte- Solo asentí resignada sabía que no tenía escapatoria y Sasuke no tardaría en llegar, así que el tiempo apremiaba.

.

.

.

Salí de la habitación resonando, llevando mis tacones en una mano y a Itachi en otra, Sasuke había llegado más serio de lo habitual, se había dado una ducha rápida en lo que yo le dejaba sobre la cama el traje, Temari, después de haber terminado de peinarme y maquillarme a su antojo salió corriendo por la puerta a arreglarse. Mire de reojo, que Sasuke se encontraba sentando a lado de la chimenea la misma que se encontraba apagada, bebiendo lo que parecía sake, sí que algo lo preocupaba, ¿pero qué?, me di una vista rápida al espejo, el vestido color vino que llevaba, de manga corta, por fin me hacía sentir cómoda, por fin tenía mi peso de soltera, la actividad ninja me había regresado la figura de la cual y me sentía segura. Mire mi boca, tan llamativa con ese labial a tono del vestido, ni como quitármelo, Temari había hecho de las suyas y asegurándose de no desarme de él me había colocado un indeleble con duración de veinticuatro horas, o eso era lo que había dicho, mi cabello, estaba completamente en rulos sutiles, recogidos en alto por media cola y yo me sentía rara. La risa de Itachi me delato, y Sasuke volteo mirándome de una forma un poco extraña.

-Cariño ¿todo bien?-asintió con desgano y me acerque a él, dejo el sake de lado y me extendió los brazos para que le entregará a Itachi- dime ¿Qué pasa?- Al entregarle a nuestro hijo y hacerle algunos mimos, Itachi siguió riendo, mientras el suspiro cansadamente.

-Calma, Hima, demasiada calma, como hace unos meses, antes de que pasará otra catástrofe- Ahora entendía todo perfectamente, Sakura y Toneri perturbando su calma, me acerque lentamente, acaricie su cara y rápidamente le di un tierno beso.

-Todo estará bien, hemos superado cosas peores, además no es por presumir pero mi esposo es muy fuerte, claro es un Uchiha- No te su ligero sonrojo y como se paraba del sofá, cargando a Itachi -Yo creo en ti- sé que puedes proteger a tu familia- no dijo nada, solo me regreso el beso con un ligero sabor a sake.

-Vamos a la boda de tu problemática prima Hinata, porque regresándo te juro que vamos a buscar al siguiente descendiente del clan Uchiha- Me sonroje sin medida, caminando detrás de él, escuchándolo reír…

.

.

.

Música, risas, brindis, aplausos por doquier era lo que nos rodeaba, Sasuke en su papel de seriedad, pero con un carácter un poco pícaro fuera de lo normal para él, ¿de dónde había desarrollado esa picardía?, tenía la mayor parte de la fiesta, haciéndome enrojecer, cada que tenía la mínima oportunidad, rosaba parte de mi piel con sus manos, o me miraba de una manera lasciva. Y mis expresiones de vergüenza solo lograban o excitarlo más o darle más aliento ante sus travesuras.

-Sasuke, compórtate- dije poniendo su mano que se encontraba en mi pierna debajo de la mesa sobre su pierna.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, eres mi mujer y puedo tocar lo que es mío- dijo bufando.

-Pero estamos en un lugar público.

-Entonces vámonos.

-Pero no tiene mucho que la fiesta empezó- dije, observando la hermosa decoración del lugar, un blanco inmaculado, Neji como Hibari, habían seguido las tradiciones típicas del clan y habían optado por la boda japonesa tradicional, pero eso no le restaba que se veía hermosa, con su Kimono, su cabello recogido y su maquillaje clásico, mi Nissan se veía igual de bien, ambos se miraban enamorados y felices, recibiendo las felicitaciones de los invitados.

-¿Qué dices entonces nos vamos?- me dijo seductoramente, cercamente a mi oído.

-Sasuke- conteste nerviosa.

-Y el pervertido soy yo, maldito teme cochino, ¿qué le dices a Hinata?, que la tiene toda roja.

Sasuke gruño con fastidio, aventando la servilleta y agarrándome la mano de bajo de la mesa.

-Eres un entrometido Usurantokachi- contestó Sasuke burlonamente, mientras Shion reía y Naruto le arrimaba la silla para que sentará con Kushina en brazos.

-¿Y Itachi?- pronunció a modo de saludo Shion, mientras Sasuke y Naruto se reñían el uno al otro.

-En brazos de su abuelo

-Qué lindo, creo que a tu padre le pegó la abuelitis

-Ja si eso parece...

.

.

.

La fiesta continuo de manera muy amena, en contadas ocasiones Hibari recurría a mí para acomodarle el pelo, o para sentir mi protección, quizás la que ambas nos dábamos la de una hermana. No podía dejar de abrazarla se veía hermosa.

-Hima tengo que irme y me estoy muy nerviosa- la abrace, solo relájate, es tu luna de miel disfruta y nos veremos en una semana.

-Pero estoy realmente nerviosa, me sudan las manos.

-Tranquila, es normal, respira profundo y deja que las cosas fluyan solas, te quiero mucho y mucha suerte- soltó unas lagrimitas abrazándome- te mereces ser muy feliz, tú y mi Nissan.

-Hinata-sama- nos interrumpió Neji acercándose a nosotros- Tenemos que irnos Hibari- nos soltamos ya abrace a mi Niisan

-Sean muy feliz Niisan

-Gracias Hinata-sama- decía con algo de sonrojo, regresándome el abrazo, y soltándose lentamente, mientras toma a Hibari de la mano y comenzaban avanzar.

-Ahora es nuestro turnos de irnos- sentí el rosón, en mi codo desnudo de la mano de Sasuke.

-Si iré por Itachi

-Él dormirá con su abuelo

-¿Pero Sasuke?

-Tú padre hace quince minutos se retiró con él, en lo que te despedías de la loca de tu prima, fue su idea- solo respire con nerviosismo y le asentí.

-Teme vamos a bailar corre- se acercaba rápidamente seguido de Sai e Ino, la cual se veía hermosa con su vientre abultado, nos sonreímos.

-Nosotros nos vamos Hinata, ya estoy agotada- Le sonreí

-Me imagino Ino, cuídate mucho – La abrace, y acaricie su vientre.

-¿Tú también te vas Sai?, que amargados dattebayo, pero no importa ni que tu pasos de baile fueran la gran cosa- Sai lo miro con recelo.

-No, no son la gran cosa, como lo que tienes entre las piernas tampoco es la gran cosa y nadie lo anda pregonando, aún me pregunto cómo es que Shion salió embarazada.

Ino rio escandalosamente, mientras Naruto y Sai discutían, Sasuke los miraba con fastidió y se sumaba Shikamaru y Temari a la poco ocurrente platica. A lo lejos se veía a Kiba muy enamorado con Tamaki, Kakashi-sensei de la mano de Shinsune, la Hokage casi terminaba con la mesa de las bebidas acompañada de Yamato, y una coqueta Anko-sensei sonrojaba a Iruka, sin olvidar a Lee bailando energéticamente y a Tenten intentando controlarla, Shino platicaba con Kurenai-sensei.

-Ahora ¿que traen estos problemáticos?

-Nada aquí mencionando las pequeñas medidas de Naruto

-¡Que te calles Sai dattebayo!

Shion se acercaba y Sasuke aprovechaba el embrollo para lentamente alegarnos del lugar, Temari me guiñia un ojo y yo hacía seña de despedida con la mano.

.

.

.

-¿Creíste que estaba bromeando?

Me pronunciaba Sasuke pegando su cuerpo al mio, ni siquiera había notado como de una manera tan rápida habíamos llegado a nuestra casa, en cuanto entró no se detuvo en ahogarme a besos, tocarme desmedidamente encima del vestido y dentro de este, de un portazo abrió la puerta de nuestra recamara, y con migo en brazos y mis piernas rodeadas en su cadera, se quitó la cobarta mientras seguía besando y aprisionándome sobre la pared.

-Ahora veo que no- Le sonreí, mientras sentí como mordía mi labio superior.

-Me vuelves loca Hinata, detesto como me quitas mi propia cordura.

-Te amo- dije ahogadamente, sintiendo como me llevaba a la cama, y de un jalón se deshacía de mi vestido.

-Muy bonito pero nada que supere tu desnudes.

-No me mires así.

-Es que no solo voy a mirarte- sus besos, se volvieron arrebatadores, su caricias demandantes y yo me estaba quedando sin aire, mi corazón palpitaba tan rápidamente, que sentía que se iba a desbocar en cualquier momento.

-¿Dejaste de tomarlas?- Me pronunció con dificultad, jadeando mientras se quitaba el saco y yo quitaba el cinto de su pantalón.

-Aún no

-Tu misma lo dijiste, puedo proteger a mi familia.

-Losé- jadie, sintiendo como deslizaba sus dedos dentro de mis bragas, y estimulaba con su diestro tacto.

-Itachi es muy pequeño todavía… Ahhh- ni siquiera pude terminar de hablar, cuando me quito el sujetador de un jalón y su boca se apodero de mis pechos, apreté con mis manos su cabello, terminó de juguetear y subió a besarme frenéticamente.

-Eso no importa, no quiero que crezca solo, yo puedo protegerlos Hinata- Suspire y me deje ahogar por sus besos, por sus caricias.

-Te amo, a ti y a mi hijo, aún que no lo diga a menudo.

-Lose- suspire acariciando su espalda y recorriendo lentamente hasta palmear su trasero.

-Te has vuelto demasiado traviesa y eso me encanta- me sonrojo y su cabeza se hundió en mi pecho, sentí como retiraba mis bragas con su mano y terminaba de desnudarme, hundiéndose lentamente en mí, mientras mi manos se clavaban en su espalda, mis jadeos fueron ahogados por su besos, y sus rítmicas embestidas me llevaron, a solo donde él podría llevarme al crudo éxtasis…

.

.

.

Era 22 de Julio faltaba un día para el cumpleaños de Sasuke y yo estaba con los nervios de punta, nunca debía haberme dejado converse por Naruto e Ino de hacerle una pequeña reunión sorpresa, aunque sabía que le daría gusto a pesar de que no lo demostrará. Solo éramos contadas personas Kakashi-sensei, los miembros de mi exequipo, mi padre, Hibari y mi Nissan estaban de misión junto con Kurenai sensei, como Tenten y Lee, así que solo seríamos contadas personas; Naruto, Shion, Ino, Sai, etc.

-Vamos Hinata tienes que respirar estas completamente amarilla.

-No losé me siento mareada, quizás se me bajo el azúcar- se acercaba Ino a mí con su pronunciada barriga, faltaban un par de semanas para que tuviera a su hijo, era un varoncito.

-¿Un bajón de azúcar si cómo?- Dijo Temari, acercándose lentamente a mí, nos encontrábamos en mi casa, terminando los arreglos, que se encontraban escondidos en una de las habitaciones de la casa.

-Hinata ¿desde cuándo te sientes así?

-Desde ayer- conteste sin malicia a Ino.

-¿No estarás embarazada?- Me quede en shock ante la pregunta de Temari, pasándole a Itachi un juguete que se encontraba en la mesa, su favorito un peluche en forma de ave, muy parecido a Gaolta, regalo de su padre, mi hijo grito de fascinación, sentando recargado en unas almohadas en el suelo.

-No losé

-¿O sea que si puedes estarlo?

-Si- dije con sonrojo.

-¿Cuánto tienes sin cuidarte?

-Desde la boda de Hibari- conteste el cuestionamiento de Temari, completamente sonrojada.

-Picarona, si no pierden el tiempo- me dio golpecitos con el codo- algo me dice que vas a ir a mi boda con barriga.

-Esto tenemos que saberlo ahora mismo.

-¡No Ino! ¿Qué vas hacer?

-Llamarle a Karin, para que traiga una prueba de embarazo casera, o mejor que te tome una muestra de sangre.

-A regalito le vas a dar a Sasuke-kun- Rio Temari

Me hundí en la silla resignada.

.

.

.

Ya era 23, Sasuke en cualquier momento llegaría y yo aún no estaba lista, Naruto y Temari como los demás terminaba de arreglar todo, el cómplice en cuestión había sido mi padre, había sacado a Sasuke a caminar con la excusa de hablar sobre mi futuro en el clan, Hanabi casi muere la risa, al salir el par de malhumorados de la casa.

Termine de ponerme el labial en la cara, y suspire, mirando el reloj en diez minutos llegaría a la casa.

-Hinata aquí estas- decía Karin acomodándose los lentes- Aquí están los resultados–como si hubieran sido invocadas, apareció Ino y Temari.

-Bien ¿qué dice?

-Ándale Hinata ábrelo ya.

Me presionaban el par de rubias, con nerviosismo y torpeza abrí el sobre, y guie mi mirada hasta el filo de la hoja, con un enorme POSITIVO. Puse mi cara estática, es que era demasiado pronto, cuando el nuevo bebé llegará mi hijo tendría poco más del año.

-¿Qué dice?, Hinata quedaste pálida como fantasma, a ver trae acá –decía Temari arrebatándome el papel- Kyaaaa – se escuchó su grito de gusto, mientras abrazada a Karin y gritaba – ¡Es positivo!, nombre que tino él de Sasuke- No pude evitar sonrojarme ante su no más impertinente comentario.

-¿Qué hacen ahí gritoneando dattebayo?, él teme va llegar apúrense- Fuimos interrumpidas por Naruto, mientras yo les hacía seña para que guardaran el secreto, a lo que solo asintieron y Temari guardaba en la pequeña bolsa de su chaqueta el resultado. Suspira y salí, dejando a un contrario Naruto, mientras Shion, me pasaba la vela para el pastel.

.

.

.

-No te me pegues tanto, quítate, dattebayo.

-Que problemático eres Naruto, además esto es ridículo.

-Yo opino que sea Naruto quien grite desde las sobras, por si Sasuke va a lanzar un chidori, sea él, el que nos advierta.

-¡Cállate Sai dattebayo!

Yo estaba que no me aguantaba la risa de ver a ese trio metido detrás del sofá, las cortinas habían sido cerradas, y como niños chiquitos, la mayoría había buscado refugió detrás de los muebles, para sorprender a Sasuke. Active el byakugan y lo observe caminar con fastidio hacia a la casa a lado de mi padre, claro era Sasuke ya lo sospechaba todo.

-Ya viene- gritó Kiba asomándose por la ventana.

Apenas cruzó la puerta, Naruto le lanzó serpentinas, espuma, confeti y le sonó en la cara con una espantasuegras. -¡Felicidades Teme, dattebayo!- Grito eufórico, mientras a Sasuke le resaltaba una venita en la frente y Naruto seguí lanzándole confeti brincoteando, justo se lanzó a abrazarlo cuando en un rápido movimiento Sasuke y mi padre se quitaron y Naruto quedo estampado en la puerta, a lo que todos no pararon de reír. Sasuke solo saludo, con la mano a modo de cortesía, atravesando la sala y camino directamente a mí, besando rápidamente mi frente.

-Arigato- pronunció en el alto, y lo demás asistieron- Voy a matar a Naruto por esto y a ti más tarde te daré una buenas nalgadas Hinata, lo sospeche desde que tú padre me ofreció la charla- me susurro al oído, mientras yo soltaba unas risitas de nerviosismo y mi padre nos miraba inquisitivamente.

-Siempre con tu agresividad maldito teme, mal agradecido- decía Naruto acercándose y sobándose la cara- Bien es hora de la mañanitas y que muerdas el pastel teme –Sasuke lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, y lo demás no dejaban de reír –Yo prometo dattebayo que cuidare que nadie hunda tu cara en el pastel.

-Eso lo sé y más con lo glotón que eres, esperas con ansias para poder comerlo, por esto te estas poniendo gordo- Exclamo Sasuke con burla.

-Yo no estoy gordo dattebayo- contestó Naruto chiloteando mientras a mí me comenzaba a doler el estómago de tanto reír.

.

.

.

Levantaba el último globo que quedaba regado en la sala, por fin había terminado de limpiar, ya casi el reloj daba la media noche, todo había salido mejor de lo que lo pensaba.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Aún el final de la fiesta fue una contrariedad. Naruto estaba el Kakaraoke con Kiba, cantando a todo pulmón._

 _Mientras mi padre platicaba tranquilamente con Sasuke, y todo se descontrolo, cuando Naruto pasado de copas, había optado por querer hacer que Sasuke se uniera a su dueto, a lo que Sasuke obviamente se negó._

 _-Que amargo eres dattebayo, anda es tu cumpleaños- Sasuke respiraba profundamente, mientras mi padre hacía seña negativa, yo estaba sentada al lado opuesto de la sala, planeando con Temari como tenía que darle la noticia a Sasuke, mientras Ino me daba ideas._

 _-Ándale Teme- escuchamos, cuando vimos a Naruto acercarse, y tropezar con el único peldaño a desnivel de la sala a donde Sasuke se encontraba sentando. Todo paso muy rápido, el impulso que Naruto tomó en el tropiezo, le impidió meter las manos, y su rostro chocó con el rostro de Sasuke, uniéndolos en un beso._

 _-Kyaaaaa_

 _-Guacala_

 _-¡Naruto!_

 _Eran los gritos que se escuchaban de fondo, Sasuke se puso rojo, y Naruto se quitó rápidamente, escupiendo y haciendo ademan de asco._

 _-¡Qué asco!-gritaba, pataleando_

 _Shion estaba atónita y yo francamente hacia todo intento de no reírme._

 _-Lo sabía, sabía que tanta obsesión por Sasuke no era sana, Naruto batea del otro lado, cuidado Hinata, Naruto quiere ser tú socia- agregó con seriedad Sai e impertinencia, mientras todos estallaban en risas._

 _-¡Cállate Baka!, fue un accidente._

 _-Como la vez pasada- Gritó Kiba burlón._

 _-Yo te mato Naruto – dijo Sasuke furioso comenzando a emanar lentamente el raikiri y así en menos de minuto, la casa había sido evacuada._

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Solté una pequeña risa, recordando lo ocurrido, y cerrando la bolsa para llevarla a la basura.

-Te escuche Hinata –Dijo a reclamo Sasuke, recargado en la pared, con solo una toalla en la cadera –Estúpido Naruto – No pude conterme más y me volví a carcajear- Y en una milésima de segunda ya estaba siendo cargada por Sasuke- ¿Te parece muy gracioso eh?

-Lo siento cariño- dije con sonrojo- fue un accidente

-Ese dobe, y sus malditas impertinencias, por su culpa en la academia, había rumores, en ningún caso el idiota puede comportarse- Reí un poco más y sentí como me nalgueaba. – Aún me las debes y voy a cobrármelas Hinata- Dijo con malicia llevándome a la habitación.

.

.

.

Pasaban de las doce del mediodía, terminaba de acomodar mi pelo, Sasuke había salido y había sido llamado por órdenes de la Hokage nuevamente, lo que realmente me inquietaba, pero no podía hacer más que esperar.

Suspiraba terminando de cepillar mi cabello, pensaba en todo lo que habíamos avanzando y superado, en la vuelta tan grande que había sido mi vida. Las cosas que había sido capaz de enfrentar y lo afortunada que era. Cosas que nunca había creído posible sucedieron. Como que la relación con mi padre, avanzara tanto y nos lleváramos también como ahora, todo gracias a Itachi.

¿Quién lo diría? tiempo atrás, llorando por sentirme débil y por un amor no correspondido.

Y ahora, me había dado la oportunidad de volver amar, y estaba casada, embarazada con una familia y con tantas cosas que nunca imagine.

Pero quedaba un pendiente Sakura, y Toneri, tarde o temprano aparecerían a intentar arrebatarnos nuestra vida y tenía que estar lista.

Itachi dormía en su moisés, y como no, si ese pequeño desde las seis am ya estaba listo para dar pelea. Así que era lógica su siesta. Mire el vestido lila que llevaba y acaricie mi vientre que unos pocos meses, volvería a estar abultado, suspire y escuche el grito de Sasuke.

-Estoy en casa.

-Okaeri-grite desde la habitación, y me senté en la cama, sabiendo que extrañado que no saliera a recibirlo me buscaría.

-¿Hinata? - Dijo a modo de pregunta- ¿qué pasa?- se asomó por el filo de la puerta y se sentó justo al lado mío en la cama.

-Nada cariño, ¿qué quería la hokague?- Apenas y termine de cuestionarlo, soltó un suspiro, y con algo de enojo respondió.

-Es Sakura, la encontraron. A un día de aquí, cerca de la cueva que conecta con la luna, saldré mañana con Naruto a primera hora a capturarla. No iras, solo iremos con el dobe, Shikamaru y Sai. -Lo abrace.

-Sé que puedes proteger a tu familia y aquí estaremos esperándote tus hijos y yo- Se separó del abrazo y me miró contrariado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Le sonreí, y me tumbe, de la cama, buscando debajo de la misma.

-¿Qué haces Hinata?

-Toma- le dije extendiéndole una pequeña caja, sin envoltorio, solo con el símbolo Uchiha en la tapa-Es por tu cumpleaños- Me sonrió y sin decir más la abrió, era un reloj antiguo de plata, con el símbolo Uchiha grabado, presiono el pequeño botón para que este se abriera y en la tapa, había tres pequeños espacio, uno ocupado con una foto mía y de él de nuestra boda, otra de Itachi y el tercero estaba vacío.

-Pronto tendremos que poner una foto en ese espacio disponible- le dije sonriendo.

-Quieres decir ¿qué?

Le asentí- ¡Sí! estoy embarazada- En automático su mirada se iluminó y me abrazo fuertemente, besándome arrebatadoramente, sentía como suspiro y algo que nunca creí posible paso, sentí como unas lágrimas mojaban mi hombro desnudo, Sasuke estaba llorando. Él de verdad estaba llorando y un suspiro salió de su boca.

-Gracias Hinata, tú me salvaste y me diste una familia, este mostro es más feliz de lo que se imaginó, yo aún no creo merecerte.

Sentí que el corazón se me estrujo, y lo abrace más fuerte, acaricie su cabello. -Ambos nos salvamos, tú me hiciste volver amar, y creer, soy la más feliz de ser tu esposa Sasuke- Sentí como se relajó y suspiro.

-Voy a proteger a mi familia.

-Losé- le conteste sin duda- dime que al menos te quedaras hoy con nosotros.

-Sí

-Sasuke tienes que volver sano y salvo.

-Lose

-Asegúrate que lo sepa Naruto-san- Me miró extrañado- necesito que se asegure que regreses a salvo.

-Yo solo puedo cuidar mi trasero.

-Y mira que es un trasero hermoso- Inconscientemente como casi en susurro pronuncie, Eto, etoooo ¡¿Qué?! ¿Lo había dicho en alto?, la cara me ardió y volteo a otro lado, mientras Sasuke soltaba una carcajada.

-Pienso recordarte esto, pero mi trasero te lo agradece- le di una pequeña palmada mientras él me abrazada...

 ***Sasuke***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Buen momento para tener insomnio, justo cuando al siguiente día me enfrentaría, bueno en sí ese era el problema, no sabía que me tenía deparado, Sakura o Toneri. Hinata raramente estaba plácidamente dormida, encima de uno de mis brazos, posiblemente sería él embarazo, aún que yo lo sospechaba, tenía días actuando embarazada. Pero no podía mentir que eso me hacía gratamente feliz, nunca dejaba de sorprenderme o hacer mi vida más amena.

Estaba reconstruyendo mi clan, con la mujer que menos imagine, ni siquiera divise, volver a la aldea, formar un familia, ¡carajo!, ni siquiera pensé que fuera capaz de tener una esposa, me veía de viaje por algo así de doce años, de pueblo en pueblo. Pero había encontrado mi indulgencia, mis ganas de vivir y no solo de sobrevivir y esas eran Hinata como mis hijos…

.

.

.

-Hinata ya es hora tengo que irme.

-Un segundo Sasuke-kun-grito Hinata corriendo al baño y yo detrás de ella, escuche como revolvió el estómago, entre detrás de ella y le detuve el cabello – NO quítate no me veas.

-No me iré a ningún lado- Terminó y le pase algo de papel, limpio su boca y se acercó al lavamanos, lavando rápidamente sus dientes, en cuanto termino emitió palabra.

-Gomen, no recordaba que fuera tan feo- dijo saliendo del baño- Vamos se te hace tarde, atravesó hasta la cocina, y me extendió el bento –Buen viaje cariño- se abrazó a mi lloriqueando.

-Hinata estaré bien.

-Losé, pero no dejo de inquietarme- La abrace y dándole un ligero beso suspire.

-Tienes que calmarte o le hará daño al bebé.

-Asintió.

-Te veré en dos días.

-Te amo-Pronunció y yo le di dos golpes en la frente, como un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios…

.

.

.

-No es maravilloso dattebayo

-Siempre eres tan problemático y escandaloso

-Lo que me preguntó ¿Cómo es que logras dejarla embarazada con ese pequeñes que tienes entre las piernas?

-¡Cállate Sai!

¿Qué?, no podía ser, dije golpeando mi frente, él dobe también volvería a ser padre, se pondría insoportable y más panzón.

-Ahora tendré que buscar una casa más grande, dattebayo, lo bueno que tenemos ahorros- observe que notó mi presencia, cuando me acerque a la salida de la aldea- Dobe hasta que llegas, vas a ser Tió dattebayo.

-Ya lo escuche, Felicidades dobe, pobre de tú descendencia.

-¡Que quisiste decir!

-¡Ya Naruto tenemos que irnos!- lo regañaba Shikamaru y Sai terminaba de trazar sus aves en el pergamino, para volar en ellas.

.

.

.

Habíamos llegado a la aldea vecina, de la cueva donde Sakura había sido vista, el tramo fue corto basto un par de horas para arribar en el lugar.

-Nos, separaremos, vamos Sai, verifiquemos si no se encuentra en la aldea antes de emboscar la cueva.

-Vamos Teme- me hacia la seña Naruto y caminaba sin el mayor interés, era obvio que no estaba en la aldea, pero no me pondría a discutir con ellos. De repente en uno de los puestos llamo mi atención un marco, de lo que parecía plata, con algunas incrustaciones de piedras y pensé en el reloj que me había dado Hinata, sabía que le encantaría, que realmente le sacaría una sonrisa y que en el tercer espacio podríamos agregar la foto de nuestro hijo que nacería en unos meses.

-¿Qué miras tan embobado dobe?

-Él marco, es para Hinata-dije sin más acercándome al puesto y pagándolo.

-Vaya no te conocía ese lado detallista- agregó burlón

-No es tu problema.

-Oye pero tiene tres compartimientos.

-¿Y eso qué?, esos dos espacios son para mis hijos- Me miro con horror, mientras yo le proporcionaba un golpe en la cabeza para evitarlo escuchar gritar. –Si usurantonkachi Hinata está embarazada.

-¿Pues qué son competencias o qué?

-Baka, no tengo ni la menor intención de competir contigo en eso- Estúpido Naruto…

.

.

.

Pasaron varias horas, y por fin nos encontrábamos a la fuera de la cueva, recordaba, todo lo que habíamos pasado, la pulsera, la primera vez que la rescate de Toneri, la perdida de nuestro primer hijo, todo, y aún seguíamos, juntos. Ella había logrado salvarme de la oscuridad en la que me estaba sumergiendo y me estaría esperando en casa, tenía que terminar esto cuanto antes.

-Ya saben lo que tenemos que hacer, tenemos que llevarla a la aldea viva, y a él exterminarlo.

-¿Pero si la fea ataca?- preguntó Sai, mirando a Shikamaru.

-Si no queda opción tendremos que matarla- Todos miramos asombrados a Naruto.

-¿De verdad serías capaz de matarla Naruto?, de Sasuke no lo dudo pero de ti- Le cuestionó el pintorcillo- Es matarla o darle la indulgencia.

-Yoooo

Esperaba la respuesta de Naruto cuando me percate, de la presencia que se encontraba más adelante…

.

.

.

Reviews:

Guest: Jaja ese Itachi va a ser un loquillo, a nadie le gustan las inyecciones XD, espero que este capítulo también fuera de tú agrado.

Gilda : Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, y Hinata es una Kawasidad andando, aún en este cap, estuvo medio picarona ;).

Guest : Kyyya me sacaste una sonrisita tú deducción es acertada, en eso me inspire, amo esa serie, desde su principio a fin y se me hizo muy propicio jajaja ya que Itachi es hijo de dos grandes clanes, así que me dije ¿y porque no?, lamento la demora de la actualización, pero espero habértelo compensado

Didma: Gracias por la espera, por tus ánimos, eres un amor y sobre Itachi, es justo lo que te iba a decir, se justifica sus poderes, creme que Sakura va a tener lo suyo no se me va a escapar, ni ella ni Toneri. Espero que este capítulo valiera la pena la espera

Makaa-chan: Hinata es la raja en todos los sentidos, simplemente la amo, y creo que Itachi hizo su aparición en el momento preciso, ese chiquillo sí que nos tiene muchas sorpresas. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y espero este cap., también fuera de tu agrado.

tu-senpai: No lo puedo evitar jkhafjdfh jajajaj, gracias por tus ánimos, tu apoyo.

minerva: Lo de Kushina lo tengo bien planeado para el siguiente capítulo, solo te diré que será experta en un ninjutsu casi extinto que le viene heredado de ambas partes, por los Uzumaki y por Shion, y en cuanto lo de la siguiente generación también les tengo listo su desarrollo, gracias por la espera y espero el capítulo fuera de tú agrado.

Guest: Aquí la tienes

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?, lamento la demora, pero nada me salió como lo tenía planeado, me lleve materias a extraordinario por medio punto que me faltaba para el ocho, lo cual me desquició pero en fin. Pude pegarme a la computadora muy poco, pero una vez que me senté mi mente trabajo, en este desquiciado y un poco deschavetado capítulo. Y los trolee jajaja, les apuesto lo que quieran que pensaron que Sakura estaba embarazada, pues no. Y pues Sasuke y Naruto están haciendo muy bien la tarea para restaurar sus clanes jajaja, hasta parecen carreritas diría Naruto. Eso no lo tenía planeado, pero después de un porro todo es posible (ok no XD), francamente yo misma me sorprendí porque jure que este sería el último capítulo pero al parecer no será así, será hasta el siguiente.

Sin más espero sus comentarios y que me digan que les gustaría ver, saben siento que quedo muy largo pero no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto. Sin duda mi capítulo más largo.

Intentare actualizar lo antes posible, pero tengo extraordinario en un mes, así que deséenme suerte.

Los quiero

Hima- chan

P.D. me disculpó por cualquier falta que hubiera.


	21. Aviso Continuación

Lamento demasiado la demora, se que no tengo justificación, pero seré sincera con ustedes porque de verdad lo merecen... No quiero que esto parezca dramático pero tuve la perdida de dos personas muy importantes en mi vida, las dos fallecieron consecutivamente, una a meses de la otra, en veces hay golpes de los cuales no son fáciles reponerse. Entre a la Universidad y me concentre en eso y en el trabajo, realmente sentí que no tenía inspiración para escribir, y aquí me tienen de nuevo, mi sasuhinitas hermosos.

Lamento tanto la demora, pero espero mañana por la noche le subiré el final de esta historia, gracias por leer, por estar aqui, y por no perderme la fe.

Arigato.


	22. Capítulo 20: Final

**Capítulo 20: El destino es relativo, la realidad es definitiva.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿De verdad serías capaz de matarla Naruto?, de Sasuke no lo dudo ¿pero de ti?- Le cuestionó el pintorcillo- Es matarla o darle la indulgencia.

—Yoooo

Esperaba la respuesta de Naruto cuando me percate, de la presencia que se encontraba más adelante, era la presencia de Toneri, no podía sentir los chakras como Naruto con su modo sabio, pero mi visión era perfecta. Naruto ni siquiera pudo terminar de articular palabra porque para sorpresa de todos y como si ella estuviera esperándonos, salió lentamente de la cueva bajando la capucha que cubría su triste rostro.

— ¿De verdad me matarías Naruto?— agrego bajamente, con una mirada fija ante la respuesta del rubio.

—Sí, vuelves a dañar a mi familia yo sería capaz de cualquier cosa Sakura— sonrió con tristeza firme.

—No puedes matarme, no pueden hacerme más daño del que yo misma me hecho, ahora a él es todo lo que tengo y me necesita, es la única persona que me va aceptar a pesar de todas las aberraciones que he cometido y no puedo dejar que lo lastimen, sé que no soy rival para ustedes –Nos recitaba su monologo, mientras ambos mirábamos como Sakura Haruno llegaba a sus límites, poco a poco se arrodillo ante nosotros y haciendo reverencia con tono lastimero agregó en conjunto de un llanto, que ahora realmente creí que era sincero, era imposible ocultar lagrimas que desgarraban el alma—Perdónenme, se que nada de lo que les diga será suficiente para tener su perdón, me cegué por la rabia el coraje.

—Pero Sakura leva…

—Déjame terminar Naruto, Toneri siempre vivió solo, en amargura, entre las sombras, y les juro que no queremos hacer ningún daño, solo queremos su indulgencia e irnos a la Luna, les juro que no volverán saber de nosotros.

— ¿Cómo creerte Fea? Y sí estando haya, le da a Toneri por lanzar meteoritos o alguna otra tontería.

En una manera de resignación solo suspiro y sin contestar con la agresividad a la que ella estaba acostumbra, simplemente le sonrió y poco a poco pronunció.

—Él está muy mal, apenas puede ponerse de pie, de milagro ha vuelto a sostenerse, perdió el Teseigan, que era la verdadera amenaza. Pueden entrar y mirarlo con sus propios ojos, pero donde intente atacarlo, les juro que no les será fácil.

Que lastimoso era, hasta para mí, verla caer de esta manera, su degradación había llegado al límite de lo posible, pero en sus palabras había sinceridad, ella no estaba envuelta en algún genjutsu, ni estaba siendo controlada por nadie, al parecer realmente sentía algo por él peliblanco y en parte sí que me tranquilizaba saber que ya no era yo, un punto en su psicópata cabeza.

—Entren de una vez, por favor y acabemos con esto—agrego poniéndose de pie…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Hinata***

.

.

.

—Hinata tienes que calmarte, le va hacer daño al bebé, si sigues así lo único que va pasar es que lo se empeoraran las cosas.

—Losé Ino, losé, pero estoy mal, ya hace un día que tendrían que estar de vuelta, ¿Cómo puedes estar tú tan tranquila?

—Confió en mi esposo, él va a volver Hinata, van a regresar, si algo malo hubiera pasado ya lo sabrías, ¿a caso no confías en las habilidades de Sasuke?

—Claro que lo hago, tienes razón creo que el embarazo me pone demás sensible— le sonreí con algo de nervio dándole a Itachi un juguete para que se entretuviera, mi hijo dentro de poco tiempo cumpliría el año, ya gateaba y balbuceaba, yo calculaba que en cualquier momento me sorprendería con alguna travesia.

—Auch ¡Dios! – Soltó la rubia con cara de dolor— Te juro que este niño, me patea con una fuerza que pareciera que quiere salir ya. Necesito ir a tu baño Hinata por favor, tengo una sensación desesperada por orinar.

La mire realmente extrañada- Ino exactamente ¿cuánto tienes de embarazo?

—Porque, no aún no es tiempo, Sai no ha regresado, solo necesito orinar y todo estará bien. Tengo casi treinta y ocho semanas aún no es tiempo — guardó silencio mientras se encaminaba al baño y en contados segundos mi atención fue acaparada por su grito. Tome a Itachi en brazos y corrí al baño sin perder tiempo.

—Ino ¿Qué pasa? — mire a la rubia con cara de terror, ni siquiera había terminado de llegar al baño y debajo de ella, ya había un charco de agua. —Ino tu hijo va a nacer ahora.

—No, no puede, aún no estoy lista, Sai aún no está aquí Hinata

—Ino tienes que calmarte, escúchame Sai no ha de tardar y tú eres una ninja médico, tienes que serenarte ¿sí?, iremos al hospital y le avisaremos a Sai que su hijo está por nacer, no estás sola, ahora calmante, respira y vamos, todo estará bien. —Como pude, aún con mi hijo en brazos la ayude hasta llegar a la sala, tome el teléfono y le marque a Shinzune.

.

.

.

Horas después…

Ino seguía en trabajo de parto, su proceso de dilatación iba lento y Hokague-sama, como los demás médicos, querían inducirle el parto medicamente, pero Ino se había negado, ella alegaba que su hijo estaba haciendo tiempo para que su padre llegará, pero el pendiente era evidente, ya no tenía liquido amniótico y estaba dilatando muy lentamente, tendrían que someterla a una cirugía de emergencia.

—Segura ¿quieres que me lleve a mi sobrino Hinata?

—Por favor Hibari, me quedaré con Ino, ella no está nada tranquila y su madre está igual de nerviosa que ella, me necesitará.

—Cualquier cosa no dudes, en avisarnos.

—Gracias— asentí dándole un beso a mi hijo en la frente y mirando cómo se iba sonriente en los brazos de la castaña, yo sabía que mi hijo estaba en buenas manos, y justo cuando creí que el milagro de Ino no se cumpliría, una melena negra en conjunto de un torbellino amarillo, entraron a la sala de espera.

—Ino, mi belleza ¿Dónde está?— agregó como nunca había visto a Sai, su rostro por lo regular era careciente de emociones, si no era más apropiado decir que inescrutable, pero ahora con una angustia evidente paso de largo a interrogar a la enfermera, lo hicieron pasar a una habitación a hacer el procedimiento de aseo especificado y a lo que se veía venían de una batalla, la punzada en mi pecho no dejo de lastimarme, Sasuke, ¿él estaba bien?, ¡claro que lo estaba!, si no, yo ya lo sabría.

—Hinata dattebayo ¿Cómo está Ino?

—Me parece que bien, solo necesita a su esposo, buenas tardes— le conteste a Naruto rápidamente—Naruto-kun ¿y mi esposo?—por fin me atreví a cuestionar. Su mirada se relajo y con despreocupación contesto.

—En la torre Hokague, aún haciendo algunos papeleos, yo no soy muy bueno en eso y ya sabes cómo es el teme, me dijo que antes que cometiera otra estupidez, él lo hacía.

Apenas termino su relato, yo me sentía aliviada, Sasuke estaba bien, al parecer todo había salido bien, pero no tendría una entera calma hasta saber que paso con Sakura y Toneri.

—Y Naruto-kun ¿Y ellos?— su mirada se entristeció y miró el piso.

—Discúlpame Hinata dattebayo, pero él teme quiere contártelo personalmente.

—Gracias— asentí resignada, todo era por algo y esto al parecer era delicado.

Vimos a Sai cruzar hacia el cuarto de Ino, con bata y todo lo necesario para que lo dejaran entrar momentáneamente a la sala. Ino, sí que tenía pulmones fuertes ya que el grito de alegría se escucho hasta el pasillo en conjunto de la reprimenda por la demora.

—Tengo que irme, nos vemos Hinata, recuérdale al teme el entrenamiento de mañana.

—Sayonara, Naruto-kun —Me asintió y cruzo el pasillo, yo me incorpore y opte por hacer lo mismo que él rubio, tenía que ir a casa y esperar a Sasuke, Ino ya estaba con Sai y todo saldría bien, mañana a primera hora la visitaría, pero ahora tenía que encargar de los conflictos que albergaban en su familia.

.

.

.

Ni siquiera camine con calma, o me tome la delicadeza de hablar a Hanabi, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba tocarlo y darme cuenta que él estaba vivo, que realmente todo este infierno se había acabo. Entre a la casa y lo primero que divise fueron sus zapatos ninjas en la entrada. ¡Era Sasuke!, ¡Él estaba en casa! ¡Vivo, enteró! Lo busque como loca en la sala y nada, hasta que entre a nuestra recamara, escuche el ruido de la ducha, sin pensarlo dos veces me tumbe el vestido y entre a la misma, abrazándolo por detrás, dejando que el agua me mojara, con el único propósito de convencerme que abrazaba la espalda de mi esposo, de sentirlo, sentirlo como hace días había dejado de hacerlo.

—Volviste—dije sollozando y escuche su pequeño gruñido, aun que mis ojos estuvieran cerrados y no miraran su cara, sabía que en ella había una tenue sonrisa, que él se alegraba tanto como yo por volver a sentirme. Sus manos soltaron mi abrazo, automáticamente giro, levantando mi rostro con su mano.

—Volví, estoy en casa mi amor— Me sonroje, ante su ronca voz, su mirada chispeante y llamarante, ante su masculina presencia. Y la combinación melosa pero ruda de su oración, me estremecí cuando su brazo izquierdo se poso demandante y posesivo en mi cintura. —Te dije que volvería Hima, nadie puede tocar a mi familia.

—Te extrañe como una loca— me sonrió de medio lado y poco a poco se acercó a besar mis labios, de manera desesperante y apasionada.

— ¿Dónde está Itachi?

—Con Hibari, Ino entró en trabajo de parto y — ni siquiera me dejo terminar de pronuncia palabra, cuando me abrazo posesivamente, recargándome contra la pared.

—Ahora yo te voy a demostrar cuanto te extrañe—su mirada lasciva se clavo en mí y sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda…

.

.

.

Una mañana común de un matrimonio, Hibari había hecho el favor de traerme a Itachi a primera hora, y tuvo algo de misericordia porque al menos ya habían pasado las nauseas matutinas. Sasuke la gran parte de la noche había estado impetuoso, me besaba con desesperó, buscaba mis brazos como en refugio y yo sabía que algo no me había dicho, el nombre de la pelirosa ni siquiera había sido mencionado. Y sabía a la perfección que su inquietud tenía que ver con ella como con Toneri, pero guardaría silencio, él apenas había vuelto y no quería hablar del tema no por él momento. Tenía respetar sus silencios, sus momentos de quietud y que la realidad llegará a él como para enfrentar lo que se viniera encima. Yo era su consuelo como su aliento y lo último que quería era aturdirlo con interrogatorios absurdos, confiaba en él y con certeza podría decir que la decisión que él y los demás hubieran tomado era la correcta.

.

.

.

 ***Sakura***

.

.

.

Es lugar era frió, desértico, no había más almas en ese lugar que ella y Toreni, y el sin fin de marionetas sin alma. Pero aún así estaba tranquila, él se recuperaba a paso lento, pero la escasas sonrisas que le dedicaba era lo que le subyugaban el corazón, en momentos no podía dejar de sentir amargura, no podía parar los sentimientos y culpas que la atormentaban había echado a perder su vida, sin marcha atrás. Por su codicia, su amargura y envidia, todo por lo que tanto tiempo había trabajado tan duro ya no estaba. Ya no era más la ninja medico sucesora de las enseñanzas de la Hokague, ahora era la desertora del equipo siete, de Konoha. ¿Y porque?, por su poca dignidad como aceptación para entender que había cosas que jamás podría conseguir, como el amor de Sasuke. Ahora tenía que vivir según las consecuencias de sus actos. Hubiera sido tan fácil si tan solo se hubiera dejado morir, pero realmente estaba arrepentida, quería al menos enmendar un poco de su inmundicia y sabía que la única manera de hacerlo era con Toneri, él había sido parte de sus atrocidades, él sentía los mismos sentimientos amargos y lastimeros. Éramos la inmundicia destrozada perfecta, mi amargura y su dolor encajaban perfecto.

—Sakura

— ¿Qué pasa?— les cuestione acercándome a él, con un vaso de agua. —Tienes que beber algo. —Negó mirándome con divisable tristeza.

—Puedes irte, no tienes porque permanecer a mí lado.

— ¿Cómo me dices eso, después de todo lo que hemos pasado?, no voy a dejarte no ahora, eres lo único que tengo.

—No quiero ser tú carga o tú lastima— renegó mirando sus piernas, sin levantar la cabeza y suspirando débilmente. — Siempre he estado solo, no me importaría morir de esta manera. —Lentamente acaricie su rostro, con mi dedo índice seguí el camino que había marcado la obstinada lagrima que se había escapado de su ojo izquierdo. Con sus ojos cerrados, no opuso resistencia a mi tacto, pero su expresión era amarga, amarga como nuestra vida, amarga tan amarga que no podía ocultarla.

—Mírame— le exprese a modo de suplica, era cierto, todo había sido retorcido más de lo que era comprensible, nos habíamos encontrado en el mismo camino, el camino del odio, del engaño y la mentira, como de la misma destrucción, ¿pero y qué?, no todo era color de rosa, no todo era perfecto ni todo ser humano estaba lleno de sentimientos positivos y nobles como Naruto, hasta el mismo Naruto había probado sus sentimientos oscuros al querer quitarle a Hinata a Sasuke. Pero eso no quería decir que no tuviéramos derecho a un poco de misericordia a algo de luz en nuestro tétrico destino. Ya nadie podía hacernos más daño del que nosotros nos habíamos hecho. —No podemos hacer nada para cambiar todo lo que hicimos y pasamos pero estamos juntos, quiero estar contigo, sé que no empezamos de la mejor o más sana manera, pero realmente me importas y ya no me veo si ti Toneri —Levanto su cara y suspiro.

— ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Ya no lo amas?, ¿No esperaras cualquier oportunidad para matarme y correr con él? —sus palabras fueron pequeñas y merecidas puñaladas en mi pecho para mí.

—No, él no me ama y si te soy sincera creo que lo mío nunca fue amor—Sonrió dolosamente, mientras acariciaba mi cara y se acercaba a mi rostro. El afectó el amor o el sentimiento que fuera que nacía entre nosotros no era el típico cuento rosa, no era la flor roja que se regaba con amor y cuidado era la rosa negra, que se regaba con dolor, que estaba creciendo ante la adversa oscuridad, era fría y oscura, pero no por eso dejaba de ser hermosa, toda persona hasta la más vil, tenía derecho a un poco de amor, esa era mi patética realidad, sobre los limites ante todo por un amor erróneo y ahora creía haberlo encontrado en el más tétrico y solitario escenario.

Esa vida me deparaba, ese era mis destino, adiós a Sakura Haruno, bienvenida era el nombre de la traición, de la deserción e incluso del odio. No podía volver a lo que había sido, no podía cambiar mi camino, ya no había senderos ya no había cambio de página ni siquiera olvido…

.

.

.

 ***Sasuke***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasados semanas, y yo no podía aún decirle a Hinata lo que había pasado, no encontraba la manera de explicarle que Sakura seguía viva sin sentir que ella tuviera temor, o algún receló conmigo, ella era un ser tan noble que tenía la capacidad de entender el porqué de mis acciones, ahora lo entendía perfectamente ¿Cuál era mi pendiente? ¿Realmente era Hinata, o el no haber matado a ese par? Obviamente era mis propias acciones, si alguien me conocía y entendía era ella. Respire profundamente y entre al jardín, Itachi jugaba en el pasto mientras Hinata le sonría con una pelota en mano.

—Itaydama

—Okairi

Contestó gustosa poniéndose de pie, mientras me recibía, había pasado varias semanas desde que me había hecho la pregunta sobre Sakura y la víbora albina, cuando a contestación mía solo tuvo una mirada tétrica, simplemente me había sonreído de medio lado y suspirando cambiando de tema, comprendiendo que no quería aún tocar el tema, ¿Por qué? Por dos simples razones: Una, aún ni yo mismo me convencía que era correcto haberlos dejado vivos; Dos, tenía miedo de la reacción de Hinata, no quería decepcionarla, pero sobre todo no quería tener la inquietud de que mi familia estaría en peligro.

—Tenemos que hablar— Le pronuncie al sentir su abrazo y acariciarle el rostro.

—Losé, cenemos con tranquilidad y en nuestra habitación lo haremos— Le asentí, acercándome lentamente a recoger a mí hijo, que gateando iba a mi encuentro.

.

.

.

Salí de la ducha, envuelto en la toalla, y sentí su mirada lasciva aparentemente disimulada por su constante movimiento que emitía su mano cepillando su larga y hermosa cabellera, se puso de pie de la cama y me miró de manera coqueta.

— ¿Hablaremos?— Le asentí acercándome a tomar mi ropa, vi una mirada de decepción causándome algo de gracia, al parecer no le hubiera molestado postergarlo. Entró y salió rápidamente del baño, la vi apagar la luz y subió a la cama, acomodándose a mi lado, por incercía la tome en los mismos abrazándola dejándola sobre mi regazo. — ¿Dime? ¿Qué pasa?

—No murió, no la matamos, ambos se quedaron en la luna, lo suplicó, con Naruto tomamos la decisión de dejarla con vida de esa manera, al parecer realmente eran una pareja, el portal que comunicaba con la luna lo destruimos, no queda nada de aquella cueva. —Por unos instantes sentí incomodidad ante su silencio, pero la misma desapareció cuando con su delicado tacto buscaba mis manos, ahora entendía que solo estaba meditando las cosas, como era su costumbre.

—Ya lo sabía, o eso presentía y me siento tranquila como orgullosa de ti— ¿Qué? ¿Orgullosa de mi?, ¿Por qué?— Al parecer notó mi cara de incredulidad y se aclaró la garganta para responder — Fuiste capaz de perdonar, de soltar y de no volver a llenar tus manos de sangre por venganza Sasuke, estoy tan feliz por nosotros — salieron una lagrimas de sus ojos que lentamente recorrían sus pómulos y terminaba anidadas en mi pecho— Detestó lo que Sakura nos hizo, pero realmente ella sola terminó haciéndose pagar todo lo que hizo, y al parecer está dispuesta a llevar a cabo la indulgencia a su manera, porque aún no es capaz de perdonarse a sí misma. Somos una familia y tú eres fuerte amor, eres un hombre que aprendió de sus errores y eso me hace muy feliz, no me equivoque en amarte, no se equivoco mi corazón al volver amar, al amarte a ti. No quería que cargaras con otra muerte así en tu consciencia Sasuke, Sakura estaba equivocada y llena de recelo, pero a pesar de todo era tu compañera de equipo, me siento feliz por Naruto también, no tuvieron que llegar a ese extremo, el karma llegó solo, y acomodo las cosas. Ella sola será su propio castigo— Se limpió las lagrimas y me sonrió radiante, acomodándose más en mis brazos, ese vacío, ese vacío ya no estaba, ¿desde cuándo?, ¿desde cuándo Hinata me había sanado?, ella tenía razón y yo no había mirado de esa manera, cuando esta el arrepentimiento ante tus actos, tu eres tu propio castigo, tu verdugo eterno al recordar una y otra vez que las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes, quizás montándolos su suplició hubiera sido corto y ni ningún tipo de calvario, pero estaban vivos y yo creía en las decisiones de Naruto.

 _Flas black:_

— _Déjalos teme, míralos, nos podemos hacerles más daño del que ellos mismo se han hecho, lo sentimos Sakura-chan pero no podrás volver más._

 _Ella asintió con tristeza, cuando Naruto retiró su brazo de mi hombro y salimos de ahí con los demás, con ayuda de mi chidori y el rasegan, no había quedado ni una sola fracción de aquella cueva, se veía a la distancia mientras destruíamos el lugar con el saludo de despido con lagrimas en los ojos de la pelirosa, Sai y Shikamaru nos siguieron sin emitir palabra, o alguna mirada y es que no había palabras, el camino ya estaba trazado no había manera de cambiar sus senderos o de intentar si quiera remediar algo de lo que sucedió, siempre pensé que sería un desertor eterno, que mi amargura sería la que llevaría mi vida a la destrucción, pero estaba equivocado es destino era relativo y la vida era definitiva, el ahora era todo lo que teníamos el presente, quizás ella y alvino encontrarían alguna manera de ser felices en las posibilidades de la vida que habían escogido. Todo podía cambiar de un momento a otro y eso en parte era lo que me preocupaba, el corazón humano guardaba cada sentimiento y encrucijada que era capaz de desatar el más grande desastre o de reparar los daños inimaginables. ¿Y eso que significaba?, que el supuesto arrepentimiento y deserción voluntaria de ese par, podía ser regada por el sentimiento de odio o recelo y volvernos a atacar, pero era algo que no era predecible, solo el tiempo lo diría._

— _Apuren el paso, dejen de mirar a la nada como tontos, que fastidio._

 _Fin flash black_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Todo había pasado, todo el tiempo había acomodado o eso parecía, nunca me había gustado el bullicio, pero la tranquilidad excesiva tampoco formaba parte de mi agrado. Suspiraba, los meses transcurrieron tan rápido aún a pesar de la pocas emociones que resultaron las últimas misiones. Hinata, si Hinata estaba en labor de parto nuevamente, tenía a mi hijo en mis brazos, dormido tan tranquilamente que simplemente su paz me la contagiaba, tenía fe que todo estará bien, su embarazo se había llevado con mucha normalidad, la marca ya no había representado problemas. Ahora solo tenía algo porque realmente preocuparme mi familia, mi sangre, mi descendencia. Ellos eran Uchihas miembros de un clan casi extinto, llevan la carga de un clan maldecido, habilidades por las que sería buscados por cuanta persona retorcida y enferma de poder que ni siquiera pudiera imaginarme, pero lucharía, seguiría adelante, me volvería mas fuerte para protegerlos hasta el día que ellos pudieran defenderse completamente solos. Tenía fe, tenia esperanza y esa era mi familia y Hinata. Si Hinata, esa boba, y tímida ojiperla era la madre de mis hijos, mi antídoto ante mi propio veneno como autodestrucción que yo representaba.

—Sasuke, pueden pasar- La voz de la Hokage me sacó de trance y mi suegro dejo tener cara de preocupación. Me puse de pie como si no pudiera creer lo que veía, y ahí estaban ellas, había sido ¡Una niña! Una hermosa niña que Hinata sostenía entre sus brazos y la misma balbuceaba ante la algo débil voz de su madre.

—Ven—Me sonrió cuando los grititos de gusto de Itachi se hicieron sonoros por toda la habitación. — Ella es tu hermanita mi príncipe, y nuestra princesa amor. —Expresó Hinata, mientras yo besaba su frente y observaba a la pequeña en manos, sus mejillas rosadas, el cabello al color de su madre rebelde y alborotado como él mio, los ojos de Hima con una tonalidad un poco más oscura.

—Akari– Pronuncie en alto y Hinata me sonrió mientras sentaba a Itachi en la cama, y me extendía a la pequeña niña que me había subyugado mi corazón. La tome en brazos, y era increíble como una recién nacida podía sonreírle de esa manera a su padre, a unos minutos de estar en el mundo, ¡Carajo! ¡Era tan jodidamente feliz y pleno! —Akari, Hinata ese nombre quiero que lleve nuestra hija. —Ella sonrió, mientras Itachi aplaudía de gusto, ese niño cada día me sorprendía más.

—Pá, pá— Balbuceaba poniéndose de pie sobre la cama y estirando las manos hacia mí, celoso el chamaco. Hinata rió, y yo lo tome sosteniendo a Akari con el brazo izquierdo. Itachi se asomaba a ella sonriente, al mirarla.

—Tú la cuidaras campeón—Me senté junto a Hinata

—Amor me encanta el nombre, ¿Sabes lo que significa?— Le asentí

—Es por eso que quiero que se llame Akary, significa Luz, lo que tú y mis hijos son para mí Hinata, mi luz ante tanta penumbra.

—Nunca más estarás en penumbra

—Losé— dije besando rápidamente sus labios.

—¡Temeeeeeee!

—Estúpido Naruto — siempre arruinando momentos inmemorables, Hinata solo rió y vi al impertinente de mi amigo entrar de manera aparatosamente torpe, mientras tropezaba con el enorme peluche que traía en manos y detrás de él su esposa. Se paro torpetemente.

—La vieja dijo que ya nació dattebayo, y yo el tio Naruto tengo que conocerla…. Sí yo sabía que era niña. Te lo dije teme te lo dije —Asintió para si mismo el baka, como si fuera un experto en el tema.

—Quieres dejar de gritar Naruto, asustarás a mis hijos.

—Tan emo como siempre, ellos están felices de ver al tio Naruto dattebayo

— ¿Te sientes bien?— escuche agregar a Hinata algo preocupada, cuando mire que la rubia se recargaba con dificultad en el marco de la puerta, mientras sostenía a su hija, Naruto si que era bruto.

—Naruto ¿A caso eres idiota?, la trajiste hasta aquí casi corriendo con tu hija en brazos, porque se ve exhausta. —A penas Naruto iba a contestar con alguna tontería como era su costumbre, cuando la rubia se doblo del dolor aún con la niña en brazos. Naruto soltó el peluche, y se acerco a Shion, tomando a su que ante la confusión se conmociono soltando el llanto.

—Entró en labor de parto— Agregó Hinata, le entregue a Akary a Hinata y con Itachi en brazos le recibí a Kushina a Naruto.

—Llevala con la Hokage ahora Naruto— Asintió el pobre completamente pálido tomando a su esposa en brazos.

—Cuida a mi hija teme— dijo saliendo de la habitación como rayo y gritando como doncella en peligro por los pasillos del hospital, mientras mi suegro entraba con cara de incredulidad a la habitación en compañía de Hanabi y Hibari, cuestionando.

—De acuerdo dobe —Genial ahora sería niñero…

.

.

.

El cielo estaba tan despejado, Hinata extendía la manta cerca de la cascada de bajo de la sombra de un frondoso árbol, Itachi corría vigorosamente alrededor de la misma, parecía un rayo tan solo a sus cincos años.

—Papi— Gritaba con llanto albergado en sus ojos Akary, acercándose a mi rápidamente —Es sangre, es sangre— decía aterrada tapándose los ojos y enseñándome la planta de su piecito derecho, Hinata se acerco rápido y yo la tome en brazos, cuando con risa mire que solo había pisado una baya, el jugo de la misma había teñido la planta del pie de Akary. Hinata soltó una risita y yo bese su frente, mientras con un pañuelo que tome de la cesta, le limpiaba su pequeño pie.

—Akary abre los ojos— Le pronuncie besando su frente —Solo pisaste una baya— Abrió los ojos como plato, con sonrojo en sus mejillas, pego un brinco de mis brazos, beso mi mejilla.

—Adiós papi— agregó corriendo detrás de su hermano, provocando risas en mi y en Hinata.

— ¿Quién sabe de quién sacaría lo Tsundere? —Gruñí al escuchar el comentario de Hinata, dándole una pequeña nalgada y jalando a mí, hasta que quedo sentada en mis piernas, acaricie su cabello y con algo de ímpetu sus labios, provocándole uno de sus eternos sonrojos.

—Te amo— Pronunció sonriéndome

—Mucho amor, ya vas empezar de cochino Teme— estúpido Naruto, estaba tan concentrado en los labios de Hinata, que nunca me percate de su presencia, Hinata, se paró en automático sonrojada. Saludando con una pequeña reverencia, mientras Shion reprendía a Naruto por su falta de tacto, que bueno.

—Los hijos de Naruto, la pequeña Kushina gritaba eufórica intentando alcanzar a Itachi mientras él corría intentado escapar de ella, el niño de nombre Jiraya se parecía tanto a su estúpido padre en lo inquieto. Después de una pequeña riña con el dobe, poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los demás, Shikamaru y su esposa con sus hijos, la entrometida prima de Hinata igual con su par de niños y Neji. Sin poder no reconocer el estruendoso grito de Karin al reprender a Suigetsu por casi tirar a su hijo que traía sobre sus hombros, llegaba Ino eufórica abrazando a Hinata con el entrometido del pintorsillo y su hijo de la misma tez pálida como rara de su padre.

Ahora si estaba el kínder completo, o eso parecía el lugar con tanto gritos y risas de niños, no podía negar que lo prefería mil veces a escuchar llanto, o desgracias, Konoha tenía varios años en tranquilidad, desde que Akary había nacido solo paz, la misiones de alto rango a las que éramos asignados con Naruto era tema diferente pero no era algo realmente porque preocuparse, Hinata era aún una ninja activo de lo cual se sentía orgullosa, en mayor parte de la ocasiones nos mandaban en conjunto y eso tanto me tranquilizaba como me preocupaba pero había aprendido a no subestimarla, a confiar en su poder, por algo era que éramos considerados como la pareja letal, porque nuestra combinaciones en jutsus era realmente consideras catastróficas.

Él tiempo había hecho lo suyo, nunca podría bajar la guardia por completo, lo sabía que algún día esta tranquilidad se vería afectada, mis hijos eran en conjunto con los de Naruto, los prominente y más fuertes ninjas de Konoha y no estaban a salvo de perversos planes, pero ahí estaría hasta el último momento defendiendo a mi familia.

.

.

.

Era tarde, Akary como Itachi estaban en su cuartos, dormidos después de una día lleno de risas, pero esos niños tenían una energía sobrehumana, sí que me había costado un lio dormirlos. Hinata no salía del baño y aquello fue de mi extrañeza ella nunca dilataba tanto a menos que hubiera alguna sorpresa picara para mí, me altere un poco ante mis pensamientos. Aún que tenía días actuando de una manera peculiar, la notaba más cansada de lo habitual, dormía como no tenía tiempo por las tardes, e incluso había mostrado un apetito más grande de lo convencional, sentí un pequeño nerviosismo al darme cuenta de lo que mi mente estaba entrelazando, ¡Hinata estaba actuando embarazada!, empecé a encruadar fechas cuando escuche el picaporte girar del baño y ella entrando después del mismo, observe como algo sonrojada como tímida caminaba de puntitas y se acercó, se subió a la cama abrazandome, y yo me encontraba aún más extrañado.

—Sasuke-kun— Pronunció abriendo su puño y mirándome sonriente, mientras ponía el test de embarazo a una distancia razonable de mis ojos con las dos rayitas de positivo.

—¡Hinata!

—Creo si aumentará el clan

—Tonta— Le sonreí besando sus labios, la noticia había sido inesperada, era feliz con mis dos hijos y ya estaba impuesto a ellos, sería volver a empezar con llantos, mamilas y desveladas, pero ¡Carajo! Me daría otro hijo. Así fue como al fundirme en el sabor de sus labios, al comenzar a desvestirla para hacerle el amor era que mi alma se llenaba, era como mi mente encontraba sosiego y descanso. Ella, mis hijos, mi familia, habían sido el paliativo para mis tormentos, la cura de mis pesadillas, la recompensa a tanto dolor, ellos fueron y serían todo para mí, lo que nunca imagine, lo que no busque ni creí encontrar, mi serendipia.

Así mientras la recamara se llenaba de suspiros, caricias, y la luz de la luna la inundaba tenuemente, era un deleite que fueran suspiros, y sentimientos de amor, lo que ahora inundaban a Sasuke y Hinata, el dolor se había retirado, los tragos amargos habían acabado, el sinsabor estaba extinto, y esa a taladrante soledad no exista más, la oportunidad de vivir valientemente y de haber sido recomenzada con nuevos inicios, nuevos caminos, volviendo amar, sentir y vivir.

Un clan se restauraba, nuevas historias se marcaban, y quizás nuevas batallas se desatarían, el destino era relativo, la realidad y el presente eran los definitivos.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mis sasuhinitas hermosos, una disculpa por la demora, por la tardanza, por estar tan callada, ya explique mi razones, pero estoy de vuelta, cerrado esta historia que les escribí con todo el kokoro, nunca me había costado tanto escribir un final, realmente hice lo que creí conveniente, intentando dejar el mensaje que Sasuke y Hinata como tal siempre dieron a entender en este Fic, _siempre, siempre se puede volver a comenzar, que lo errores son solo la oportunidad de volver a empezar con un poco de ventaja con el aprendizaje que te dejan, que como tal nosotros siempre marcaremos nuestra realidad y destino con las decisiones que tomemos, como que cualquier corazón roto puede sanar en las manos correctas pero sobre todo amándolo uno mismo._

 _Los adoro, gracias por su espera, gracias por estar aquí, por no perderme la fé, de verdad espero recompensarlos con este final. Y que me dejen sus opiniones y si les gustaría otra historia. Traigo ya una en mente con un tema un poco delicado el VIH, creo que se habla poco de esto de cómo viven las personas con el, y como no es ningún limitante para amar y ser amado, si no al contrario. Me encantaría saber que opinan._

 _Sin más me despido momentáneamente, pero no sin antes dejar mis eternos como más sinceros agradecimientos a:_

 _ **tu-senpai, minerva, dsantirdz, Guest, Hinata Uchiha.H, Yumeko-san.**_

 _Sus mensajitos fueron mis ánimos para terminar, pero sin olvidarme de todos los que leen, arigato, les mando muchos besitos, abrazos, como mis mejores deseos de que todo lo que realicen sea maravilloso, nos leemos._

 _P.D. ME DISCULPO POR CUALQUIER FALTA DE ORTOGRAFÍA, MI MALDITA DISLEXIA NO AYUDA, Y NO TUVE EL TIEMPO SUFICIENTE PARA HACERLO DE MANERA DETENIDA, ESCRIBÍ Y SUBÍ._


End file.
